You Have a Choice
by OnlyOneKebab
Summary: Frightened by the lack of control he felt in the dark side, Anakin rejects Palpatine's offer of immense power. With the Jedi Order destroyed and on the run, he and the remaining Jedi have to fight Palpatine if they are to survive. However, the public is wary of them after their galaxy was plunged into chaos. Will the Jedi change, or be doomed to repeat history?
1. A Seed Is Planted

**Chapter One: A Planted Seed**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker flexed his new prosthetic forearm in the recovery ward at the Jedi Temple. As he watched his fingers curl up to his palm and extend over and over again as the nurse instructed him to, he thought back to the battle that had taken place a little more than a day ago between himself, Count Dooku, and Obi-Wan.

He knew he shouldn't have tried to take on a Sith Lord alone, but when he saw what he had done to Obi-Wan he couldn't just stand there and let him get on his solar sailer once again. It was the same feeling he had gone in the Tusken village after he saw his mother die, only on a smaller scale. Anakin didn't know why this was happening so suddenly. He normally discussed such things with Obi-Wan, but something like this would only alarm the Jedi Master, and he couldn't afford that right now, especially since the Jedi Council was already wary of him due to his age and emotional attachments.

His thoughts were interrupted as his master awoke.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted him as he sat up in his bed. The older Jedi always took a little longer to wake up from sedation than his Padawan, partly because he was more deliberate in his actions than Anakin.

"Good afternoon to you too, Obi-Wan," Anakin stated coolly, not wanting to give away his thoughts. Of course, that only caused Obi-Wan to notice he was hiding something.

"Is something troubling you?" Kenobi asked gently, knowing that prodding would only push Anakin further away.

"Of course not, just thinking over the mistakes I made on Geonosis."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing better than to lecture him at such a delicate time.

"How is your arm?" he asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"It feels... different. You don't think it will affect my Force capabilities?" Anakin asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

"I doubt it, the Force goes beyond your anatomical structure-" Obi-Wan was going to explain the more technical aspects as Anakin preferred, but he was interrupted by a visitor entering their room.

"Anakin!" Senator Amidala exclaimed when she saw his metallic forearm. "What happened?" she asked, making a beeline for him.

"Dooku," Anakin said grimly, "but Padme, are you alright?" he asked, noticing she was not wearing hospital robes as they were.

"Oh me? I'm fine. Don't worry Anakin, the Republic will be sending out numerous ships to bring him to justice," the senator from Naboo said.

"Padme you fell out of a gunship and got clawed by one of those monsters, have you seen a doctor?"

"For the last time I'm alright, I only needed a few stitches."

"I'm glad to hear it, Senator," Obi-Wan said cordially from the other side of the small room.

"Oh Obi-Wan! Are you alright as well?"

"I'm quite fine Senator Amidala, thank you for asking."

"Please, call me Padme."

"Certainly, Padme," Obi-Wan said graciously, as yet another visitor entered the room.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, a surprise this is," the familiar little green Master said, "young Skywalker, alright are you?"

"I'm fine Master," Anakin respectfully replied.

"Interrupting something, hope I am not."

"Certainly not, Master Yoda, what brings you here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Young Skywalker, ready for the Trials of Knighthood, the Council believes you are." Yoda stated simply. A look of surprise washed over Anakin's face, but he quickly composed himself.

"But Master, I've just lost part of my arm!" he exclaimed, "there is no way I can go through the trials now."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Yoda repeated his old adage. "Train harder you must, to become ready. Guide you, your master will."

"I look forward to it Master," Anakin stated, bowing his head.

"Go now I must. Train him well, I know you will," Yoda said to Obi-Wan before departing.

"Anakin! That's amazing!" Padme exclaimed after the door closed behind the oldest Jedi Master.

"It is a great opportunity Anakin, congratulations," Obi-Wan said.

"So when do we start training?" Anakin asked.


	2. A Vision

**Reviews are always appreciated. Update schedules don't exist.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: An Awakening**

 **21 BBY**

 **CORUSCANT**

Padme Amidala got off the public transport that stopped a block away from her home. As part of her plan to see how the war impacted the citizens of the Republic, she made a point to emerge herself in their realm as much as possible. So far she had noticed that since the beginning of the Clone Wars, the transports ran less frequently and made fewer stops. To make her point, for the past week the tram had been announcing that it would begin stopping only every three blocks next week, instead of the peacetime every other block, and now every two blocks for the 'duration'.

She climbed the seven floors to her apartment, an attempt to get in some semblance of physical exertion, even if she was already mentally exhausted. Since the onset of the war, she had been barraged with various new acts attempting to fund more money from the basic infrastructure the Republic needed to survive and attempts to give the Chancellor more executive power. While she had supported Palpatine in his initial ascension to office, he now seemed to be wanting powers that were not exactly necessary at the time.

Padme was distracted from her thoughts as she was pulled into an embrace by her favorite Jedi Knight.

"Anakin!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around him as fast as she could. "I thought you were on Felucia for the next month!"

"I sliced more droids than anticipated," he joked, holding onto her just a little longer.

"We should do something to celebrate," she said, withdrawing from his embrace and heading towards the kitchen.

"Like what? Go out to a fancy restaurant like most married couples?" Anakin joked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Heavens no, nothing that ordinary," Padme smiled, beginning to pull pots and pans out of their cupboards.

"Oh no, I know what this leads to. The smoke alarm goes off, the fire droids rush in and I have to hide on the balcony and wait for them to leave."

"You were the one who told me ' _oh, don't worry Padme, the fish_ isn't _burning_ ," Padme teased, lowering her voice to a baritone when imitating Anakin. He rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch, leaving Padme alone so the apartment would still be standing when she finished.

* * *

After finishing the native Naboo meal, Padme and Anakin lay down on the couch, watching speeders go by outside the large windows. Padme was resting her head on his shoulder, when she noticed Anakin had stopped rubbing her arm. She had sensed something was bothering him since he walked in. Normally such things took a back seat while they were together, but Padme could tell it was something big.

"Anakin, what's troubling you?" she asked the man she had married a year ago.

"Nothing, what makes you say that Padme?" he asked, easily deflecting the question.

"I've sensed it all night," she said lamely, not quite sure how to put her finger on it. "Is it the war?" Anakin shook his head, watching the speeders outside the window.

"Not the war exactly. I was talking with the Chancellor last night, and he said something about the Council...

* * *

 _Anakin had returned from Felucia a little over two standard hours ago, and was walking towards the Senate building in hopes of catching Padme with some free time since the workday was almost over on Coruscant. As he got to the floor for the Middle Rim worlds, he remembered that she would be in a meeting until late that night. Rather than wait around in a hallway for several hours, Anakin took the familiar route to Chancellor Palpatine's office. Having been there several times on official Jedi business, the Chancellor was also something of a mentor to Anakin ever since they first met after the invasion of Naboo. The politician had always had his door open to him, and he was the only politician he would trust, save for Padme._

 _Anakin removed himself from his thoughts as he walked through the lobby to the main office. He saw Palpatine in the corner at a hologram, but it was shut off before he could see who the other person was._

 _"Anakin, my boy! How good to see you! I trust you are well?" Palpatine greeted him warmly, enveloping him in a quick embrace._

 _"It is good to see you as well, Chancellor." Anakin said formally._

 _"Come now, there's no need for formalities, you're among friends here," Palpatine reassured him. "What brings you here this time of night?"_

 _"I was on my way to see someone else actually, but they weren't in their office," Anakin said casually._

 _"A certain senator from my home planet?" Palpatine asked knowingly, a smile on his face. "Fear not Anakin, your secret is safe with me."_

 _"Thank you, Palpatine," Anakin said gratefully._

 _"Please Anakin, call me Sheev. Now tell me, what is troubling you?"_

 _"The fact that everyone keeps asking me that," Anakin joked, taking a seat in one of the large chairs, Palpatine following suit. "The Order is stretched thin, especially the Council, and it has become harder and harder to keep in touch with them. I'm afraid this war is costing us too much."_

 _"If they are so short on Jedi Masters, why won't they make you one?" Anakin gave him a startled look, and Palpatine explained, "forgive me for not knowing much about the inner workings of the Order, but if they are stretched thin wouldn't it make sense to add more members to the upper ranks? And it seems you, the Hero With No Fear, would be the most likely candidate."_

 _"Oh, it's not so simple. To become a Jedi Master one has to pass several trials, not just anyone is asked to take them. Not to mention, some of the Council have, misgivings, about me," Anakin said cautiously._

 _"Surely the Council does not think they will be too hard for the Chosen One? What sort of misgivings could that have about you? Did they find out about the sand people you told me of?"_

 _"I was brought to the Temple at far too old an age for a Padawan," Anakin said bluntly, choosing not to elaborate on his Chose One status or the Tusken village he had massacred._

 _"It seems to me the Council is the problem," Palpatine said quietly, before moving on to other subjects._

* * *

...it just makes me wonder if they don't trust me still." Anakin said reminiscently.

"Oh Anakin, surely you don't think Obi-Wan and Yoda have doubts in you?" Padme sighed.

"It's not them, it's the others. Mace Windu has been very vocal in his opposition to my joining the Order, and none of the others have been much warmer," Anakin said bitterly. Padme thought on his words, from what she could see of the Jedi, they were fair-minded, but a little narrow. But they couldn't have such little faith in her husband they wouldn't trust him at all.

"What makes you think they don't trust you?" she asked lightly.

"Well," Anakin fumbled, it had seemed so much clearer earlier, "Windu has always been a little hostile to my abilities, and they haven't asked me to go through the Trials yet," he finished lamely, not quite sure how to phrase it around Padme.

"Anakin, you're still very young, maybe you still need some maturing when it comes to the Force. Look at Obi-Wan, he set a record for the youngest Master on the Council and he's _eight years_ older than you," Padme said gently.

"Perhaps, I just think this war won't do us any good," Anakin said darkly.

"I agree."


	3. An Inquirer

**A/N: Lost some of the end to bad internet connection. May not flow correctly.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter Three: An Inquirer**

* * *

 **NAR SHADDAA**

"I actually hate this planet, it's filthy," Chihiro rumbled into his transmitter.

"What do you expect on a Nal Hutta moon?" a voice snapped back through the commlink. "All you have to do is check for Force-sensitives."

"I know I know, but who would be on Nal Hutta? Shouldn't they all be at the Jedi Temple?" Chihiro griped.

"We've been through this a thousand times," the voice replied. "If they weren't born in the Republic the Jedi wouldn't find them. There's so few Jedi they couldn't hope to find all the sensitives."

"I'll spend a day here and that's it." Chihiro replied, before ending his transmission. The dark-haired man with a buzz cut put his hood back on his head, and reentered the street. He had recently been given scout duty, and since the only Force-sensitives open to training that weren't part of the Jedi or Sith were in the Outer Rim, that was where duty took him. He had hoped he would get to see some outer Mid-Rim worlds like Naboo, but given the war, travel was severely restricted. And that was part of why he was on Nar Shaddaa, anything was available if you have the money.

Chihiro ignored the loud noises and potent smells that came from store fronts and various open windows, from the casino up the block to the brothel on his right. Right now, he was to detect any abnormally high Force levels, which was relatively hard to do on a moon so full of life.

Chihiro appealed to the powers that be that nothing would happen the next three days he was to spend wandering this forsaken moon, when a ripple dispelled any hope he had of a peaceful weekend. Groaning, he picked up the pace, heading up the block.

* * *

"Nayden, those Duros have been keeping an eye on us for the past twenty minutes, we should leave," Malaika whispered to her companion. After a run from Ryloth to Florrum, Malaika was ready to enjoy a much needed furlough, but the Duros surveillance didn't seem to promise that.

"Relax, I know them, they're friendly," Nayden replied.

"You're absolutely positive? Because the one on the left has had his right hand on his holster for the past twenty minutes. If someone is gonna start shooting at us I'd like to know," Malaika hissed.

"Chill Malaika, I've got this covered," Nayden said calmly as the Duros walked over. "Hey Ryld, I thought that was you!" he said enthusiastically, reaching out for the darker Duros's hand.

"Don't play that game with me Basso, you gave one of the Huts a bad batch of ammo, you know how much that costs in the middle of a war?" the one called Ryld growled, pulling out his blaster. "The Huts don't give second chances, you knew that," Ryld continued. The second Duros leaned up against Malaika, blocking access to her pistol. "Now you two can either come outside quietly with us, and see how Jabba wants to handle this. Or we can settle it here and now," Ryld whispered into Naydens ear. Ryld grabbed Naydens arm, and five things happened at once. Malaika pushed her chair into the second Duros, sending him back, and grabbing her blaster. Nayden swatted the hostile pistol away, and kicked Ryld in the stomach.

"Out!" Nayden yelled, as he bolted from his chair towards the exit, Malaika close behind. Blaster bolts came from behind, and Nayden laid down cover fire while Malaika ran out the door. Sprinting down the street, they saw two more Duros heading their way. Quickly turning around, three more came from the opposite direction.

"Crap," Malaika muttered before darting across the street, weaving in between speeders faster than Nayden could see them coming.

"Malaika!" Nayden yelled, slowly backing down an alley to put some distance between himself and the Duros. Unable to see her anywhere, Nayden began returning blaster fire, ducking into a doorway for a bit of cover. All five Duros had blocked the entrance to the alley when a mechanical roar was heard behind them. Turning around and ducking in time, a food stand came barreling down the pavement. As the Duros were distracted by the maniacal food cart, a hand grabbed Nayden by the arm and pulled him up the fire escape.

"So what was that they were saying about selling bad ammo to the Huts?" Malaika panted as they slid into an open fifth-floor window.

"Oh that was over a year ago, frankly I'm surprised they even remembered," Nayden answered indifferently.

"Frankly I'm surprised you didn't think to mention that the past five months we've been working together," the shorter of the two hissed, opening an elevator to take them to the roof.

"Shouldn't we be going down to get to the ship?" Nayden asked, seeing her press the _R_ button.

"No." she answered simply.

"Alright, while that was explained as thoroughly as possible, how do you plan on getting us off this rock?"

"Getting us to the ship." The elevator doors opened, and Malaika stepped onto the smooth permacrete roof that doubled as a landing pad.

"Oh yes the landing pad without a ship, classic."

"Shut up. Our ship is in a different sector, and this is the fastest way to get to it." Malaika retorted, walking over to a balcony on the far north side of the roof. "See that speeder garage? I bet if I use my grappling hook I can swing in there and get us a ride."

"And I'll just wait here on the roof for Ryld to find me?"

"No, my rope can support up to five people plus me in my armor. Are you coming or not?" she asked flipping her bag so it was on her chest, and not her back. "By the way, someone has called the elevator and it's making it's way back up here, and I can't be certain they're tenants." Nayden scowled, before grabbing onto the bag and grapple. "Would you mind giving us the push, given you have the distinct advantage of height?" Malaika asked coolly, as he Nayden gave a light jump before sending them off into the orange night air. The neon lights below them turned into a blur as they picked up speed.

"So are we just going to crash into the side of the building at hyperspeed?" Nayden yelled over the wind. Malaika engaged the breaking mechanism, and released the hook as they flew over the lot. Tumbling to the ground and rolling several feet, Nayden stopped himself from hitting a speeder.

"Always a pleasure flying with you," grumbled Nayden.

* * *

Chihiro didn't think he'd have to move too quickly on this stop, and was surprised at the amount of Force emanating from the bar, followed by a shootout and chase to an alley. He had lost sight of the human male and female, but could still sense one of their signatures. They had moved absurdly fast and come to a sudden halt, making them slightly easier to track. As Chihiro arrived at a speeder lot, he saw them tinkering with one of the more luxurious models.

 _Surely they don't want me to bring back two speeder thieves,_ Chihiro thought to himself as he walked up to them.

"I don't know why it won't start..." he heard the female say softly to the male.

"Hello," Chihiro said casually, and they both looked up at him. The boy continued to work on the speeder while the girl stood up to greet him.

"Hello, our speeder is just having some trouble starting," she said cheerily, willing him to move on.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Duros chasing you would it?" the girl bristled, and the boy looked up from the engine.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked impatiently, her eyes glinting with anger, or was that frustration?

"Yes you can actually. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Sohari," she said, giving the mysterious man only her last name.

"Sohari, have you ever noticed you have exceptionally good reflexes, or that you're more in tune with a situation than others around you?" Chihiro asked, trying to remember what his teacher had told him to say in moments like these.

"No more than the average person," she answered tersely. A shout across the street drew her attention, and her eyes widened. "Basso time to go," she said urgently, turning her back to Chihiro. He turned to see what she was afraid of, and saw the five Duros.

"We're not going anywhere if this thing won't start," Basso shot back, hitting something with his screwdriver.

"Answer my questions and I'll give you a ride out of here," Chihiro said suddenly. Basso and Sohari looked at each other, Basso shrugged and Sohari glared at him.

"You have a deal Mr..." Basso began.

"Just call me Chihiro," he said, ushering them towards his speeder. "Which of you is best at driving in situations like these?" Sohari quickly pointed to the boy, and he got behind the wheel. Before Chihiro was fully seated, Basso had accelerated the speeder at breakneck speed, forcing Chihiro down. _Now what have I gotten myself into?_ Chihiro thought to himself as he watched the Duros outlines grow smaller and smaller. He was about to ask Basso where he was going, when he sensed something behind them. Before he could call out, Sohari had yelled at them to get down as bolts flew all around the speeder, one of them hitting the engine block.

"The ship is over there," Sohari yelled over the whining engine, pointing to a flat permacrete area. Basso expertly guided the speeder towards it.

"Brace yourselves," he shouted, getting down as much as he could. The speeder hit the concrete so hard Chihiro feared he would be thrown out as it bounced and skidded across the pavement. They were barely approaching a stop when they hit a pole. Glass went everything, and Chihiro threw his hands up to shield his face and neck. As soon as everything was reacquainted with the ground, he looked around to see how the other two were. Basso was dazed but getting out of the drivers seat, and Sohari wasn't moving in the passenger seat. Chihiro turned around and saw the Duros were on the other side of the landing field. They had _some_ time.

"Can you move?" Basso asked weakly.

"Yeah," Chihiro grunted.

"Do you have a blaster?" he asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Hold them off while I get Ma- Sohari inside, and I'll get the ship started. Chihiro nodded again, slowly moving over towards a crate. Bolts flew at him, and he ducked behind the crate just in time. He saw Basso carry the girl into the ship, and only then did he wonder if he had been double-crossed. His thoughts were interrupted by the incoming blaster-fire once again, and he began returning fire. He heard the engines start up, and the ramp was still down, so that was a good sign. The bolts were coming in heavy, no surprise for five Duros. He noticed an outside light began flashing, and he took that as his cue to leave, but the Duros must have realized that and laid down even more firepower. The flashing grew more urgent, and Chihiro knew he would be left behind if he didn't hurry up. Subtly, he concentrated on his surroundings, the gradual elevation increase of the ship, the stacks of crates by some of the Dursos. Using as little of the Force as he could, Chihiro ever so slightly tipped the crate, scattering the Duros, and allowing him to Force jump onto the receding ramp.

Chihiro made his way to the cockpit, and knocked on the frame as he entered.

"Impressive moves, I thought we'd lost you there for a second," Basso said with relief as he saw him in the doorway. "Sohari is in the med bay, she had a nasty cut on her forehead but I think she'll be alright." The cabin lurched as they began to exit the atmosphere, and Chihiro made his way towards the medical area. Sohari was laying on a bunk, bandages haphazardly wrapped around her forehead.

"For a second I thought there was a doctor on board," he quipped to himself, undoing the bandages to check the wound. As he did so, Sohari began to stir.

"Mmmm...wha...who are you?" she mumbled, bringing her hand to her head.

"Don't touch it," Chihiro instructed, gently pulling her hand away. "I think you'll need stitches." The jump to hyperspace commenced, and both humans were thrown into the wall. Blinking as if recent events entered her mind, Sohari pushed him away.

"What do you want?" she asked, swatting his hand from her forehead. "I believe we got a ride in exchange for answering some questions," she finished as Basso walked in.

"Malaika, Malaika, please be polite to our guests," he teased the girl, "I'm Nayden by the way, and this is Malaika. I don't think we've had a proper introduction." he grinned, shaking Chihiros hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. As I was about to ask, have you ever noticed yourself having above-average reflexes, or maybe being more in tune to others feelings?" Malaika furrowed her eyebrows, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"I was trained to fight since I was little so I'd hope my reflexes were good," she half-answered, still regarding him with suspicion.

"How about you, Nayden?" Chihiro asked, turning to face the tall, dark-haired man. Malaika laughed, and Nayden scowled at her.

"She thinks its funny because she's got Mandalorian reflexes."

"No, yours are just terrible!"

"I'm a parsecs better pilot than you!"

"At least I can block a punch!"

"As fascinating as this is," Chihiro interrupted, "I'd like to test you and see if you meet certain criteria." Malaika furrowed her eyebrows again, and Nayden looked at him skeptically. "I assure you it's nothing extraordinary. Nayden if you would please turn off the lights."

"What the hell," he answered before sending the room into darkness. For those strong in the Force, they should be able to sense Chihiros impending attacks, and for those who did not possess that gift, it was easy to tell.

"All I ask, is that you block my punches," Chihiro stated simply.

"Wait, what?" was all Nayden had time for before he was hit in the stomach. "Point...taken," he wheezed, grabbing the wall for support. Chihiro split his punches evenly between the two, and noticed that while Nayden had odd cases of luck, Malaika seemed to be getting better as time went on.

"Nayden would you please leave the room and turn the lights on?" Chihiro asked politely. They were momentarily blinded as the lights returned, but Nayden remained.

"Why do you want to talk to Malaika alone?" he asked suspiciously. Chihiro knew he must have done something wrong, he could sense the unease, especially from Malaika.

"Relax Nayden, I can handle myself," she said coolly, eyeing Chihiro suspiciously. Nayden hesitated, but eventually left for the cockpit.

"Malaika, if you don't mind my asking, where were you born?" Chihiro asked smoothly, taking a seat on the cot.

"Mandalore."

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"You were born at the start of the civil war."

"Yes."

"Malaika, I'm here because I'm part of a group that's interested in training Force-sensitive people that were born outside the Republic, and never had a chance to develop their gifts."

"Isn't that the Jedi's job?" Malaika asked skeptically.

"Yes and no. Inside the Republic, they have enough Jedi on planets to investigate parents who think their child is Force-sensitive, interact with enough people to sense them, or on the richer core worlds children are tested in standard medical procedures. But you were born on an Outer Rim planet, especially in a time of war. The only way you would have been discovered was if a Jedi walked past you on the street." Chihiro explained. He'd never found a Force-sensitive before, and wasn't sure if she would believe him.

"Look I'm sure the Force is super cool and all, but why would I run off and join some wannabe Jedi?"

"We're not Jedi," Chihiro said quietly. "We're an independent group that doesn't think the Jedi is entirely correct in their teachings."

"Oh really? And what would those be?" Chihiro sensed sarcasm in her voice, and knew he would have to explain things quickly if he was to be successful.

"A brief history lesson is needed first. Thousands of years ago, the Jedi were formed to follow the Light Side of the Force, which meant no attachments to cloud their judgement, a life of service to the Republic." Malaika nodded. "Good. A small group called the Sith believed that the Jedi were weak because they did not use their emotions to strengthen their abilities. They explored what is called the Dark Side of the Force, and believed in advancing their power. Originally the galaxy was big enough for both of them, but the Sith grew darker, and the Jedi thought they should be stopped. The Jedi were so large, they repeatedly wiped the Sith out again and again over the course of hundreds of years. The Sith were also challenged by their own infighting, everyone had their own agenda and it was impossible to get anything done with all this infighting. So a Sith Lord named Darth Bane created the Rule of Two, there would only be the Sith Master and Apprentice. The Master would teach the Apprentice, and if the Apprentice became strong enough, he would kill the Master. In this way, the Sith could only grow stronger, because if the Apprentice could kill the Master, then the Apprentice should be the Master. And each Master was slightly more powerful than the next. Now, in the Clone Wars, the Jedi are fighting at least one known Sith, Count Dooku, and we don't know if he is the Master or the Apprentice. You see, the Sith desire power above all else, but they let it control them. The Jedi seek control over the Force, but are not powerful because the Force was not meant to be controlled."

"And what does this have to do with you and me? Are you a Sith or Jedi?" Malaika asked, now intrigued by what the newcomer had to say.

"Neither. Nearly seven hundred years ago, our founder left the Jedi Order because she thought the code was too restrictive. However, she also believed that the Dark Side was too corrupting to be dwelt in for the rest of her life. Quietly, she began training children who had been missed by the Jedi Order, and taught them how to use both sides of the Force. Due to it's small size and the narrow-mindedness of the Jedi, it has been kept a secret all this time."

"Prove it." Malaika said. "Show me this is legitimate, that this isn't some elaborate ruse. I feel like a six-hundred year old Force cult would have been picked up one, especially if y'all are running around with lightsabers like the others."

"It's not a... never mind, I'll just show you." Chihiro sighed. Using the Force, he levitated a tray of medical supplies across the room and down the hall.

"I-"

"Wait." Thirty seconds later, the tray appeared from the opposite direction, having made a lap around the ship.

"Let's say for a moment that a group has existed for six-hundred years and managed to avoid detection. Give me one reason I should join you."

"We fully accept your autonomy. Unlike the Sith where leaving generally means death, or for the Jedi means going back to people you last saw when you were two, we accept that people have their own paths. And we teach the most balanced way of the Force."

"So do I have to live underground for six years to become one with the Force or something?" Malaika asked sardonically.

"No," Chihiro scowled, "all we do is teach students how to use the Force and use a lightsaber to put it simply. It can take anywhere from two to seven years to use the Force adequately, depending on your strength. It's a fraction of the time of the Jedi because we don't forgo attachments and teach you to use it cold. Our students are more mature and are taught to direct their emotions, and our process is far less, severe, than the Sith. Lightsaber proficiency takes three to ten years, but since you're Mandalorian it could be even shorter. Naturally to be on par with a Jedi Master or a Sith Lord you would have devote time to each of these for the rest of your life, but not as much as you will initially. After you feel you're proficient in these areas, you can stay on with us or leave and go your own way."

"What do people do when they leave? And what would I do if I stayed on?" Malaika asked.

"When people leave they generally become freelancers of a sort, or use their abilities to advance in a certain field. Their training must be kept a secret though of course. Staying on involves anything from teaching to going on missions for us."

"You know you never told me the name of this group." Malaika cut in, her mind buzzing with all this new information.

"The Kohtal,"

"Funny name." The room fell silent, and Chihiro let it stay that way, knowing that he had dumped quite to load of information on this young woman. "So you think I have the ability to be the likes of a Jedi?" she asked softly.

"I believe so."

"Mmm..." the room went silent once more, and Chihiro could sense her uncertainty. "Allow me to think on this will you?"

"Of course." Malaika left the room, and Chihiro began a transmission to the Academy.

* * *

Malaika paced in her room. She had always advanced more quickly than others her age in things like combat and melee, but that was expected on her home planet. Going off to join some Force users for a few years wasn't really her style and didn't sound very logical. At the same time, passing this up may be the last time she ever learned something like this. Maybe her brothers were there too. Didn't this sort of thing run in families? She hadn't seen her brothers in several years, not since the battle. But what about Nayden? They had saved each others lives more than they cared to count, and smuggling across the galaxy was unlike anything else. As proven by the events today, who knew what would happen to him if she disappeared for years. Would she even have visitors? No way, not if it's this secretive. Somehow, she didn't doubt it was legitimate. No one would go through this much trouble just for a scam. Malaika frowned, and walked over to her bag, and pulled out the helmet her father had given her when she had been made an official Mandalorian warrior. She pressed her head against it as she always did when she needed guidance. She sat there for nearly an hour, running through all the possibilities. If she did learn these ways, would she be able to come back to her old life? And if she didn't go, how long could she keep smuggling? She and her Corellian friend could only smuggle for so long, and no one wanted to employ a Mandalorian unless it was for bounty hunter work, they were too unpredictable and too much trouble. After another hour of deliberating, Malaika had made her decision. She walked toward the med bay, and found Chihiro in the hallway on her way.

"I'll join you." she stated simply.

"Excellent."

"On one condition." something flickered across Chihiros face, but it went back to it's unsusal unreadable expression quickly.

"What is it?"

"Nayden comes with me." she didn't care if they had rules against it or not, Nayden was going with her.

"Of course. We'll have to make a stop at Vykos however."

"Vykos? That's parsecs away."

"I know, but we have to make sure we're not being followed."

"Yeah. I'll let Nayden know."


	4. A Diversion

**A/N: I decided to add new characters because adding them at the end seemed like too much of a cop-out., and I think this way allows more development. Anyway back to the story, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, even if it's just a question.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: A Diversion**

 **CORUSCANT**

Obi-Wan Kenobi meditated in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, enjoying what little furlough he had before either Anakin came with news from the Jedi Council or a Padawan interrupted him. Obi-Wan often turned off his commlink whenever he was off-duty, normally that gave him an extra half hour while someone was sent to find him. He had had his tea, and so he was perfectly relaxed to begin meditation. Their last mission had gotten them kidnapped by _pirates_ on Florrum, and they had been in close quarters with Count Dooku far longer than preferred.

 _Back to meditation_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself, closing his eyes and listening to the fountains around him. Luckily for him, Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten a quick turnaround chasing Count Dooku into the far recesses of the galaxy, so he would have even more time to meditate.

 _What troubles me is Anakin,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, _I sense there is a great deal of turmoil going on around him. Others may not notice it, but I have been with him for so long it's impossible not to, forget mentioning how strong he is in the Force, it's like getting hit in the face with an R2 unit every time I walk in the door._ He sighed and thought about Anakin's behaviors. _He has been seeing less of his old friend Senator Amidala, maybe he still has attachments to her from the Invasion of Naboo? He was nine when he joined the Order, and she made quite an impression on him. The Chancellor has been seeing more of him, maybe... no, the Chancellor has been too fond of the Jedi Council. I'll have to see how Anakin feels after the next time he visits the Chancellor._ Nodding at his solution, Obi-Wan got up and strolled towards the exit as a Padawan burst in.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, Padawan Offee?"

"The Jedi Masters are looking for you, they say it's urgent."

 _Of course they do,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Thank you Barris," he nodded as he moved past her, preparing himself for whatever crisis the Jedi Council had found itself in next. He doubted a truly effective solution would be found, more than half of them being out on the battle field themselves. But they were the best strategists, except for Anakin, and they did need some form of a plan to fight the clones.

"Master Kenobi, how nice of you to join us," Mace Windu said tersely from the other end of the room.

"Forgive me, I was meditating," Obi-Wan explained.

"The time to fight, this is not. Important information, we have come across," Yoda broke in, stopping Windu from getting a little too carried away. The war had ground everyone down to their last nerve, even some of the Masters. "Spotted in the Tamarin sector, Grievous was."

"The Tamarin sector? There's nothing out there but Sevarcos and Kirdo III," Shaak Ti said, puzzled.

"There's just spice mines and the desert planet, what would Grievous want out there?" Saesee interjected.

"Know, I do not. Find out, we must. Send Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli, we will."

"As you wish, Master Yoda," Luminara said respectfully. "If you'll excuse us, we will go prepare for our mission." Obi-Wan bowed to the remaining Masters, and followed Luminara. "Do you know anything about this sector, Obi-Wan?" Unduli asked as they made their way to the archives to gather any intelligence.

"Anakin complained about the sand on Kirdo III once, that's all I can tell you," Obi-Wan answered, smirking at his former Padawan's immense hatred for sand. Luminara nodded as they reached the area designated for the Tamarin sector. They selected the necessary texts relating to geography, linguistics, local culture, among many other things, and uploaded them to their holos.

"Do you know what Grievous would want with mines and desert?" the Mirialan asked, examining a map of Kirdo III.

"If the desert is flat and there's no one on the planet, it could be used for weapons testing," Obi-Wan suggested, evaluating the topography as well. "We should get a move on if we don't want to lose his trail, especially if he's already landed." Luminara nodded in agreement falling into step next to Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **LOTHAL**

"Ahsoka, do you have anything on the scanners?" Anakin Skywalker asked.

"Not yet Master, Lothal is relative unexplored still, I don't think we even have a map." Ahsoka Tano replied, flipping through her holo in an attempt to find some information that didn't predate the Republic.

"Looks like we're just going to have to wing it."

"I love it when we do that," Ahsoka replied sarcastically, Rex chuckling softly behind her. Anakin knelt down and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he got back up and headed west.

"He went towards that mountain range, I can sense him," Anakin said darkly, flexing his right arm as he said it. Normally Ahsoka would've made a sarcastic comment, but when it came to Dooku, Ahsoka knew that was a no-go. "Rex, I want four men to stay behind and guard the ship. The rest of you are coming with me, you too Ahsoka."

"Right behind you Master. Do you think we should inform the Council we have a location on Dooku?"

"No, they'll just tell us to wait and by then he'll have gotten away again. Send a message to Obi-Wan, he should be resting on Coruscant, I get the idea he'll want to be in on this." Ahsoka sighed, rushing into things was certainly the Skywalker way of doing things. She flipped on her holo, and pressed Obi-Wan's ID.

* * *

 **HYDIAN WAY, N15**

Obi-Wan's holo buzzed in the quiet cabin as he and Luminara Unduli traveled through another sector on their way to Kirdo III. Puzzled, he opened it up to see the prerecorded image of Ahsoka Tano walking across a landscape he did not recognize.

"Master Kenobi," she greeted him, "Master Skywalker wanted me to inform you we have located Count Dooku on Lothal. Awaiting your orders," the transmission ended, and Obi-Wan groaned. So Anakin yet again had not informed the Council, and yet again he would have to turn around and help him.

"Will be needing to redirect our course?" Luminara asked quietly from the pilot's seat.

"I'm afraid so, I'll let the Council know." Obi-Wan replied, standing up to go to the communications room. He flipped several switches and instructed the interface to broadcast him to the nearest available Council member. Mace Windu's node flickered onto the screen, and the younger Jedi Master groaned on the inside, _he's not a fan of Anakin_ , he thought to himself as Mace Windu's bulky frame filled the holo. "Master Windu how good to see you. I've just got a faint transmission from Anakin, saying he's tracked Count Dooku to Lothal. His transmission was fuzzy, so I'm afraid he is out of range," Obi-Wan fudged smoothly. Better they think he tried to alert the Council.

"Yet his message got to you on the other side of the galaxy?" Windu asked skeptically.

"Technology is a fickle thing."

"Indeed it is. Stay your course to Kirdo III. I will handle Dooku."

"Yes, Windu," Obi-Wan responded, ending the transmission. _Anakin sure is going to be surprised when Windu steps out of his starfighter,_ Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, heading back to the cockpit.

"What are we to do?" Unduli asked, giving Kenobi a questioning look.

"Continue to Kirdo," he answered, leaning back in his seat. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't hate flying, only when Anakin was in the pilot's seat.

"We'll arrive in about half an hour."

* * *

 **LOTHAL**

Ahsoka flipped on top of the roof of the stone building, then down behind the wall of an annex. Lothal buildings were mostly carved into the rock, so once you got inside the rock, all the buildings were connected. Activating her lightsabers, Ahsoka cut a hole in the wall in half the time, and jumped back up on the roof, beckoning Anakin and the remaining clones over. Using the Force to levitate the clones over, Anakin was the last one over the rock, and climbed inside the hole. The hallways were made of a clean, black igneous rock, lit by white lanterns.

"Lets find Dooku. Ahsoka, take Cody and Fives and scan the south corridor. I'm going with Rex," Anakin instructed, heading down the hallway, lightsaber ready but not activated.

"Come on, lets go!" Ahsoka barked, going the opposite direction. She knew her Master had an impulsive streak, but she didn't think he'd do anything _especially_ reckless, not where Dooku was concerned.

* * *

Anakin used the Force to scan rooms, and so far came up with nothing. He was beginning to get frustrated, he couldn't have gotten this far. They came to a fork in the hall, and Anakin scowled. He couldn't let Rex go alone to find a Sith Lord, and if they chose the wrong hall, Dooku was as good as gone. He knelt on the ground again, and probed each hallway, going down further and further. Oddly enough, the further down the went, the weaker Dooku's signature was.

"He's close," Anakin whispered, standing and activating his lightsaber. Rex readied his weapon, even if it wouldn't do much good against a Sith. Quietly, Anakin began moving down the left hallway, now more in tune with the Force, he had sensed Dooku from one of these rooms, and even the faintest signature of something more, oppressive. He stopped in front of a small, nondescript door that could easily be mistaken for a droid closet. Motioning to Rex to stay back, Anakin quietly opened the door, voices becoming apparent as he did so.

"The Lothal people have agreed to house our various factories until the war is over," the other person must have said something, because Dooku stopped talking. "It will be done my Lord," he heard Dooku say, before a hologram was switched off. "Skywalker, how nice of you to join me," Dooku said pompously, not even moving for his lightsaber. Anakin glared at him, readying his lightsaber. "Oh please Anakin, we don't have a need for those among friends." Anakin bristled, he could sense Rex notifying Ahsoka they had found Dooku in the hallway.

"We're not friends." Anakin responded tersely.

"I suppose not, the Jedi consider themselves rivals of the Sith, but may I ask you something? What did the Sith do to the Jedi to incur their wrath?"

"Starting a war and causing thousands of deaths for one. Why don't you just draw your lightsaber and fight me?" Anakin demanded, quickly growing impatient with the Count's need to draw things out.

"I know you won't strike an unarmed man, Skywalker," Dooku said slowly, watching Anakin slowly creep towards him. He heard footsteps in the hallway that Anakin didn't and knew when to attack.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled as she barged into the room. In the split second Anakin processed her arrival and Ahsoka took in the scene, Dooku Force pushed them both into the left wall. Clones opened fire on him, but he deflected them all perfectly back to their dispatchers. Anakin was the first one up, and leapt at Dooku from across the room. Their lightsabers clashed before he could hit the ground, and Anakin smoothly rolled to the side, coming up to parry Dooku's swipe. The Jedi Knight broke the standoff, and swung his lightsaber to be blocked by Dooku's expert swordsmanship. Ahsoka quickly rejoined the battle, making it three lightsabers against one.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed in the Temple's trainees, I was expecting more of a challenge," Dooku taunted, making eye contact with Ahsoka. She scowled, and slashed with her longer lightsaber, exactly as he had anticipated. Deflecting it off onto her shorter dagger, Dooku could now focus on Skywalker, who was coming at him with a considerable amount of rage and speed. Dodging his stabs, Dooku locked their blades once again, and was only able to break it after Ahsoka shouted.

"Droideka's coming this way Master!"

"Go take care of them!" instructed Anakin, locking eyes with the Sith. Ahsoka ran out into the hall, deflecting blaster-fire as she did so.

"You should go help your Padawan, our warships will be here momentarily," Dooku taunted once again. When all he got in return was a glare, he elaborated, "please, you didn't honestly think I came here alone? Especially on a Separatist planet?" a puzzled look crossed Anakin's face. "Ah, I see your archives are not as up to date as you thought, oh well." Dooku made another cut for Anakin, but he blocked it and returned the move. The duel continued this way for quite some time, with the Sith easily deflecting and striking blows, and the Jedi's attacks growing more and more powerful each time. As the duel began reaching it's climax, Anakin and Dooku sensed a new Jedi's presence, freshly arrived on the planet, far more powerful than a Padawan. Dooku scowled, recognizing the arrogant Master Windu's signature. Anakin frowned, wondering how he wound up on Lothal after being stationed on Coruscant for the next month. _Obi-Wan_ , he realized. Yet Dooku continued the duel as if nothing of importance had happened.

"Skywalker, before I leave, I'd like to ask a favor of you," Dooku said calmly, as if neither was trying to kill or seriously injure the other at the moment.

"What makes you think I'd agree?" Anakin shot back, blocking another attack.

"Merely tell Master Kenobi that I still extended my offer to him, regarding Qui-Gon and the Senate."

"Qui-Gon is dead!" Anakin growled, remembering the kind Jedi Master who had convinced the Order to allow him in. "What would he have to do with the Senate?"

"Ask Master Obi-Wan. I'm afraid you've overextended your welcome, Skywalker," Dooku said as hundreds of droids could be heard down the hall.

"Master we need to go!" Ahsoka yelled from the hall, only proving Dooku's point. Anakin scowled, before running to assist his Padawan. Dooku smirked, before returning to his hologram.

"Rex is injured, I need help moving him," Ahsoka informed Anakin as they deflected bolts coming from further down the corridor.

"Skywalker! Tano!" a familiar voice yelled from the other direction. They recognized it as Master Windu.

"Master Windu! What are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"Obi-Wan told me you were here," Windu answered. "Anakin and I will cover you, get Rex to the ship Ahsoka."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied as she helped Rex up, and began jogging down the hallway, trying not to disturb him too much.

"Where's Dooku?" Windu yelled to Anakin over the blaster-fire.

"In the conference room!"

"Good! It's time for us to leave Anakin!" with that, he Force pushed the first three rows of droids into the remaining ones, and took off after Ahsoka, Anakin following suit.


	5. A Proposition

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Proposition**

 **LOTHAL**

Once the Jedi and remaining clones were safe aboard the Republic gunship, Anakin Skywalker began the takeoff sequence. Normally they would already be under way, but due to the heavy blaster bolt fire from the Separatist droid army, energy necessary for takeoff was being diverted to the shields.

"Fives, man the guns!" Skywalker yelled over the intercom. Fives nodded, and headed for the copilot's seat, prepping the guns.

"Blast! All the guns are fixed to the front!" Fives exclaimed, slamming down on the controls in frustration. Anakin frowned, and scanned the area around them.

"Ahsoka, Master Windu! If I open the doors could you deflect this much blaster fire?" Anakin yelled into his commlink, the blasterfire was deafening.

"I'm not sure about that Skywalker, there's too many destroyer droids, I don't think our men could take it," Windu replied. "Should I inform the Council we need assistance?"

"I doubt they'll be of much help, the closest Jedi is on Kashyyyk," Anakin responded. He went silent for several seconds, then a brilliant idea came to him. "Master I have an idea!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Ahsoka muttered to herself.

"If you and Ahsoka were able to jump on the wings and distract them, it would significantly lessen the blows to the shields, and give us time to get out of here."

"Are you insane, Master?" Ahsoka burst out. "That would leave only a narrow opening at the top of the doors for us to get back into the ship. Not to mention standing on _the wings_ while the ship is trying to _take off_!"

"Padawan Tano is right. How do we know we won't get killed or thrown off in the process?"

"The shields will be up, just not on as high of a power, meaning some blasts will get through, which you'll deflect. Once I can get this thing off the ground, y'all can come back inside and we'll be out of here." Anakin explained. Ahsoka and Mace Windu exchanged a look.

"It's insanity, but it's do this or surrender," Windu said with finality. "Commander Cody, get these clones out of range of the doors. Tano, take the right side, there's less droids."

"Yes Master," she said, crossing the ship and activating her lightsaber.

"We're ready Anakin, open the doors." The transports doors opened, and the Jedi burst forward with great energy, deflecting whatever bolts made it through the weakening shields. Using the Force, they jumped onto their respective wields, watching the doors openings become narrower.

"Any moment Skyguy," Ahsoka said to herself, spinning her lightsaber so the bolts went directly back to their dispatchers. She could see now why so much energy had been directed to shields. Droids were packed in for at least a kilometer, and she was surprised they hadn't already broken through the shields. Exactly as Anakin had predicted, a Jedi standing on the wings of a ship was too easy of a target to ignore. Droids were falling left and right, but the onslaught was always present.

* * *

Mace Windu felt the ship tremor beneath his feet, enough to rattle his balance. He risked a look behind him to see how the Padawan was doing, and he was pleased to see she was holding her own rather well.

"Time to get belowdecks," Anakin said over the intercom.

"Time to go Ahsoka," Mace yelled over the droids, and she nodded, lithely jumping through the tiny opening. Taking a deep breath, Windu deactivated his lightsaber and leapt towards the door as the engines began to rumble. They made it just in time, the doors clicking shut as the ship began forging a path through the droids. "Well done, Padawan Tano," Windu said formally, Ahsoka nodded in return.

* * *

Once the ship made it out of Separatist space, Anakin turned the ships controls over to Fives. Hopping down from the pilots seat, he came to see how his fellow Jedi and the clones were holding up.

"Nothing you couldn't handle?" he asked Ahsoka jokingly, and she rolled her eyes.

"You mean besides the part where you gave us a suicidal mission?" stunts such as the one they had just performed were typical under General Skywalker, but that didn't mean Ahsoka was going to get used to them.

"I concur with Padawan Tano, that was an unnecessarily dangerous task," Windu interrupted.

"But we're all alive, which I think is the most important thing," Anakin countered.

"Yes. But I'm curious why Obi-Wan Kenobi was the first to receive your transmission while he was en route to Kirdo III, and not Master Yoda, whom you knew was on Kashyyyk. You should have notified a closer Council member, Skywalker," Windu said coldly. He had never been a fan of Anakin's impulsiveness, especially when it got them into situations such as these.

"It was my mistake Master," Ahsoka explained, "I couldn't find any current information on Lothal, and assumed it was either neutral or a Loyalist planet. I was wrong."

"Padawan Tano I understand your information was not up-to-date, and had you and Skywalker not been chasing a Separatist leader, I would understand. But you were chasing a Separatist leader, and did not notify any nearby Jedi."

"Our transmissions were bad, I didn't want Dooku to get away!" Anakin interjected, angry that Windu was judging him for not doing things exactly as protocol called for. "We're fighting a war, there wasn't time to wait for him." Mace Windu scowled at the sudden outburst and lack of respect.

"The Council will discuss this. If you will excuse me," he said coolly, moving towards a vacant corner of the ship.

Anakin was boiling over with anger. What was he supposed to do? Wait four hours for Yoda to show up? By then Dooku would have been gone, or would have sent droids to destroy their ships! If Mace Windu hadn't docked his starfighter on the wrong mountain ridge, then they could have used it to fire on the droids and the gunship could have taken off, no problem. But no, Windu hadn't thought to park near the gunship and now an unwiped starfighter was on a Separatist planet, which was going to cause a headache later, Anakin knew it.

"What's his problem?" Ahsoka asked, hoping to distract Anakin from his growing anger.

"The Council is too caught up in their books to see what's going on around them," Anakin grumbled, before turning to see how the clones were doing.

* * *

 **KIRDO III**

"I hope Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano are alright, Obi-Wan," Luminara said to her companion. He nodded in response, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. The orange sands helped somewhat, but the planet was still blazing hot, at least there was a strong wind to help counter it. And it looked like there was a nice ocean of red mud several kilometers away.

"I don't like the feel of this wind, it's too unpredictable. We should park the ship in one of those caves," Obi-Wan said, having been quieter than normal since they had received the transmission from Ahsoka.

"You're right," Luminara answered, heading back up the ramp towards the cockpit. Obi-Wan stayed behind, remaining the hallway outside. He flipped out his hologram, and initiated a transmission to Anakin. He was surprised when he saw a surly faced Anakin on board what appeared to be a ship.

"How are you Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked gently, not wanting to stir up any preexisting anger in his former Padawan.

"Count Dooku got away," he said sullenly. "I'll tell you more when you return to Coruscant, I think I might be stuck there for a, furlough," he said the last part quietly, so no one else on the ship would hear him.

"I look forward to hearing more about it," Obi-Wan said, ending the transmission. Something was certainly wrong with Anakin, but over a hologram on a ship with other people with prying eyes was not the best place to do it. Obi-Wan only hoped that Anakin wouldn't have shoved it all inside by the time he returned.

"Are you ready?" Master Unduli asked from the ramp. Obi-Wan nodded, falling into step beside her. "General Grievous was last spotted in this area of the planet, although I'm not sure who saw him, as far as scanners go there's no lifeforms anywhere."

"Did a satellite detect him, or did this come from intelligence?"

"Intelligence, oddly enough."

"I don't like the feel of this," the human said.

"Neither do I," said the Mirialan. Raising their hoods, they headed across the desert in search of a settlement, or civilization of some sort.

* * *

"We've picked up two life forms on speeders coming from the hills, General Grievous," a battle droid reported.

"Good, good," the familiar raspy voice said behind him. "Bring our systems online, I should hate for our guests to get lost."

* * *

"Luminara, I'm picking up large amounts of electrical activity," Obi-Wan called out over the roar of the speeders. Luminara slowed down, and Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Curious. We didn't see any on the ships scanners."

"It's a trap," Obi-Wan said bluntly, and Luminara nodded.

"Shall we call for more Jedi, or press on?"

"Press on." Luminara placed her goggles back over her eyes, and both took off towards the suspiciously high electrical activity.

* * *

Barely ten minutes later, they arrived at the seemingly deserted black Separatist station. The Jedi hid their speeders behind some generators, and made their way towards the entrance.

"Do you think Grievous will greet us personally? Or will he give the destroyer droids the honor?" Obi-Wan asked mischievously, smiling at one of the exterior cameras.

"I believe he will give the droidekas the honor."

"In that case," Obi-Wan began, drawing his lightsaber as ten of said droids rolled towards them, "should we destroy them now, or later?"

"Now." Both lightsabers instantly sprang into action, the green deflecting the blaster bolts directed at them, and the blue flying over them, attacking from behind, slow enough to go through the force-field, but quick enough to cause significant damage. Two minutes later, the two Jedi were surrounded by scraps of metal. "What troubles me, is that we have been allowed here so easily, and the lack of a welcoming party," Luminara said in her typical dry, blink-and-you'll-miss-it humor.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed. They cautiously made their way into the building, which by looks of things had been vacated except for the droids they had just encountered.

* * *

"Activate it. Now." Grievous said over the intercom to the droids that remained in the headquarters.

"Roger roger."

* * *

Obi-Wan ran to the window as he saw a speeder head over the hill on the opposite side of the base.

"There goes our General," Obi-Wan said dimly, disappointed, yet perplexed at the circumstances. Suddenly, the Jedi felt a pulse wave wash over them, knocking out the electricity, and temporarily overwhelming their senses. "That was pleasant," Obi-Wan quipped after the splitting sensation in his head had abated.

"He's coming back," Luminara said briskly, striding over to the window. Sure enough, the speeder that had just departed the base had come back around, only this time to their side. Obi-Wan reached inside his robes, and pulled out his lightsaber, pressing the button that would generate the blade. But no blade appeared.

"What," he said, more to himself than Luminara. He pressed the button again. Nothing. "Luminara, would you activate your lightsaber please?" he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. She did so, but with the same result.

"So that is why we were allowed in so easily," she murmured, returning her lightsaber to it's hilt as Grievous walked in with four of his Magnaguards.

"General Kenobi, General Luminara. Do you like the Separatists new weapon?" Grievous asked in his gravely voice. When neither of them answered, he chuckled. "I thought not. Unfortunately, I will not be able to allow to spread the news of this creation to the rest of the Jedi." As he spoke, the Magnaguards activated their weapons, spinning them as they approached the Jedi. Luminara lowered herself to a crouching position, while Obi-Wan flipped over the closest one, and Force-pushed it into a crate, toppling it over and send it's electrostaff out of it's hand. Using the Force, Obi-Wan pulled it into his hand, and stabbed the Magnaguard with it. He looked over at Luminara, and saw she had taken care of her Magnaguard's as well. Nodding, they both began approaching Grievous together, who drew all four of his lightsabers in a show of strength.

Luminara and Obi-Wan attacked at once, and realized that while electrostaffs were good weapons, their lack of training with them was a significant disadvantage. Grievous chuckled when he noticed this, and his attacks came harder and more frequently. Luminara grimaced under the mounting pressure, and Obi-Wan assumed he could only be doing the same. They needed a way out of here, and fast.

Spotting the crates he had last tripped one of the Magnaguards over, Kenobi gradually made his way towards them, so Grievous would be less likely to notice the shift. Halfway there, Obi-Wans electrostaff flew out of his hands due to the force of three lightsabers, and he did a backwards somersault to avoid the fourth lightsaber. Luckily, Grievous was distracted by this, and Luminara managed to strike a blow to one of his legs. Buckling under the pressure, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to send the heavy crates flying towards the cyborg. Surprised by the sudden developments, Grievous was buried underneath.

Luminara and Obi-Wan seized the opportunity and bolted for their speeders, thankful they had parked them so close. Tossing the electrostaff to the side, Obi-Wan mounted his speeder, Luminara hopped on behind them, ready to parry any attacks that may come their way. Hearing the clatter of Grievous's machinery come closer, Obi-Wan gunned the accelerator, shooting them across the Kirdo sands.

* * *

As the cave they had parked their starfighter in grew closer, Obi-Wan noticed the gale force winds were causing the speeder to shake.

"Luminara, I don't think the speeder will make it!" Obi-Wan yelled, trying not to get sand in his mouth, the wind so strong that he could hardly see more than three feet in front of him.

"Go as far as you can, I don't know how well Grievous can travel in this weather. I sense he is still following us," Luminara hollered, barely audible over the blasts of wind.

They had just reached the base of the hill the cave their starfighter was inside, when a burst of wind rolled the speeder over, and the two Jedi Masters with it. Luminara was the first one to get up, helping Obi-Wan to his feet. Unable to hear anything above the cyclone, Luminara gestured to the outcrop that was the entrance to the cave. Obi-Wan nodded, and the two Jedi began to climb, bracing themselves against the wind.

* * *

Grievous could feel himself tiring more easily in the sandstorm than under normal conditions, but he'd be damned if he let the two Jedi get away with news of the Separatist weapon. Growling, he got down on all fours, and scurried across the desert.

* * *

Finally pulling themselves onto the overhang, the two Jedi had to crawl into the cave, standing upright would have meant being knocked over by the wind.

"We have to leave immediately, before the storm gets any worse," Obi-Wan yelled, gunning for the ship. Luminara followed, and both raced to the cockpit as quickly as they could. After the takeoff sequences were completed, the ship shot off into the air. As soon as it exited the cave, the cabin shook violently, Obi-Wan nearly lost control of the starfighter.

"Ah!" he cried out, frantically steering it. _I never imagined this would happen, but I wish Anakin was flying_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself. Shaking his head, the starfighter pitched once again. _Oh great, I've gone and jinxed it, thanks Anakin_. He could hear his former Padawans sarcastic remark already. Already in a steep incline, the ship was so close to leaving the atmosphere, just a little more and...safe! Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, wiping sweat he didn't even notice had collected on his forehead.

"Excellent flying, Master Kenobi," Luminara commented, releasing her death grip on the armrest.

"Thank you, Master Unduli," Obi-Wan replied, allowing the auto-pilot to guide them down the Sanrafsix Corridor. Flying in the hyperlane meant the ship could fly itself without risk of colliding with some other space phenomena, until they reached the terminus at the Triellius Trade Run. But that was two hours away, plenty of time for the two Masters to report back and relax.

* * *

 **RELGIM RUN, GRID COORDINATES L-5**

"Vykos? What the hell is on Vykos that's not a resort?" Nayden scoffed, drawing the ship out of hyperspace.

"Who knows. Secret groups that have supposedly existed for hundreds of years are a little squirrely about getting found out," Malaika retorted, watching him with interest. Mechanics had always been beyond her, except for how to hotwire a speeder or rewire communications and security systems.

"Does Chihiro know _where_ we're supposed to land? If we get the wrong coordinates we're getting swept under a massive river," Nayden asked, flipping various switches.

"I have them right here," the man in question announced from the doorway, showing the pilot the coordinates on the holo. Nayden grunted, and input them into the ships system. "We'll have to wait a bit for my friend, so if you don't mind powering down your systems when we land," Chihiro requested, taking a seat in the back of the cabin.

"As you wish," Nayden responded. Entering the troposphere, the view ahead of them was truly beautiful. The formations weren't black or tan, like most rocky worlds. Rather, they were a rich coffee brown, with a hint of red shining in the sun. The waters were deep blue, with the white caps from the white water rapids creating a beautiful contrast with the pale blue sky. The ship landed on the median of a gorge, surrounded by water on all sides. Nayden began to power down the systems, and Chihiro began to exit the craft.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Nayden asked after Chihiro left.

"No. It would be one hell of a scam to drag us all the way out here. If it's pirates you're worried about, we're on the far left side of the grid," Malaika reassured him. "Besides, you're the best sharpshooter in the galaxy if something does happen." Nayden nodded, and followed her out of the ship.

* * *

After waiting nearly an hour, the two smugglers were beginning to get nervous. While Chihiro examined the view from the other side of the median, Nayden leaned towards his friend.

"What if it's not pirates? What if it's the Separatists? Or worse, the Republic?" Nayden asked, referring the repercussions they would face if caught by either. If a smuggler was good enough to not be known well by the other sides law enforcement, or simply not prone to violence, the Separatists were known to broker deals. Smuggle propaganda, or illicit goods to groups they sympathized with, and you get a suspended prison sentence in return. For the Republic, however, it was often years of detention before charges were ever filed, due to the overhaul of the system during the war.

"Maybe we'll luck out and it's just some of those Iridian pirates," Malaika joked. Nayden scowled, and began to walk back towards the ship.

"If no one shows for another hour, I'm out of here."

As if the powers at be heard him, a small ship floated down from the sky, landing gently on the other side of the median. Chihiro waved his hand in greeting, and began to walk towards it. Nayden and Malaika followed suit, curious to see who the newcomers were.

"Chihiro, is that you?" a female voice called out from the ship.

"It's me Lesedi," he answered, and a Keshiri woman walked down the ramp. "You must be the new recruit," she said, looking directly at Malaika. "I understand you want to bring your friend with you to the academy?"

"That's right," Malaika answered. Lesedi walked over to Malaika, enveloped her in a quick hug, and then did the same to Nayden, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Tell me, what are your names?"

"Malaika Sohari."

"Nayden Basso."

"Come with me Malaika, we have much to discuss," Lesedi said, gently taking Malaika's arm and guiding her towards the edge of the median. Several meters away from Chihiro and Nayden, their voices could not be heard over the rush of the water.

"Well Malaika, I can tell you that your training will likely last at least five years, although Chihiro tells me you are Mandalorian, so perhaps it will be shorter if you are just as strong in the Force as you are with combat. I cannot speak for the Force sensitivity of your friend, if he wishes to join you he may, but he will be sworn to the same level secrecy you will be. I'm not trying to offend you, but do you consider your friend trustworthy?" Lesedi asked in a soothing voice.

"I trust him with my life. I don't know if he would want to train though, and I'm afraid of what he'll run into without me," she said evasively. Normally she wouldn't tell someone she didn't know this much, but this woman seemed to know far more than she was letting on.

"If he does not want to train, we cannot make him. But we cannot let him know the location if that is the case."

"I see. And if I decide to leave during my training?"

"We provide a transport to the planet of your choosing, after that you're on your own I'm afraid," Malaika nodded, thinking of all the possibilities. Of course, there was no way of knowing if this was actually the case, but there was only one way to find out after all.

"I'll ask him," Lesedi nodded, and Malaika went over to her friend, who was busy throwing rocks into the ravine.

"Nayden-"

"Are you seriously thinking about joining them?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Yes. I think my brother has the same abilities I do, and this seems as good a place as any for him to wind up. You know I've scoured every planet we've been to looking for him."

"I know," Nayden answered, still looking down into the ravine. He remembered one of the first smuggling runs they had together, and how Malaika had always disappeared in the early morning hours after the job was done, roaming the area in the hopes of finding him in the areas known to the locals as a place to find a bounty hunter.

 _"I can't see my brother being part of the New Mandalore, my clan valued fighting too much," she had told him once on Raxus, before the Clone Wars broke out. "And I know what you're going to say, he's probably part of Death Watch. But I know he isn't my, friend, told me he left as soon as Duchess Kryze exiled them to Concordia. He doesn't stick around for lost causes anyway."_

"I can't just pass this up. Even if he's not there, what do I have to lose from learning to use the Force? I don't have to go alone, you can come with me," she said, reaching for his hand, a movement he shook off.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to run off and disappear for years, stuck on some planet that for all I know is in Wild Space," Nayden retorted, throwing another stone into the river. "I know I can't use the Force, my sister went to the Temple when I was six, I wasn't anything like her. I didn't have her, abilities."

"I'm coming back Nayden, I wouldn't just leave you after four years," Malaika shot back. "It's not the Jedi, I can leave whenever I want."

"I'm sure the Jedi have the same policy, but they've only lost twenty over thousands of years."

"Look, Nayden, if you're really concerned about never seeing me again, then two years from now, on Naboo, we'll meet during the Festival of Lights, under that willow tree you've always loved. It's your favorite holiday, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Malaika told him, stepping closer to him. Nayden sighed, and turned to face her.

"You have to swear you'll be there."

"I promise."

The two friends hugged each other for quite sometime, before separating.

"Good luck, Malaika."

"I'll see you on Naboo."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Obi-Wan climbed out of the ship, his butt sore from sitting for so long. Surprisingly, someone was waiting for him in the hangar, and none other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin, I thought you were still in transit from Lothal!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"That storm you and Master Unduli ran into set y'all back _days_ , don't you wish you had an ace pilot like me to speed things along?" Anakin joked.

"No, we landed our ship in one piece," Obi-Wan quipped as they left the hangar. They quickly made their way across the Temple to the living quarters, each taking jabs at the other. When the door to Obi-Wan's room was finally closed, Anakin relaxed the slightest bit.

"What has you so on edge?" Obi-Wan asked, heading for the kitchenette. He hadn't had the chance to have some tea while on the way to the Temple, and would be damned if he couldn't have some now. Obligatorily turning off his commlink, he pulled the kettle and tea bags out of a cupboard.

"Nothing, Master," Anakin answered, taking a seat on the beige couch. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, so _this_ was how it was going to be.

"So the recent excursion to Lothal has nothing to do with your current mood?" Obi-Wan questioned. He could feel Anakin grow even angrier, and knew he had hit his mark. But there wasn't just anger, there was, confusion.

"Mace Windu thinks I acted subversively when I notified you we had tracked Dooku on Lothal, instead of informing Yoda on Kashyyyk," Anakin grumbled. "Which is complete nonsense! No one has been able to contact Yoda for days, although I'm sure they will now that I'm going to be reprimanded! I couldn't let Dooku get away, not again!" Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, knowing how frustrating the Council was becoming during the war. Over-extension and low morale weren't helping their already procedural way of thinking.

"It sounds baffling the way Windu has reacted," Obi-Wan sympathized, adding a tea bag to his mug of hot water. "How will you handle the Council if they call you?" Obi-Wan knew his former Padawan hated waiting in limbo, and hoped the summons came quickly.

"Tell them what I did was justified. I don't know," Anakin muttered, still distracted by something else on his mind.

"Anakin, will you please tell me what is _really_ bothering you? I can sense it across the room," Obi-Wan demanded, blowing on his tea to cool it off. Anakin shifted in his seat, his confusion bounding around the room through the Force.

"It's Dooku. He wanted me to give you a message, only I don't understand it at all."

"He's a Sith Anakin, he's an expert at fomenting dissent and distrust."

"No it's not that he told me lies about you, that wouldn't bother me, it's only expected," Anakin's knee was bouncing up and down, he really was nervous. "He told me to tell you 'I still extend my offer to him, regarding Qui-Gon and the Senate', that's it. It just makes no sense, what would he know about Qui-Gon and what would Qui-Gon have to do with the Senate?" Obi-Wan grunted in response, remembering their conversation on Geonosis. "Should it make sense, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, noticing the Jedi Master's pensive look.

* * *

 _"Our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke highly of you, I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now," Dooku had said reminiscently, looking at something in the cell wall Obi-Wan could not see._

 _"Qui-Gon Jin would never join you," he had shot back, offended the Sith Lord would even suggest such a thing._

 _"Don't be so sure my young Jedi. You forget he was once my apprentice as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."_

 _"The truth?"_

 _"What if I told you that the Republic was under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"_ _"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help, he told me everything. You must join me Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith."_

 _"I'll never join you."_

* * *

"I'm sorry?" Obi-Wan said, coming back to the present.

"Should it make sense, Obi-Wan?" Anakin repeated, giving his former master a concerned look.

"When I was detained on Geonosis, Dooku came to visit me in my cell," Obi-wan recalled. "He told me some outlandish things about the Senate and the Jedi. I told Master Yoda and Windu about what he said, but they told me he was a Sith, he was just disseminating misinformation. But for him to bring it up again, it makes me wonder..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"What did he say?"

"That Qui-Gon, his former Padawan, would have joined him if he knew what he knew. Dooku says that a Sith Lord is behind all the corruption in the Senate and hundreds of Senators are under his influence. That this Sith Lord was behind the invasion of Naboo, and he betrayed Nute Gunray. He offered for me to join him, but I refused. Now I wonder, for him to bring this up again."

"That is such a bizarre accusation to throw out without evidence, it's probably false," Anakin reassured him.

"Truth is stranger than fiction. You know, the one thing that bothered me most about Dooku? His eyes are brown. They were never yellow, like Darth Maul's," Obi-Wan recalled. Anakin leaned further into the sofa, taken aback by the sudden outburst of information. The two sat in silence for several minutes, each following their own train of thought.

Obi-Wan knew his old master had always disapproved of politics and the Senate, but this took it to a whole other level. The idea of Qui-Gon leaving the Jedi Order was unthinkable, but he had also known Qui-Gon only as his master, back when he was a Padawan and his vision clouded by naivety. Would he recognize Master Jin if he walked through that door right now? He had inherited the informal title of maverick on the Council because of Qui-Gon, and maybe there was more truth to it than he realized. Dooku, the Jedi, had never been one to make unfounded accusation. But so much had changed since he left the Order after Qui-Gon's death. Yet his eyes were still brown. To those who knew nothing about the Sith, even other Jedi, eye color seemed a silly trait to look at. But for those who knew, yellow meant a complete crossover to the Dark Side. Dooku had offered to destroy _the Sith_ , not the Jedi, not the Republic. Dooku also had never been directly responsible for a Jedi's death. He and Anakin had been helpless during the Battle of Geonosis, but Dooku had walked away. Did he still harbor sentiments for his former Order, or did he simply not like to do his own dirty work? Obi-Wan knew he was a far better dueler than several Jedi he had previously faced, and none of them had met their demise because of him. Either some bizarre combination of fate and luck had combined each time, or Dooku really didn't want to destroy Jedi.

Anakin was on a completely different path. Not knowing Dooku as a Jedi, but only as the man who had taken his right forearm, he was more interested in the accusations against the Senate. Everyone on Coruscant knew of the corruption, but who could call it out in the middle of the war without looking like a traitor? He knew that better than anyone, seeing the attacks his wife had endured when she confronted it. But why would Dooku call attention to such a debilitating flaw in the Republic? Strategically it made no sense. Don't let your enemy know his flaws until it's too late. But he was trying to convince Obi-Wan to cross over, so in a way it did make sense. Whatever was happening, Anakin would definitely be talking to Padme about this, although maybe leaving the Sith aspect out of it. He didn't want her to think he was considering going over. Palpatine would be a good person to ask as well, he knew every little thing that happened in the Senate because he was the Chancellor, and would know better than maybe even Padme.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Obi-Wan called, rising from the couch. Ahsoka walked in.

"Master Kenobi, the Council is requesting your presence at a meeting, they say it's urgent."

 _Now, at all times?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. "Thank you Ahsoka, you may go now." Ahsoka bowed quickly, and left. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin. "Not a word of this to anyone, the last thing we need is to be accused of is sedition." Anakin nodded.

"Have fun at your Council meeting."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry for not breaking it up. Separation is for the weak. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER SIX: A New Beginning**

* * *

 **MYTO'S ARROW, GRID COORDINATES K2**

"So how far away is this academy?" Malaika asked. She could handle long trips in hyperspace as long as she knew _how long they were going to be_. So far, they had stopped to refuel once in the realspace interchange between the Relgim Run and Myto's Arrow, but that had been ages ago. Hell, they weren't even on Myto's Arrow anymore, they had been flying in realspace for over an hour.

"Four more standard hours," Chihiro answered, doing who-knows-what with some of the ships wiring. Malaika groaned, and got up to make what she thought her fiftieth lap around the ship. "Don't get lost," Chihiro called after her. Malaika rolled her eyes, and started walking down the squat corridor. Truth be told, she had always gotten a little claustrophobic on ships. Something about knowing the only things outside those metal walls was the empty vacuum of space, and that there wasn't a sun outside to warm the skin made it worse.

Bored, Malaika began opening and closing doors to see what was behind them. After two cleaning droid closets, and a few living quarters, she began to make her way to the cabin again, when the ship began to rattle.

 _What the hell_ , she thought to herself, grabbing the walls for support.

"We're entering the atmosphere," Chihiro yelled from the cabin, "buckle up."

"What atmosphere? We have another four hours!" Malaika exclaimed, throwing herself into a seat.

"Oh did I say hours? I meant minutes. Time runs so funny in hyperspace," Chihiro responded, pressing several flashing buttons. "And apologies for my flying skills, Lesedi normally takes over at this point, but she must be asleep."

"How can anyone sleep through this?" Malaika grumbled. She looked out the windshield, and seeing the cloud cover was too thick, she leaned back into her seat. A few moments later, the vibrations ceased, and the landing gears touched down.

"We're here," Chihiro said over the intercom. He reached for the buttons and switches again, killing the engine and lowering the ramp. Malaika assisted him the best she could, but she was barely able to assist Nayden even when he was standing over her shoulder. When she was satisfied she had done enough, and Chihiro rose from his seat, she followed suit. Walking off the ramp, Malaika addressed the elephant in the room.

"So where exactly is _here_?" she asked. Surrounding the ship were large evergreen trees that blocked out the fading sun, and wind whistled through the branches. Malaika pulled her jacket around her a little tighter, wishing she had changed since they left Nar Shaddaa. Black dirt stuck to her boots, and tall green grass rustled in the breeze.

"Lah'mu."

"Isn't that in the Outer Rim?"

"If you're worried about the Separatists or the Republic don't worry, this planet has 500 colonists maximum, ourselves included." Chihiro assured her. Footsteps sounded on the ramp, and Lesedi walked past them.

"We should hurry, you know how this place gets after dark," Lesedi told them, following a footpath that no one would have noticed unless they were right on top of it. Chihiro and Malaika falling in step behind her.

"Do Tusken raiders come out or something?" Malaika asked. She had her bag with her, but she still liked to know what she was up against.

"No, nothing like that. The Separatists like to send probes out at night when they're thinking of making an incursion on a planet," Lesedi explained. "We all agreed it's in our best interests if we stay in at night. One time we found some smugglers moving stuff around in this area, ever since we've decided to take extra precautions. But I doubt we'll see them again, we're so close to Wild Space it's not worth the fuel." Malaika nodded, ducking a low-hanging tree branch. They continued on in silence, the uphill pace beginning to affect the trio.

"How much further is it?" Malaika asked. Her stomach was beginning to rather painfully remind her that the last time she had eaten was on Nar Shaddaa.

"Not much longer," Chihiro answered briefly. They fell silent again, and it wasn't until Lesedi came to a sudden stop that Malaika was distracted from her rumbling stomach. They were following the narrow path up the mountain, when Lesedi suddenly ducked _into_ the rock.

"What?" Malaika whispered, consciously blinking to make sure it wasn't a trick of the half-light.

"You should probably go first, newbie and all that," Chihiro said, awkwardly shuffling to the side. He gestured for her to go ahead, and she gingerly moved towards the rock face. Had she been walking past, she probably would never have seen it, a small crack in the rock. Taking a deep breath, Malaika plunged into the barely visible crevice. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Malaika could barely make out a long hallway, with a faint light at the end of it that Lesedi was heading towards. Jogging to catch up, Malaika was awestruck by the room in front of her.

It was a large square room that could easily fit one hundred people, with five large tables within it. Each stone wall had two sets of dark wood doors leading elsewhere, and the ceiling was actually a skylight, which was partially concealed from the surface with natural rock formations.

"Whoa," Malaika said, stopping to absorb her new surroundings.

"You'll have to pardon me for not giving you a grand tour, but seeing as everyone else is asleep except the guardians, there wouldn't be much point," Lesedi said from the eastern end of the room. "On this wall through the left doors we have the novice and patroons rooms, the men's rooms on the left and the women's on the right. In the right hallway are the mentors rooms."

"What's a patroon and a mentor?" Malaika asked.

"Patroons are on par with Jedi Knights, and Mentors are the equivalent of Jedi Masters, if you're familiar with that system," Lesedi explained, Malaika nodded. "But of course there are large differences in what we teach and what skills we possess. Now on the northern wall, which we just came from, the exit is on the left and the training and meditation rooms are in the right hallway. The east wall just has supplies on the right and the armory on the left. And on the south wall the doors lead to the kitchen and the vaults." Lesedi finished, quietly opening the door to the novices rooms. "Come, your room is this way." Malaika followed her, taking one last look at the common area. Her door was the fifth on the left, only a few from the end of the hallway, which was a massive window instead of a wall.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Lesedi said, closing the door behind her. Malaika squinted her eyes from the sudden overhead light. The room was built the same as the rest of the building, stone floors and walls with wooden furniture. There was a very comfortable looking bed in the far right corner by the window, with a desk and an empty bookshelf opposite it. Malaika threw her bag down on the floor, and climbed into the bed, kicking off her shoes.


	7. A New Threat

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Please review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: A New Threat**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Padme Amidala shuffled through the papers on her desk, looking for the memo from Bail Organa. He had requested a meeting with her and Senator Mon Mothma regarding the sudden accumulation of powers by the Chancellor, and for the life of her she could not remember where it was. Ordinarily she would have called it up on her holo, but Bail had made it clear in the memo nothing was to be inputted on their official schedules, due to fear of retaliation by the Chancellor or other Senators who would quickly launch a smear campaign to boost their approval ratings back home.

"Mistress Padme, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is here to see you," Dorme called from the lobby to her office.

"Send him in please!" Padme answered, leaving the papers to recuperate from such traumatic treatment. Once the door closed behind the familiar Jedi Knight, she threw herself into his arms.

"Anakin!" she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. "I heard about that terrible business on Lothal! Are you alright?" she asked, giving him as big a hug as she could manage. Every time her husband went out to the front and was incommunicado for months on end it drove her insane, especially when there were rumors that someone had been killed.

"I'm fine, we just had some trouble with the information," Anakin replied, kissing her on the head. He frequently missed his wife whenever he was deployed with the 501st, and was always quick to find her whenever he was on Coruscant. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I don't know, Bail wanted to meet with me and some other Senators but I can't find the memo of when we're supposed to meet."

"How hard can it be to find? Aren't all the memos on the holos?"

"This is a more, personal, matter," Padme said delicately, _not here_ , she mouthed to him. Anakin nodded, puzzled. As he did so, Dorme knocked on the door.

"Padme, Senator Mon Mothma is here to see you," she announced through the door.

"Send her in," Padme answered, then to Anakin, "she must be here for the meeting, I'm sorry I've got to go. I'll be in my apartment by midnight, I promise," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out the door. Anakin sighed, he always hated her leaving whenever he was on-world, but how could she plan around his hectic Jedi schedule? Not having anything better to do other than wait for Obi-Wan to come out of an equally long Council meeting, Anakin headed for the Chancellor's office.

* * *

"Anakin! How good to see you! I trust you have recovered from your recent excursion to Lothal?" Palpatine asked, gesturing for him to take a seat in one of the large, plush chairs.

"I'm fine, thank you," Anakin answered.

"Are we any closer to catching the Separatist fiend?" Palpatine questioned, his droid preparing drinks for them.

"I'm afraid not. Our intel was bad, it's a Separatist planet and we were almost overrun by the blasterfire the droids were laying down," Anakin explained, taking the drinks.

"Oh dear, how did intelligence miss the allegiance of a _planet_?" the Chancellor asked incredulously.

"Simple. Resources stretched thin. Who cares about an Outer Rim planet when you can listen to the Separatist Senate on Raxus?"

"This doesn't surprise me, the Jedi haven't fought a full-scale war in thousands of years. I fear they may not be up to the task. We've already been betrayed by three planets we thought were on our side," Palpatine sighed. "Of course, I don't blame the Jedi, but sometimes I worry about their efficacy."

"I understand. I've seen some of this ineptitude personally," Anakin reassured him. They continued to discuss the finer details of the Clone Wars, such as how more ARC troopers were needed, and the various new weapons the Separatists were suspected of creating, until Anakins commlink began to go off.

"I take that as your signal for departure," Palpatine said, rising from his seat. "It was good to chat with you, I hope to see you again soon."

"So do I, Chancellor," Anakin replied, bowing as he departed. He examined his commlink more closely, wondering why it had activated when he had turned it off, and was shocked to see it was a black alert. "What the?" Anakin muttered as he stepped into an elevator. Black alerts were designed to alert the wearer even if the device was shut down, and were prerecorded messages transmitted on only the most secure emergency frequencies. Opening the message, Anakin was horrified by the message.

"Combatants in the Tamarin sector, stand down. Repeat, stand down. Do not engage enemy unless absolutely necessary, and use extreme caution. All Knights and Masters off-world tune to emergency frequency KQ12. All on-world Knights and Masters report to Council chambers _immediately_. Repeat, all Knights and Masters off-world tune to emergency frequency KQ12. All on-world Knights and Masters report to Council chambers _immediately_." Ditching the elevator, Anakin bolted for the stairs. Nothing good could come from a black alert.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli had the floor once the sixty-something Knights and Masters on-world had crowded into the Council chambers. As soon as Luminara had told the Council of Grievous's new weapon, all operations nearby were brought to a standstill, and a black alert was issued. Once a harried looking Anakin Skywalker ducked in, Yoda nodded for them to begin. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, and all the side chatter and murmurs ceased instantly.

"We all know you're anxious due to the black alert status, and we'll just begin now," Obi-Wan stated rather bluntly, gesturing for Luminara to continue.

"Yes. Master Kenobi and I tracked General Grievous to a deserted planet in the Tamarin sector, Kirdo III," Luminara began, pulling up a galaxy map and indicating said planet as she spoke. "While there, we came upon a seemingly abandoned base, and after gaining access, Grievous evacuated, and all of the electricity on base went out. Grievous returned, and Master Kenobi and I drew our lightsabers to engage him. However, due to the pulse that extinguished the electricity, our lightsabers were unable to activate." Several gasps were heard in the room, but Luminara continued. "Three and a half standard hours later our lightsabers were fully functional, but we do not know yet if any other damage has been done. Until we know more about this weapon, or better yet, it is destroyed, we encourage all of you to be even more vigilant when engaging the Separatists. We do not know if this is the only prototype or if other models are out there. Any questions?" When no one responded, Yoda stepped forward.

"Thank you for your time, we do. Return to your previous activities, please. Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and Master Unduli stay behind, I ask," the crowd slowly dispersed, until the named Jedi were all who remained. "Destroy this weapon, you must. No Padawans, you may bring. Unlearned in ways without the lightsaber, they are. Unduli and Kenobi, in charge of the operation, you are. Skywalker, assist them you must. Your knowledge from Kirdo, all we have. May the Force be with you," with that, Yoda left the Jedi to plan their assault.

"I say we strike as soon as we can, before they have a chance to move it," Anakin said, breaking the thoughtful silence.

"I agree, we placed a surveillance unit on the planet ever since we left, and any movements or communications will be noted," Unduli answered. "Here is the best map of the base we could get, although we have no idea where the weapon itself is," all parties studied the map for several moments, before Kenobi broke the silence.

"Remember the crates that were by the entrance? I remember them being filled with something heavy and metallic. Now I believe they were filled with tools or parts of some kind. Grievous left the base from the opposite end we were on, and kept going in that direction. He'd want to be out of range of the weapon as soon as possible, so I think it was somewhere near the entrance, to make sure we were hit by the rays," Anakin nodded in agreement, but Luminara shook her head.

"When I scanned the base on our arrival, I detected several battle droids in the command center, which was further north of the entrance, but still on the same side of the base. I think Grievous left the weapon in charge of the droids and that's where it is."

"What I don't understand is why an army of _droids_ is developing a weapon that destroys electrical circuits. They'll render their armies worthless just to extinguish a few lightsabers," Anakin interjected. Something about this didn't make any sense.

"You're right Skywalker," Luminara agreed. "We each have different ideas of where the weapon is located. Each of us takes our own clone unit to find the weapon, and whenever the weapon is found the other two go and assist them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed.

"Alright. Plan the finer details of our assault tonight, and head out tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked, and the other two nodded. "Until tomorrow then." The two Masters walked away, clearing their minds in order to plan a better attack. Anakin however, remained. Padme would be so upset when she found out he had been called out on a mission the night they were supposed to meet in her apartment. _Better make this one the most efficient attack yet,_ he thought to himself. The sooner this mess was settled, the sooner he could see Padme.


	8. An Onset

**A/N: Renamed the group. Original name did not sit well with me.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: An Onset**

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

Malaika slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the onslaught of early morning light. Looking around the unfamiliar room, she shot up in bed. It took a few seconds before last nights events came to her mind, and she laid back down. The past few days had been bizarre to say the least. Chased by Duros on Nar Shaddaa, getting bailed out by a stranger who was actually a Force-user who wanted to train her at an academy, and being taken to a planet that bordered Wild Space to train made her head hurt just thinking about it. Not to mention she had left behind one of her closest friends in the hopes of finding her brother.

 _Nayden is a grown man, sort of. He knows how to avoid trouble, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long as a smuggler. And this is one of the better chances I have of finding my brother_ , Malaika thought to herself, shaking the last time she and Nayden had spoken out of her mind with the memory of the last time she had seen her brother. Taking a quick shower and pulling on a clean pair of clothes, her stomach rumbled like never before. _I really need to eat_ , she thought, opening the door to her room and stepping out into the hallway. Now more aware of her surroundings, she realized that no one seemed to be in this hallway, rather they were all in the common area or outside, as she could see them through the window. Malaika slipped into the common area, and looked around for a face she hadn't seen in nearly ten years. Disheartened when it wasn't visible, she made a beeline for the doors that flapped open and shut with people walking out with trays of food.

"Malaika!" someone called. Turning around eagerly, she was a little underwhelmed at the sight of the Chihiro.

"You're so irritated shortly after waking up. Did you sleep alright?" Chihiro asked politely.

"Who says I'm irritable?"

"Your response," Chihiro teased, "besides, your shielding is nonexistent."

"My what?"

"Shielding. Preventing others from sensing your emotions. As a matter of fact, you project more than most," the Kohtal explained, intrigued.

"All I've done is walk to get some food," Malaika stated in a neutral tone, reaching for a colorful fruit.

"If you must know, your emotions don't just show on your face, they resonate in the Force, and other Force users can sense them," Chihiro explained.

 _Uhh ok_ , Malaika sarcastically thought.

"Can I eat my breakfast before the first lesson?"

Figuring it was best to leave the newcomer alone to adjust, Chihiro decided to make his exit.

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry I ducked out on you and Lesedi last night. I had some business to attend to."

"No worries," Malaika responded. "Now can I _please_ eat my food in peace?" Chihiro raised his hands in a mock gesture of defense, before leaving her to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Finally fed, Malaika was in a much better mood.

"Chihiro!" she called down the hallway to the training areas. He turned around. "So when do I start my training?"

"All of a sudden the eager beaver? Since I scouted you out and you're the only brand-new full-time novice, I'm in charge of your training," Chihiro explained.

"Awesome! So how exactly does this work?"

"I teach you how to use the Force."

"Oh really I had no idea," Malaika joked.

"We'll start with something simple," Chihiro said, slipping out the hallway they had first entered the academy in. "With novices such as yourself, we go up to mountaintop and meditate."

"How is that going to teach me Force awareness? The Force is moving stuff with your mind," she objected.

"The Force is far more than telekinetic ability. It's a force of nature that no one can control,and is very cathartic in its behavior. If you truly want to be part of the Kohtal Legion, it's very important you understand this," the conversation had grown serious, and Malaika didn't need a protocol droid to figure it out.

"So what do I do?"

"Close your eyes. Picture yourself somewhere peaceful." Malaika did so, closing her eyes, legs crossed and palms on her knees. The more she tried to see the picture, the further away it got.

"Malaika do you see it?" the Mandalorian shook her head. Chihiro nodded patiently. "Try again." This continued for nearly half an hour, until the novice threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You don't have any peaceful childhood memories? No hideaway?"

"I think you're forgetting I grew up on Mandalore," she said acerbically. Sensing he had hit a touchy subject, Chihiro decided on a different approach.

"What's something that was rare there, you always wanted to see?"

"Keldabe."

"And what's that?"

"The capitol city of Mandalore. I think it's been moved since. I remember my parents telling me stories about all the different kinds of architecture you could see in the city, right next to each other. There was a river around the city, and the air always smelt of wood. Some days there would be street markets and you could buy anything you could imagine," Malaika described. Her mother always told her stories before she went to bed at night, and this one had been one of her favorites.

"It sounds beautiful," Chihiro commented. He knew Mandalore had moved their capitol to Sundari, something about building on top of the destruction of war. "Can you see it in your minds eye? Do you see every little detail?"

"I think so," Malaika responded. "Why are you asking me about this anyway?"

"No reason, we'll just keep coming back to it periodically. Now lets move to our next lesson," he led her to one of the training rooms, and pulled what looked like a helmet and some robotic balls out of a closet. "There's no real way to ease into this, but your reflexes are so sharp I don't think that will be a problem.

"I don't like the sound of this," Malaika commented, trying to get a better look at the items.

"It's just a Marksman-H training remote, or remote for short. Nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

 **KIRDO III**

"I'll take the northern control tower with Fives and three other stealth troopers before each of you begins your assault so no remaining droids can sound an alarm. If the weapon is not there I will scan the building as best I can or go to assist one of you."

"I wait for your signal, Luminara, before beginning my attack with Commander Cody and his men on the east entrance and investigate the boxes and surrounding area. If nothing is found I will go assist one of you," Obi-Wan continued.

"And I wait for Luminara's signal before attacking the western hangar with Rex, and _if_ the weapon isn't there, then I'll go assist one of you," Anakin finished. "Obi-Wan, I'll bet you a flight the weapon is in my area."

"Taken," Obi-Wan responded. Anytime Anakin bet a flight, he gladly accepted it. Normally it ended in him being the pilot, and he was always grateful when that happened.

"Sir, we're arriving in five minutes," Rex buzzed from the cockpit of the gunship.

"May the Force be with you," Luminara stated. The other two Jedi returned the phrase, before going to their respective clone troopers.

* * *

Anakin waited behind a sand dune, intently watching his commlink for Luminara's signal to begin the attack. Regardless of where the weapon was, Anakin was determined to find out why an army that ran on electricity was using a weapon that permanently ruined circuits.

* * *

Obi-Wan saw his commlink flash five times fast, and motioned to his troopers to begin their assault. Accelerating on their speeders, they opened fire on the first droids they saw, cutting through them like tissue paper. Once the last droid lay in a pile of scrap, Obi-Wan and his platoon began to search the area.

* * *

Luminara and the stealth troopers had successfully eliminated the few droids that had remained. Tups was on the knocked out communications gear, and Fives was gathering as much intelligence as he could from the computers without alerting the system that it had been compromised. The remaining two troopers and Luminara were scanning and searching the area for hidden rooms and compartments, as well as any electromagnetic signatures the weapon could be emitting. The Jedi Master was about to send out the three fast taps that there was no weapon, when a mechanical voice spoke from the shadows.

"Tell me Jedi, is your lightsaber still working? Or are you looking for a new one?" General Grievous emerged, brandishing his four stolen lightsabers.

"Better than ever, thank you for your concern," Luminara replied briskly, drawing two of her own. Motioning for the clones to continue their work, Master Unduli charged the cyborg.

* * *

Anakin and Rex had cleared the hangar, and much to their surprise, it looked as if none of the ships had been moved in ages. Droids didn't need the same supply runs biological soldiers did, but surely the weapon required materials to be built, unless they had it functional longer than the Republic realized.

"Sir, the map shows we only have two hallways left to clear," Rex spoke for the first time since their arrival.

"Good. Stick together, I have a bad feeling about this."

As if they could understand him, a pulse ran down the hall, knocking out the lights as it went, Anakin's lightsaber along with them. The thunderous roll of droidekas could be heard coming from the same direction. Raising his wrist to call for backup over the commlink, the Jedi Knight realized with horror that it was electrical, and was no longer functional.

"Take cover!" Anakin yelled over the din of rolling machinery. They were in a hangar full of all sorts of machinery he could use, but who knew what was affected by the weapon. The two men knew they had to signal Obi-Wan and Luminara, and _fast_.

* * *

Obi-Wan headed to the communications tower. While the windowless passages would normally bother him, he was thankful today that the lights were clearly visible on the black floors and walls. After sweeping the eastern entrance and determining only screws and drill-bits remained, Obi-Wan went to see if any assistance was required elsewhere in the building. Sensing a strong feeling of surprise ahead, Obi-Wan transitioned from a jog to a run. Whatever had caught Luminara by surprise could not be good for any of them.

Rounding the corner, Kenobi saw Luminara's two lightsabers hard at work against Greivous's four. Activating his own, he jumped, pointing his two at the General's back. Robotic senses detecting Obi-Wan's presence, two lightsabers moved to deflect the attackers, and the duel intensified. Even though the two Jedi only one less lightsaber than their enemy, it felt as if they had ten less than him. While the Jedi were by no means tired, the cyborg could treat each attack like his first, and each blow seemed to carry more force than the last. His cybernetic abilities also gave him the same reaction time as Force users, and his lightsaber training from Count Dooku put him on par with the best duelists in the Order.

While the two Jedi Masters dealt with the General, the clone troopers sent an alert to the nearest Jedi, Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon, that the Confederate leader was on Kirdo III. As they signaled them, they missed the alerts for explosions in the hangar.

* * *

"I'm afraid that's the last fuel cell, sir," Rex reported grimly. For the past twenty minutes the Jedi and clone trooper had been activating old fuel cells, in the hopes of alerting the other Jedi and destroying the droidekas. So far, no other Jedi were to be seen. The droidekas, however, took it as a sign to press even harder in their assault, and the Republicans were pinned down behind a weary-looking tank.

"What should we do, sir?" Anakin looked around. All the fuel cells were indeed spent, and any useful parts had been cannibalized, likely for the weapon. _That must be why we didn't see many parts laying around, they've been disguising this as a repair shop,_ Anakin thought to himself. The machines in various states of disrepair and damage only bolstered the fact. Trouble was, the weapon possessed anything Anakin would think to use. Suddenly, he saw the answer sitting right in front of him.

"Rex, get inside the tank," the Jedi Knight said urgently. Nodding, the clone trooper opened the hatch and climbed inside. Turning around, he looked at General Skywalker for further instruction. "Seal the doors, trust me!" Following his orders, the hydraulics did their work, and Anakin raised his arms. Thinking of Padme, and how grief-stricken she would be if something were to happen to him, Anakin began to move the tank. The idea of his angel going through so much suffering only strengthened his resolve, willing the bullets to pass him. If Rex had been beside him, he did not know if he could do the same for him, and so placed him in the next safest environment, a tank. The droidekas being incapable of observation, did not realize the tank was directly above them, until it was too late. Lowering it slowly enough so that it breached the top of their force fields, Anakin dropped the tank with a mighty _crash_. The blasterfire ceased instantaneously. A few seconds later, a slightly dazed Rex emerged from the cockpit.

"General Skywalker, next time you intend to drop my vehicle on a droideka army, would you be kind enough to notify me beforehand?" Rex asked with faux politeness.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Anakin grinned, a great mound of stress finally lifted. "Come on, we've got a weapon to find, it has to be around here somewhere."

* * *

The sudden ripple through the Force briefly distracted the Jedi Masters, and was enough for Grievous to knock them both to the side. As they got up, the cyborg ran to the window, and jumped out, landing on the flat surface of a flying ship. Giving the Jedi a mocking wave, General Grievous climbed into his ship, ready to report back to his master the results of their new weapon.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Luminara asked, helping him to his feet. He nodded, and Luminara continued, "I'm afraid that ripple we felt was Skywalker."

"Yes. I wonder what he's gotten himself into this time. If this winds up like Felucia..." Obi-Wan trailed off, seeing a column of smoke rising from the hangar that had not been there when they arrived. "We had better go find out what's happened."

* * *

Seeing scratch marks on the landing platform, Anakin felt a wave of frustration and anger wash over him. Him and Rex had nearly been killed for Grievous and the weapon to escape with moments to spare! And who knew how Luminara and Obi-Wan had fared in their fight. Anakin had sensed the cyborgs presence shortly after the droidekas had been destroyed, and was tired of him always weaseling his way out of things, just like Count Dooku.

"Anakin!" he heard Obi-Wan's concerned voice yell.

"Over here, Master!" he responded, walking to meet them. Seeing his friends round the corner, he counted the same number they had begun with, a fortunate thing. "I'm afraid Grievous and the weapon just barely escaped. Rex and I were held up."

"I can tell," Obi-Wan responded. His former Padawan and his companion certainly looked a little worse for wear. "Fives and Tups have gathered all the information they can out of the system. Lets get you both back to the ship and cleaned up, we can discuss more on there."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Master Unduli had just finished giving the Council a report of the assault on the Kirdo III Separatist station. Knowing Skywalker had a history of butting heads with the Council, and Kenobi's unofficial title of 'maverick', the trio had agreed the best way to get results was to let Luminara handle the debriefings.

"Kenobi, Skywalker, your thoughts," Yoda implored.

"I concur with Luminara," Obi-Wan stated. Yoda looked to Anakin.

"If I may say so Master. I don't understand how the droidekas were able to withstand the pulse. They run on electricity and should have short-circuited," a murmur of assent went through the Council, and Ki Adi Mundi raised his hand.

"Not to invalidate your statement Skywalker, but do you know for certain the droidekas were within range of it? They could have been behind the weapon when it fired. Or perhaps they were activated after it was fired?"

"It is possible they were out of range, we didn't actually see the weapon. But any electrical circuit would have been fried by that pulse. I'm still amazed my lightsaber functions," Anakin answered. Ki Adi Mundi nodded, reclining back into his seat in thought.

"But how can we be certain the same weapon was used on you and Rex as was used previously? You never mentioned attempting to activate your lightsaber," Mace Windu interjected.

"Rex began firing before I could draw my lightsaber. Or rather attempted to fire. Clone trooper blasters and lightsabers have similar but not identical wiring, and seeing as his weapon wasn't firing I began improvising weapons out of the surrounding environment," Anakin answered. To most of the Council he appeared cool, perhaps a little irritated. But Obi-Wan could sense his frustration and a twinge of resentment.

 _This isn't going to end well_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself. Windu always seemed to have a bone to pick with Anakin in Council meetings.

"So the weapon affected the wiring of the gun, but maybe not the lightsaber?" Windu restated.

"I think the more pressing matter is where this weapon has gone," Aayla interrupted. "Wherever it is, it can deactivate the weapons of a vast majority, if not all of our warriors."

Glad for the change in discourse, Anakin was able to take a step back from the debates that riddled the Council. It had grown so large and spread out, that it was becoming harder for them to reach decisions. After a solid fifteen minutes of indecisiveness, Yoda spoke.

"Search hard for this weapon, we will. Destroy us, it will not. Unduli, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Secura, follow this through, you will. Track it you must. Fate of the war, on you this rests," after assigning various missions to other Jedi, Yoda dismissed the Council. The newly assigned Jedi made small groups after, gathering around a hologram of their new partner or heading to the archives for information. Heading to Aayla's hologram, the four Jedi made their plans. Aayla was well known in the Order for her tracking and stealth abilities, Anakin thought this mission could be over quicker than expected.

"I'm afraid I can't be of much help until I'm on-world," Aayla said. "I'll send you traffic charts but they won't reach you all until tomorrow, and I expect you're all tired from your mission. I'm arriving tomorrow at noon, so I'll meet you all in the archives?" the Jedi nodded, almost too tired to speak. "Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow," her hologram turned off, and the tired Jedi dispersed silently, ready for their own beds.

* * *

Anakin climbed the floor of his wife's apartment, and quickly punched in the code, even thought it was highly unlikely he would be spotted in the hallway this hour of the night. Hell, it was unlikely his wife would notice him in the apartment this hour of the night. But they made an agreement that no matter how late the other got in, they would wake up the other one.

Crossing over to his wife's side of the bed, he held her hand and whispered her name. Opening her eyes slowly, a look of realization came across her face, followed by an eager grin.

"Ani!" she whispered groggily, pulling him into an embrace. Picking her up out of bed, he carried her all the way to the balcony, sitting down on a bench. "What's got you coming in so late? Never mind, I don't care. I'm just glad you're here!" she exclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I had to run out last time, the Jedi Council called a black alert," Anakin explained. Hearing the infamous color, Padme sat up straight, giving her husband a worried look.

"Ani, what happened? You're not hurt are you?" she asked, noticing that he still had some oil smeared on his face and his clothes were a little torn up.

"No, no, nothing happened to me or Rex," he didn't want her to worry, but at the same time if she found out from someone else what they were looking after then she would only worry more, not that he could blame her. He worried for her safety more than she knew. "This is very hush hush, the Masters are trying to keep it in the Order so there's no panic," a look of dread came over his wife's face, and he wasn't certain if he should continue. "We believe the Separatists have a weapon that can deactivate blasters and lightsabers for at least three hours," Padme gasped, and grabbed his hand.

"Oh no! Are you in charge of finding it?"

"Yes. But it's not as bad as it sounds. Since it's an EMP, it deactivates droids as well. I've already beaten it once, I can do it again," Anakin answered with his trademark cockiness.

"Hmm, the Separatists cooking up an EMP device with a droid army sounds suspicious. Promise me you'll be especially careful with this," Padme said imploringly.

"I promise my angel," Anakin pulled her closer, and together they watched the speeders pass by in the night sky.

* * *

 **RAXUS**

Count Dooku had just been told by General Grievous the successful results of their new weapon, and was about to begin a transmission to inform his master. Dooku had to admit he had some questions about why such a thing was being constructed to kill all the Jedi. The real trouble was the Senate, but unfortunately his master did not share his views. It had been a few years since Dooku had let on to his possible disillusionment with the Sith Lord to Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he had been too narrow-minded to accept his offer or even believe him. He had only brought it up now in the hopes that a few years of total warfare had opened the Jedi's eyes to the corruption in the government.

Kneeling before Darth Sidious' image came on screen, Dooku bowed his head as soon as the hooded figure came into focus.

"The plans for our new weapon are going exactly to plan my Lord," Dooku rose. "As you foresaw, Skywalker seemed to find a way to defeat the droidekas, while Masters Unduli and Kenobi had to flee from battle with General Grievous on their first encounter," Dooku knew of his masters special interest in Skywalker as his next apprentice, and knew he would have to be on guard the next few times he encountered Skywalker. His master was a staunch believe in the rule of two, even if it meant losing the Separatist figurehead prematurely.

"Good, good," Sidious cackled, "I believe it's time our weapon saw battle. Ryloth should be a nice demonstration, the rebellions aided by the Jedi are growing quite tiresome." With that, the Sith Lord ended the transmission, and Dooku began the necessary preparations.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Anakin was normally the first one to wake up, although this time he was surprised by the smell of sizzling meat and eggs. Stumbling into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Padme fixing breakfast.

"I didn't want the apartment to burn down," she joked. He took a seat, and once she sat down as well, they both began to eat. Noticing her husbands unusual morning silence, Padme asked, "what's troubling you?"

"Hmm?" he asked, being pulled from his train of thought.

"It's not that new weapon that's troubling you is it?"

"What? Oh no. The mission on Lothal, something very odd happened," seeing Padme's imploring look, he continued. "Remember on Geonosis how Obi-Wan was held before we arrived? While he was in his cell, Dooku visited him and said some strange things."

"What would Count Dooku want with Obi-Wan?"

"Qui-Gon Jin was Obi-Wans master, and Dooku was Qui-Gon's master, Dooku said he felt connected to Obi-Wan. Anyway, Dooku began suggesting, well, more like outright stating that the Senate was under control of a powerful Sith Lord called Darth Sidious, and the Sith Lord was behind the war and all the corruption in the Senate. It's probably just him being a Sith and trying to spread disinformation, but it's still an odd accusation to make. I was going to ask Palpatine about it but-"

"Have you talked to Obi-Wan about this?" Padme interrupted.

"Yes. He said while Dooku was a Jedi he never made accusations he couldn't prove. He also doesn't believe Dooku has gone completely to the Dark Side, since he doesn't have the yellow eyes of the Sith," Padme sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"Wouldn't the Jedi sense such a powerful Sith Lord?" she asked, still trying to understand the Dark Side aspect.

"No. Their vision has been clouded since the outset of the war," Anakin said, a twinge of bitterness seeping into his voice. Ever since Mace Windu's unwelcome interruption on Lothal, he was becoming more and more sensitive to the ineffectiveness of the Jedi. "I've been meaning to ask Chancellor Palpatine about it, but haven't been able to find the time."

"Well, I don't have many candidates for a Sith Lord," Padme said lightly. "But Anakin, if you do take council with Palpatine, be careful. He's not the same kindhearted man we met on Naboo over ten years ago. He's made some recent moves in the Senate that are rather frightening, you can't always tell what his intentions are."

"What do you mean Padme?" Anakin was baffled by this sudden show of distrust in the kindly Chancellor, but his wife lived and breathed the Senate, and spearheaded the campaign to end the war. If something was amiss in the Senate, he would believe her undoubtedly.

"He's made grabs for executive powers in the name of ending the war, but not all of them are necessary, such as judicial override. I'm not trying to slander him or anything, but please be careful."

"I will, Padme," he promised, caressing her hand. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by his commlink buzzing.

"Blast, I thought I turned it off," he examined the message, and seeing it was the traffic charts that had just arrived, he figured he would have to be at the Jedi Temple within the hour. "I have one hour left in this wonderful apartment with a beautiful Senator, whatever should I do?" Anakin asked playfully, shifting the mood.

"Oh I think you have an idea," Padme replied coyly, pushing her breakfast to the side.


	9. An Excursion

**CHAPTER NINE: An Excursion**

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

 _ **One Week**_ _ **Later**_

"Well what you lack in meditation you certainly make up for in application," Chihiro remarked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Since his novices arrival one week ago, she had excelled in all physical aspects of the Force and lightsaber handling, but her meditation certainly left something to be desired.

"I'm sorry I can't picture myself sipping Lyme's rose juice on the beach," Malaika retorted, a smile on her face. Her mood had certainly improved in the past week, even if all her searches for her brother were in vain. No Mandalorian boy had been at the academy in years, as a matter of fact Malaika was something of an outlier, most Mandalorians declined training. _Well, it narrows my search_ , Malaika had thought semi-optimistically, before realizing that she lived in a galaxy full of billions of life forms.

"You know what I think will help Malaika," Chihiro said, leaning against some craggy black rocks. "Tell me more about yourself, your life story."

"You don't beat around the bush do you," Malaika quipped, sitting across from him on the black sand. Today they had been down at the beach for endurance exercises. "Well you already know I was born on Mandalore nineteen years ago. Lived with my family until I hit sixteen. Struck out on my own after that," she said simply.

"And what? Growing up in the middle of a civil war was just a walk in the park?"

"No," she answered rather tersely. "But that was all several years ago." Silence fell over the pair for a moment, before Chihiro rose up.

"Well I suspect that there is something psychologically blocking you from reaching a meditative balance. So until you deal with that, you're stuck outside," turning to leave, Malaika jumped up behind him.

"What? Why the hell do I need a meditative balance or whatever anyway?" Malaika protested. Chihiro stopped and turned around.

"Being able to manifest the Force enough to move things is only one small aspect. Being able to meditate within the Force and find a balance is also important. And since you suck at it, you're locked out until you figure it out," he finished, tossing her a bag of various survival items.

"The hell kind of teaching method is this?" Malaika objected. "I thought we weren't supposed be out after dark anyway?"

"That is now your problem. Don't worry, if you were a novice from Coruscant I'd lock you in a meditation room, but I think you can hack it out here. Goodbye!"

"Gee, thanks," she answered, rifling through the bag. He was definitely serious about leaving her outside, and chasing after him would only forestall the inevitable. Knowing that there weren't any animals to be worried about, only a few random settlers, Malaika looked around the area for a suitable campsite. Seeing a mountain range in the distance, she hiked on the backpack and began her journey.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

"Sorry I'm late Master Kenobi, Master Unduli, Master Secura," Anakin said quickly, face flushed from rushing to the meeting.

"Not to worry Anakin," Aayla assured him, signaling they could all use first names again. The war had done away with many Jedi formalities. "We were just about to review our traffic charts, have you had a chance to look at yours yet?"

"No, I haven't Aayla," Anakin answered.

"Neither have I," Obi-Wan concurred.

"Lucky for us, I became incredibly bored on the flight over here, and analyzed all the sectors," Aayla announced cheerily. "The ship never jumped to hyperspace which made tracking it much easier. It was last spotted in the Sujimis sector."

"Isn't that close to Wild Space?" Luminara inquired.

"It is. I think they may have a secret base out there," Secura answered.

"There's a cluster of planets in Wild Space at the edge of the Corellian Run. If we leave now we should be able to intercept it if they're not moving at light speed," Obi-Wan interjected, Aayla nodded in agreement.

"Excellent idea, Obi-Wan. Come on, we'll take a transport."

* * *

 **CORELLIAN RUN, WILD SPACE, NEAR THE PLANET NAOS**

"I'm not picking anything up on the scanners," Anakin reported from the cabin. So far no electromagnetic pulses had come across the screen in the past hour they had been trolling the wild areas of space.

"Intelligence says the ship was last spotted in this area before disappearing from the scanner," Luminara told him, examining her holo more closely in hopes of finding something new. "Aayla, are there any planets in this system that would be of interest for them to test fire it or use it in a battle?"

"There's Scarif, it's solid Separatist but they could be testing there. Tatooine and Geonosis are unlikely locations, unless it's being worked on at Geonosis. Christophsis and Ryloth are the only two planets I could see them using the weapon in a fully functional capacity. It's hard to say, there's so many possibilities."

"Are there Jedi on any of those planets?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mace Windu is on Ryloth. I believe Plo Koon was on Christophsis with Ki Adi Mundi last I heard, and we have spies on Tatooine but that is as good as it gets," Aayla replied.

"Christophsis and Ryloth would both be prime places to test the effectiveness of the weapon. I don't think they'd risk moving it this far otherwise," Obi-Wan concluded. "Aayla, which planet do you believe is the most likely target?"

"Christophsis is largely a stalemate, but there are two Jedi and a significant number of clones on the planet. They may use it to break the stand-off. On the other hand I understand the rebels on Ryloth are causing the Separatists quite a bit of grief and Master Windu is the only Jedi on the planet," Aayla explained. "Honestly I believe it could be either planet equally."

"Lets alert them to the possibility, and we'll be quick to reach whoever is attacked," Luminara suggested.

"I agree we should alert them, but their commlinks will be fried if they're attacked," Anakin objected.

"I'll go alert them now," Luminara said, walking towards to communications room.

"Should we split up in hopes of one team finding the weapon and being able to destroy it? Or wait in space?" Obi-Wan asked the remaining Jedi.

"I think we should split up into teams of two to cover more ground," Anakin answered.

"I agree, but one planet is a lot to cover for two people," Aayla countered.

"It's our best bet for destroying it though. If we make the wrong choice too much is at stake," Anakin said firmly.

"Luminara and I will go to Christophsis and conduct some surveillance, you and Obi-Wan can do the same on Ryloth," Aayla decided. "Similar plan as on Kirdo?" The two Jedi nodded, and Aayla went to go brief her colleague.

"I believe it's time for us to depart Anakin, reconnaissance on the citadel is not an easy task," Obi-Wan told his former Padawan, heading for the hangar.

* * *

 **RYLOTH**

Anakin and Obi-Wan's starfighters landed on the scorched plain behind some ruins. Climbing out, Obi-Wan initiated a transmission to Mace Windu on an encrypted channel.

"Kenobi to Windu, requesting location," he said to the receiver. It lit up a blue color to indicate it had been sent successfully, and they began to wait for a returned message.

"Master Windu didn't leave his last location with another Council member?" Anakin asked, remembering how Windu had reamed him in the past two Council meetings for a lack of accountability.

"No. Separatists have jammed most of our channels and I believe the resistance prefers when their guests don't spend much time on their electronics," Obi-Wan responded, pulling out his binoculars to examine the surrounding area. No signs of life in a village that before the war had been vibrant was never a good sign. "And be careful, the resistance has laid traps in Separatist areas and has a far better understanding of the geography than we do," he cautioned. Anakin kicked some rocks, eyes flitting around to take in the landscape.

"Are the twi'leks going to make contact with us or will we just wait here for them?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"I suspect they will find us first," Obi-Wan answered. They waited in silence for some time, Anakin even tried to sense Mace Windu through the Force, but came up empty.

"Can we just do our own recon on the citadel?" Anakin asked after nearly an hour of waiting, the sun was beginning to set, and the Jedi were growing hungry.

"I suppose so, the darkness will give us cover," Obi-Wan began walking east, and Anakin followed suit. Eventually darkness fell over the deserted landscape, and in a way, it reminded Anakin of Tatooine, only this planet had mesas and valleys instead of endless dunes. Seeing the sheer face of a mesa in the distance dotted with light, Anakin pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look. The city was swarming with droids, twi'leks were nowhere to be seen.

"Finding the weapon in a city full of machines shouldn't be too much of a problem, Obi-Wan," he joked, passing the binoculars to the other man. The bearded Jedi nodded, stroking his chin in thought.

"Scaling the walls is nearly impossible from this side of the moat. Do you think you could jump across or is it too far?" Obi-Wan asked. The junior Jedi shrugged.

"Probably, doesn't look too hard. Have you heard from Luminara or Aayla yet?"

"No. I suspect Christophsis is about as easy to search as Ryloth."

"Obi-Wan, do you sense that?" Anakin asked suddenly, dropping his relaxed demeanor, scanning the horizon quickly.

"Yes. It doesn't seem friendly. Don't pull out your lightsaber just yet, it may not have noticed us," Obi-Wan whispered, while grabbing the hilt of his own. A native creature of Ryloth, one that the twi'leks would ride, walked towards them, growling. "Don't. Move." Obi-Wan said faintly.

"Jedi?" a voice called across the mesa, and the animal returned to it's owner.

"Who's there?" Obi-Wan returned, brandishing his lightsaber.

"Cham Syndulla. Put down your weapon," the voice commanded. Obi-Wan retracted his lightsaber, and slowly put it back in it's hilt.

"Don't sneak up on people in the dark," he retorted, noticing that other rebels were beginning to come out of the woodwork.

"What brings you to Ryloth? I thought one Jedi was enough for the Republic," Syndulla sneered.

"We're here for reconnaissance, nothing more," Obi-Wan reassured him.

"Scouting out a location for a new Republican base?"

"No. We're looking for a weapon that could annihilate your troops," Anakin shot back, clearly becoming impatient. The resistance bristled at his sudden response, hands shifting towards their weapons.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned in a low tone. "Excuse my friend, he's a little strung out from being in hyperspace."

"I should hope that is the only cause for his rude behavior," Cham stated, glaring at Anakin before returning his gaze to Obi-Wan. "I can take you to your friend. We have been operating out of the caves."

"Thank you, Cham Syndulla. You're very kind," Obi-Wan said. The Jedi were shown which beasts to ride, the Master giving the Knight a look that said, _behave yourself_. The Knight smirked, and they rode off towards the base.

* * *

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, I did not anticipate your arrival, my apologies," Mace Windu greeted them at the entrance. "Thank you again Cham. I truly was not aware of their arrival." Syndulla grunted in acknowledgement, the twi'leks following their leader.

"Syndulla doesn't want to hear about the weapon?" Anakin asked once they were alone.

"No. He believes in letting the Republic handle it's own affairs," Windu responded.

"Our own affairs? If that weapon is here, it can wipe out his army in no time flat!"

"Which is why you need to keep your voice down Skywalker!" Windu growled. "Do not _ever_ let them come under the impression you are threatening them, literal or implied." He waved to the suspicious Cham, who returned to his business. "I know about the machine, the best I can do is give you recon advice, I'm attached to the resistance indefinitely."

"We understand," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could interrupt. "We believe the weapon may be inside the citadel. Trouble is the place is crawling with droids."

"It'd be good to go tonight. Its winter so the sun comes up later. Try the temple in the city square. Twi'leks have a taboo against spying in religious areas, and the Separatist are using that to their advantage. Hurry, before the sun comes up. And Skywalker, try not to cause too much mayhem," Windu added sternly.

"Of course not Master," Anakin said with faux seriousness. The two Jedi mounted speeders near the entrance, and took off down the cliff face.

* * *

"The temple seems as good a place as any to start," Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin. The Knight shrugged, sliding down the side of the building they were staked out on, and leaping across the street to the flat roof of the temple, and pressing himself flat against it. Obi-Wan signaled he was clear, and Skywalker slipped down through the trap door in the ceiling. Twi'leks often used the roof in major ceremonies, and the droids were unable to climb the ladder to secure it.

After several minutes of silence from the building across the way, Obi-Wan mimicked his former Padawans motions, and jumped through the hole in the roof and landed on the temple floor.

"Any sign of it?" he asked.

"Not in here. I think they set command up in the government building. Any information we'll want is up there," Anakin answered, climbing back up the ladder. Obi-Wan signed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **As always please review!**


	10. Release

**CHAPTER TEN: Release**

* * *

 **RYLOTH**

"Over here Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed down the hallway. Seconds later, a familiar shaggy head appeared from around the corner.

"What is it?"

"I found the weapon," Anakin rushed over, and looked down the same vent as the Jedi Master.

"Alright, lets get moving," he said, drawing his lightsaber. Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist to stop him, and put a finger to his lips.

"The last thing we want is for them to fire that when we're in the middle of slicing droids."

"We can destroy the droids before they even have time to prep it."

"Oh we do? How long does it take to prep it Anakin?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, Anakin was as impatient as ever.

"Allow me," he suggested, gently shifting aside the plating. As soon as he did that, sirens began to wail.

"Well Master, you certainly have the touch," Anakin responded sarcastically, taking off down the hallway, Obi-Wan behind him.

"At least now they won't be shy about using it," Obi-Wan suggested lightly.

* * *

"Bad news Mace," Obi-Wan said urgently as he pulled the Jedi Master aside. "We tripped off the alarms. Anakin however, was able to gather some valuable information from the mainframe about what sort of droid systems are being supported out here." Windu nodded, pleased they had been able to gather that much.

"Well lets hear it," he said, turning to Anakin. The Jedi Knight, however, was lost in thought. "Is something troubling you, Skywalker?" At the sound of his last name, Anakin's focus shifted into the present.

"What? I still don't understand why a droid army has an EMP."

"The finer mechanics can be investigated at a later date, what we need now are the unit details."

"Certainly Master," Anakin said, pulling them out of his robes. As Windu walked over to Syndulla, Anakin still could not erase the contradictory weapons from his mind.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"Master Kenobi, are you ready?" Windu said over the commlink.

"Ready Master Windu," came the reply.

"All units, _now_ ," commanded Mace. As if they had apparated, clone troopers and resistance fighters poured out of the cliff face, taking the droid sentries by surprise. The clones shot them down before they could notify central command, and the troops pushed across the bridge.

* * *

Deep inside the city walls, Anakin Skywalker had been given the task of finding the weapon. He had returned to the command center, but it had been moved. He checked the armories, temples, but no weapon appeared. Unsure of where else to check, the Jedi Knight ducked into an alleyway and concentrated on the Force, something he rarely did since he always had five different things vying for his attention. Massive electrical presence at command center, but nothing abnormal. A mass of life forms crossing the bridge, those were his friends. He sensed the destruction of the pillaging Separatists, and that was all. Wait, _why is a droid nervous_? Suspicious, Anakin made his way towards the battlements overlooking the bridge.

* * *

"We've successfully taken out the sentries, General Windu," Rex reported.

"Excellent, move on to phase two."

"Right away sir! Troops move out!" as the clones charged down the city street, a sense of unease washed over the two Jedi Masters. Never before had storming a city this fortified been so easy.

"Keep your eyes open," Windu warned, and Kenobi nodded. As they advanced down the street, their commlinks lit up.

"I figured it out!" Anakins triumphant voice rang over the speaker. "It's the droidekas-" static washed over the station "force fields...ultraviolet frequencies...slow", then the static completely covered the voice.

"Skywalker. Come in Skywalker. Skywalker repeat," Windu hit his commlink but to no avail. "Could you make heads or tails of that Obi-Wan?"

"I'm afraid not. Anakin is far better with technical details. But whatever it is he figured out, it must have to do with the weapon or he wouldn't have contacted us."

"You're right. Stay here and get Aayla and Luminara over here as quickly as you can. I get the feeling the Separatists will want it out of here as soon as they fire it. I'll go find Skywalker," with that, the taller Jedi took off after the clones, deflecting blaster bolts.

* * *

 _It all makes so much sense now_ , Anakin thought to himself. He got his transmission through as best he could to the other Jedi, and now he had to destroy the weapon itself. It was surrounded by numerous droidekas with their shields up, and an entire battalion of super battle droids. Normally this wouldn't trouble the Jedi Knight, but since what the droids surrounded would make him completely vulnerable, he needed an ingenious strategy. As he was close to finalizing his plan of attack, a familiar solar sailer landed on the adjacent platform. _What are the odds,_ Anakin thought, white-hot anger boiling up inside him at the sight of it. The man who had taken his right forearm was here, the man who _dared_ to bring up Qui-Gon Jin. As soon as the tall figure stepped off of his ship, Anakin sprang into action, all thought of the lightsaber neutralizing weapon gone. Somehow Dooku sensed his attack, and brought his lightsaber up to an easy parry.

"Skywalker, I didn't know you were so fond of this weapon," Dooku remarked, a smirk on his face. Anakin merely glared at him, going in for another attack.

* * *

As soon as his transmission to Christophsis ended, Obi-Wan felt a wave of anger crash over him. _What the?_ he thought to himself, before realizing it was Anakin's emotion emanating through the Force. Obi-Wan had only sensed this much rage from his Padawan a handful of times, and was perfectly aware of what was causing it.

"Windu," Obi-Wan said to his commlink, "Dooku is here, I can sense him," with that, he took off after Anakin, hoping he wasn't about to lose a limb. Again.

* * *

"You're so set on destroying Jedi you're handing the task out to droids?" Anakin yelled, lightsabers crackling as they locked.

"Think about it positively. Less people have to die if they surrender sooner," Dooku taunted, thrusting his lightsaber upwards, breaking the deadlock. Anakin scowled, and stabbed at Dooku. He felt a friendly presence approach, and Obi-Wan had joined the melee.

"Sorry I'm late Anakin," he quipped, parrying one of Dookus offensives.

"This is the last time I will extend my offer to you Obi-Wan. Together, we can free the galaxy from corruption, and the Sith Lord in control of it," Dooku said, his voice rising above the din of lightsabers.

"You're the one tearing the galaxy apart," Obi-Wan retorted. The lightsabers were moving at a dizzying pace, and Anakin wasn't sure why Obi-Wan and Dooku always felt the need to chatter when they could just fight.

"The Republic did that on it's own with it's blatant corruption and neglect of outer systems," Dooku stated. "Mark my words, the Galactic Republic will fall. Qui-Gon knew this, and I only wish he were here to help."

Suddenly, the familiar pulse washed over the Jedi and Sith, lightsaber blades vanishing. They fell to the ground, and Obi-Wan realized with horror what Anakin had been trying to convey over the commlink. The droidekas force fields had been designed to allow slow moving particles through and not fast moving ones. The pulse must be ultraviolet, fast enough to be blocked by the force fields. And now the droidekas were training their weapons on Anakin and himself. A hand grabbed Obi-Wans arm, and they tumbled off the platform, falling through the air, blaster bolts racing inches above their heads.

They tumbled to the ground, rolling several feet in the dust. Anakin was the first one up, eyes locked on the solar sailer that was now making it's way towards the atmosphere. Anger rolled off him like waves did sand on the beach. But in the midst of it, there was also, confusion.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan grunted, pushing himself off the ground, "how do you propose we destroy that device from here." Moving his thoughts to other things would work until they could discuss it later, even if Anakin had seemed calmer in the recent weeks. Maybe the frequent furloughs to Coruscant did help.

"Like this," he said, reaching into his robes and pulling several active grenades out of a metallic bag.

"How did that survive the pulse?"

"Lead bag. It was how I originally planned to destroy it, distract the droids while the charges did their work. But this will do as well," Anakin said cheerily, hurling the grenades up to the platform. Summoning the Force, he leapt up the side of the building and landed squarely on the platform. He ducked behind a metal container as the charges detonated, and stepped out to survey the damage once all the debris had settled. The weapon was no longer recognizable, a pile of metal, that in this state was almost indistinguishable to the scrapped droids.

"General Skywalker! Come in General Skywalker! Over!" a clone yelled over the commlink, and Anakin raised his wrist.

"General Skywalker over."

"Our guns have stopped working, our commlinks are out also, this one must have been outside the blast radius. Come quick, we can't fight the droidekas. We're in the northeast sector. Over."

"Retreat. I repeat, retreat. Over."

"Yes sir."

"Obi-Wan, the weapon is destroyed!" Anakin called ecstatically, leaping down from the rooftop. "We've got to go help Rex and his men now, they were hit by the blast."

"Help them with what? Our weapons are out as well!"

"Not all of them, I still have a few grenades left."

"Oh no."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

"Skywalker, proud of your accomplishments, the Council is," Yoda told the Jedi as he stepped off his transport and into the hangar. "Saved many lives you do not know, you have."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin said calmly. Each time he returned to the temple, he had to work hard to keep his emotions in check, lest everyone in the building know what he was feeling.

"Powerful you are in the Force young one, much to learn you still have. Eager to see where it takes you, I am," Yoda bowed before departing, leaving an awestruck Anakin. Very rarely had a Council-member besides Obi-Wan given him such high praise. Due to his recent experiences with Masters like Windu, Anakin had been leery of the Council since, giving him an even bigger feeling of surprise. Determined to not let his emotions fill the hangar, Anakin quickly departed for the governing district of Coruscant, where one of his favorite politicians lived.

* * *

"Padme I have amazing news!" he announced after he shut the door. The light was on in the living room, and Anakin made a beeline for it.

"Anakin Skywalker, what a surprise this is," Padme's startled voice rang down the hall. "Bail, have you met Anakin?"

"I believe this is our first formal introduction, I'm Bail Organa, Senator for Alderaan," Bail said warmly, extending his hand. Anakin accepted it, giving him a firm handshake in return.

"Anakin Skywalker, pleasure to meet you."

"The honor is mine, it's not everyday one meets a Jedi. However I'm afraid it's getting late and I must be heading back to my apartment. Good night Padme, Skywalker."

As soon as the door was confirmed to be firmly shut, Anakin turned to his wife.

"Why is he here?"

"We've been discussing things that have been happening in the Senate," she said neutrally.

"Like what? Can't you do that in a meeting?" Anakin had kept his jealousy in check while the Senator was here, if he hadn't they would have been in a mess of trouble.

"It's not discussions we want on the books," she said pointedly. Realization slowly crept onto Anakins face, and he nodded. "It's not something I want to talk about right now though, not when you're so recently back," she explained, a smile appearing on her face. "Anakin I've been so worried about you, did you find the weapon?"

"I can do you one better, I destroyed it," he said eagerly.

"Oh Anakin, that's wonderful!" she embraced him, making sure the man before her was truly there. She went on to fill him in on various other events in the war, and what she had been up to while he had been away for the week. They spent the evening always within arms reach of the other, savoring each moment as if the Jedi Council were to come in and separate them at any second. It wasn't until much later until Padme said something startling.

"Anakin, do you ever wonder if we're on the wrong side of this war? What if we've become what we're fighting so hard to destroy," she looked at him, slightly nervous about her statement, and was met with a gaping expression. "Ani?"

 _How did she know?_ He thought to himself. _All this time I was worried about her thinking I was a Separatist, but what if there really is an issue in the Senate? What if it can't be reformed_.

"Never mind, I'm just being silly," she said, getting up to get a drink.

"No, wait! I've, I've been having the same thoughts too," he said, the words stumbling out, Anakin still surprised he had even spoken these thoughts aloud. "I ran into Dooku again, and he brought up the corruption and the Sith Lord again. It's just starting to make sense, and it worries me. I know the Senate is corrupt, and I know it won't change. But it's not in the Jedi way to side with a Sith on such things. The Jedi are with the Republic, and I can't being agreeing with the Separatists when they have Sith in charge of them and their cause," Anakin let the thoughts he had kept cooped up all month flood out. "I can't go to the Dark Side, it's not the Jedi way." He looked at Padme for guidance, and he could tell she was still trying to make sense of what he had said.

"Anakin," she began slowly, "you said the Sith look out for themselves, correct?" he nodded. "What if it's not that the Separatists are wrong necessarily, but the Sith see it as a way to gain power. They can't climb the ranks of the Senate without being detected by the Jedi, and what better way to gain power than leading a revolution?" Stunned at her thought process, Anakin couldn't think of anything to say. It all made so much sense, the outrage at corruption, the growing power of the Confederacy, Dooku attempting to sway Obi-Wan over. How could the Jedi stand on the side of corruption? And if they chose the wrong side in the war, what else were they wrong about?

"Mistress Padme, Mistress Padme!" C-3PO called down the hallway. Two startled heads snapped to face him. "It's an emergency meeting of the Naboo leadership, the Gungans are unhappy again," Padme looked at Anakin apologetically.

"I-, I have to go," she said, pulling herself up from the couch.

"Yes, yes I understand," Anakin said, standing up as well. Anything to pull him away from these thoughts. "Good night Padme."

"Good night Anakin."

The two went off in their own directions, Anakin to the bedroom to get some much needed rest, and Padme to the conference room.


	11. Memory

**A/N: Thanks to everyone has followed/favorited this story! It's nice to see the email notifications that keep the creative juices flowing!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Memory**

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

"This exercise is nonsense. Meditative balance my-" Malaika grumbled under her breath, exhaling sharply as she took a hard landing onto a rocky outcrop. Pushing herself up, she examined her surroundings. _Isn't that the forest the ships are docked in? There wasn't any security when we arrived, I could probably hotwire one or at the very least get a transmission to Nayden and he'll-._ She shook her head. _Stop that! You've barely been here a week, maybe there is something to this meditative balance. There's plenty of people here so it must be legit. Most likely._ Seeing the sun was getting too close to the horizon for her liking, the Mandalorian picked up her pace, deftly maneuvering into an enclave in the rock. It was larger than it had appeared from the valley floor, and she set her bag down. She had been camping with Chihiro the night before, and she had a habit of packing a little bit extra in case something unexpected happened, like this.

Once her sleeping bag was ready and fire was going to ward off the damp and cold night, Malaika settled herself into her most comfortable position. Logically, the most efficient way to reach the meditative whatever was meditate until it went away. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing, and waited.

Images, smells, and sounds flashed assaulted her senses as she descended into her subconscious, looking for whatever blockage that was supposedly there. The Sundari skyline, the scent of Corellian coffee, the shaking of a ship in hyperspace, yelling in a language she hadn't spoken in years.

Opening her eyes, Malaika knew she must be deep in her meditation. How? Because she was standing in the middle of a warzone and hadn't been hit by any of the blaster bolts. Looking around, she recognized the battleground instantly. They were fifteen miles north of Keldabe, at one of the bends of the Kelita River in the forest. It was a bitter battle between Clan Vizsla and Clan Prishne. Clan Prishne had been losing rather frequently, and naturally was singled out for more raids and attacks. Unfortunately for the Malaika and her brother, they had been doing basic recon in a Prishne-aligned village when the bombardment began. The combination of the Mandalorian instinct to fight and the siblings allegiance to a rival Clan had caused led them to the battlefield. Looking back on it, Malaika found it ironic that two junior members of Clan Mahzer had been given what should have been an easy mission, only for them to wind up on the bloodiest battlefield in ages.

Fighters were dropping like droids against a lightsaber as the Vizsla pressed on, separating the siblings. Malaika was being pushed towards the woods, and her brother Tais towards the riverbank. Malaika remembered this next part very clearly.

* * *

Seeing there was no hope of the village persevering against the Vizsla, who were burning and shooting anyone and anything in sight, Malaika had begun to maneuver across the battle field to her brother, in hopes that she could attract his attention and they could escape into the woods. Normally it was frowned upon by Mandalorians to run away from a battle, but she was sixteen at the time, and all she wanted was to find her brother and make a plan. She was reaching the edge of the forest, soon she would be out in the open and would have to move incredibly quickly, when she saw something on the horizon. Using the zoom function in her helmet, she spotted heavy artillery coming across the hill, their sights primed on the village. No longer caring about not having any cover, she sprinted towards the river, picking out her brothers distinct red helmet in the sea of purple. The whine of a missile sounded overhead, but her legs kept moving. As it began it's descent, Malaika saw the helmet turn towards her, before the earth jumped up to meet the sky.

 _What's wrong with the sky?_ had been her first thought as she opened her eyes, splayed on her back in the middle of some field she'd never seen before. Her actions were incredibly delayed, but eventually they yielded to her brains orders to sit up. Her head was pounding, a ringing sound kept echoing in her ears, but she still sat up to see the torn up earth in front of her. The enemy was making their way down the hill, only they were putting much more of their effort on the remaining fighters by the forest. Keeping low, she made her way to the riverbank, ignoring the various armored limbs and bodies that littered the sandy shore. Briefly looking back at the enemy troops, and satisfied with their distance, she waded into the river, continuing her search. The current was tossing and turning many of the bodies, and she could feel her breath beginning to catch in her throat due to her close proximity to them. She was about to call it quits, and believe Tais had gotten away, when she saw that red armor downstream. Moving as fast as she could, she swam towards it. When she was only six feet away, she noticed the sudden drop-off, the Great Falls of Taggert. No one had made it down those rapids alive. In a last ditch effort, she lunged for her brother, only for the current to carry him away, over the crest of the falls. Somehow realizing that going down after him wouldn't help anyone, she grabbed onto a boulder, and pulled herself up onto it.

Weak from the recent encounter with artillery and freezing water, Malaika could only watch as the Vizsla army searched through the bodies, making sure they truly had left this world. And if they didn't...

* * *

Malaika pulled herself out of the memory, shivering as if it had only been minutes ago. Shaking her head, she got up and paced in the small space. _No way that has to do with the anchor, this was three years ago, I've learned to deal with it._ She busied herself by munching on some rations, and climbing into the sleeping bag, trying desperately to keep the memory away. Eventually, listening to the lulling sound of the rain was enough to send her into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was back on the rock in the middle of the Kelita River. All she could do was watch in horror as the Vizsla executed dozens of the villagers, combatants and civilians alike. Eventually she realized that they would see her, and she quietly slid off the rock, clumsily making her way to the opposite bank. No sooner had she pulled herself ashore, when a shout sounded from across the water. Risking a look back, she saw a figure in the trademark Vizsla blue pointing at her. A choice Mandalorian swear escaped her lips, before she began an uncoordinated sprint for the hills. She could hear several other shouts behind her, but didn't dare look back. Those were fully grown warriors who had no qualms executing civilians, and Malaika didn't want to think what they would do to a teenaged spy for a rival clan. Blaster bolts fired after her, and she began weaving side-to-side to become a harder target. The whine of jetpacks could be heard behind her, and that only caused her to run faster.

Eventually she lost them in the forest, the thick canopy blocking the view from the sky above. Pressing on, she ran as fast as she could to the base.

After seeing what they were capable of doing to what was considered a weak clan, Malaika knew she had to warn her camp of the Vizslas growing numbers and strength, as well as their brutality. Racing back, she missed several warning signs that something was horrifically wrong. She never came across any patrols once she touched down in the foothills beneath the base, nor were any security transmissions sent to her. As she stumbled to the front entrance, only then did she realize that the entry looked worn-down and damaged. Nervously swallowing, she slowly opened the door, readying her blaster. Walking down the halls, she saw the same signs of a massacre, committed by the same people in the village twenty minutes before. Only this time, she recognized too many of the faces. Breathing heavily to hold back the tears, Malaika cracked open the door to her families quarters.

* * *

Waking up shaking and sweating, Malaika quickly walked over to the opening in the enclave, letting the cold rain fall on her face. She was terrified that the memory had resurfaced, she had lost siblings earlier in the war and it hadn't come back to haunt her. Why was this one any different? Unsure of what else to do in the rainy night, Malaika grudgingly returned to the sleeping bag. The sooner she got through the night, the better. At least now she knew it would return, and might be able to get a grip on it if necessary.

* * *

When the Mandalorian base took over her senses once again, Malaika realized that she was dreaming. There was dirt all over her clothing, and she remembered she had just come back from filling the graves of her parents, two sisters, and remaining brother. Pulling on her armor and gathering what few things she and her family had managed to hold onto during the war, Malaika began booking it to the exit, unwilling to remain in a building full of death and decay. She was barely halfway to the main exit when she heard voices. Puzzled as to why people would be talking so brazenly, Malaika removed her helmet to be better in tune with her surroundings. Peering around the corner she stumbled back a few feet in shock. Once her heart calmed down and the pounding in her ears subsided, the tried to listen to what the two mystery figures were saying.

"The sensors picked them up coming into the base a little over an hour ago. Pre is upstairs and will want a report," a mans voice said.

"I don't see why we have to chase a spy through a forest. Who are they going to report to?" the younger one argued.

"Pre said no survivors, so there won't be any survivors," the older one snapped back. "Be quiet, I think I hear something," Malaika held her breath, afraid they had heard her. A thousand emotions rolled inside of her, grief, guilt, shock, loneliness, terror, regret, anger, but most of all, revenge. Hearing that some man had ordered the executions of hundreds of people made her blood boil, and regardless of whether or not they had noticed her presence, they were about to. Priming her weapon, she jumped from behind the wall, and opened fire. She caught the younger one square in the chest, knocking him straight down. The older man was quicker and had armor, and began returning fire. The firefight continued, Malaika's armor taking most of the hits. Knowing she would run out of ammunition if this continued, she activated a grenade and sent it towards the Clan Vizsla member. A brief explosion and the man was no more. Remembering the older mans words on the whereabouts of Pre Vizsla, Malaika stormed towards the stairs, no longer caring if she encountered more warriors along the way.

Stopping outside the command room, Malaika double-checked that all of her weapons were fully loaded. And if she went down, she would make sure they were all empty. Her parents and the war had made certain she was ready for a moment like this, and she was not going to back down. Shoving open the door, she was surprised to find only three people inside. The man in the center was Pre Vizsla, apparent by his blue armor, and two aides. One of them obviously wasn't very important, because he wore no armor and couldn't be older than fourteen. Knowing his odds, he bolted out the door and Malaika let him go. At the same time, the other two drew their weapons. Premeditating their actions, Malaika ducked behind a column, and waited. As she knew they would, both fanned out in an attempt to fire at her at a ninety degree angle from the other, to minimize their chances of hitting their partner and giving her minimum area to move around in. Unknown to them, the floor under the assistants feet was unsteady due to the battle that had occurred below. Silently thanking her brother for his lessons on prepared explosives, Malaika set off her detonator, collapsing the entire right side of the room. Left alone by the window with Pre Vizsla, Malaika began to yell before she could comprehend what she was saying.

"Anyone can shoot a blaster! Why don't you come out here and fight me?" she demanded. Looking back, Malaika wondered what the hell she had been thinking to challenge a Clan leader in hand-to-hand combat.

"Challenge accepted," he answered, holstering his weapon. Malaika did the same. Circling each other, Malaika tried to get a read on him as quickly as she could. The Vizsla had been known for their ruthlessness for generations, and for some reason that didn't bother her, pure fury coursing through her veins. Vizsla was the first to break the circle, going in for a tackle. Malaika quickly dodged him, sending him sprawling to the floor. Pre kicked at her legs, but she jumped back. The cat-and-mouse game continued for a bit, Malaika having far more than her fair share of close calls. Eventually she caved into her impulses, and threw her fist into a mean right hook. Pre stumbled back, stunned for a few seconds. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, quickly and painfully. Something snapped, and Malaika cried out in pain. He swung his newly activated lightsaber towards her, she stumbled back a few feet, the edge only cutting across her cheek. With her left arm, she grabbed a strip of metal and whacked him across the face with it, sending him to the floor and the lightsaber clattering. Malaika quickly tried to move her right arm, but the pain made it impossible. Realizing she wasn't going to win this fight, she grabbed her last mini-bomb from her belt as Pre tackled her, both of them rolling onto the ground. Pre's knee trapped her good arm, the mini-bomb rolled across the floor and down the hole to the next floor. Wrapping his hands around her neck, Malaika began to struggle to get out of his grip. He removed one hand and retrieved his infamous black lightsaber from the floor.

"I normally would try to stay a little longer, but I have other business to attend to," he said menacingly, pulling back his lightsaber.

"Gee, thanks," Malaika choked out sarcastically somehow. Sudden realization smacked her in the face. She had activated the mini-bomb before it left her hands. No sooner had she finished her thought it detonated. Something swiped across her right thigh and it burned, both bodies were sent flying out the massive window that overlooked the mountains. Luckily her armor had taken most of the shrapnel, and Pre was flying off in the opposite direction, activating his jet pack seconds after their sudden ejection from the command center. Realizing she would soon hit the ground, Malaika fumbled to activate her own jet pack. One of the cells must have been damaged in the explosion because only one feebly flickered to life. It stopped her downward acceleration, but the lack of balance sent her flying into the cliff face, knocking what little life was left out of the fuel cell. Malaika landed flat on an outcrop, and did not move for several minutes, still processing the events of the past few minutes. Eventually working up the strength to sit up, Malaika admired her handywork. The command center and all floors above and below it were completely incinerated. Her armor was charred, cracked, and scratched all over, and her jet pack was barely functioning. Her right arm was useless, and her left leg burned. Looking at it more closely, Malaika realized it could only have been left by the lightsaber.

Using the still-falling debris as cover, she gingerly climbed down the mountainside, thankful they weren't as steep as the ones she had heard of on Dathomir. Limping her way to a familiar farm, Malaika stashed her armor in her bag, the less she looked like an enemy combatant, the better.

* * *

Waking not as quickly as she had previously, Malaika remembered the following events. She had hidden on a family friends farm, drinking healing serum like there was no tomorrow and crying her heart out, guilt washing over her as she thought of her brother Taish, how she should have scanned the area before fighting against the unknown. Eventually news that Vizsla was scouring the area for her or her body caused her to strike out for the port city of Izanga. She was no longer safe on Mandalore, not since Vizsla saw her face. Nothing was worth sticking around for anyway, her family was dead. The family she had lived with and fought alongside was gone, and no one and nothing could bring them back. In Izanga she had a close call with some of Clan Vizsla, but quick Corellian pilot had lied for her and saved her life. That pilot was Nayden Basso, and she spent the next three years learning his trade, and saving his life on some occasions.

Unbeknownst to her, the massacre in the mountain had been the tipping point against Clan Vizsla, which began to call itself Death Watch to attract warriors from all areas of the planet. The New Mandalorians took over, but she spent the following years shutting out any mention of Mandalore or any galactic event that didn't affect the smuggling trade.

Rising from her sleeping bag, Malaika saw the first inklings of dawn appearing on the horizon. She leaned back against the rocky face, and wondered why those horrid memories from so long ago had returned tonight after years of dormancy. Maybe the Force was trying to tell her to move on, or tell her to face the past, and not run for it. Whatever it was, she knew what she would have to do to gain true control over herself and her future. Packing her things, Malaika began the journey back to the academy.


	12. Otoh Gunga

**Again thank you for all the support! Don't forget to drop a review on your way out! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: Otoh Gunga**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Padme knew she didn't look her best, but when the Gungans were suspected of collaborating with the Separatists, those things fell away. The worried face of Queen Jamillia appeared on a hologram, and Captain Panaka wore a similar expression in the background.

"I came as soon as I heard. What makes you think the Gungans are talking with the Separatists?" she asked before the Gungan representative, Quon Lumo arrived.

"We intercepted a transmission of one of their leaders, Rish Loo, asking Grievous for assistance for an invasion of Theed," Panaka answered. The door opened, and the Gungan representative entered.

"Good evening," he said, walking over to the chairs and taking a seat. "What have you called me at this hour for?" evidently he sensed the tension and worry in the room, and wanted them to explain it themselves.

"Republic intelligence has intercepted a transmission of one of your leaders asking the Separatists for assistance in the invasion of our capitol," Queen Jamillia explained, not letting her worry leak into her voice. The Gungan nodded.

"I see. The Gungans want nothing but peace with the Naboo. May I see the transmission in question?"

"Of course," Padme said, pulling the file from her holo. When it finished playing, the Gungan merely nodded.

"I cannot deny what this looks like. Allow me to contact the on-world government, I will sort this out," as the door closed behind him, the Naboo delegation waited in nervous silence. _These negotiations are going to take all night_ , Padme thought to herself. Whatever it was that was getting sorted out in Otoh Gunga, it would move much faster if a Naboo were there to add some pressure.

"Queen Jamillia, I request that a delegation be sent to Otoh Gunga. I think that immediate contact with the Gungans is the best way to resolve this matter," Padme announced, suddenly shattering the silence.

"I agree Padme. You were the one to finally bring us to peace with them, you have the most experience and best odds. I'll send Lakshmira in your stead until you arrive on Naboo. And please bring a Jedi with you, for your protection and as an olive branch," Queen Jamillia added with a small smile.

"Thank you, your majesty. I will leave for Naboo at once," with that, the conference call ended, and Padme began a hologram to Master Yoda, requesting that a certain shaggy Jedi Knight accompany her diplomatic mission.

"Senator, sure you are that Skywalker is the best diplomat?" Yoda asked, unsure if his ears were finally failing him in his old age. If he remembered correctly, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were the only two Jedi to have direct interactions with the Gungans other than the pesky one that had been killed in the Battle of Naboo. This was of course, forgetting Skywalker's knack of finding himself in the middle of a firefight wherever he went.

"Yes Master Yoda. I understand Master Kenobi is busy with the war, and wouldn't want to distract him," she explained innocently.

"Your way, it is, Senator. At the hangar, Skywalker will be," Yoda bowed to the young Senator, before ending the call. Never one to understand politicians, Yoda sent a dispatch to Knight Skywalker.

* * *

 **NABOO SPACE**

"Yoda must think I'm mad for specifically for you on a diplomatic mission," Padme joked in her silver spaceship. Anakin laughed, a sound she always missed the second it ended.

"Frankly I'm surprised you talked him into it," the Jedi responded.

"I don't think he likes arguing with politicians too much," she retorted, laughing as well.

"So remind me what the purpose of this mission is again," Anakin asked now that they were securely in hyperspace.

"Didn't you read the dossier?" Padme asked in an inquisitive tone.

"What's a dossier?" he half-joked half-asked.

"No wonder every mission you're on falls apart," Padme teased. "The Gungans have been unhappy with the Naboo ever since our ancestors first arrived to colonize the planet. Since they're naturally more aquatic and we're terrestrial, there's been an implicit peace. There's been some flareups, and since the Clone Wars began the Gungans have become more unhappy with us. Since I was the queen to make an official peace with them, Queen Jamillia think I'm best suited for the task."

"I see. So what you're trying to tell me is don't start a war?"

"That would be appreciated." The ship interrupted their conversation, announcing that they had two minutes until atmospheric contact.

"I probably should have asked this earlier, but where are we going to land if that Gungan city is underground?" Anakin asked, taking over the controls from the autopilot.

"Don't worry, we'll be docking at a transportation outpost and take an underwater ship from there, you do know how to fly those right?" Padme asked. Anakin had been raised on Tatooine and as far as she knew he hadn't had much experience with the water.

"Of course. And I even know how to swim," he said proudly.

"That's good, we may need to make a few trips to the other Gungan cities," Padme said as she buckled her seat-belt as the ship began to enter the atmosphere. The ship soon landed in the hangar, and after some arguing with the attendees that they were truly on official business, the Jedi and the Senator were able to commandeer some subsurface craft. Sailing, if that's what you would call it, to Otoh Gunga wasn't as exciting as Anakin expected. Honestly, it was a little boring. The ship was sluggish in the water, and the visibility and maneuverability was poor. Thanking the powers that be that outer space wasn't like this, Anakin began to steer the ship towards the docking area.

"Be careful!" Padme warned as they entered the shield. No longer suspended in a liquid, the ship slammed to the ocean floor, jarring the ship.

"I think they know we've arrived," Anakin joked, gesturing to the various members of the Gungan army who had appeared.

"I hope that's the security escort," Padme said to herself, opening the hatch and climbing out. "I'm Senator Padme Amidala, here to represent the Naboo. Jedi Anakin Skywalker is here with me in hopes that we can maintain the peace between our peoples that has lasted for so long," she said authoritatively, and loud enough that even the Gungans in the back could hear her. The one who appeared to be the leader, based on the more elaborate uniform, stepped forward.

"Senator Amidala, Jedi Skywalker, please follow me. We have been expecting your arrival," without hesitation, Padme and Anakin followed.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

As soon as Obi-Wan heard that Anakin had been given the assignment to deal with the Gungans, he breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan had seen enough of the Gungans to last him a lifetime, especially that blasted Jar Jar Binks. While he was never glad to hear of someones death, he couldn't exactly say his was torn up to hear of Jar Jar's fate in the Battle of Naboo. Still, he had no desire to think of the events that led to his master's killing, and avoided Naboo and Theed when possible.

Unfortunately, Yoda had made it clear to Obi-Wan that due to Anakin's 'diplomatic inexperience', he was to keep in touch with the young Jedi Knight daily. Finding it a little bit unnecessary and slightly tedious to keep tabs on a fully fledged Jedi, Obi-Wan resolved he would keep it to a nightly holo call to see how his friend was faring.

"Is the underwater city everything you dreamed it would be and more?" Ob-Wan asked as his former Padawan's image flickered on.

"Absolutely," Anakin responded, the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice. "We got here, were led to a conference room, and haven't moved in five hours," Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. If there was anything Anakin hated, it was sitting around doing nothing.

"I'd hate to interrupt your boredom, I'll leave you and Senator Amidala to it then," he joked, slowly moving to end the transmission.

"No, wait!" Anakin protested.

"Oh no, I think I'm losing you Anakin," Obi-Wan teased, his finger almost on the button. Suddenly Anakin stood up, and Obi-Wan stopped. "What is it, Anakin?"

"The Gungan leader just walked in, I'll call you back," Anakin said bluntly, the transmission going blank. _Well I'm glad he has something to keep him busy,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. Some bizarre timing in the war had allowed Obi-Wan a significant furlough on Coruscant. Hell, if he wanted to he might be able to go off-world for a few days. Maybe that was what he needed, some time away from the ceaseless violence. Stretching, Obi-Wan got up and moved to pull his tea from the stove.

* * *

 **NABOO**

Anakin's knee was bouncing up and down. Padme had been lead into a separate room with only the Gungan Boss, and they had not emerged for hours. The Force made him aware that there was a great deal of tension in the room, but no threats to the Senator. Padme had warned him not to barge in, as the Boss was very temperamental and already did not like the idea of a Jedi taking up a room in the city. He could honestly say he wouldn't be much more entertained by sitting a room to negotiate, but sitting outside a room of negotiations wasn't much better. He felt a sense of relief come over Padme, which only made him feel calmer, and he felt a similar feeling wash over Boss Nass. The door opening moments later, two smiling diplomats emerged.

"The Gungans will find whoever is plotting with the Separatists to invade Naboo," Boss Nass said in his booming voice.

"And the Naboo will help in any way they can to catch the culprits," Padme finished, a smile on her face as well. The two leaders parted, and Padme and Anakin headed down the hallway back to their rooms. "We caught this just in the nick of time," Padme said once the door closed. "Apparently an invasion force was on it's way from Geonosis, but Boss Nass managed to trick the Separatists into believing they were no longer interested," she wiped some sweat from her brow. "For a moment in there I didn't think he would fool them."

"Well, I'm just glad it's all over now," Anakin said, embracing her.

"You know, we can spend an extra day here," she mumbled softly, pulling him closer to her, "go up to the country house, swim in the lake."

"That sounds amazing," he answered, gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

As Anakin Skywalker exited his starfighter, he couldn't help smiling about the past twenty-seven hours he had spent solely in Padme's company. After the negotiations in Otoh Gunga, they had notified Queen Jamillia they had 'odds and ends' to attend to that required an extra day on Naboo. Those odds and ends had been each other. It had been so liberating to not hold anything back, and live as they wanted. When he freely spent time with Padme, he wondered how the Jedi could frown upon such relationships if it only made the people in them stronger. Another paradox he would never understand.

* * *

 **Damn straight I killed off Jar Jar.**


	13. Lesson

**Once again thank you to all the favorites/follows of this story! Your support is amazing!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Lesson**

* * *

 _ **NINE MONTHS LATER**_

 **LAH'MU**

Chihiro silently observed his Novice from the other side of the common area. Ever since she had returned from her night in the wilderness several months ago, something about her had been slightly off. He had checked with other Patroons and even the few Mentors that remained at the academy to make sure he wasn't pushing her too hard too soon, but all had said it had ended well for their Novices as well. And it was even that there was something _bad_ like increased irritability or despondence. Rather, she was in a better mood than when she had arrived and, dared he say it, she had become the _slightest_ bit more patient. Maybe she had finally settled into life here, he knew she had made friends with several of the other Novices and had even talked to some Patroons. All her instructors were pleased with her, except Lesedi, but that had more to do with ego than behavior. Chihiro had allowed other Kohtal to handle her lightsaber training since he was on the bottom of the heap when it came to that sort of thing. Owing to his own inexperience, he had placed Malaika in with the beginners. Lesedi had been challenging each of them, and had not been expecting Malaika's handiness with melee weapons. They were still friends, but Lesedi had always been rather touchy about having the perfect classroom.

Malaika noticed him sitting across the way, and made her way over, finished with her lunch.

"So what do we do this afternoon?" she asked.

"Today is a philosophy lesson," Malaika mimed falling asleep, leaning forward onto the table.

"Can't we do that another day?" she whined. Her least favorite activities were the philosophical ones regarding the Force, focusing less on it's physical workings and more on the inner nature. That and history.

"No. If you truly want to be adept at the Force, you've got to understand. You wouldn't get behind the joystick in a ship without learning how to fly?"

"I guess not," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll do this lesson outside," he assured her. Cheering her up somewhat, Malaika went to go get her supplies. Honestly he couldn't understand why she despised those subjects in particular so much. The fact that the Force was in _every_ living thing was fascinating enough, who wouldn't want to learn it's principles? Of course, that was probably his former instructor speaking through him. Asar was now one of the co-leaders of the Kohtal, and spent much of his time meditating, sensing even the slightest disturbances in the Force and always trying to understand it. Maybe if he was here he could teach Malaika to appreciate the subject as well.

"I'm ready when you are," she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Let's go," he answered, making his way towards the exit. Soon they felt the bright Lah'mu sun on their skin, and he went down the mountainside path, heading for the beach. They passed the farm that grew the academy's food, spotting the rostered workers of the day on their lunch break.

"How's your lightsaber training coming along?" Chihiro asked. They had a long ways to go to reach the beach, and it would be far too boring to go in silence.

"Amazing! I may get lessons with Agi next week!" she answered enthusiastically, referencing the residential swordsmanship expert. Chihiro personally did not understand the excessive fascination with the art, but decided to let others ramble when they wanted. "I really didn't expect moving up so quickly."

"Well you are from Mandalore, I don't think you realize most people spend their childhood learning how to fight wars," Chihiro joked. They continued like this for a while, until the reach the beach. The black sand made it hard to tell where the dirt stopped and sand began, but as soon as Chihiro's boots began to sink into the ground, he knew they had arrived. Automatically, Malaika found some driftwood to sit on, and pulled out her notes. During the trials to become a Patroon, there was a philosophical portion, and Malaika knew there was no way she would remember any of this when that time came.

"So where do we begin today?" she asked, Chihiro sensing the dread in her tone.

"Today you're going to ask the questions," he responded. He wasn't much for a grand lecture, and thought a question-and-answer might make things easier. Malaika groaned, tilting her head back.

"Alright. What's the big deal about the Dark Side of the Force? All we've done is deflect it not use it. I thought we were supposed to learn both sides or something," Malaika said, an inquisitive look in her eye.

"Well we normally don't instruct in the Dark Side until it's proven you can control your emotions. Not in the way the Jedi see it, which is completely shutting them down. We look at whether or not you can acknowledge your emotions and use them to your advantage. In the Light Side you can't really go wrong, you just can't become as powerful per se. In addition the Dark Side isn't really evil in a way, it's the same as technology. It's not inherently bad, but can be used in very bad ways. Because it can be fed by negative emotions you have to be careful when you first learn it."

"Isn't Count Dooku a Sith?" Malaika asked. The whole 'the Force needs this or that' thing went over her head, so she tried to steer the conversation back to real-world issues.

"Yes. He uses it for his own purposes. The Force is one unifying force in all living things, and therefore if you use it, it's going to reflect what's going on inside of you. Dooku wants to rule star systems, so he uses the Force to reach his goals. The Force is largely intent, not just your actions," Malaika fell silent for a second, trying to process what he was telling her.

 _Ok, I'm just gonna take his word for it_ , she thought to herself, taking notes verbatim. _I can probably just memorize this before the trials anyway_.

"So why are all the Sith evil?" she asked once she finished. The sooner she finished up this lesson, the better.

"Because in the Dark Side there's no limits. Think about it, ambitious Force-sensitives can't get into the Jedi Order, or if they're in they will be expelled. What's the only other well-known option in the galaxy? Sith. Dooku was originally a Jedi anyway, and he didn't go fully Dark until he met his master."

"Dooku has a master?" Malaika cut in, surprised at the news. She had heard stories of what Dooku did to prisoners while she was a smuggler, and none of it was unimpressive.

 _I should_ not _have said that_ , Chihiro cursed himself. The Kohtal had had one of their once in a blue moon holo conferences and Asar had mentioned a more powerful Sith than Dooku, and even suggested that Dooku may not have even crossed yet. All the Introspects had been sensing similar things, but agreed to keep it quiet until they knew more. And of course, they agreed not to hide anything.

"Yes, we think so," he said cautiously. "None of the higher up Introspects have got anything solid yet, so please don't go crazy and tell everyone there's a monster Sith Lord running around."

"Introspects?" Malaika asked, thrown off once again by Kohtal terminology.

"I forget you don't see as much of the Patroons and Mentors as we did in years past," Chihiro answered. "Once you become a Patroon and start getting closer to the Mentor stage, most people choose whether they want to follow a more Corporeal track, which emphasizes swordsmanship and the physical aspects of the Force like levitating space stations. The other track is Introspects who meditate on the Force and want to understand it, it's the rank I hope to reach."

"Why is meditation so important though? The Force is gonna do what it's gonna do," Malaika countered. "And don't think I haven't forgotten about that Dooku business," she added.

"Meditation is important because otherwise you wouldn't know Dooku had a master," Chihiro responded, knowing what this was about to lead to. About once a month, he and Malaika would banter about whether or not meditation was useful, and some of the more academic types found it amusing.

"If all we did was meditate all you'd have to do to use the Force is sit in a dark room," Malaika retorted. They started off, flipping comments like there was no tomorrow, until suddenly Malaika looked as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"If Dooku is the apprentice, why is he the head of state?" Puzzled by the sudden change in conversation, Chihiro asked what she meant. "Well, don't all Sith Lords want power? So wouldn't his master want to be head of state, and Dooku would be vice president or something."

"Perhaps the Sith master doesn't want to be noticed," Chihiro proposed.

"He must be a lot more powerful than Dooku if he doesn't need political clout to control him," Malaika ventured.

"You're forgetting Sidious knows far more than Dooku, he will have a lot of learning to do from his master," Chihiro answered.

"His name is Darth Sidious?"

"Yes. We came across the name in a Jedi mission report."

"You have access to Jedi mission reports?"

"Our founder was in the Jedi Order, and she never had her access shut off," Chihiro shrugged. "But we've gotten too distracted, we're almost out of time."

"That's a shame," Malaika whispered to herself. "So why not just be like the Jedi if the Light Side can't cause you problems?"

"Well, the Jedi way isn't the only way to use the Light Side, and the same is true for the Sith and the Dark Side. So if after your time here you decide to only practice the Light Side, go do that. But the Jedi try to deprive themselves of natural feelings instead of learning how to handle them. Also in their long existence, they have grown a little too confident in the idea that they would be able to sense a rising Sith Lord, and align themselves too closely to one government to be a true peacekeeping force," a look fell over Chihiro's face as he thought about the ails of the Jedi Order. If the Sith master truly did exist, it would make sense for him to stay hidden. Malaika was deep in thought, and he deduced that it would be better if he let her think this over instead of overloading her with more information. "And that's it for today, Lesedi expects you in two hours in one of the training rooms," Malaika nodded in acknowledgement, flipping her book shut.

Chihiro hadn't realized it, but he had given Malaika quite the strategical exercise. Due to her small stature, her father had placed an emphasis on espionage and strategy in her training so what she lacked in sheer strength she made up for in intelligence. She didn't know enough about sensing ultra-powerful Sith Lords through the Force, but she knew one Novice who might be willing to indulge her. Whatever the Sith's plan was, they were an interesting group to analyze.


	14. Ruminations

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Ruminations**

* * *

 _ **FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

 **CORUSCANT**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker roamed the hallways of the Senate building, killing time before the Senate assembly ended. Due to it being a referendum, the halls were deserted and his meandering would not arouse suspicion. In an act that surprised even himself, Anakin began heading for the spectator pod. He hated politics, all that talking and no action, why bother when you could go destroy an enemy command ship? Avoiding the Jedi observation pod, Anakin sat with the few citizens who still cared enough and had the ability to see what was going on in the world since the war began. _If I was them I wouldn't have come back after the first meeting_ , he thought to himself. Taking a seat near the back, he used the Force to get a better read on the people in the room, and noticed Palpatine faltered a little as he did so. Odd, but not unusual, since some people had a slight awareness of sudden chances in the Force.

Thinking about Palpatine brought up the strange mix of emotions Anakin had been avoiding since they began to surface. Tuning out the voices he had tried to hear earlier, Anakin began to try to make sense of them. It was odd, feeling the most privacy in a room full of thousands of politicians. No one would notice one male human on the upper spectator pod.

Ever since Palpatine had been making subtle digs at the Jedi Council, Anakin had been skirting his presence. If Palpatine really wanted to criticize the Jedi, he knew Anakin wouldn't tell anyone, but something about his hints and innuendos made Anakin suspect the Chancellor wasn't being completely honest with him, and he got enough of that from the aforementioned Jedi Council. There was also something almost _dark_ about him that Anakin could never really pin down whenever he was near him. Obi-Wan had also made a comment several months before that he always seemed to be in a surly mood whenever he returned from his chats with the Republic leader. Of course, Obi-Wan was much too polite to say so in so few words.

But Anakin also couldn't just wipe away the fact that the man had shown interest in him since his first arrival at the Jedi Temple. He had been almost a surrogate father figure, as close to him as Obi-Wan, his borderline brother, was. Palpatine had listened to him when he felt frustrated with the Council and the Order, things he could not say to Obi-Wan, and had even vented his anger about Obi-Wan sometimes. A feeling of shame washed over him when he thought of those moments, Obi-Wan had been through so much since Qui-Gon's death, he had been younger than Anakin was now when he took on a Padawan, and Anakin knew he had not been an easy Padawan to take on.

Applause took Anakin back to the present, and he realized he had just spent the past hour delving into his feelings. _Make that two odd behaviors in one day_ , he thought to himself, following the crowd of people to the exit.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine paced in his executive suite furiously. Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight well known for his disdain for politics had walked in smack in the middle of speech to persuade the fence-sitting systems to give him some select and seemingly insignificant executive powers. The powerhouse of the Force that was Anakin Skywalker only became amplified by his own abilities, and had unbalanced him during the key moment of delivery, and he had only barely been able to recover, leading to a much narrower margin of victory. He did not mind Anakin's strength, for when he was nearby it magnified his powers, allowing him to manipulate young Skywalker closer and closer to the Dark Side. However, he noticed that the young Jedi had been feeling conflicted about him, and that did not bode well for Sidious' plan. He would have to create a backup plan, and potentially alter years of planning over Skywalker's indecision. Hate coursed through him at the thought, but he contained it, he must think rationally now. He could not stick with Dooku forever, the fact that the man had not yet gained his yellow eyes disturbed him. He would have to find a Jedi with plenty of pent up rage and a powerful warrior in their own right. Smirking as the answer came to mind, Palpatine summoned the Jedi Master to his office for a briefing.

* * *

 **Thank you to all fourteen followers and five favorites! Don't forget to drop a review on the way out! :)**


	15. Machinations

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Machinations**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Mace Windu scowled as he made his way towards the Chancellor's office. He had already had a frustrating meeting with the Jedi Council, and did not want to sit through another one with the Chancellor. His dissatisfaction with the Council was coming to a head. If only they would listen to him, this war wouldn't be the drain they saw it to be. The Council had shut him down about Skywalker's reckless behavior towards Dooku once again, and he was beginning to become irate with their lackadaisical attitude towards a Jedi Knight who showed no respect for the rules that had made the Jedi successful for eons. Not to mention his suspicions about Skywalker spending so much time away from the Jedi Temple and in the Senate building when he was on furlough. Palpatine had always shown interest in the young Jedi since he was first elected, and Windu was admittedly suspicious of his motives. Clearing his mind as he entered the office, he bowed and greeted the Republican head of state.

"I appreciate your adherence to tradition even in these difficult times. I feel as if they have been the first thing to go in the war, Master Windu," Palpatine responded with a slight bow of his own. Windu nodded in agreement, and Palpatine gestured for him to sit down. "I hope my calling you at this hour hasn't taken you away from any important business."

"Of course not," Mace answered cordially, he welcomed the chance to slip away from the Council for a bit, it would help cool his head.

"Good. I asked you hear because I have a question to ask of you."

"Go head, Chancellor."

"Do the Jedi not trust me? It seems they have become more distant as the war progresses," Palpatine asked politely, yet bluntly. It shocked Mace Windu, he knew politicians to mask what they were trying to say behind other words, almost like a cipher.

"Of course the Council trusts the leader of the Republic," Windu responded as cordially as he could given the subject matter. "There are just many things we have had to handle during the war, we have not had as much time for meetings as we normally do."

"I see. Is the war really this taxing? Or is there something else I am not aware of? Forgive me, I only want to make sure we win this war," the Chancellor added. Mace nodded, surprised that he agreed with the politician for what felt like the first time in his life.

"I understand," deciding that it was in the Jedi Order's best interest to not have a perpetually suspicious leader on their back for the duration of the war, Windu returned Palpatine's frankness with his own, "the Jedi are merely concerned about your moves for seemingly needless executive powers, you understand."

"Ah, well I do not wish to trouble them. I just want to end this war, not democracy as we know it," Palpatine reassured him. Leaning in closer and lowering his voice, he added, "I wouldn't tell this to Master Yoda, but you seem to have a firmer understanding of the realities of this conflict. I found in my experience with the Trade Federation on Naboo, the people prefer a strongman in times of crisis, surely the Jedi can relate to this. After all, several leaders on the Council seem to have far more on their plate than they used to."

Mace was surprised at this insightfulness of the Jedi, perhaps the Chancellor was more friendly towards the Jedi than they had previously thought.

"I believe so as well. I can arrange for a Council member to have a meeting with you more frequently if you prefer. I'd hate for the war effort to become fractured over this," Windu suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I look forward to it, although I do hope to see you more often if it can be managed, our perspectives are so similar," Palpatine answered graciously. Windu nodded in thanks, the Chancellor was more pleasant in private than he was in the large meetings.

"As you wish, Chancellor. I do apologize but I have to go, I leave for Ryloth again early in the morning," he said, rising from the large chairs.

"Of course, that business on Ryloth is so unpleasant. Good night, Master Windu," Palpatine said warmly, watching him leave. As soon as the doors were shut, a scowl washed over his face. He sensed plenty of pent up frustration and anger in the Jedi, but because this was all put on such short notice, and may not even be necessary if Anakin finally realized his full potential, Palpatine was in a fowl mood as he headed off for his living quarters.

* * *

 **Question, would y'all prefer shorter, more frequent chapters or longer but less frequent chapters? Please let me know in the comments!**


	16. Interlude

**INTERLUDE**

* * *

War rages across the galaxy, taking billions of lives, soldier and civilian. In just a few short years between it's onset and it's climax, thousands of people on both sides are left wondering if the cause is really worth it's cost.

For Padme Amidala, this means even more stress on a forbidden relationship, as the war calls her away from Coruscant more and more, as well as more frequent visitors whenever she is on Coruscant, causing Anakin to be more wary in his visits and take even greater caution. Her desire for the war to end peacefully grows stronger as the war becomes worse.

For Obi-Wan Kenobi, this means a growing sense of weariness on the young Jedi Master, and a similar desire to end the war, by victory or truce.

For Mace Windu, this means growing dissatisfaction with the Jedi Council and their activities in the war. He sees how much better the Republic would be doing in the war if they would just listen to him and return to their original teachings, as he wanted to.

For Malaika Sohari, she has been blessed with relative isolation from the bitterest days of the war, her training at the academy nearing completion.

For Palpatine, his machinations come closer to completion every day. He tries to pull Anakin Skywalker closer to the Dark Side every chance he gets, but his own war interferes with his plans. Should he be wrong, which he never is, Mace Windu is waiting in the wings to take over once Dooku outlives his usefulness.

For Anakin Skywalker, he is caught in between his feelings of satisfaction in fighting the war for the Republic and each victory he can bring, and the feelings of helplessness he gets whenever he deals with the Jedi Council. He does not understand them and their way of life sometimes, and his love for Padme can only grow. He must vent about the Jedi to Palpatine, but he doesn't trust his mentor like he used to. In a way he is a reflection of the state of the Force, in constant turmoil.


	17. Chapter 16: Battle of Coruscant

**A/N: I cut the prologue.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Battle of Coruscant**

* * *

 _ **17 BBY**_

 **ABOARD THE** _ **INVISIBLE HAND,**_ **BATTLE OF CORUSCANT**

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi skidded into the hangar, their ships slamming into the wall.

"Do you think they noticed our arrival?" Obi-Wan quipped as he slipped out of his now useless starfighter.

"With the battle outside to worry about?" Anakin scoffed, heading towards the elevators with R2D2.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay unconscious on the floor that felt parsecs away. Not even a foot in front of Anakin was the Sith Lord who had cut off his arm and wounded his master, now weaponless. Strangely enough, Count Dooku didn't look too bothered by the situation, more surprised by Anakin's skill than the two lightsabers less than an inch from his neck. After chasing him around the galaxy for years, Anakin had learned how to read the Sith's more basic emotions, and if he had been an observer would have been impressed by the Count's control.

"Good Anakin, good," the Chancellor said cheerily from his left.

"Kill him. Kill him now," a completely different voice said. A wave shock and terror washed over Dooku's face and emanated from him in the Force, more emotion at once than Anakin had sensed from him since their first encounter.

"I can't, it's not the Jedi way," Anakin countered. _Something is wrong, something is very wrong_ , was all he could articulate in his mind.

"Do it," Palpatine continued "he's too dangerous to be kept alive."

 _He is a Sith Lord_ , Anakin thought to himself, but looking into Dooku's brown eyes, he couldn't make himself move the lightsabers against each other. _Brown eyes_ , suddenly popped into his mind. _The same color as Padme's_ , _what would she think?_ shaking himself, Anakin blocked the bizarre rumination. Obi-Wan was unconscious for who knew how long in the corner, he'd have an older man he wasn't even sure could aim a blaster, could he really afford to cart a Sith Lord around a Separatist ship single-handedly? " _His eyes are yellow. They were never yellow like Darth Maul's,"_ he remembered Obi-Wan telling him after their encounter on Lothal.

"Anakin, you must kill him," the voice said. He must have been deliberating longer than he realized. Looking back at Dooku, he retracted the lightsabers.

"Turn around," he said coldly. Dooku did so, giving the strangest look to Palpatine. Placing the special Force restraints on the Sith Lord, he pulled him to his feet. "Just because I didn't kill you now, doesn't mean I won't if you give me a reason to," Anakin growled, moving to free the Chancellor. Once the older man was free to move about, Anakin used the Force to free Obi-Wan, and pulled him over his shoulder.

 _Saving your life once again Obi-Wan_ , he thought to himself. Noticing that the addition of the other two men might be a little awkward given that one had kidnapped the other and may very well try to get the rest of them killed, Anakin knew he would have to think of something if he didn't want death or serious bodily injury to occur.

"Dooku you can walk in front of us," he ordered, and the Sith Lord obliged in a semi-gracious manner. Once Dooku was a good three paces ahead, Anakin whispered to the Chancellor, "stay in the back, for your own security."

"Anakin, are you sure this is the best way to do this?" the Chancellor questioned.

"Yes. Now we have to move unless we want this to get any worse," Anakin told him, heading off after Dooku to make sure he didn't lead them into any traps while they weren't paying attention. Right now their only option was to find another ship or get into an escape pod, unless Obi-Wan woke up and thought of a better idea. Heading towards the nearest elevator bank, which was thankfully across from Dooku's command area, Anakin had an idea.

"R2," he said softly into his comm unit so Dooku would not hear him, "I want you to activate elevator 45658, and send it to the nearest escape pods or ship hangar. Send all the other elevators in the bank haywire so they won't track us," satisfied with his plan, Anakin stopped Dooku from entering a code into a keypad. "I'd advise you not to try that again," he muttered, resting his hand ever so slightly on the hilt of his lightsaber. Dooku nodded.

"Of course not, I was merely trying to summon the elevator," Anakin glared at him, and made sure Dooku was the first to enter the elevator, keeping him clear away from the controls. He was just guiding the Chancellor inside when three destroyers rolled around the corner. Letting Obi-Wan down as gently as circumstances allowed, he whipped out his lightsaber and began deflecting the bullets.

"R2, we need to go _now_ ," he shouted into his comm piece. "Chancellor, close the doors," he barked, narrowly hitting a bolt and sending it up into the ceiling. As he did so, he felt the floor pitch beneath his feet.

"She's listing, something must be wrong with the stabilizers," Dooku stated, leaning against the wall for support.

"I can see that," Anakin snapped. Soon they would be standing on what was supposed to be the walls, or worse, at the bottom of the elevator shaft. Using the Force, Anakin pushed out the emergency hatch. Hoisting Obi-Wan up once again, Anakin felt him stir. _Not now, please,_ Anakin thought to himself as he pulled out a grappling hook he had almost forgotten. "Grab on," he said bluntly, and the Chancellor and the Count both gripped his legs as the floor slid out from under them. They flew out of the open hatch, and came to a sudden stop as the cord maxed out. They dangled in space for a little bit, Anakin trying to make the motor work to pull them up. Eventually he gave up, and was beginning to feel the full weight of two, no, three grown men hanging onto him with no assistance. As if he knew Anakin was thinking of them, the other Jedi began to stir. Taking in the situation around him Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Anakin! What the blazes..." he trailed off, seeing Count Dooku in Force-restraints and Chancellor Palpatine hanging onto his pants legs. Blinking as if he didn't believe what he was seeing, he turned as best he could to face the Jedi Knight.

"Not now Master," Anakin responded. "On the count of three," he yelled to the other two men, "I'm going to swing us into that door that R2 just opened."

"You can't be serious," Palpatine protested.

"One," Anakin continued, "two. Three!" with a mighty swing, the four men rushed towards the side of the elevator shaft. Letting go of the cord to continue their momentum, Anakin saw the elevator lintel pass inches from his nose, before they all tumbled to the ground. Getting up as fast as he could, he saw Dooku and the Chancellor were nowhere near each other, and began to help Obi-Wan to his feet.

"What did I miss?" he asked brightly, straightening himself.

"Nothing much. We were on our way to find an escape ship but that didn't pan out," Anakin responded.

"Naturally," Obi-Wan joked. "How close are we to a ship and how close are we to General Grievous?"

"Much closer to Grievous actually," Anakin said as he re-orientated his map of the ship.

"We must be very careful then," no sooner had Obi-Wan spoken, than an alarm began to sound. "What's that for?" They listened closely to R2's next transmission, and Obi-Wan groaned.

"Grievous was kind enough to launch all the escape pods for us, should we pay him a visit?" Anakin asked in a semi-sarcastic manner.

"I think you're forgetting we have the heads of states of both governments with us," Obi-Wan countered. Anakin looked over at the two, and agreed with Obi-Wan.

"Very well. Let's find an empty ship," with that, they began to guide their group towards the nearest hangar.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, the four men arrived at the main hangar. Seeing the wide open holes to deep space, Anakin couldn't help feeling a sense of freedom seeing so many vacant ships. Once he started piloting one of those babies, their guests would be Obi-Wans problem.

"I'll go ahead and prep the ship, can you handle these two?" Anakin whispered to his fellow Jedi.

"I think I can manage, go quickly," the bearded Jedi answered. Stealthily, Anakin leaped onto the hangar floor, and made for the ship. Encountering surprising little resistance, nothing a few lightsaber swipes couldn't handle, Anakin lowered the ramp and made a beeline for the cockpit on the Separatist shuttle. As he began to get the engine moving, he noticed it was making some odd noises, and decided to run a few tests before take off to make sure it wouldn't shut down in the middle of a battle. He heard gunfire outside, and knew Obi-Wan and Palpatine wouldn't have much time. Slowly lifting the ship off the ground, he began to plow into the attack droids, and was just barely lowering the ship when a sudden and fierce force threw his head into the dashboard. As the ship began to spin out of control, Anakin thought he heard other explosions go off.

* * *

Sensing the explosions before they could properly detonate, Obi-Wan had shoved the Count and Chancellor behind a few crates for some form of protection. He saw the large ship Anakin was piloting explode in the rear and begin to spiral out of control before slamming into a support column. Black smoke from the other detonations clouded his vision, so he checked to make sure Palpatine and Dooku were still with him. Sure enough they were, and Obi-Wan instructed them to move towards the stairway, before the ceiling came down on their heads. Dooku didn't need telling twice, and Obi-Wan felt himself picking up his pace to keep up with a seventy-something year old man.

One of the bombs must have had a delayed timer, because another explosion sent Obi-Wan and Palpatine sprawling to the ground. Swinging the Chancellor over his shoulder, the Jedi Master sprinted towards Count Dooku, he'd be damned if he let the Count literally run out of custody of the Republic. Bringing him to the ground with a flying crate, Obi-Wan stopped next to him, setting down the stunned Chancellor.

"Don't try that again," he warned, pulling the Sith Lord up roughly. Looking around, he realized the best way to get off the ship was to confront General Grievous, but how? He saw a lumbering figure walk towards them through the smoke, and Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber. Eventually the figure came into focus, and once he recognized Anakin, he retracted it. "Grievous booby-trapped the ships. Anakin are you alright?" he asked, noticing the rather large gash across the young mans face.

"I'll be fine, just ready to get off this blasted ship," Anakin grumbled. "Any plans now that all the ships are obliterated?"

"Well, we are in custody of the Separatist head of state," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, appraising Count Dooku. "Suppose we used his political clout to secure ourselves a ship?"

"Hmm. It's a good plan, but we could easily walk into an ambush. Unless..." he turned to face Dooku. "Where is your private ship?"

"Which one?" Dooku asked smugly, his old self returning.

"Now is not the time for games, Dooku," Anakin growled, grabbing the older mans collar. "Where is your solar sailer?"

"Oh _that_ one. It's in my personal hangar," seeing Anakin's expression, he continued, "it's near my personal quarters."

"Take us there. And there better not be any surprises," Anakin ordered him. Dooku bowed his head, before heading off down a corridor. The other three followed, Anakin double-checking that they weren't making any unnecessary detours. After R2 opened the much smaller doors, Anakin scanned the area for any signs of activity. Satisfied when nothing happened, he waved the others forward. Once Dooku opened up the ship, Obi-Wan began to secure him and handle the Chancellor, while Anakin prepared the ship for take-off. As soon as all the switches were flipped and sequences finished, Anakin high-tailed out of the hangar, sending a message to the Republic fleet that they were in Dooku's personal ship.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

After the Chancellor gave them a rather chilly thank-you, he went off with his entourage, and Anakin wasn't entirely sad to see him leave. He had tried to convince him to kill a defenseless man, and had seemed upset when he hadn't done so. Yoda walked over to them, looking at Dooku with his ancient eyes.

"We meet again, Dooku," Yoda said simply. "Take you to the prison, these guards will. Try to escape, I hope you will not." The guards led Dooku away, still walking with his imperious demeanor. "Skywalker, medical attention you need. Go, now. Talk later, we can," Yoda told him, once again confused why the young Jedi thought such nasty cuts would heal on their own. Anakin nodded, and walked at a rather leisurely pace towards the awaiting medical droids.

"He was impressive today, although don't tell him I said that," Obi-Wan joked, stepping down from the solar sailer.

"Tell me, what happened? Captured Dooku, you did," Yoda asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Anakin that, I was unconscious when that happened," Obi-Wan answered honestly. "All I can tell you is I woke up hanging onto Anakin in an elevator shaft and he managed to get us to safety after some wandering the corridors."

"Hmm," Yoda mused. "More mature, young Skywalker is," he stood in silence for a moment before speaking again. "Go now Obi-Wan, rest you should."

"Of course. Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said warmly, heading for the living quarters. Somehow he had made it out of the battle unscathed, and wanted to celebrate with some relaxing hot tea.

* * *

"It seems like every time I visit you it's in a hospital," Padme whispered to Anakin as she inspected his forehead.

"Really Padme, it's fine. Yoda just likes to be careful is all," Anakin protested.

"Twenty-seven stitches isn't _fine_ ," Padme sighed. "You have no idea the crazy things I've been hearing since the Chancellor was kidnapped. The Senate was put in a full-on lock down. They said a Jedi had been killed but no one knew who and I was out of my mind."

"Padme, if I died there's no way they wouldn't mention it was me," he joked. "Ouch!" he cried, as Padme smacked him in the arm.

"That's not funny Anakin," she said sternly, but there was slight smile on her face.

"Come on, I'm the Hero With No Fear, I'm not going to go out without a bang," he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you? And here I was ready to tell you something serious," she mused aloud.

"Like what?" Anakin asked, taking her hand.

"I'm not going to tell you in the middle of a hospital, it's much too important for that," she playfully taunted him. "You'll see, don't worry."

"Alright. It just so happens I need to tell you something as well, but not here," Anakin said, leaning against her arm. He felt so much better in her presence. Ever since that incident on board the _Invisible Hand_ , he had felt so uneasy. Truthfully, he was glad the Chancellor had excused himself so quickly instead of lingering like he normally did. Something about him made Anakin feel dirty, almost.

"Did something happen?" Padme asked, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Once Padme was a respectable distance from the bed, Anakin yelled for them to come in. Relieved at the sight of the droid, Anakin sat up in the bed.

"There was no brain damage detected. You are cleared for release," the droid said promptly, before wheeling back out of the room. He heard Padme sigh with relief and rolled his eyes.

"Padme, you already know I don't have brain damage," he joked, swinging himself off the bed. This time, she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder. Come on, lets get you back to the apartment," she said, taking his arm.

"I can walk," Anakin grumbled, but Padme knew he enjoyed the physical contact after being away for so long, the added bonus being they wouldn't have to jump a foot apart if Master Yoda came around the corner for one reason or another.

Down the hall, a tall and slender Jedi Master kept his eye on the two. Requesting to have furlough at the same time as Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu followed the duo from a considerable distance, no small feat on Coruscant. Even though the war grew in intensity everyday, Mace Windu still wanted to figure out what was going on with Anakin Skywalker. Smirking as they entered the apartment, Windu assigned his new surveillance droid the target of Anakin Skywalker. Whatever moves he made on Coruscant, he would be the first to know.


	18. Chapter 17: Trials

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Trials**

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

Malaika Sohari ran her eyes up and down the pages of her notebook, trying to cram the last bit of philosophy into her mind before the examination. No one ever said what exactly was on it, so she tried to remember every little detail anyone had ever said. Malaika wasn't even sure what an examination was like, did someone ask questions? Was it like an interview? Her formal schooling had ended around age twelve, the civil war had grown so severe that families didn't want to send their children out, especially if they went to school with other Clan members. All an enemy scout had to do was follow a child home from a safe distance and the next morning entire bloodlines could be wiped out.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Malaika reread the scant notes she had taken down that day on the beach nearly five years ago. "'Dark Side not always bad, Light Side not always good', I'm glad I was so descriptive," she muttered to herself. The door creaked open, and Malaika shot up.

"Malaika, you can come in now," Lesedi said gently. Over the past few years the two had become rather close, always arguing about something minor. But seeing her friend and knowing she was about to judge her in blasted philosophy only made her more nervous. Walking into the plain stone room, Lesedi shut the door behind her.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Malaika emerged, not as despondent as she expected. It had been done in an interview format of sorts, for which Malaika was grateful. She had only recently learned to read High Galactic, and that was the alphabet of most some of the more ancient texts.

"You did well," Lesedi reassured her.

"You're positive?"

"Yes, I've been through several other trials as a Mentor."

"Why was Asar in there?" Malaika asked. The Introspect co-leader had sat in silence, listening to her responses. That was honestly the most troubling part, the fact that he didn't react at all.

"He's a Mentor, he must make sure you are fit to pass as well. All you have left is the character trial, Force trial, and lightsaber trial," Malaika groaned, leaning against the doorway to her room.

"How can they evaluate my character anyway? They can't throw every possible scenario in the galaxy at me in there," Malaika protested.

"It's the last trial, and you can't do anything until it comes. So quit worrying," Lesedi told her. "Now get some rest, you'll need it." Malaika obeyed, collapsing into bed but unable to sleep for several more hours.

* * *

The next day she held no doubt about her success with the physical Force maneuvers, but it was the meditation that still troubled her. Memories of Chihiro constantly the importance of meditation made her chuckle, but it was quickly replaced with sadness as she remembered he was off-world on business no one would tell her anything about. She suspected he was spying on the Separatists or the Republic and they didn't want word to spread, but honestly if the Mentors could keep their existence a secret for hundreds of years, the fact that one of their own was spying should be a walk in the park.

 _But that's none of my business_ , she thought to herself, grabbing her lightsaber. By far one of her best skills, Malaika gripped her trainee lightsaber for, hopefully, the last time. Trainee lightsabers weren't custom designed, they were ones left over from previous Jedi or Kohtal, since Sith lightsabers were incredibly rare. Once a Novice passed the trials, they were given a purple or gray lightsaber, the significance of which Malaika had yet to learn. Now was the time for her to focus on fighting Agi, her instructor who knew all her weaknesses. Fortunately, she had paid attention to some of his own weaknesses, and had a few Mandalorian tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

Two hours later and drenched in sweat, Malaika felt fantastic about her most recent trial. Two hours of swordsmanship had been the release she needed from the stress of her trials, and she saw why they put it as the next to last one. Now she only had the character trial to dread, and somehow it didn't seem so bad. Washing herself in her personal shower, Malaika wondered what would be in the last trial. Some kind of horrible choice? A simulation of a bizarre situation? Coming to terms with the worst thing she had ever done? Turning off the water, Malaika thought about Nayden. It had been so long since they last spoken on Naboo two years ago. She still had his holo node saved, but he rarely answered it due to fears of being tracked. Sadness came over her, and she decided to go run it off, that always helped. Switching out her shoes, Malaika left the academy building and began her jog uphill.

"Malaika wait!" someone panted after her, and she stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Livnat, what are you doing here?" she asked, perplexed by his midnight jog. Livnat had established himself as an early bird as soon as he started, seeing him out after dark was a rarity in itself. Even though they were active at very different times of the day, Livnat had become one of her closest friends at the academy, who she unfortunately saw less of due to the rigor of the trials. A Patroon himself, he understood the rigor of them, and was one of the few who stayed at the academly permanently.

"I could ask you the same question," he joked, coming to stand beside her. "I heard you're moving along in the trials rather well, Lesedi won't stop raving about you."

"Well I'm sure she's done that to everyone in the trials," Malaika countered. "How is my favorite Novice?"

"I'm doing well. Saon says I should be able to go through the trials in a few years. My swordsmanship is atrocious," he told her.

"That's good. How's your sister?"

"Good. Can't bring her here to meet everyone for obvious reasons, but I got to see her last harvest." Their conversation continued like this before Livnat excused himself back to the academy in time for some extra dueling practice.

"Have fun!" she called after him, heading down the path as well. Seeing Livnat made her less worried for the impending trial, and she decided a good nights rest would help her more than a run.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

Malaika stood before the Kohtal Mentors. It was the beginning of her character trial, and she stood as straight and still as she could, showing her discipline. Eventually, one of them addressed her.

"Malaika, we have a mission for you. It seems that the Separatists have imprisoned two of our own after being arrested by some of their contractors for freeing some slaves on Tatooine. They've been sentenced to death, and will be sent to Raxus for execution in a matter of days. We need you to free them, and any other prisoners they need you to," Prio, a Mirialan said.

"You want me to lead a prison break on a Separatists war ship?" Malaika asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But we also happen to know that a Republican spy will be on board as well, and the Jedi intend on springing the spy. In addition, bounty hunter Cad Bane is a prisoner as well, we sincerely doubt his associates would pass up an opportunity to free him. Use that information however you see fit," Prio told her.

"Ah. What am I supposed to bring?" she asked.

"Since the Jedi will be there and will know you're not a Jedi the instant you wield a lightsaber, you cannot bring that. Everything else is up to you, and the files on the prisoners and the ship will be given to you after you visit the armory. Any questions?"

"No sir," Malaika answered.

"Good. Now if you would just follow me."

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

 **CORUSCANT**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stared at the map of the _Providence_ -class destroyer they were tasked with infiltrating. A Republic spy had been captured on some research post on Maramere and they had to rescue her before execution on Raxus. They had decided that the realspace interchange between the Triellus and Perlimian Trade routes was the best place to ambush them. Anakin would distract the destroyer with as many tricks as he could, while Obi-Wan would board the ship. Once he successfully boarded, Anakin's squad would board near the thrusters, and wreak general havoc, destroying as much of the engine and machinery as they could. After Obi-Wan freed the spy, he would go straight back to the ship, update Anakin, and all units would withdraw.

"Simple enough," Anakin said.

"I hope so," Obi-Wan answered. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, lets get some rest."

* * *

 **PERLIMIAN AND TRIELLUS REALSPACE INTERCHANGE**

 _Planning a jail break isn't what I expected my character trial to be, but lets just go with it,_ Malaika thought to herself as she checked through her supplies one last time. _Communications jammer, check. Blasters and ammunitions, check. Large bombs, check. Mini-bombs, check. Map, check,_ she rattled off a few more supplies before zipping up the bag. Starting the Gauntlet Fighter, or Kom'rk as it was called on Mandalore, that was assigned to her for the mission, Malaika lifted off the ground and began to exit the atmosphere.

It took her a few hours to reach the surprisingly close interception point, because traveling through hyperspace would have put the ship on the Separatist or Republic scanners. Waiting at the realspace interchange between the Triellus and Perlimian Trade Routes, Malaika kept a close eye out for pirates that liked to attack ships as they went through the interchanges. Shutting off her systems and perching on an asteroid, she observed as various Republic ships began to arrive and position themselves as well. Reviewing the map to commit it fully to memory, the sight of a _Providence_ -class destroyer dropping out of hyperspace distracted her. As the first shots were fired, Malaika shut off the map and began to restart her ship. Since her piloting skills were mediocre, flying while the Republic was trying to cause the largest distraction and the Jedi hadn't made headway to the detention area would be inefficient. Once one of the Jedi squads broke off to the thrusters (it had been in the Jedi files the Kohtal had access to), Malaika would move in and rescue the two imprisoned Kohtal, Danos and Arik.

The starfighter exhibiting maneuvering that would have excited Nayden like a little kid had broken off towards the thrusters as planned, and Malaika deduced it could only be flown by the famed Anakin Skywalker. Taking note not to get in its vicinity since she would easily be outmaneuvered, she took the quickest and unnoticeable path to the garbage chute that was conveniently located on the underbelly of the ship, fortunately near the detention area.

While R6Q1 was performing technological feats that Malaika would never understand, she checked her armor to make sure it was secure. Once the airlock opened, Malaika guided the ship onto the floor and firmly anchored it in case the doors were opened again. Performing one last spot check, she instructed R6Q1 to close the outer doors and open the inner ones. After he finished, she quickly got out of her ship and headed down the hallway. She didn't know how long the Jedi intended their rescue to take, and she did _not_ want to be on board after they had departed.

Reaching the main hallway to the detention area, identifiable by its impressive security doors, Malaika was surprised to find them already blasted open.

"R6, where are the Jedi?" she whispered into her comm unit. He beeped back, and she nodded. They were far away from the area Arik and Danos were in. Another set of beeps came in, and she frowned. The team of bounty hunters had boarded around the same time she had, and were nearby. Malaika had run into her fair share of bounty hunters as a smuggler, and wasn't terribly worried. Most of them left other hunters alone so long as they were working different jobs and didn't pose a threat. "Keep me updated on their location so there's no surprises," she ordered. Checking the signs, she headed down another hallway, reading the cell numbers as quickly as she could. Thankfully, they were all written in Aurebesh.

"I89, J89, K89," she whispered, " _L89_ ," peering into the cell, she saw the two figures she was looking for lying on their beds, apparently not troubled by the intermittent explosions that shook the ship. Knocking on the window, she gestured for them to get up against the far wall. Pulling out one of her smaller charges, she fixed it to the door and backed away. Twenty seconds later a loud beep and a muted blast sounded. The two Cerean siblings emerged, squinting through the smoke.

"Arik? Danos?" Malaika asked, double checking their identities.

"Are you here to rescue us?" Danos asked, looking in her direction.

"That would be me," she said, heading hover to them. "Are you both alright?" she asked, scanning each of them for injuries.

"Nothing too serious," Danos told her.

"Good to hear," Malaika responded, handing them each a blaster. "You know how to use these right?" They nodded. "Good, follow me and we'll be out of here in no time," she told them, walking down the hallway she had come from. They were in the hallway adjacent to the detention area, when a hail of blaster bolts came down on them. Ducking to the side, the three Kohtal began returning fire as quick as possible.

 _So much for leaving us alone_ , Malaika thought to herself grimly. While she had no doubt in the fighting abilities of herself and the other Kohtal, five other highly-skilled bounty hunters was no walk in the park, and any use of the Force would only alert the Jedi to their presence, another situation they did not want to find themselves in. They were so close to the security gate, just one hallway away, when four bounty hunters rounded the corner. A hail of blaster bolts came down, and the three Kohtals scattered, ducking into some door frames, returning fire as soon as possible.

Malaika was not concerned with the fighting capabilities between the three of them, but four bounty hunters were not a force to trifle with in a time crunch. Not to mention, using the Force to end the fight quickly would only alert the Jedi on board to their presence, another situation they did not want to find themselves in. Reaching into her bag, Malaika retrieved one of her larger charges. Gesturing for her two companions to take cover, she activated it and threw it towards the bounty hunters.

* * *

Anakin frowned. A blast shook the ceiling in the component room, worrying him. They were in the reactor area of the ship, if unexpected explosions were occurring, that could mean any number of things were breaking down in the ship. Scanning his map once the few droids were taken care of, Anakin was surprised to see that only a few storage areas and the detention bloc were immediately above them.

"Rex, think you and the rest of the squad can cause enough mayhem without me?" Anakin asked the captain.

"Yes sir, thinking of ducking out of a battle, Commander?" Rex asked in a friendly manner.

"Not a chance. I'm just going to check something out upstairs, it shouldn't take too long."

* * *

"I don't think they'll be getting too close to us," Danos commented, staring at the hallway that now had a massive hole in it. Hole was a bit of an understatement, the walls, ceiling, and seven solid feet of the floor were gone.

"That's also how we get back to our ship," Malaika said, pulling out her map for an alternate route. "Looks like we're going to get familiar with the thruster area," she told them. Consulting the map one last time, Malaika opened a rather unassuming door, and headed down the stairwell. "This way," she said.

The stairs emptied them out into a small utilities hallway, and they began to run. R6's update had told them the Jedi assault was waning down, either the Jedi were evacuating or the Separatists were pulling in reinforcements. Their feet were pounding down the hallway, when Arik suddenly stopped, motioning for the others to be quiet. Sure enough, calm footsteps were coming down the hallway, and Malaika squinted to see who it was. The footsteps weren't mechanized, but they were still metallic, meaning it was someone armor.

"Honestly, like we need anymore interruptions," Danos muttered. Malaika was about to crack a smile, then the figure came into focus, and she thought her heat would stop. The Gen'Dai was wearing armor, but _that_ armor was infamous for slaughters across the galaxy.

"A Mandalorian, so good to see there's some of you left in the galaxy," Durge said, priming his wrist rockets. Without stopping to think, Malaika and the others hit the deck and rolled to the side as it soared past, bringing down part of the ceiling.

"The ship is in the garbage chute. Bring it around to the main hangar. Do _not_ stop," Malaika whispered as quickly as she could, hoping Danos couldn't hear the fear in her voice. Slamming the map into her hand, Malaika sprinted down the hallway in the opposite direction, turning down a random branch and hoping to the powers that be it wasn't a dead end. Durge was a bounty hunter who made Cad Bane look like an amateur. He also had a pathological hatred for Mandalorians, vowing to destroy them all. He was the preferred subject of horror stories told by older Mandalorian kids to scare the younger ones, but his name had the power to instill fear in the bravest adults. Frankly, with his cybernetic enhancements, regenerative abilities, and lack of major organs, Malaika didn't think she had a snowballs chance on Mustafar to kill him. The best she could hope for was that her friends got the ship to the hangar before she arrived, and that she managed to survive the encounter.

Sure enough, his thundering footfalls boomed down the hallway, growing closer and closer. Malaika pulled out her largest charge, and hurled it onto the floor, remotely detonating it the second she was clear. The footsteps abated for a few seconds before resuming, and Malaika began to run the map through her head. Sliding down the guardrail, Malaika risked a look behind her. She wished she hadn't.

The cybernetic alien was gaining ground, his silver and red armor glinting under the lighting. Slinging her rifle off her shoulder, Malaika fired several shots, each hit but didn't seem to do much damage. Durge fired another wrist rocket, knocking out the stairs, sending them both into free fall. Malaika landed on her back, and activated her jet pack, shooting up into the air just as Durge threw his magna bolas. Malaika rapidly fired her rifle, boosting herself up towards the upper levels. Enough blasterfire for three men was being directed at Malaika, and she was desperately swerving in the air, using the Force to help her react better. One of the blasts punctured her jet pack, and she began to lose altitude quickly.

 _Every time I fly, something like this happens_ , she thought to herself, pulling out one of her vibroknives.

* * *

When Anakin heard the second blast, he didn't waste any time getting to it. What he walked in on momentarily stunned him. Durge, the infamous bounty hunter, was battling a rather small Mandalorian, who seemed to be using the Force on a low level. They were exchanging blows, and Anakin was surprised the fight was still going, given the brutality of Durge. Drawing his lightsaber and notifying Obi-Wan of the sudden appearance of a war criminal, Anakin charged into the fight.

* * *

Malaika wasn't sure if she was more surprised that she had lasted this long in a fight with Durge, or that a Jedi was now in the fray. She continued blocking various blows from the bounty hunter with her vibroknife and firing with her pistol, continually eyeing the exit, trying to get as close to it as possible. Durge hated Jedi _almost_ as much as he hated Mandalorians, if she could get to the exit...

A blaster bolt flew not two inches from her face, and she redirected her attention to the battle. The appearance of none other than Anakin Skywalker meant she was no longer getting slammed into the wall, and was incurring far less injuries. Taking advantage of the brief reprieve, she began to make her way towards the doors, but a cybernetic fist made her duck and swing her knife in the hopes of hitting something. Durge picked up a hunk of permacrete and threw it at the Jedi, who stumbled back a few paces. One of Durge's elbows slammed right into Malaika's, and then a fist slid her across the ground. The Anakin looked a little worse for wear, but charged back into the fray without hesitation. Looking around for something to end the fight, Malaika had an idea.

* * *

Anakin sent Durge stumbling back into the rubble with a Force-push, and took a moment to catch his breath. _Where could Obi-Wan be?_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, an armored hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Whipping around to retaliate, the Mandalorian merely shoved him through the doors and threw something into the air. No sooner had they cleared the blast doors that an explosion brought down the rest of the stairwell onto Durge.

* * *

Malaika didn't waste any time once the bomb went off, she ran like there was no tomorrow down the corridors she was thankful to have memorized beforehand. Seeing a squad of clone troopers and another Jedi she did not recognize, Malaika turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Freeze!" she heard a clone yell behind her, followed by blasterfire.

 _Can I get a break?_ she thought to herself, trying to find a corridor to the main deck.

"Arik and Danos had better be there after all these damn detours," she grumbled to herself, finally arriving in the main hangar. Thankfully, a full-blown space battle was occurring outside the shields, and, bless the powers that be, a Gauntlet Fighter resting in a corner. Malaika bolted for it, not stopping as she shot down any droid that got between her and the ship. Blue and red blaster bolts began to mix, and soon enough the hangar was engulfed in blasterfire. Sprinting up the ramp, Malaika threw herself into the chair at the back of the cockpit.

"Get us _out_ of here," Malaika panted, taking off her helmet and throwing her head back. Relief coursed through her despite the terrifying piloting of Arik, and the fact that they were in the middle of a space battle. _If they decide this wasn't a hard enough character trial..._ she thought to herself.

"Malaika!" Danos gasped, "are you alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Malaika grumbled, "I'm fine, just need some sleep."

"Your nose is bleeding, to say the least!" Duanos exclaimed, getting up from the copilots seat. "Oh goodness, who knows what that bounty hunter did to you! I bet the adrenline..." the Cerean trailed off. "Come on, lets get you to the medical bay," she said, lifting Malaika up by the arm. "And don't think you can hide your injuries behind your armor like everyone else does! I trained as a doctor for years on Coruscant, I've seen it all!"

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

"Durge's reemergence is not a good sign," Mace Windu said over the holo. Obi-Wan and Anakin had decided to report directly to the Jedi Council immediately after the spy was taken care of. "How did you come across him again?"

"I heard some unusual explosions and went to go investigate," Anakin said coolly. He was used to Windu picking up inconsistencies in their reports, and while it still irked him, he didn't let him see it.

"I see. Is the spy alright?" Windu asked.

"She's fine, just going through standard checkups in the medical room," Obi-Wan answered crisply.

"Glad to hear it, we are," Yoda said. "Be careful, we must. Murderous, Durge is," Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded in agreement, knowing firsthand how bloody the Gen'Dai was. Eventually all the details were hashed out and review, and an hour later the transmission finally ended. As they walked back to the cabin, Obi-Wan asked,

"Anakin, do you find it odd the Mandalorian pulled you out of the room as well? You've got a hefty bounty on your head, any bounty hunter would find it hard to ignore." Anakin shrugged.

"No. To be honest I was so focused on Durge I barely noticed them."

"Hmm. I'll see if we can figure out his identity. It doesn't seem right they would just take off like that."

"Maybe they knew fighting me would be a losing fight," Anakin joked, walking into the archives. "Are you ready to do some research?" he asked, cracking his knuckles as he sat in front of the holoscreen.

"Of course."

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

Upon her return to Lah'mu, Malaika had gone straight to her room and gone to sleep. She'd lost count of the necessary stitches, and her ribs felt like they were on fire, bruising or something. She had been so tired she didn't even remember half the trip back to the academy. Lesedi and Livnat had come to visit her, she had enjoyed the friendly company after the mission. Chihiro was still who-knows-where, maybe he really did like scouting. Laughing at the thought, Malaika sat up in bed. Looking over at her clock, she realized she had slept through an _entire day_.

 _Hope I didn't miss anything important_ , she thought to herself. Pulling on her comfiest clothes, she shuffled into the common area, overwhelmed by its brightness and loudness. Slowly, she grabbed some food and headed out to the garden, at least it was always quiet there. Gingerly sitting down, she began to eat her roll, feeling the soft evening sun on her skin. Since her encounter with Durge on the destroyer, she had recalled every single horror story her brother Tais had told her about him. It was nice to get a reprieve from the constant stress of training at the academy and the state of war across the galaxy, so she was slightly irritated when a young Novice came up to her.

"The Mentors want to see you after dark," he said sweetly, before heading off back the academy. Groaning, Malaika lay down in the dirt, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"I figured I'd find you here," a familiar voice said. Looking over, Malaika saw Livnat, and just looked at him, too sleepy to say anything. "I know you're not in the mood for talking. Do you mind if I just lay here?" she shook her head, and he stretched out next to her. Malaika had always liked being in his company since she first arrived, even if they never said a word to each other. The dark-skinned boy from Rinn had always had a special place in her heart. They lay in silence for nearly an hour, Malaika slowly working her way through dinner, Livnat thinking about who knew what. It was only when the sun began to settle on the horizon that Malaika realized she should go meet the Mentors.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting up, "I've got to go."

"No worries, good luck," he said. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"I'll see you later," she said, standing up. Going vertical a little too quickly, she grabbed her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently holding her arm.

"Yeah, just moved a little too fast."

"Let me walk you back," they walked in silence to the examination room that sat at the end of the training hallway. "I guess you've got it from here."

"Thank you," she said softly. Once he left, she opened the door and sat down at the now-familiar chair.

"Congratulations on your success," Prio was the first to speak. "Duano spoke very highy of your behavior on the destroyer."

"Oh it was nothing," Malaika said lightly.

"We understand you drew the attention of a war criminal onto yourself for the others to escape," Lesedi broke in. As part of the rules of the trials, Lesedi had been forbidden from asking Malaika about any aspect of the trials not discussed in the meetings.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds really insane, but really none of us would have made it off if we had stayed together and tried to reach the ship he could have easily disabled while we started it up. It was just the most likely way for all of us to get off the destroyer," Malaika explained. Several of the Mentors began to talk amongst themselves, and Malaika gulped. _Did I just shoot myself in the foot with that?_ Eventually Aras rose, and everyone fell silent.

"Malaika Sohari, I believe that I speak for everyone else, when I ask that you join us at the rank of a Patroon," he stated. Malaika fumbled for a moment, unsure of what to say exactly.

"I'd be honored," came out. Aras bowed, and she stood and returned it.

"May I see your lightsaber?" he asked, and Malaika unclipped it from her belt and handed it to him. He handed it to Prio, who placed it on the table in front of them.

"It is time for you to choose your lightsaber and your path. Please, follow me," Aras said in a courteous manner, holding the door open for her. Following him in silence, she did not ask any questions as he led her outside the academy, and up the mountain. Malaika had half a mind to ask where they were going, but decided disturbing the silence wasn't worth it. Eventually, they reached the very top of the mountain, only a few dozen meters between them and the top. "In here," he said softly, leading the way through a small opening. Walking inside, Malaika was amazed by the ancient designs carved into the walls, and the opening in the ceiling to the sky. On a large, flat boulder, lay several lightsabers.

"Now that you are becoming a Patroon, a full-fledged member of the Kohtal, you will receive your weapon. Lightsabers have been integral to our faction for hundreds of years, even if we must be very careful about their use. All I want you to do, is choose one of these lightsabers."

Confused by the show over picking up a lightsaber, Malaika made to grab one, when Aras spoke again.

"Not just by their physical attributes, but also by their Force attributes. Your lightsaber will help you channel the Force when you use it, and must be in sync with you as well," he explained.

Now slightly confused, Malaika closed her eyes and waited, holding her hand over the lightsabers in the hopes that something would happen. She started meditating, as Chihiro was always nagging her to do more often, when suddenly she snapped back to reality, two lightsabers in hand. Lifting the first up and down, it was study and had a firm grip, not too heavy to where it was unwieldy or too light to where it felt there was no strength. The second however, felt too heavy in her hand, and felt a little off.

"Interesting," Aras whispered to himself. "Would you activate one of them if you please?" he asked. Malaika pressed the button on the first one, and a brilliant shade of purple erupted from the hilt.

"Purple? What does that mean?" Malaika asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Most members have either gray or purple lightsabers. Purple symbolizes a more physical approach to the Force, and since the corresponds with a lightsaber, it's a cross between the Sith red and Jedi blue. The gray represents how the Force is not strictly the blinding white of the Light Side, or the pitch black of the Dark Side. Most Corporeals have a purple lightsaber, and Instropects typically have gray."

"Lightsaber, singular?" she questioned, examining the first lightsaber.

"Most only choose one lightsaber in this ceremony, but there are not set rules in the Force," he answered rather cryptically. "But choosing two is not unknown, I've seen it before."

"Why do some people choose two?" Malaika asked, suddenly worried she had done something wrong.

"Each has their own journey to make in life. Tell me, does the second one feel different from the other?" Malaika nodded. "Try to activate it," she did so, but nothing happened. "May I?" Malaika handed it over, and he weighed it in his hand. "Yes, yes. I have seen this before. Do not lose track of this," he said, returning it to her.

"When will it work?" she asked..

"When the time is right," _oh gee, that's so helpful_ , she thought to herself, examining the second lightsaber. _What's the point if it doesn't even work?_

"Wait, I've seen Lesedi fight with two lightsabers before, did the same thing happen to her?"

"No. If your preferred fighting style is two-sabered, we can procure another one in the same color, but choosing two in a Choosing Ceremony is something else entirely."

 _This doesn't make me feel much better_. Malaika clipped the non-functioning one to her belt, and retracted the purple one. "I believe it is time we head back. You must be tired," if Aras had not said anything, she may not have noticed her droopy eyelids.

"Yes, I think so too," she agreed, following Aras back down the trail.

Later that night, Malaika found it nearly impossible to sleep. _Why would I choose a lightsaber that doesn't even work? And why does color even matter? Lightsabers cut through the same things, purple or red._ Shifting to her side, Malaika tried to block the thoughts from her mind in hopes of sleep.

* * *

 **Once again thank you to all who have followed and supported this story! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 18: Plans

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Plans**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Anakin skulked home, furious by the ending of the latest mission he had returned from. Zygerrian slaver scum had managed to avoid arrest by fleeing onto a Separatist ship, and an undermanned one at that. But he had been ordered not to engage, and some slavers had gotten away because of it. _Why can't the Republic end slavery? They've got the resources to keep this war going, why not do something a little more constructive?_ he thought bitterly. He also wasn't allowed to touch the imprisoned Count Dooku with a ten foot pole, and Obi-Wan was handling that entire situation, meaning he had seen less of the man he had come to regard as a brother. Padme also was called back to Naboo more frequently, and Anakin couldn't follow her without the wrong people raising questions. Frequently alone and increasingly frustrated with the Jedi Council and the Clone Wars, Anakin found himself in the company of Chancellor Palpatine more often they he liked. The Chancellor made a point to see him whenever he was on-world, and given Palpatine's newfound closeness with the Jedi Council, Anakin didn't want to upset the delicate friendship that had developed. Ideally, he would only see the leader on official business, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Bracing himself for another get-together with Palpatine, Anakin was pleasantly surprised when his comm buzzed with a message from Padme.

 _I've just got in from Theed. Will be staying at my apartment. - Senator Amidala_. Anakin smiled. Even though the note was formal on the off-chance the messages were read by a third-party, Anakin knew exactly what his wife wanted. Sending the Chancellor a message that something important had come up, Anakin bounced towards the familiar apartment complex.

* * *

Scowling at the screen, Palpatine flung the communications disk across the room. That was the third time this month Anakin had cancelled on him. To make it worse he knew exactly why, Padme Amidala had arrived from Naboo rather conveniently. _If only Mace Windu were to pick up on that tidbit soon_ , the Palpatine thought, it would only help to turn him.

On top of all these stressors, his former apprentice had gotten himself captured, and he couldn't very well kill him now that he was in Republic custody. His death would quickly weaken the Separatist resolve. Dooku's imprisonment only made them angrier, and they had appointed Damask Pret, representative of Raxus had been elected the interim head of state until elections could. He had to keep the war going on a little longer, until Anakin turned, which at this rate would take another thirteen years.

Palpatine knew Anakin was rather temperamental, and that trait made him incredibly powerful when his anger or fear took hold, but not when his wife wanted his company. Fuming, Palpatine sat at his desk and began to think, he couldn't have Anakin drift so far, not so close to the plans execution. Slowly, a smile crept across his face, and he moved to pick up his communications disk from the floor.

* * *

"Ani!" Padme breathed when he came into the apartment. Her husband responded with a bear hug, lifting her a few centimeters off the ground. "Careful, don't disturb the baby," as if there had been a delay in his comprehension, he set her down gently a few seconds later.

"Did you say, baby?" he asked, a look of total bewilderment on his face.

"Yes Ani, I'm pregnant," she whispered, a beaming smile on her face. It took a bit for it to fully sink in, but Padme could tell he was happy by the new light in his eyes.

"Padme that's wonderful!" he nearly shouted, kissing her on the lips. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"My motherly intuition says it's a boy," she joked.

"Hmm, the Force will tell us," he said in an old crooning voice, mimicking the various street fortune-tellers that said the same thing while picking your pocket. Placing his hand on her slightly round belly, he closed his eyes in mock meditation. "Yes, yes, definitely a girl," he announced. "Now that'll be twenty credits," Padme giggled, lightly batting his arm.

"Well, if it's a girl I'll pay you the twenty credits," she laughed as she began to head to the kitchen to make some tea. Anakin snuck up behind her and swooped her off her feet, carrying her to the living room. "Anakin, what are you doing?" she asked playfully.

"A pregnant woman like yourself can't do such menial work like cooking," he answered, setting her down on the couch.

"Your cooking will do more damage than me fixing dinner," she chuckled, sitting up. "Honestly, I'm barely two months, if that."

"You've known for two months?" Anakin asked, raising his eyebrows. "What took you so long?"

"Oh please! The last time I saw you the Senate was put on lock down and you got _thirty-seven_ stitches!" Padme exclaimed.

"Twenty-seven actually," Anakin corrected her. Rolling her eyes, Padme got up to make herself something to eat, there was no way she was letting Anakin anywhere near her newly remodeled kitchen.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Padme had begun to bring up some of the more intricate details of her work in the Senate.

"Mon Mothma and I have been trying to see more of the Chancellor, but he always says he's wrapped up in meetings with the Jedi," she told him, "I suppose it's a good thing, they used to be at each others throats. Are you glad they've turned around?" Anakin shrugged, pushing some food around on his plate.

"I guess so, I don't see him as much as I used to," he answered vaguely. Narrowing her eyes, Padme knew something was the matter with her husband instantly.

"Anakin, what's the matter? And don't try to tell me nothing's wrong," she said firmly, putting down her fork. Anakin sighed, he had pushed the events on the _Invisible Hand_ out of his mind, in part so his interactions with Palpatine would be more bearable, and he had intended them to stay that way. But looking at his wife, he knew that was no longer an option.

"Remember three months ago I was on the _Invisible Hand_?" he asked delicately. Padme nodded. "Well, when Obi-Wan and I were fighting Dooku, Obi-Wan was knocked unconscious by Dooku, and eventually I overpowered him and slashed his lightsabers at the hilt, they were useless," he took a deep breath before continuing, Padme always hated the gory details of combat. Not to mention his wife, and now his child, would be in the same building as that man. If he sensed anything amiss, Anakin wasn't sure what he was capable of anymore. "I had my lightsabers on Dooku, and Palpatine congratulated me from the sidelines, and then just as if he were asking about the weather he told me to kill him," Padme gasped, cupping her hand to her mouth.

"The Chancellor said _that_?" she asked incredulously. Anakin nodded, continuing.

"I was tempted to do it, but I just, couldn't..." he trailed off, deliberately avoiding Padme's eyes, her soft, brown eyes. She grabbed his hand from across the table.

"Obviously, he is alive today. I know that must have been a very hard decision for you Anakin, and I'm proud of you," she said, surprising him.

"You're not, angry?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course not," she reassured him. "I know better than anyone how frustrating this war has been for you, your decision says a lot about you."

"Well, if I had made the decision alone I'm not sure I would have done the right thing," he mumbled. He remembered how he had seen Padme's eyes in Dooku's for the briefest second that made him reconsider. Puzzled, Padme furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You see," he began, unsure of how to tell her that a Sith Lord's eyes had reminded him of her, not the most flattering thing to tell your wife. "I was looking in his eyes, straight into them, and I realized they were brown... like yours. Anyway, I just sort of thought of what you would think if I did kill him and then I just didn't," he answered, speeding up towards the end to get it over with.

"Oh, Anakin," she said, getting up and giving him a hug. "Is this your first time talking about this?" she asked, another concern entering her mind.

"Yes," he answered weakly. _Goodness, he's kept this bottled up inside him for three months,_ she thought to herself.

"Anakin, if anything like that happens, you know my holo is open anytime, right?" she asked him, turning his head to face her. He nodded, and Padme hugged him again.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared into the cell that held the Separatist head of state, or now the former head of state. He had not revealed anything they didn't already know during interrogations, and didn't seem to have any qualms about his potential execution if they turned him over to the Senate. The man was perplexing, to say the least. The Jedi Council had placed him in his charge for a reason that escaped him, and today he was supposed to conduct an interview with the man. _Well, here goes nothing_ , he thought to himself as he passed through the shield.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi," Count Dooku said gracefully, his booming voice filling the cell. Despite his three month imprisonment, the Count seemed to have not lessened his personal hygiene standards, and looked as well put together as he always did.

"Good morning, Count Dooku," Obi-Wan returned, sitting in the chair across the older man.

"I take it you're not here to tell me I'm moving into a Coruscanti hotel?" Dooku asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not today," Obi-Wan regarded the man in silence for a few moments before speaking again, "I'm surprised you haven't renewed your offer," Dooku chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're too much of a Jedi now to be of much help. All the facts are in front of you, you just have to see them," he said coolly. "Qui-Gon would be proud of your faith in the Jedi Order, but he would not understand how you fail to see it's flaws." Obi-Wan felt a flash of anger, but quickly shut it down. That was exactly what the Sith preyed upon and what distracted Anakin so much, he wouldn't lose control in front of the most powerful man in the Separatist government.

"I sense your fear and anger Obi-Wan," Dooku continued. _So much for control_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself, not breaking eye contact with the Separatist. "All those emotions, are misdirected."

"I don't fear you Dooku."

"You may not fear me, but you fear what I represent. They're one and the same, you cannot hate the enemy but love their flag. The Jedi have been squandering their resources and expertise chasing me, there's something much larger afoot in the galaxy," Dooku said rather enigmatically, leaning back in his chair. "General Grievous is still out terrorizing your forces I'm sure, and I believe Durge has joined the ranks as a military leader as well. I truly don't fathom why you're sitting in a cell with little old me when evil is ravaging the galaxy," he told Obi-Wan, returning to his regular brisk, businesslike tone. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the Count, Obi-Wan stood to leave.

"It's been pleasant as usual, but I'll have to leave you on your own for now," he said, exiting the maximum security cell.

"Good journeys, Kenobi."

* * *

Mace Windu let a small smile creep across his face when he saw the obvious patterns of Anakin Skywalker returning to Senator Amidalas apartment whenever his returns to Coruscant permitted it on the video files. He had originally instructed the droid to follow Anakin several years ago, but it was struck by a speeder not long after, and the war had produced a shortage of knowledge droid mechanics and astronomically high prices for parts, meaning the data on it was rendered useless and it took another few years before he found a trustworthy mechanic. Besides, the more evidence he had of a long-standing relationship with the Senator, rather than a brief fling, the more damning it was for Skywalker. The personal attachment rule was one of the more serious for some reason, and this flaunting of it would surely have Skywalker ejected from the Order. But first he must decide how to use this knowledge. Removal of Skywalker from the Order was a tantalizing thought, but Windu wasn't sure if that was exactly what he wanted. He needed advice on this one, and knew exactly who to go to. Palpatine had expressed his concerns over Skywalker's recklessness during the war, along with his mental state. While the two had been regarded as a mentor and mentoree, Palpatine had told him his displeasure with Skywalker since the Clone Wars beginning. That relationship was fragile at best, and if he pushed Palpatine over to his side, the most powerful man in the Republic would be on his side, and winning the war would come far sooner than it would otherwise. Raising his hood, Windu headed for the Senate building.

* * *

Palpatine was in his private penthouse apartment, meditating to keep his connection with the Force. Since the new Jedi Temple had been built on the ruins of an old Sith Temple, trace amounts of the Dark Side, such as meditation, were imperceptible to the Jedi, and only clouded their vision more and more as the years went by. Smirking at their arrogance, Palpatine was suddenly disturbed by a piercing flash of the Light Side. Honing in on this disturbance, Palpatine was able to narrow the area before it was silenced by the Dark Side.

 _Brightness followed by the Dark, how unusual,_ he thought to himself, getting up to inspect a map of the galaxy. It had definitely come from the far northern reaches of the Outer Rim, but the only relevant planets he could think of were Mygeeto, a crystalline Separatist planet, and Dantooine, famous for it's lack of importance. Frowning, Palpatine began to pace. Dooku would normally handle a sweep of such things, but he was in prison blast him. Durge was _much_ too bloodthirsty for handling civilians unobtrusively, and Grievous could not be pulled from the front-lines while the Separatists tried to rearrange their leadership. The Trade Federation and Commerce Guild could not be made aware of the Force capabilities he had just witnessed, they were too large and had too many opportunities for a leak of information. The last thing he needed was the Jedi growing stronger, not when his Empire was so close to it's founding, and he would need the Force-sensitives to keep order.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and he put on the kindly demeanor of the Naboo native everyone knew him to be before answering the door.

"Master Windu, please come in," he greeted the man, stepping aside to allow him access, "how can I help you?" he asked, shutting the door.

"It's about Anakin Skywalker, I have evidence he's seeing Senator Amidala," he said bluntly, producing the disk from his robes.

"Surely you must be joking?" he said jovially, seeing the Jedi's straight face, he continued, "I suppose not. I had no idea, this is such a surprise," he said, sitting down. "What do you plan to do with this knowledge? The Jedi Council will surely exile him if they find out."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. You've told me of Skywalker's mental state before, and I think we can use this to our advantage," Windu said.

"Oh really?" Palpatine said, faking a tone of surprise. He had told Windu of Anakin's supposed fragile mental state to stoke his ego, and was now grateful that he had. If he had gone straight to the Council with this, his plan would have been nearly derailed.

"Yes. I think if we tell Skywalker we know of this, we can end this war sooner."

"Before you explain to me this plan, I think we should hold off on pressuring Skywalker," Palpatine said gently, noticing the surprise on the Jedi Master's face. "Let me elaborate. Senator Amidala is a politician, and has just as much to lose by this information surfacing as Skywalker does. In fact, she is perhaps a greater threat than Skywalker. She has far more connections and a much greater ability to slander myself and you, and I have no doubt she will do whatever it takes to make sure this does not come out," he could sense the disappointment rolling in the Jedi Master, but he also seemed to understand Palpatine's reasoning.

"I see," Windu said, "perhaps I rushed into this too quickly."

"Not to worry," Palpatine reassured him. "I would like to observe Senator Amidala a little more closely before proceeding. For now, hold onto those files, and do not tell _anyone_ what you have learned," Windu nodded.

"Perhaps I should be going, it's late and I don't want to keep you," Mace said, rising from his chair.

"Very well. Rest well, and think on this in the morning with a cooler head," Palpatine told him, escorting him to the door. "Good night, my friend."

"Good night, Chancellor," Windu said formally, heading down the hallway.

Once alone in his apartment again, Palpatine smiled. Such a perfect chain of events had never happened before, and he would not let it slide by. Turning on his holo, Palpatine donned his hood and dialed the terminal of a famous bounty hunter.


	20. Chapter 19: Ruination

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Ruination**

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

Now that Malaika was officially a Patroon, she had so many options she was overwhelmed. She could stay at the academy and teach, a thought she laughed away immediately. She could go off and fight in the Clone Wars, even if neither side was much better than the other. She could become a _very_ successful bounty hunter or a smuggler, any number of things. Speaking of smugglers, immediately following her Choosing Ceremony, she had rushed down to her room and sent a message to Nayden. She hadn't tricked herself into believing he would answer right away, especially with the war and the fact he could be literally anywhere in the galaxy doing any number of things. But it had been a week and the message hadn't even been delivered, meaning his holo had been off all that time, highly unusual. Even if he didn't respond, he always opened it within a month or two of delivery.

On top of that, Separatist probes had been frequently scanning the nearby planets, even the irrelevant Dantooine. The Mentors were becoming worried, if they decided to scan Lah'mu who knew what they could pick up. It had started soon after one of the newer Novices had accidentally caused an explosion and several Patroons and even a Mentor had to use the Force to prevent it from destroying the academy. But that didn't seem likely to be the cause, they had used far more powerful aspects of the Force and never had a problem. Nevertheless, Aras imposed a strict curfew and limited Force use to inside the academy proper, since it was shielded from the rest of the galaxy by Dark shields. The Mentors were also concerned about the Master Sith Lord. The Separatist Alliance had held together too well after Dooku's capture, further cementing their suspicions that there was an unknown figure behind the scenes. Whoever he or she was, they were not a force to be trifled with lightly.

Gazing at the sun, Malaika estimated it was nearly after dinner, and the briefing she had been invited to would begin shortly. Getting up from her perch on top of one of the boulders strewn across the beach, Malaika headed for the nearby hills.

Since her initiation, Lesedi had shown her many parts of the academy Malaika either previously had no use for or was not aware of while she was a Novice. The academy was far more than just a training and residential facility. For instance in the past two weeks she had learned the far more advanced texts were located in some of the rock formations just off the beach, that a more expansive communications room existed in one of the mountainsides, and that a few of the original dwellings from the Kohtal's founding were scattered around the area, some of which Lesedi had already shown her and had made their impression on her. The only problem with the far-flung structures was that transit time was lengthy if you weren't running. Due to Malaika's already inherent tardiness, this didn't help.

Today Malaika was headed to the massive communications room that was designed for interplanetary communication. The Kothal very rarely used it, in part so that their transmissions did not attract attention, and also because none of the off-world Kothal really needed to report back often. This meeting was a rare occasion, a transmission from Chihiro was expected. He was doing _something_ on behalf of the Kothal, but no one had yet enlightened her on what it might be.

Slipping into the back and hoping she would go unnoticed by Aras who was intently watching the transmission, an excited voice exclaimed.

"Malaika!" turning to see who it was, she was surprised to see Chihiro's full sized holographic figure in the middle of the room.

"Chihiro!" she exclaimed, rushing towards it. "Where in the galaxy are you?"

"Can't tell you that, we're not sure if this is secure," Chihiro interrupted, his transmission already beginning to bend and distort. "I don't have much time. Surveillance is thorough, parameters are sectors Veragi, Myto, Clacis, Relgim, Raioballo," Malaika swallowed when he read off the sector Lah'mu was in, "Chopani, and Dalonbian," Chihiro finished. Aras nodded. "They're beginning to narrow the search down to Dantooine and the surrounding planets, I'm not sure if it's safe."

"Protocol 79?" Aras asked, a grave look on his face. Chihiro nodded.

"I don't know how sensitive the droids are, but I believe the power we've been searching for is indeed true," Chihiro said rather cryptically. "Protocol 79 shouldn't be ruled out just yet. I've got to go, it was good to see you. Wait for my request, I'll send it later," he ended, stopping the transmission.

"What was that about?" Malaika asked as Aras pulled a chip from the receptor and tucked it into his robes. She got the surveillance part easy enough, but Protocol 79 eluded her.

"It was a last-ditch contingency plan set in place by the founders. We've only used one Protocol, number 53, when we had to call in our scattered Patroons and Mentors. But never 79, if we were to follow it," he shook his head. "Malaika, I hope when you reach my age, things are not this way. The Force is disturbed, and I fear only a great tragedy will set it right," he told her tiredly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Lesedi has shown you the full libraries has she not?" Malaika nodded. "Good. Chihiro will send a message later tonight regarding a subject he didn't think was safe to send over the holo. Too large of a signal to properly secure. Anyway, it will come over that machine there," he explained, gesturing to a rather archaic looking transmitter. "It predates the communication systems of the Republic and Separatists by nearly a hundred years, their machines are physically incapable of detecting it. You know Esrom, correct?" Malaika nodded again. She had learned that archaic code when she was six. "I believe that's about it. There's a cot around here somewhere, although if you want to bring some of your personal items up here that will be perfectly alright, his message won't be in for another hour at least. Good night, Malaika," he said softly, leaving her alone with the antiquated machine.

Shrugging, and honestly a little relieved at not having to spend a night down at the academy, where construction was going nonstop to restore one of the destroyed supports, Malaika cut across the hills to retrieve her small bag from her room. She kept all her belongings in it partly because her room was rather small, but also for organizational reasons. Why scatter the twenty or so items she owned across a room when they were easily lost when she could just keep them in a small bag? Swinging it up onto her shoulder, along with the High Galactic primer and a book she was reading on Force healing, Malaika headed back to the hills.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Palpatine covertly read the reports from the surveillance units he had sent to the northern reaches earlier that week. Frowning when he saw "abnormal levels of Force use on Lah'mu. Indicative of Jedi. Similar levels detected by Republic droids 72 years ago," Palpatine set down his cup of Jawa coffee and leaned back in his chair. Lah'mu was a world of some colonists attempting to escape the war, not a Jedi or Sith sacred world. The small detail that similar levels had been detected decades before worried him as well.

Donning his cowl, Palpatine pulled out his secret holo, "Durge, I have an assignment for you," he said in a low voice.

* * *

 **LAH'MU**

Malaika began to doze off, and snapped her head back up when a loud whirring noise sounded across the room.

"Wha?" she mumbled, squinting her eyes in the semi-darkness. She shuffled over to the Esrom machine, and quickly put the headphones on, writing down the string of incoming information. Once it had begun to loop, Malaika terminated the signal and the device went silent. Holding it under a lamp, Malaika tried to make sense of the words. _Bikernehatibuna and people? What?_ she thought, her half-awake brain unable to process what it was reading. _This is in Galactic Standard right?_ Figuring she would have more luck down at the library, she folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket. She was supposed to send her findings to Chihiro, but she couldn't find something if she didn't know where to look for it. Sighing at the realization that everyone else would be asleep at this hour of the night, Malaika began her trek down to the beach.

* * *

Using the Force to leap across the slippery rocks, Malaika wondered who's bright idea it was to put a giant archive of _books_ in the middle of a giant body of water. Slowly going down the slick stairs, Malaika activated her lightsaber in order to see. Reaching the bottom, she pulled the slip of paper out and headed over to the card catalog. After several minutes of fruitless searching, Malaika looked back at the word again.

"Bikernehatibuna? Chihiro why can't you just put things simply?" she grumbled, thumbing through even more cards. Her vision began to shift in and out of focus out of sheer boredom, **Bane, Darth,** _too early in the alphabet,_ she thought, **Biewa system, big gun turret, Biitu, Biituian, Biivren sector, _Bikernehabitua_** , Malaika read excitedly, pulling the card out and eagerly scanning for the texts location. Darting over to the shelf, she climbed up and retrieved a cracked black book. "What the?" the muttered, turning it over in her hands. Dust flew out of it, causing her to sneeze several times. Opening it, Malaika groaned at the High Galactic characters that ran across the pages. "Doesn't look like I'll be finishing this tonight," she sighed, putting it in her bag. She had half a mind to just transmit the book to Chihiro, but from what she gathered his situation was too delicate to be sifting through whatever this was. With a long walk ahead of her, Malaika began to wonder what Chihiro was up to. He couldn't be in any of the neighboring sectors, there wasn't anything that would merit the amount of security he was under. There was Mygeeto, but that was an InterGalactic Banking Clan colony.

A low whine drew her from her thoughts, and Malaika threw herself onto the ground as a _Hyena_ bomber squadron flew over her. The darkness must have been enough to hide her, because they didn't react to her presence. Following their travel path, a weight grew in her stomach as she realized they were heading straight for the academy. Not stopping to question how or why they were there, Malaika whipped out her holo and began to sprint towards the academy, pulling up Aras' node as quick as she could. Not getting an answer, she tried Lesedi and Livnat next. _They must have turned them off when they went to bed_ , she realized with horror. Nevertheless, she continued to call every person she could who was at the academy. Nearly reaching the crest of the hill, she realized that from the top she would be able to see the academy. Swallowing nervously, Malaika continued to run as quickly as she could. Unconsciously, she stopped at the top, shocked by what she saw.

The bombs had blown out the part of the mountain that sheltered the academy, and fire raged everywhere, eating up most of the furniture and supporting structures quickly. She could see people running around, lightsabers of all colors deflecting blaster bolts. Waves of droids marched onward, despite losing many of their front ranks. Her sense of dread only increased when she saw the outline of Durge. He had recently become a Separatist commander, and that was the only reason Malaika could think of for his presence. Reaching into her bag, Malaika pulled out her lightsaber and continued down the hill. There were Novices who had never seen war or combat before, and she couldn't imagine what was going through their minds right now. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see small figures retreating for the forest, and a familiar tall Keshiri woman guiding them. Malaika turned to run over in their direction to help, but another run by the _Hyena_ bombers took care of that.

Chocking back her emotions, Malaika charged towards the ruins, deflecting blasterfire. Spotting Agi and Aras in the center of it all, taking out platoons of droids with Force pushes, lightsaber skill, and sending rubble flying, they were still having difficulty facing the sheer number of bolts. Remembering her grenades were in her bag, Malaika tossed some of them towards the more challenging destroyer droids, penetrating their shields and blowing them apart. Now with a slightly more manageable number, Malaika joined the fray next to them. Relying entirely on the Force to block all the blaster bolts, Malaika tensed when she saw Durge approaching. While he wouldn't recognize her as the Mandalorian from the _Providence_ -class destroyer, she didn't like idea of an insane Gen'Dai running around slaughtering people. Tightening their circle, the three Kohtal continued to keep the droid army at bay. Whatever the rest of the Kohtal were doing was beyond Malaika right now, all her focus was on whatever was happening within thirty yards of her. The familiar whine returned, and Malaika watched as the bombs dropped in a perfectly straight line, directly towards the still-standing armory.

* * *

A few moments later, Malaika opened her eyes, blinking to try to focus them. Her head pounded, and all she could hear was a loud and high-pitched ringing. Unable to move, she scanned the area to try to figure out what was happening. The explosion from the armory had destroyed most of the droids and brought down what little remained of the academy. Suddenly grateful that the bag containing her armor was still on her back, Malaika slowly sat up. The area seemed quiet, but that was probably due to the ringing in her ears. Gingerly getting up, Malaika gasped as pain shot up her left side. Some shrapnel had embedded itself in her lower left abdomen and right arm, although it didn't look _too_ serious. Seeing Aras laying on the ground a few feet away, Malaika crawled over to him, trying not to upset her injuries or attract the attention of the droids while they were both down.

He must have sensed her presence, his hearing could not have been much better than hers, because he grabbed her arm, and motioned for her to come closer. _I can't hear you_ , she mouthed, taking a quick look around to make sure they were not taken by surprise.

"Droids are coming," she whispered, or yelled, she couldn't tell, her hearing was only beginning to come back. He shook his head. Properly looking at him now, Malaika gasped when she saw the piece of wood sticking out of his stomach. His hands shook as he reached into his robes, and he produced a chip. He mouthed something, and Malaika leaned down to hear him.

"Chi...Rax..." she barely heard him whisper, before he leaned his head back.

"Aras?" she said, shaking him a little. Knowing he was truly gone, Malaika closed his eyes and stepped back. Turning the chip over in her hand, she quickly shoved it into her pocket when she saw the advancing droids were nearly upon them. As she deflected the blaster bolts, she tried to sense other Kohtal, but she could't feel anything. Realizing no one was left, and if there were any survivors they were nowhere nearby, Malaika took off down the hill, hoping the adrenaline kicked in and masked the pain in her side.

Eventually she began to feel woozy, and dragged herself into one of the ancient living quarters Lesedi had shown her. Fighting back the memory and the tears, she collapsed onto the floor. _If this is where I die,_ she thought angrily to herself. Channeling the fury, she slid her bag off her shoulders and found the book on Force healing. _Talk about small miracles_ , she thought. In training she had learned some first aid, but any serious healing took some major mojo that she didn't have at the time. Finding what she was looking for, Malaika began to try it, hoping that it worked.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later from the Force-induced slumber, Malaika looked around, making sure no droids were nearby. Healing took quite a bit of power, and if the Separatist had sensed less potent Light Side powers, it wouldn't be hard for them to track her. Gathering her things, Malaika headed back to the academy ruins. She had to check for survivors, if she ran out without knowing, she would never forgive herself.

Checking her surroundings, Malaika cursed that it was only daybreak. Her visibility would be limited but the droids wouldn't. The Force could help her sense some nearby, but she didn't want to have too much of a presence in the Force, not if the Separatists were explicitly looking for Force-users.

Keeping to the edge of the forest so she would be harder to spot, Malaika consistently scanned for droids. Being spotted alone while a bunch of Separatists ordered to destroy what appeared to be all life on Lah'mu was not a situation she wanted to be in. Eavesdropping on a civilian channel the settlers used to communicate, Malaika was surprised to find that the settlers were doing fine, and were in fact surprised by the bombing campaign and sounds of warfare. None of them had gotten involved however, they had come to this planet to get away from the constant warfare.

She slowed her pace once she was close to the ruins, using her electrobinoculars to survey the area before she approached. Droids and Separatist officers were sifting through the rubble. She zoomed in and resisted the urge to vomit seeing the bodies of her friends. Durge appeared, and began going ballistic on the droids and officers, hurling rubble in the air. Sadness quickly turned to rage, and she had to look away to calm down. Snowballs chance on Tatooine a fight would lead to any form of a good outcome. As she began tampering down her shields, a tendril pushed up against them. Malaika stumbled, and nearly panicked. Something Dark was on-world. The Force behind the destruction of her friends and the Kohtal was on-world, and they had sensed her presence. Quickly hiding herself in the Dark Side, Malaika retreated into the woods, making a beeline for the clearing that held the Kohtal's ships. She needed to regroup, find Chihiro, wherever he was, and tell him what had happened, and maybe a few survivors had made it off-world already and she could find them too.

Seeing the outline of the familiar Kom'rk, Malaika scanned for droids using one of her old smuggler tools she had kept with her. Relishing the brief feeling of relief that followed, Malaika began the takeoff sequence to get her far away from this planet.

* * *

Asajj Ventress was surprised when she picked up on such a developed Force-user. Such signatures were only found in Jedi and Sith. She had sensed a disturbance in the Force before she landed on the wild planet, nothing close to what she held felt before. She had walked the grounds after the small village and it's inhabitants had been destroyed, and knew Master Sidious wasn't telling her something. Since Dooku's arrest he had been more secretive and distant, or maybe she was just noticing how much he relied on Dooku to control her. For instance, he had let the psychotic Durge lead a full-on assault on a neutral planet without anyone to control him. She shook her head at the thought, they should be thanking the powers that be he hadn't eradicated the entire planets population. Durge was fine if the Separatists wanted to ensure the conquered people wouldn't get any notions of rebellion, or if he needed to take care of a select number of individuals, especially Mandalorians. But masterminding an invasion with large military forces? Some things were better handled by others. Fortunately, he was now on his way to Ryloth.

Spotting a book at her feet that she hadn't seen since she was in the early stages of her training under Dooku, Asajj picked it up and examined it. It was an elementary book on how to use the Force in a controlled manner. Flipping through, she was surprised to find it didn't have the staunch disciplinary lessons of the Jedi or the exposes on power often found in Sith books. Her commlink buzzed, and she tossed book to the ground and answered.

"Master," she said respectfully, bowing to the holographic image.

"Ventress," the gravelly voice said, "has the sympathizing village been eradicated?"

"Yes, Master."

"No traces they ever existed?"

"Only some rubble, but we'll be blazing it soon," she answered coolly.

"Good, good. I'll see you shortly," he said, ending the transmission. Ventress scowled. Sidious was growing more arrogant, believing she hadn't noticed this was obviously a Force-sensitive community of some sort. After ordering the troops to raze the area, Asajj picked up the book and headed back to her Ginivex. Whatever had truly been here, she was going to find out.


	21. Chapter 20: Interruptions

**Hit 50k words!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY: Interruptions**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Anakin Skywalker awoke with a start. Looking over at his sleeping wife, he slipped out of bed and stepped onto the balcony. Something was very wrong in the Force, so many were dying at once. Feeling sick, he went into the kitchen and splashed cold water on his face.

* * *

Yoda stumbled back, what felt like needles were pricking his heart. He had sensed this before, a massacre on Felucia during a military during the early days of the Clone Wars. Over time the suffering had gone from a blaring stereo outside of a window to a home blaring it's music a few houses down, always in the background, but only if you listened for it. Very rarely did individual events stick out like this. For it to be so protrusive, these either must be great numbers or Force-users. Wondering what in the galaxy could have caused it, Yoda hurried down to the intelligence compound. They would have the answers to this tragedy.

"I'm afraid there's been a massacre on Ryloth," Slick, one of the clones told him. "A resistance group working near the re-invaded southern sector and all the surrounding villages were wiped off the map." Yoda nodded, thanking the clone for his trouble. _Such a needless waste of life_ , Yoda thought to himself. The sooner the Republic victory, the better.

* * *

When Padme rolled over in her sleep, she noticed the bed was empty. Looking for her husband, she saw the door to the balcony was open. Walking over to him, she began to rub his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. He shrugged.

"Something is wrong in the Force," he said simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's out of balance," he responded vaguely. _That's so specific,_ she thought to herself. Clearly Anakin was not in one of his more verbose moods, so she kept him company, gently rubbing his arms with her fingers.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi headed straight to the securimax prison complex immediately after Yoda told him of the massacre on Ryloth. The Republic needed to up it's ante when it came to gathering information from the Sith. The war could be stopped today if they could just get Dooku to concede. Opening the hefty door, Kenobi stormed into the cell. If he didn't know better, he'd say his urgency startled the elder man.

"Master Kenobi, I wasn't expecting you for quite some time," he said, rising from his stretched out position on the cot. "I thought our last conversation finished all of our business."

"Not quite, Dooku," Obi-Wan seethed. "Your government just sanctioned the massacre of non-combatants on Ryloth," something flickered across the Sith's face, but what it was he could not tell.

"I'm afraid I haven't been in touch with command for the past month or so, terrible signal in here," Dooku retorted. Obi-Wan scowled.

"You keep saying how Qui-Gon would be so eager to join your side, but you don't even blank at a blatant war crime," Obi-Wan shouted.

 _Obi-Wan, you are so blinded by the Jedi_ , the Separatist leader thought. He had felt the disturbance of the Force, but while he was sure the Ryloth occurrence was no light matter, it could not have been caused by a group of sentients who weren't Force-sensitive. Not to mention the sheer distance of Ryloth was a factor, whatever caused the disturbance was much closer.

"Kenobi, did you sense this disturbance?" he asked calmly, leaning forward. Obi-Wan shook his head. "I thought not, it takes years of training to sense things like this, or a sheer amount of power which unfortunately you do not possess. That sort of disturbance simply could not have been caused by something so far away not involving Force-sensitives," Dooku explained. "And I'm not finished. I don't ally with people who cannot see the big picture. I have said all I can say, all the pieces of the puzzle are in front of you, Kenobi. Now please leave me in peace, I was resting before you rudely interrupted," moving with far more grace than most others his age, Dooku returned to his cot as if it were a royal four-poster.

Obi-Wan fumed at the older man.

"We'll give you and the Confederacy a chance to capitulate, if only to end this war," he said suddenly. Dooku merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I don't have much authority over Separatist affairs anymore. You should strike when the iron is hot next time," he responded.

"Another time then," Obi-Wan retorted. He was tired of dealing with Dooku and his snark, and had half a mind to just let Anakin handle it, but that would just end in disaster. Not sure how to break the absolutely astounding news that the Sith was unrelenting, Obi-Wan went in search of Anakin. He knew Anakin was jaded with the Council, and didn't try to encourage it due to his inherent volatility. But this time, Obi-Wan was the one who needed to vent.

* * *

Anakin was surprised when his holo buzzed with a call from Obi-Wan. Padme hurried back inside, and he pulled his robes back on.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"Where are you? I'm outside your room." _What the?_

"I went for a walk," he answered lamely.

"Excellent, where? I'll meet you," Obi-Wan said a little too brightly. _Crap, he doesn't know does he?_ Looking around for some landmarks, he replied with the first one he saw.

"Near the Senate building," realizing how out of character he was, Anakin hoped that whatever it was that had unsettled Obi-Wan held his attention _well_.

"Ok, I'll see you in front of the fountain in a few moments," Obi-Wan chirped, abruptedly ending the call.

"Padme! I'm sorry I've got to go. Obi-Wan wants to go on a walk," Anakin told his wife, completely bewildered by the bizarre turn of events.

"He wants to go for a walk with you? At this hour?" Padme asked.

"No I don't think so. I'll see you as soon as I can," he reassured her, giving her a kiss before he left.

* * *

"Blasted Dooku! I'd let the Senate get ahold of him if I didn't have to report to the Council!" Obi-Wan yelled, startling Anakin.

"Obi-Wan what happened?" he asked, trying to get a handle on the conversation. _Did I miss a red alert?_ he wondered briefly.

"He keeps making those stupid hints that _a Sith controls the Republic, don't you see it_? As if that's even possible," he ranted. "And he keeps bringing up Qui-Gon as if I'll go off and join the Separatists! Here's so blindly arrogant I can't stand it!"

"The Jedi still haven't turned him over to the police?" Anakin asked. "I thought the month long detention had run out."

"Not for Dooku it hasn't. He's considered too powerful for a transfer or being detained by non-Jedi. So I'm stuck with his sorry face indefinitely," Obi-Wan scowled. "If the Council won't turn him over I just might," out of breath from ranting, Obi-Wan leaned against the railing that overlooked the city.

"Dooku doesn't know what he's talking about. And nobody has said you have to talk to Dooku," Anakin reassured him. His friend displaying such blatant emotions knocked him off kilter, and he honestly wasn't sure how to handle this coming from Obi-Wan. He also was trying his hardest to hold back his own anger towards the Sith Lord.

"It's all very foolish to be angry about right now, I know how this is going to play out already," Obi-Wan continued, "the Senate will handle him eventually once the Jedi cannot get anything out of him."

"Then use Qui-Gon against that _kark_ and we'll get him for all he's got," Anakin exploded, slipping in some Huttese. He was sick of the reminders that he man who had cut off his hand was meters below the Jedi Temple in a cell, and he wasn't allowed to anything but sit and wait for someone to prosecute him or do _something_. "We can stand here griping about it or go out and do something!"

"For once, I agree with you. Maybe this is a bad idea," Obi-Wan joked. "Come on, there shouldn't be too much of a hassle to let you in to visit your dear friend."

* * *

Palpatine had the report of the Ryloth massacre on his desk nearly three hours after it happened. It put him in a good mood, the amusement at the incredibly delay in intelligence and the Jedi falling right into his prediction that they would not notice anything else amiss in the galaxy. Having ordered some famous Alderaanian whiskey to celebrate, Palpatine mused on what to do next. That Force compound in the northern reaches had been taken care of, Ventress and Durge had both assured him there were no survivors. _If they were both wrong_... he stopped himself, no use worrying. It would be impossible to fool the Gen'Dai who could hear a heartbeat from one hundred feet away. Not to mention his insatiable desire for carnage. Now he had to deal with Anakin, Windu, and Dooku, all former or potential apprentices. It was vital to the plan that he bring Anakin to the Dark Side, and he had a plan that would get the ball rolling.

After having a conversation with a famous and familiar bounty hunter under his Sidious guise, Palpatine pondered what to do about Windu. He had never had contingency plans before, and the very existence of this one already troubled him. Once he turned Anakin he would have another potential Dark Sider running around, and while he had no doubt about Anakin's ability to terminate him if the need arose, the existence of the Force colony on Lah'mu had rattled him. He should have instructed for some removal of data or texts, but that would have aroused the suspicion of Asajj Ventress.

 _Yet another problem_. He had set up a plan for Anakin, he wouldn't need her around much longer. Activating the holo, Palpatine instructed General Grievous that Asajj Ventress must die by the end of the month, by any means necessary.

 _Now to Mace Windu_. Palpatine was beginning to think he had made a mistake with that one by tipping off to Skywalker and Amidala. He wasn't sure if he trusted the man to keep quiet, and killing a very public member of the Jedi Council would weaken the Republican resolve too much. He would just have to bide his time with this one, unfortunately.

 _And finally, Dooku_. He felt a genuine twinge of regret, though still small, when it came to his former apprentice. But his continued existence only spoke of Anakin's resolve in the Light Side. _Perhaps the second time is the charm,_ he thought with glee. It seemed he would need to enlist the help of a bounty hunter once again.

* * *

Dooku felt vaguely irritated when Obi-Wan returned with an angry Anakin Skywalker. There was something afoul in the Force and all they wanted to do was try to get information out of him. _So much for controlled Jedi emotions_ , he thought to himself, raising himself to a sitting position once more.

"Too what do I owe the pleasure at this hour of the night?" he asked with faux graciousness.

"Quit the crap Dooku. You can end the war right now, all you have to do is surrender!" Anakin yelled. The man cut off his arm and just sat there like they were old friends meeting for tea?

"Skywalker, Kenobi, you both are so young, you don't fully appreciate all the nuances that come with being an established ruler. Now, for the last time, I am not the one in charge of the Confederacy of Independent Systems as of my capture and indefinite detention. If you would kindly stop badgering me with these juvenile notions that I can end the war, it would be most appreciated," angered by the elder mans cold manner, Anakin slammed his hands on the table.

"Does the fact that your army massacred villages on Ryloth not bother you? The sooner this war comes to a close, the sooner you get out of this cell!"

"Skywalker, let me explain this to you. First, _I do not have the power to control what the Confederacy does._ In terms of the international government, some one else is now the elected leader. In terms of the individual planets, each system chooses their own course of action, it just so happens that at the present they all align. Second, this is not the outcome I desired either. Believe me, if things were going as I planned them, the Jedi would not control such large swaths of the galaxy," Dooku seethed, enunciating each word.

"The Republic is better than the Separatists any day, do you not know how many your troops have massacred? At least we care about justice," Obi-Wan snapped.

"Lets not pretend that everyone in this room doesn't despise the corruption in the Senate. And you consider the Republic just? Tell me, Kenobi, how many months have I sat in this prison, waiting to be tried for _alleged_ war crimes? Should'n't I be on trial by now? And how many villages on Republic-occupied planets that appeared on prewar maps now no longer exist?"

"I'm sure there must be some explanation for those supposedly missing villages. And locking up political dissidents is so much better?" Obi-Wan demanded, "you started this war, how can you be upset at the current situation?"

"The Republic has no registered political prisoners because criminal trials have been backed up in the courts for upwards of six years," Dooku countered. "I can see the previous information I've given you hasn't resonated. Very well. Tell me Obi-Wan, can you say with absolute certainty that your government is utilizing _all_ of it's resources to end this war?"

"Of course I can. We want to win this war, not prolong it," Obi-Wan stated, beginning to reign in his emotions.

"Closer inspection says otherwise," Dooku said simply. "I know Skywalker here doesn't pretend to have patience for politics, which I respect. But you, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the Jedi High Council pretend to do so. I'd advise you and your colleagues to give more scrutiny in the direction of political arrangements and the realities of those actions. Now really, I have nothing more to say to you," finally finished, Dooku leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in meditation.

Anakin smoldered in silence, the fact that Dooku was attempting to take the moral high ground infuriated him. The man had sparked a political crisis that would take systems generations to heal from.

"Look, Dooku,"he growled, leaning in close to the man. Before he could finish his thought, a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder, and gently pulled him away from the older man.

"Not now," Obi-Wan whispered, leading them out of the cell. "I sense something in the Force,". Anakin stopped, and as he calmed down he noticed it too.

"It's not a clone," he said quietly, resting his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. As the presence drew closer, the two were startled to see Windu come around the corner.

"Skywalker, what are you doing down here?" he demanded, striding towards them. "You have direct orders from the Council to not go anywhere near this building, let alone this level!"

"He's with me, Master Windu. I wanted to have a third party present while I interrogated Dooku," Obi-Wan interrupted calmly.

"And Skywalker was your first choice?" Windu asked incredulously. Shaking his head, "Skywalker you should leave, we'll take it from here."

"As you wish, Mace," Anakin answered in as calm of a voice as he could manage. Windu had been jumping down his throat even more than usual lately, and it irked Anakin that after nearly six years of being a Jedi Knight, the man still did not treat him with any more respect than he had when he was a Padawan. Leaving the two Masters to deal with the Sith, Anakin returned to the one place he knew he would be calm.

* * *

 **TATOOINE**

As the infamous dustball came into view, Malaika began to double-check that all the shields and anti-theft devices were in place. She hadn't landed on this crime-infested rock in five years, and she didn't see anyway it could get any better in the middle of a galaxy-wide war. Touching down in Mos Eisely at the one ship dock whose owner she could trust, Malaika turned on her holo one last time to see if Nayden had activated his.

After she had spent several hours in hyperspace putting as much distance as she could between her small fighter and the Separatist fleet stationed near Lah'mu, Malaika had begun to run through a list of Kohtal she knew for a fact were not on-world at the time, and anyone outside the Kohtal she could go to for help. Fortunately, her habit of keeping all her items together meant she had enough money to last roughly month, but that wouldn't do her any good if the Separatists were looking for her. She had sent a message to Chihiro and flagged it as urgent, telling him to let any other off-world Kohtal know Lah'mu was no longer safe. Next she had sent another urgent message, this time to Nayden. The fact that her message had gone so long without being opened made Malaika briefly wonder if Nayden was imprisoned. When they had smuggled goods to planets involved in regional conflicts, if a smuggler was caught with goods from the enemy, their sentences were often twice as harsh as they would be otherwise. Owing to the rapid Separatist dispensing of sentences and the absurd wait for trials in the Republic, neither possibility was far from Malaika's mind. Making a note to access the prison laws of the two systems, Malaika rented a speeder to take to Jabba's Palace. If Nayden was still actively involved in the smuggling trade, eventually he would hear of her recent reentry into the world of bounty hunters. She checked to make sure her armor was secure one last time, and began her ascent to the throne room.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Obi-Wan Kenobi let out a sigh of relief at the news Mace Windu had given him. As of two hours ago, Count Dooku had been transferred to the Republic Department of Justice, and was no longer be his problem. He had sent a message to Anakin to tell him the good news, but oddly enough it hadn't been answered. No matter, whatever his former Padawan had been doing lately to calm himself on Coruscant, it was working. Cheerily sipping on his tea, he nearly dropped it when the familiar black alert siren sounded. _This had better be a false alarm_ , Obi-Wan thought angrily. The past seven times he had tried to enjoy his tea, he had been interrupted. And he did _not_ appreciate it one bit. A sense of anger more befitting to Anakin washed over him when he read what it said.

 **Count Dooku taken from Republic custody by what appears to be Separatist agents. All Padawans are to return to the Temple immediately. Knights and Masters not assigned to search sectors report to the High Council chambers at once.**

 _They won't know I received this ten minutes later than I said I did_ , Obi-Wan debated with himself on whether participating in the futile search for a Sith Lord who was by now long gone, or enjoying his tea. His sense of duty winning out, Obi-Wan placed the tea on the counter, and headed down the hall for the High Council chambers.


	22. Chapter 21: Incipience

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Incipience**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

The Jedi Council was in widespread disarray following the escape of Dooku. Hoth, the whole city was in a panic over the idea that a Separatist leader was mingling with the general population. Not realizing that one of the most famous faces in the galaxy would do anything to attract attention, looting had broken out in sectors near the prison and government headquarters, regular Coruscanti policemen called in to keep order. Only the on-world Jedi Masters and Knights were available to hunt for the Sith Lord, which was a small number given the ongoing war.

"What do they expect us to find?" Anakin said to Obi-Wan over the holo, "he'll be long gone by now."

"I'm not sure. The least we can do is try to find his last location," Obi-Wan reassured him. However, the Jedi Master felt roughly the same about the search as his former Padawan did. Dooku wasn't foolish enough to remain deep behind enemy lines, and could conceal himself well enough in the Force to fool Yoda.

Anakin nervously checked the status of other government buildings on Coruscant. Due to the unknown location of a known war criminal, the Senate building had been placed on lock down, and all Senators placed under special security measures. Because of this and the overcrowding of the communications systems, Anakin couldn't keep in touch with his wife, which only made him worry more. When he saw a message from a diplomatic holo crawl across his screen, his heart began to race.

* * *

Palpatine grinned as he looked over the Coruscanti skyline. The mayhem down below had caused power outages and garbage fires, casting an eerie glow over the megalopolis. The beginning of his final plan to turn Anakin to the Dark Side was crawling into motion, and he anticipated the raw power that would flow through the Force when this occurred.

Through Admiral Trench, he had hired Jango Fett to abduct Count Dooku and deliver him to the office of the Chancellor of the Republic. Fett had handled tasks from the Separatists with great skill and discretion, and Palpatine hoped that would hold true for this job. He had instructed Fett to give Dooku a dose of tranquilizer so his Force signature would not register, and once the man was delivered to the upper levels of the Senate building he was to be released from his Force restraints and left to do his own 'work'. The second bounty hunter would come into play later. Looking at the clock on his wall, Palpatine prepared himself for the arrival of his former apprentice.

* * *

Dooku awoke in the middle of a hallway that was all too familiar. Rising slowly, he used the Force to scan his surroundings, but quickly stopped when he sensed the frenzy. What felt like candles in the Force were buzzing all over the area, pushing into the unlit regions in hopes of finding him. Listening for anyone nearby, Dooku discretely activated a holo and turned to the news. The entire planet was on the lookout for perhaps the most well-known face in the galaxy. The Senate building would be locked down under such conditions, and at the moment, it was perhaps one of the safest places to be. The trouble was, how did he get here? He had not attempted to escape from custody, doing so would only give the Republican law enforcement a reason to kill him, and please his former master. Rubbing an aching muscle in his neck, Dooku's fingers brushed against a puncture wound. Suddenly, it all made sense.

Knowing what his master had planned, Dooku began to follow the familiar halls to the Chancellor's offices. There a snowballs chance on Tatooine he was getting off the planet unnoticed when the manhut had begun, and the bounty on his head far outweighed any he could offer a smuggler upfront. Rotting away in prison would only advance his masters plan, if he wasn't killed before his imprisonment that is. Weighing all his options, Dooku decided he would rather die on his feet, fighting yet another man who only craved power for powers sake, rather than submit to the complacent Jedi.

* * *

"Lord Tyranus, I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive," the cold and gravelly voice said from the high backed chair.

"Forgive me, I was detained," Dooku responded with equally false politeness. "I can see you have assembled quite the taskforce, Sidious."

"There is no need for such little games here," Palpatine answered, turning to face him. "You knew this day would come after that incident on the _Invisible Hand_."

"I had suspected beforehand, but considered it rather arrogant even for you," Dooku returned. "I also find it hard to believe that you would expose yourself on a planet loaded with Jedi just to fight me."

"You have greater foresight than I thought, apprentice," Sidious said coldly. "But I will not be fighting you today," he banged his fist on the desk, and Royal Guard members came running into the room. "Help! He barged in here like a madman!" Palpatine cried, backing away from Dooku in a great show of fear. Raising his lightsaber, Dooku charged towards them.

* * *

Anakin ran up the stairs towards the offices, already sensing a disturbance. He had received an SOS message from Chancellor Palpatine, and had rushed to respond. The only reason Palpatine would send a message like that was Dooku had made an appearance. Briefly wondering where the other Jedi were, Anakin activated his lightsaber and burst through the doors.

Royal Guards were strewn across the floor, some dead, some seriously wounded, smashed furniture littered the floor, and Palpatine and Dooku were in the back of the room.

"Stop!" Anakin yelled, drawing Dooku and Palpatine's attention.

"Help me Anakin! He's come to kill me!" Palpatine cried. Dooku glared at the older man, and moved his lightsaber closer.

"No!" Anakin shouted, running towards them. Dooku swung his lightsaber around to block the attacker, and Palpatine threw himself to the ground. Using deft footwork, Dooku began to work his way around the Jedi Knight and towards the door.

"I tried to warn you," Dooku said in a low voice, an odd look of disappointment crossing his face. His thrusts and parries were flawless, but due to age and his inactivity during his imprisonment, he was weaker than when they had last fought.

Anakin, however, felt the familiar fury that came over him whenever he was in the Count's presence. The man had expressed no regret for any of his actions, even the war crimes he had been charged with. All of these thoughts went through his mind as they dueled, the lightsabers sizzling and cracking from the tension in the room. Anakin only grew in strength and emotion while Dooku tired, and a well-timed swing slashed across the older mans leg. Stumbling back, the Count returned blows with increased fervor. He sensed more Jedi on their way, some sort of security system must have been tripped. He felt Sidious watching in the corner, his cold eyes locked on Anakin like a Lotha-cat on a bird. The older man realized he would die here, by some machination Sidious had devised should Anakin fail or become incapacitated. Telling Anakin outright might work, but they were alone, and Sidious had made it very clear that he was willing to eliminate _anyone_ who stood in his way between him and power. Ironically, the man who hated him most in the galaxy might be his only hope. Knowing exactly what Anakin would do next, Dooku deliberately moved his lightsaber slower than he was physically capable of.

Seeing the hole in the Sith's defenses, Anakin pushed forward with all the anger and frustration he had felt during the war, thinking of all the friends and men he had lost while fighting. As Count Dooku crumpled to the ground, Anakin followed, pulling the red lightsaber away and removing the threat.

"I must admit," Dooku said softly, hoping that Sidious would not be able to hear from the other side of the room, "I am glad it ended like this. You were always a worthy opponent Skywalker, you understand honor," with that, the old man closed his eyes. The old mans talkativeness surprised Anakin, and on top of what he had just done and what the now-dead man had just said, Anakin stepped back. It was if all the rage and hatred he had felt towards the man had gone out the window as he lay dying, and something else had seeped in.

"Anakin, you did it," he vaguely heard Palpatine say from the corner. "You killed Dooku. Many Jedi could not dream of doing this." Inside, Anakin was buzzing with hundreds of emotions, only a handful of which he could identify. He hated the now dead man, but did he really hate him enough to kill him? He had killed on the battle field many times before, but somehow this was different.

"Excuse me, I'll have to inform the Council that Dooku is dead," he mumbled, bolting from the room. Pulling out his holo, he said something that must have resembled words into it, because he got a very animated response from those on the other end. In a matter of moments, the building was swarming with Jedi, clones, and Coruscanti policeman. It felt as if Anakin was being bombarded with the same questions from all of them. _What happened? Are you alright? Did you really kill him?_ He answered them as best he could, but he was painfully aware of a very deep and powerful force looming over the room that had tempted him before. And tonight he had given into it when he killed the Count.

Eventually he was told to go back to his living quarters and rest, which did gladly. Tonight however, he did not return to Padme's apartment. Tonight, he needed to be alone.

* * *

Obi-Wan was troubled before he even arrived at the Senate building. During what he assumed to be the duel betwen Anakin and Dooku, he had sensed a sudden shift towards the Dark Side. He knew of the Tusken Raider massacre on Tatooine, not from Anakin, but from two reports that pointed him in that direction. He knew Anakin struggled to keep his emotions in check, and this sudden sway did not do much to alleviate Obi-Wan's worries.

For the past hour though, he could sense that his former Padawan was going through a great deal of turmoil and confusion. While he was far more attuned to Anakin's moods than most of the other Jedi, his sheer power in the Force made the young mans emotions easily accessible to anyone who bothered to look. He had no doubt the other Jedi were aware of it, but given the shocking news and commotion at the Senate building, he wasn't surprised they were trying to tune it out, or thought it was just part of the existing atmosphere. Fates of systems and races were decided in this building, and naturally that tension emanated throughout the Force. Tonight, however, it was only amplified. It seemed like everyone and their mother had arrived to see if the stories were, Padawans, police officers, journalists, politicians, thieves, the vendors who sold aides their cheap lunches of mystery meat, all there to see if the legendary Separatist leader was truly dead.

By the time Obi-Wan had made his way to the top floor that held the offices, Anakin had already been sent back to the temple for a much needed R&R. Knowing that his former Padawan would prefer to be alone right now, Obi-Wan volunteered to assist in any way he could.

The sun was well over the horizon by the time he was released from his post, and Obi-Wan made a beeline for Skywalker's apartment. Knocking gently on the door, he heard a weak voice say, "come in." Gingerly pushing the door open, Obi-Wan was surprised that Anakin was laying listlessly on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't realize the ceiling was so exciting," Obi-Wan joked lamely. Anakin shrugged, sitting up to face Obi-Wan.

"It's alright," he said faintly. "Obi-Wan, something was off about Dooku when I fought him. That basic parry he should have been able to execute, he hardly moved a muscle. I've been over the fight what feels like a hundred times, I _know_ I'm not imagining this." Obi-Wan frowned, that was certainly unlike Dooku.

"Perhaps he realized we were going to recapture him, and didn't want to be taken back," he suggested. Anakin shook his head.

"No, this was much too subtle. He could have taken Palpatine hostage again and demanded a way off this planet. I've gotten a good read on him over the past times we've thought, this time he seemed distracted."

"What makes you say he was distracted?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat down.

"He moved slower and slower towards the end of the duel, and then when he-," Anakin broke off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Obi-Wan that he had heard the Sith's dying words. It seemed almost sacrosanct. Obi-Wan's worried look, however, persuaded him. "He told me, and I quote, 'I'm glad it ended like this. You were always a worthy opponent Skywalker, you understand honor' what was he trying to say? Going on about honor when I just stabbed him?"

"Yoda might know, he was Dooku's master after all."

"No thanks, the Jedi Council barely trusts me as it is," Anakin scoffed.

"It's your secret to tell, do so wisely," Obi-Wan advised him. _Now how do I ask him about the Dark surge I felt?_ he thought to himself. "Anakin, there's something I need to ask you. While I was out searching and you were presumably fighting Dooku, I felt a sudden push towards the Dark Side. Do you know what caused that?"

"You felt a shift?" Anakin asked, trying to buy himself some time to answer. _If I tell him, will he understand or just give me a lecture?_ he thought critically, trying to gauge the bearded Jedi's potential response. _On the other hand, Obi-Wan wouldn't be asking if he didn't already know the answer_. Resigned, Anakin replied, "It was me. During the fight I got so overwhelmed with anger that when Dooku was moving so slowly I went in for it." Obi-Wan nodded. He had been right after all.

"What were you angry for?" he asked. Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"Where do I start? He started the war we're right in the middle of? He _cut off my arm_? He's responsible for who knows how many deaths? I can continue," Anakin retorted. Obi-Wan nodded again, Anakin was still sensitive to loss and suffering despite his many years of Jedi training. As he had expected, Anakin was rubbish at shutting down his emotions.

"Did the emotions make you do something you wouldn't normally do? Or did they only strengthen your action?" truth be told, Obi-Wan had possessed similar feelings, many cycles ago on Mandalore. He had been with Satine, and a member of Death Watch had nearly killed her.

"I'm not sure. I didn't feel like I was doing anything wrong at the time," Anakin said slowly. Obi-Wan's specific questions were beginning to worry him. He doubted he would be turned into the Council, but he couldn't have Obi-Wan begin to doubt his capabilities.

 _So this is why he was so conflicted. He thought he was crossing over to the Dark Side._ The Jedi Council liked to pretend it didn't happen, but plenty of other Jedi had let their emotions empower their actions on the battlefield before. The offending Jedi were never admonished, but they never had the event explained to them either, since the Jedi were supposed to find their own path and not have any emotions. The problem Obi-Wan found with this, was that many Jedi believed they had crossed over to the Dark Side, when in fact that never happened. They had only experienced something that was natural for most of the galaxy's population. Sighing as he realized he was becoming the maverick that the other Council members had believed him to be, Obi-Wan began to counsel Anakin.

"You're worried you crossed over for a moment, aren't you?" Anakin nodded his head slowly, wary of where this was going. "I'm afraid to disappoint you Anakin, but what happened in there was completely normal for someone who is as familiar with emotions as you," seeing the confusion on the Jedi Knight's face, Obi-Wan knew he was going to have to do a _much_ better job of explaining this. "Look, when you went in there, you didn't go in set on killing him, did you?" Anakin shook his head, his confusion increasing by the second. "The Dark Side is all about intent. Since you didn't go in there intending to kill him, you weren't truly on the Dark Side. You only killed him when he was also a danger to you. It's happened to other Jedi who have killed someone in battle, they think that because they were angry or sad that they must have acted through the Dark Side. That's not always the case," Obi-Wan finished. While he himself had killed while angry all those years ago on Naboo, he had been so confident that what he had done was justified, he had never really stopped to think about it. Anakin, however, was far more of a loose cannon, and Obi-Wan wasn't entirely certain that what he was saying was making as much of an impact as he wanted it to.

"Thank you," Anakin finally said after a long period of silence, "that helps clear things," they continued their still silence, until Anakin's commlink began to go off in a frenzy.

"I think all my backed up transmissions finally got through," he joked.

"I'll leave you to it," Obi-Wan said, rising to leave.

"Thank you, again," Anakin responded rather lamely. The younger man was glad that at least someone knew what he was going through. But as helpful as Obi-Wan had tried to be, Anakin knew what he felt while under the influence of the Dark Side, the temptation, and he wasn't sure he would be able to counter it again if he had to.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Jango Fett survived the Battle of Geonosis.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Malaika Sohari lounged on the balcony, the speeders up above casting moving shadows on the people below. Her electrobinoculars were trained on a bank across the street, hoping to detect holes in security. Normally taking what wasn't hers wouldn't be a bounty she accepted, Mandalorians believed strongly in earning even the smallest things. But after she met some members of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and their plans for the war, it didn't seem so bad to rob their branch on Coruscant that was in charge of funneling money to corrupt Senators. It was almost poetic, the branch in charge of some of the slimiest business deals was in the lower levels of the ecumenopolis.

Setting aside her musings for another time, Malaika took note of the hole in the guard rotation, and scanned the security system. It was an older one, no doubt they hadn't thought to upgrade it. The war meant Coruscant was one of the most heavily secured planets in the galaxy, and they probably thought nothing would happen to them. Someone knocked at the door, and Malaika groaned. It was probably the owner of the hotel. They charged by the hour here, and no doubt she had used up the two she had paid for. Slipping some more cash under the door, Malaika only returned to the balcony when she heard footsteps retreating down the hallway. Picking up her notebook, Malaika began to draw a plan to gain access to the bank vaults.

* * *

"Dorme, would you please help me with this wig?" Padme asked, pulling her hair into as tight of a bun as she could. She loved Naboo and all it's culture, but it's dress was a bit extravagant sometimes. Not to mention the galaxy was in the middle of a war, and clothing rations were beginning to take place. The Senators was careful to recycle her clothing, but looks and clothing were a major component of getting things done in the Senate. If she wore everyday clothing, then she would be accused of being a populist, but wearing the opulent fashions of Coruscants elite didn't seem important when thousands of lives could be lost each day.

"Certainly," the handmaid answered, holding the large skirt of the dress steady. Today Padme would wear what she considered her 'lucky' grey and silver outfit. It was simple enough for her tastes, and the Coruscanti politicians thought it took a large enough portion out of a bank account to be considered worth their time.

"Thank you," she said, checking to make sure everything was in it's proper place. An early morning meeting was taking place that would discuss tactics of confronting Palpatine about his grabs for executive powers, and Padme wanted to look and feel her best.

"Oh no," Dorme exclaimed. "There's a hole in the skirt," she moved to take it off, but Padme stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can get through one day without it being an issue."

"Normally I would agree Senator, but this is at least three centimeters wide," Dorme told her.

"Really? Where is it?" gently turning her in the mirror, Padme saw the tear easily.

"That's a shame. Are there any left that we didn't send to the cleaners?" Padme asked. Dorme shook her head. "Hmm, do you have any dresses I could wear? We're the same size, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Of course, milady," Dorme answered, going to retrieve the dresses for sampling. Padme sat on the bed, toying with the hole. On this day of _all_ the days she had to have a wardrobe problem. Dorme returned with a simple yet beautiful blue-gray dress Padme had noticed her wearing from time to time. It also allowed for much greater freedom of movement, something Amidala always appreciated.

"Thank you so much, Dorme. I hope this won't cause you any trouble."

"Oh not at all. I washed all of my clothes two days ago," she reassured her, focusing on the Senators now-disturbed hair, since the dress was quite easy to slip into.

 _Why can't I dress like this everyday_ , Padme mused. But if she did, Dorme would lose her job and go back to Naboo, which was not faring well in the war as it was a Mid Rim planet.

"That's all Senator," Dorme said, interrupting Padme's thoughts. "Actually, if you don't mind, I may be able to fix it if I wore it. It's at an easy angle, and we wouldn't have to send the dress to the other side of the district. It might even be done by the end of the day."

"That would be wonderful. Once again thank you so much. And please, call me Padme," she smiled.

"Of course, Padme. I'll see if I can mend this now," Dorme told her, scooping the dress up into her arms.

"Alright. I won't be back until late tonight, so don't feel the need to wait up," Padme called after her. Once Dorme was out of the room, she sent another message to Anakin. In the past two days since Dooku had been killed, he had been steadily ignoring her. Of course, it was perfectly reasonable that he was up the wazoo in Jedi business and didn't want to risk contacting her. But if their relationship wasn't a secret, she would have stormed into the Jedi Temple and demanded to see him.

Padme left the bedroom, looking for her Senate bag that contained her work documents. Dorme was on the other end of the living area, bent over the skirt.

"Your bag is by the door, Padme. I saw some dirt on it and cleaned it last night," she called from the other side of the room. Padme was just leaning down to pick it up, when she heard glass shattering. Quickly looking around, she saw Dorme collapsed on the floor.

"Dorme!" she yelled, drawing her blaster and running over. Turning her over, Padme was shocked when she a blaster hole in the poor girls chest. Saddened when she detected no pulse, Padme scanned the surrounding area for signs of the attacker. When none were detected, she sent an emergency call to the police.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not as surprised as he should have been when he was told that someone had attempted to assassinate Senator Amidala. _Do people ever get tired of trying to kill her, or is it something of a national pastime now?_ he thought darkly. Of course assassination attempts on all the Senators were increasing as the war intensified, but Senator Amidala attracted far too many in his opinion. Jango Fett had even attempted it and failed, so who else would try when the best had failed? Of course, he was still running around somewhere in the galaxy. Maybe he was still trying to collect his bounty.

"Obi-Wan!" he heard Padme exclaim as he entered the meeting room, and she quickly engulfed him in a hug. "It's so good to see a familiar face."

"It's good to see you too, Senator Amidala," he said softly, gently extracting himself from her embrace. "I'm sorry to hear about your handmaid."

"Dorme was such a good friend, it really is a tragedy," she said sadly, "please take a seat. I'm sure we have many things to discuss," Obi-Wan nodded, and took a seat across from Captain Typho.

"Good morning, Master Jedi."

"Good morning, Captain."

"Our security measures have become stricter as the war progresses, but Senator Amidala still will not allow us to implement some anti-intruder devices in her apartment," he explained. An annoyed look crossed Padme's face, and Obi-Wan figured they must have been arguing about it before he arrived.

"Captain, do you really think anti-intruder devices would have detected a sniper bolt?" Amidala countered.

"No, but what if they decided to enter your apartment to finish the job?"

"Well they didn't. I couldn't even see the attacker when I checked the area."

"And now that there is a tangible threat to your life, I don't see why we shouldn't implement them, among other protocols you deem necessary."

"Senator, Captain," Obi-Wan interrupted. "I am sure this is a valid argument when we are in peacetime, or when no one is attempting to assassinate you, Senator Amidala. However, as Captain Typho said, there is now a tangible attempt on your life. The assassin succeeded in killing someone today, that could have very easily been you. Your security system needs to and will change, Senator. After the assassin is captured, I'm sure things can revert to normal."

"Normal? Oh please. This is a war, there is always going to be some nut threatening to kill me," Padme argued. Obi-Wan couldn't say why, but he got the feeling she was hiding something.

"For now, lets combine our intelligence and find a way to keep you safe," Obi-Wan suggested coolly. Captain Typho leaned back in his seat, looking at the Senator.

"Fine. What do you propose?"

"I want two long-distance units on you around the clock, one close-distance on you whenever you are outside of the apartment, and at least one squadron stationed around the apartment until the assassin is caught."

"You want a group of body guards to follow me around all the time? My handmaids can do that far better!" Amidala countered.

"Which brings me to my other point. We should bring back the decoy program Captain Panaka devised."

"That's ludicrous! I won't ask someone to die for me when I am not in the same position!"

"Captain, I'm sure we can move one of the long-distance units to close-distance, and the handmaids are more than capable of handing Senator Amidala's personal and security needs. And Senator, this will only be for the duration," Obi-Wan said, reaching a compromise between the two. He had not remembered Padme Amidala being this opposed to a change in security measures several years ago. The Clone Wars, however, had worn everyone down, and he could not blame her for wanting to hold on to some modicum of normality.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'm glad we could reach a compromise," Padme said calmly, turning to look at Captain Typho.

"We can make this work. Motee, Sabe, Sache, and Yane will work, they are the ones that most closely resemble you. And Padme, when you are called to be a handmaid, I'm sure you will protect your friends with the same effort they will protect you," Typho reassured her.

"Alright. But only Sabe can fill in for me during diplomatic events. She's the only one I can communicate with effectively enough, and will fool anyone who does not know me extremely well," she said.

"Excellent," Obi-Wan said. "Your apartment is being secured as we speak, although you'll be living out of a safe-house until it is finished."

"Yane is gathering your things, and the others will meet you at your offices," Typho informed them.

"If you're ready, Senator, we can go over to the Senate building now," Obi-Wan offered, rising from the table. Padme nodded.

"Of course, lead the way."


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Securing her armor one last time as she always did before a mission, Malaika kept a close eye on the bank across the thoroughfare. Her two colleagues had entered the building ten standard minutes ago, and soon the fire would begin. Fires didn't trigger the security system the same way an explosion would. Instead of activating reinforcements, it allowed customers to exit through previously unauthorized areas, and allowed anyone in the safes or safety deposit boxes an exit right into the street. Spotting smoke rising from the windows, Malaika hopped onto her speeder and cut through the traffic.

Landing deftly on the roof, she pulled out the crowbar that Floria had given her. It supposedly amplified the strength of the user, and Malaika would find out now. The vent popped off without a hitch, and Malaika waved the smoke away from the opening. Malaika had only been given the job of infiltrating the boxes and safe because she had armor that would filter out the smoke, and Dengar knew more about engineering fires than Floria and Malaika combined. Jumping down the smoky hole, Malaika landed less than gracefully onto the hard floor of the deposit room. Pulling out the desired box, she stuffed it in one of the bags she had brought with her, before priming the incendiary devices Dengar had given her.

Moving over to the safe, Malaika saw Dengar was already there.

"Where's Floria?" she asked. She had not seen Floria all day, as Floria and Dengar had spent the day analyzing the specific schematics of the building while Malaika was on the balcony finding holes in the security.

He shrugged. Following his lead, Malaika began to pillage the millions of Republic credits held within the vaults.

"Did you set the firestarters?" he asked. She nodded. Dengar was never a conversationalist.

As she shoved the last shelf of credits into the bulging sack, Malaika was surprised to hear the squealing of police sirens instead of the familiar whine of fire engines.

"Damn Floria," Dengar yelled, pulling out his carbine. "She must have set us up," Malaika couldn't help but agree.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Malaika said. Heading to the rear exit, she yelled as a flaming beam fell into her path. _There goes that_ , she thought grimly. The smoke was making it harder to see even with her scanners and filters, how Dengar could see the sights on his carbine was beyond her.

"The airshaft," Dengar coughed from behind her. Nodding, Malaika took his arm and led him back towards the depository. Situating the bags of credits, a box, and a fellow bounty hunter for maximum maneuverability, Malaika switched the jet pack into full blast, shooting them out of the bank. As she activated the incendiaries, a hot flash of air washed over them, smoke briefly obscuring them from the mayhem above.

All around were searchlights, wailing sirens, and flashing red and white lights. Sharply swinging down and to the left, Malaika let them go into freefall as they quickly descended through the levels of Coruscant. Fortunately for them, the lower they were, the less likely the local populace was to trust the police. Unfortunately, most off-world transports were on the upper levels, as was the Kom'rk. Swooping over to a questionable landing platform, the two bounty hunters and the bags tumbled, rolling for several meters before coming to a stop.

Cursing Felicia, Malaika got up and kicked one of the bags.

"How the hell are we gonna get off this planet?" she yelled, storming over to the ledge for a look around. Dengar, meanwhile, took in the area around them. It was a small business district, with few people on the street due to the late hour on a weekend.

"Malaika calm down," he said slowly, causing Malaika to turn and face him. His laconic nature meant that when he spoke, it was best not to interrupt him. "I know someone who runs down here every now and then, and I think this is one of those days."

"Who?" she asked, moving closer.

"Old smuggler friend of mine. Get the bags, we need to move," doing as he said, Malaika heaved the bag that contained the box and her tools over her back. Dengar loaded the credits into an abandoned shopping cart, and the two set off.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker trudged wearily towards the hangar. It had been five days since Dooku was killed, and three days since someone had attempted to kill his wife. He was angry with himself for his decision to ignore her after the events in the Chancellor's office, and now he could not meet her unless he wanted to attract suspicion from copious amounts of security forces.

Preparing his starfighter, Anakin was surprised when he received a message from Obi-Wan.

 **InterGalactic Banking Clan bank robbed. Have to track fugitives. They specifically demanded me for the task. You are in charge of Senator Padme Amidala's security until the robbery case is solved.**

Anakin smirked, he could tell from the message Obi-Wan was _not_ pleased with the change in responsibilities. Anakin, however, could not be happier. He now had a chance to spend every second in his wife's presence, and better yet, not have to hide it. Experiencing a sudden lift in his mood, Anakin cheerfully put a holo through to Shaak Ti, placing her in charge of the routine run to Alderaan.

* * *

Obi-Wan examined the partially complete tapes of the robbery. The deposit room camera had been eliminated, but he didn't need it when the two bounty hunters were recorded in high definition cleaning out the safe. A Republic federal agent named Floria had infiltrated the bounty hunter posse, but had not been able to discreetly contact them until the robbery was about to begin. Unfortunately, that meant Dengar, a revered smuggler and successful bounty hunter was running around Coruscant, as well as the little-known Mandalorian Obi-Wan and Anakin had encountered over seven months ago. No one knew the Mandalorian's identity, which meant he or she only needed to take off their armor and they would be unrecognizable to the public safety personnel. Groaning at the mess he had been given, Obi-Wan ordered search crews into the underbelly the two fugitives had last been seen descending to. The locals wouldn't be very inviting to those from the upper levels, and Obi-Wan already felt a headache coming on from dealing with them.

* * *

"My lady, I hope it's not too much of a trouble if I handle your security until Master Kenobi is able to return," Anakin said seriously, sneaking up on his wife from behind. As she turned around, a smile crept across her face.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "I've been so worried about you, first Dooku, then Dorme," she choked on the last bit. "I thought you had been shipped out, the way you went silent."

"Nothing like that, just incessant Jedi surveillance. For my own good, I can't go off the handle during another battle," he added, repeating the phrase Mace Windu had used endlessly when he referred to the reasoning for his temporary break. Somehow, with his wife right in front of him, he wasn't as angry about it as he had been the past few days. He jumped back as one of the handmaids, one he recognized as Sabe, entered the office.

"Mistress Padme, the speeder will be around in a few minutes," she said softly, giving a quick bow to the Jedi Knight before leaving. Sensing her husbands anxious state, Padme reassured him.

"Relax, Sabe knows about us and the baby."

"You told her?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear and surprise. If word got out about their relationship, he couldn't bear to think of what it would do to Padme and her career. She had worked so much for it to be ripped away because of this.

"Anakin, she's known both of us since we first met. And she won't tell anyone. Besides, when you're not around someone has to help take care of me," she told him, gently rubbing his arm.

"Alright. What security measures have Obi-Wan and Captain Typho put into place?" he asked, shifting the conversation to business. As much as he would like to spend the days freely with his wife, he had not forgotten someone was attempting to kill her.

"Round the clock handmaids, one long-distance unit, two close-distance, and a squad sitting on the apartment and office round the clock. Although for sensitive diplomatic business the unit's put some space between them and the office. And a constant Jedi escort of course," the last bit she added cheerily. "Upgraded home and office security systems that log all in's and out's, scanners that check for weapons, explosives, the like."

"All excellent protocols," Anakin said. The beeping of Padme's work holo interrupted them, and Padme moved to answer it. The image of Bail Organa sprouted into the room, and he began to speak instantly.

"I know we had to delay the meeting with Palpatine due to the assassination attempt, but we have to act now. He's going off-world for over a week tomorrow, and I think some of the petitioners will back out if we don't act soon," Padme nodded.

"I understand. We'll meet at Mon Mothma's in an hour, then go straight to the Chancellor's office," Bail agreed, and went to go inform the other Senators.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked, bewildered.

"Some Senators, myself included, have been concerned with Chancellor Palpatine's acquisition of numerous executive powers. We want to discuss with him that we shouldn't destroy the very democracy we're fighting to defend," Padme explained, grabbing some papers from her desk. "These are reports of all the things he's been able to enact without Senate approval," she handed him the sheets, "what good is a leader if they're not accountable to the people who elected them?" Anakin skimmed through it, more loans taken out, additional troop requisitions, transferring funds from infrastructure to the War Council. "The war is gutting the Republic, and it has to stop," Padme told him, as if reading his mind.

"I take it this is a sensitive diplomatic matter that I must be present for?" Anakin asked. He hated the Separatists, but he also wanted the war to end, and the reports were rather disconcerting. But now was not the time to think of such things, he couldn't be distracted from protecting his wife.

"Yes it is, Jedi Skywalker," she answered. "Come on, I don't want to be late, again."

* * *

"I understand your reservations, Senators. And I can assure you the appointment of governors will in no way compete with the duties of the Senate," the Chancellor said evenly.

"May I take it then that there will be no further amendments to the constitution?" Senator Amidala asked. The Chancellor could easily craft responses, for all they knew, the governors wouldn't compete with the Senate's duties because those duties had been reassigned.

"I want this terrible conflict to end just as much as you do my lady. And when it does I guarantee an immediate return to democracy," the Chancellor reassured her.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the war then?" Padme inquired. The Chancellor obviously did not see eye to eye with them, and nothing good came out of pressing a matter like that.

"You must trust me to do the right things Senator. That is why I am here," Chancellor Palpatine said coolly.

"Surely," Bail began.

"I said I will do what is right. That should be enough for your, committee," Palpatine cut him off coldly. Sensing the tension in the room, Padme rose.

"On behalf of the Delegation of 2000, I thank you Chancellor," she said calmly.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention Senator," he responded with a crocodile smile. He kept it as the other Senators filed out, but motioned for Anakin to stay behind.

"Wait, Skywalker. I have Jedi business to discuss with you," he called.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, I'm guarding Senator Amidala all day, I'm sure Master Yoda is available on the holo," he told him, slowly moving towards the door.

"It's alright," Padme injected, "the handmaids are outside, I'm sure they can manage for a few hours. Have a good evening," she added, nodding to the Chancellor. As the door closed, Palpatine sighed.

"Their sincerity is to be admired, although I sense there is more to their request than they are telling us," Palpatine mused.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. He thought they would be talking about war plans or Jedi business, not even _more_ politics. If he wanted to sit and talk all day, he'd run for Senate.

"They're not to be trusted," Palpatine answered simply.

"Surely Senator Amidala and Organa can be trusted. They've been fiercely loyal to the Republic," Anakin countered. He was not about to let the Chancellor talk poorly about his wife right in front of him.

"Forgive me, I know you two have known each other for many years. But these are unstable times for the Republic, Anakin. Some see instability as an opportunity. Senator Amidala is hiding something, I can see it in her eyes," he said slowly, looking directly at Anakin.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Anakin diplomatically. For once his life he was glad for the emotional suppression techniques from the Jedi and his frequent contact with politicians. He had been able to hide his burning anger at the man. Borderline calling his wife a traitor who was fighting to preserve the Republic? He had his own doubts about democracy, but Padme certainly wasn't trying to sabotage it.

"I'm surprised your Jedi insights are not more sensitive to such things," Palpatine answered, Anakin thought he heard a trace of disappointment in his voice.

"I simply don't sense betrayal in the Senators."

"But you don't seem to want to admit it," the older man said softly. "There is much conflict in you, Anakin."

"If that's all, I've got to get back to Senator Amidala now," Anakin said briskly, stepping back from the desk.

"Of course, enjoy your evening," Palpatine said vaguely, his eyes following Anakin out of the room.

The door closed, and Palpatine got up from his desk. How stupid had he been, he knew there was an attachment between the two and he had attacked the woman? He shook his head. _If Jango Fett had the brains to take out the right woman,_ he thought. Another attempt was on it's way, he was sure. But with the new security measures, Palpatine had his doubts. He would normally send in the assassin Ventress, but that would be a tad bit of overkill for the Senator from Naboo. Not to mention the easily recognizable blue face she had. Dooku was dead, he could not engineer something. _Blasted Count_ , he thought. He had hoped after killing the man Anakin would become more distant from his semi-pacifist wife, but alas, that was not in the cards. He would give Fett one more chance, and if he did not succeed, the matter would become the responsibility of someone else.


	25. Chapter 24

**Apologies for the late update but I couldn't find a good spot to split this.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

"Wait!" Malaika hissed, pulling Dengar into a rather filthy alley. "Don't you think we should change our appearance up a bit? You look like you just walked off Tatooine and I'm a little suspicious in full blown Mandalore armor."

"I'm sorry, I left my Jedi costume behind in the Hotel Alderaan," Dengar retorted. "We're almost there, and you can have a costume change," he headed back into the street, and Malaika reluctantly followed him. No doubt a less than stellar end of a mission, but this would only make it worse. Dengar suddenly stopped and headed down a flight of steps to some basement level apartment. Knocking on the door in what could only be a code, it slowly cracked open, and Dengar barged in. Not wanting to be left behind, Malaika followed quickly, and could hardly see. The room completely lacked windows, which wasn't exactly uncommon in the lower levels, and it was lit by a lantern shoved far in a corner.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were working a job?" a low voice growled, the large man picking up a blaster pistol from the table. "If you've got cops behind you you'd better leave."

"Relax Rozal, I lost them. Sohari and I here were supposed to rob that IGBC bank, but damn Floria ratted on us," Dengar explained quickly. "Luckily we found out before we had to pull out all our gear," Malaika couldn't help but admire his smooth handling of the massive heavy bags they were carrying. The man called Rozal stared at them for a moment, before lowering his weapon.

"Then what are you doing here?" he demanded. "I'm trying to stay _off_ the books."

"I know, and I understand that. All we need is a ship, or at the very least a ride to the top," Dengar said. The man stared at them a little while longer.

"I'll see what I can do. Wait here," the man left, going through a door they had previously been unable to see in the half-light. Once they were alone, Dengar slipped the bag off his shoulders.

"May as well rest while we can," he grumbled, resting himself on a stool. Malaika followed suit, putting down her bag as well. They had lost the police, that was true. But due to the high-profile nature of the case, she doubted there would be anything less than a Jedi on their trail. The large man returned.

"It so happens one of my smugglers is going off-world tomorrow afternoon. He'll come and get you tonight," the man told them. "And Dengar, this is the last time I want to see you around here, you hear?" Dengar nodded. "Alright, I've got an empty store room you can hide out in so Pritchee doesn't see you."

"Who's that, the smuggler?" Dengar asked.

"No just a nosy neighbor," the man growled. He led them down several sets of makeshift stairs, and slid a curtain aside. "Here you go," he headed right back up the stairs, knocking into the bag that contained the credits. Fortunately Malaika didn't let them spill out, but he would have to be as unobservant as a bantha not to realize what was in the bulky bags. Once he closed the door at the top of the staircase, Malaika turned to Dengar.

"He knows about the credits."

"Eh. Rozal isn't much of a bounty hunter anymore, strictly smuggling. We'll need to keep close to it though," Dengar said. They stacked the bags in the middle of the room, and Malaika situated her bag as a pillow on the cold floor.

"Sweet dreams," Malaika said sarcastically. Dengar grunted in return.

* * *

Mace Windu waited patiently outside the Chancellor's office. He had seen Senator Organa and his posse leave earlier, and Senator Amidala leave with her handmaids. But Anakin Skywalker was still within, and Windu didn't want him asking questions. He watched the young Jedi Knight leave, and smirked. He had bided his time as the Chancellor had suggested, and with the increased security measures placed on Senator Amidala given her situation, Windu could not have found a better way to order such large-scale surveillance. Upon his request, he was discreetly the first Jedi to see the security footage, and was pleased when he saw the unprofessional contact between Skywalker and Amidala displayed clearly upon the holo. Not much would be needed to convince the Council of a relationship.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Windu entered the Chancellor's office. Palpatine must have been deep in thought as well, as he seemed startled by Windu's entrance.

"Master Windu, I have not seen you for quite some time," Palpatine said welcomingly. "Please sit, how are things with the Council?"

"They've certainly been better," Windu grumbled. "Four planets have joined the Confederacy, we've lost two planets in battle, and they insist on following the same procedures. Not to mention the corruption in the Senate is only another roadblock," realizing whose company he was in, Windu quickly backpedaled, "not to say that the Senate is an issue, but some of their practices are, inefficient."

"Don't worry Master Windu, as a matter of fact I had an encounter today that made me think the same thing. Some Senators calling themselves the 'Delegation of 2000' were concerned about my efforts to end the war by appointing governors. They elected me and do not trust my judgement or efforts. I fear there may be something more sinister beneath the surface," Palpatine explained.

"I see, was it Senator Organa and his posse? I saw them leaving as I arrived?"

"Yes it was. I fear the Senate is falling apart day by day, and there is nothing I can do to stop it," the older man said wearily. Mace nodded, he agreed with the Chancellor. the Senate was becoming far too unwieldy to act decisively. If only decisions were more direct and final, instead of an investigation being launched into every decision made on the battlefield. "I wish we had more men like you, who understood the importance of decision-making and finality," Palpatine said.

"Thank you, that's a very honoring statement coming from you, Chancellor," Windu said formally.

"No need to be so formal, my friend," Palpatine said warmly. "The Senate is merely too unfocused to lead a war, and the Republic suffers everyday because of it. The Jedi Council seems to suffer from the same affliction as well, and I fear the outcome of the war as a result."

"As do I, Chancellor."

"I am considering putting another constitutional amendment on the Senate floor. It would allow me to be directly in charge of the Jedi Council," Palpatine said smoothly.

"Are you sure that is a wise course of action? Many on the Council are wary of political interference," Windu objected.

"The Jedi are already so deep in indecision I fear this is the only course of action. And I am confident that you will help other Jedi understand the reasons," Palpatine assured him.

"Perhaps, proceed cautiously Chancellor, you will meet much opposition."

"I'm sure I will, Windu. I'm afraid I have to go to another meeting now, it was a pleasure to see you again."

"Of course, Chancellor," Windu said humbly, leaving the Chancellor to his duties.

* * *

Senators Amidala, Mothma, and Organa sat in the parlor of Bail's apartment. His wife Breha was in the other room, brewing some tea, and Anakin was in another room, toying with his holo.

"I can't believe so many years of democracy are falling away in one year," Bail grumbled. "Padme," he continued, "we know two thousand systems are opposed to all these, _decrees_ , and who knows how the Jedi feel," he ranted.

"Bail, I don't know how it's come this far either, but we need to think about what we have to do next. We've confronted the Chancellor, now what?" Organa sighed.

"I don't know, it's so hard knowing who we can actually trust in the Senate. Not to mention, we hardly have a backing from the electorate or any other part of the government," he exclaimed.

"I agree, we should have waited until we had more support," Mothma concurred.

"For what? Another decree? Maybe he would just dissolve the Senate!" Padme interrupted. "I understand your concerns, and I think we should reach out to the Jedi. They're just as unhappy with this situation as we are."

"And how do you know this?" Mothma asked. Breha entered with the tea.

"Thank you, Breha," Padme told her. "There's a Jedi I trust, we discuss many things and I understand what is happening in the Order..." she trailed off as Anakin entered the room. Slightly unsettled by the Senators watchful eyes and sudden silence, Anakin gestured to the door.

"I'll be leaving for a little while," he said quietly, then leaned down to whisper in Padme's ear. "Master Yoda wants to see me, Sabe will handle your security until I return," she nodded.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," Padme said as he left. Turning to her fellow Senators, "going against the Chancellor will never get the amount of backing we think it needs. I think the Jedi will be willing to help us."

"Are you insane? Going to the Jedi is too dangerous!" Mothma hissed.

"We'd only have to consult one Jedi, one I can trust," Padme told her.

"You're positive this Jedi can be trusted?" Bail persisted.

"I promise, I trust them with my life," Padme reassured them.

"Alright," Mon Mothma conceded.

"I hate to interrupt, but you have been here for over an hour. The increased surveillance on Senators means meetings like this can't be seen happening," Breha said.

"Of course, I'll go back to the apartment right now," Padme said, rising.

"Wait, is Sabe here?" Bail asked.

"No, but I assure you I can handle walking two blocks," Padme replied.

"I'm not giving the assassin another chance. Mon, would you please leave first?" Mothma nodded, gathering her things and exiting as nonchalantly as possible.

"Bail please," Padme protested. "I'd like to get home and rest, it's getting dark out and that's only more advantageous to an attacker."

"Which is why you'll be awaiting your handmaids here," he answered. "I have to go out and run some errands. Breha, do _not_ let her leave this apartment without an escort."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Breha reassured him. "Goodbye love," she called after him. "If you really are tired, you can always call a Senate Guard to escort you," she suggested lightly.

"Please, my feet are aching," Padme told her. Once Breha returned from the holo call, she sat next to Padme on the couch with a bottle of Alderaanian wine and two glasses.

"Have a drink. I don't know why my husband insists on serving caffeinated beverages so late, no wonder he has trouble falling asleep," she rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Thank you, but I can't. I'm on a cleanse," she lied.

"Just as well. Bail will need some to counteract that tea," she sighed. "Tell me, what's been going on in your life? And please don't start with Senate business, I think we all know what's happening there. I haven't heard news about your sister or your parents or anyone for that matter."

"I haven't seen them since the Clone Wars began," Padme told her sadly. "I try to holo message them, but communications only grow spottier as the war goes on. It's sad really, even citizens in the capitol can't get off-world information easily. But my parents are doing fine, in fact my father loves doing relief work. Sola is trying to keep Ryoo out of trouble, and Pooja is taking after me apparently," she chuckled.

"How old are they?"

"Ryoo is eleven, and Pooja is nine," Padme recalled.

"Those are such nice ages. Bail and I are considering having a child of our own, but given his frequent stays on Coruscant I'm not sure. I want our child to have a definite home, to live in the palace with us," Breha said.

"Of course. I think stability is very important for children," Padme replied. They continued to knock for quite some time, about their homeworlds and families, and what they missed the most about peacetime, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Madame Organa, we have arrived," a gruff voice said from the other side.

"Must be the Senate Guard," Breha said. "It was wonderful seeing you again Padme. We should have lunch sometime."

"Yes definitely," Padme answered. "Good night." Her conversation with Breha had renewed her drive to end the war. Soon she would have a child of her own, and she didn't want him to have to live in a wartorn galaxy.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker cautiously made his way to Master Yoda's quarters. Whatever had made the elder Jedi pull him from protecting the Senator, it must be incredibly important. Quietly entering the dark room, Yoda smiled when he saw him.

"Young Skywalker. At peace, you seem," he greeted him.

"Thank you Master," Anakin answered, unsure of how to respond to the comment.

"Trouble you have had with Dooku in the past," Yoda continued.

 _Where is this going?_ Anakin thought, becoming worried about the mentioning of the Sith Lord.

Yoda watched the young man, a curious expression on his face. He had disarmed Count Dooku while on the _Invisible Hand_ , but had not killed him when he had an easy opportunity to. That had not gone unnoticed by the Jedi Council. However, the shift towards the Dark Side had been felt during the duel, and while Dooku had been killed in self-defense, that shift still bothered the Council.

"I suppose so, Master," Anakin replied gingerly.

"Impressed, the Council was with your discipline during the Battle of Coruscant. Killed him in combat only you did," the ancient Jedi said rather cryptically. Anakin only nodded, growing more and more anxious by the second. "Young Skywalker, unnoticed by the Council, your actions are not," Yoda took a deep breath, "good Master, you may make, if training you pursue."

Anakin could only blink in surprise.

"Master, I'm not sure I understand," he mumbled. Yoda hopped off his chair, and moved closer to the young Jedi.

"Skywalker. Emotions trouble you, do they not? Contain them, you must. Training, you need," Yoda explained.

"I agree," Anakin answered weakly. Yoda wasn't even angry with him, which puzzled him even further.

"Assist you, Obi-Wan and I will. Train you on Coruscant I will, Obi-Wan while you are away," he continued. "Return to your duties you must. Waiting for you, Senator Amidala is."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin answered, almost jumping up from his chair. "Thank you," he added after a pause.

"Welcome, you are. Amidala needs you, go now."

Anakin booked it to the apartment, in part to clear his head, and also because he desperately needed to speak with _someone_ about this. Normally Obi-Wan would be his go to for Jedi business, but he was hunting those bank robbers below-levels.

Barging into the apartment, Anakin barely noticed the handmaids gathered in a circle around Padme until he was halfway across the room. They all stopped to look at him and his loud entrance.

"Excuse me," he said, moving into the kitchen to let them be alone. The conversation resumed, and eventually died down. Padme entered the kitchen, giving him a worried look.

"Anakin, is everything alright?" she asked, reaching for his hand. He pulled away, sensing someone else was still in the apartment. "It's only Sabe," she reassured him.

"I just had a _very_ bizarre conversation with Yoda," he whispered.

"Sabe, I'll be alright for the night," she called to the other room.

"Of course. I'll be in the next apartment if you need anything," once the door closed, the Skywalkers moved into the living room.

"What happened?" she asked, holding his hands in hers.

"Yoda said that given my trouble with emotions, he and Obi-Wan will begin to train me to contain them. He thinks I could make a good Master, but if I can contain my emotions," he told her.

"That's good, isn't it?" Padme asked. Due to their select membership, it was hard to figure out exactly how the Jedi Order worked, and what was considered a good or a bad thing.

"Yes. A Jedi Master is the highest rank. But I don't know if I want to just stop feeling," Anakin confessed. "My emotions make me stronger than they would otherwise." Padme nodded.

"That's a strange situation Anakin, I won't lie to you. But I trust Obi-Wan, I don't think he will do anything that would hinder you in any way," she reassured him.

"I know, but my concern is what if they realize that I love you?" he asked. The training didn't terrify him as much as the prospect that Padme would have to suffer public humiliation if their relationship was discovered. She understood what he must be thinking, and pulled him closer.

"Anakin, I know what you're thinking, and I know why you worry so much. But there is so much that you shouldn't have to be so concerned about, and things that are out of your control that stressing over will do no good. I'm no Force-user, but I can imagine that being trained to conceal your emotions doesn't leave much room for privacy. Yoda is one of the more compassionate Masters on the Council. He has trained all the Jedi in the Order in some way or another, and I doubt you're going to expose him to anything new. I can't predict what he or the Council would do if they found out about us, but I'm sure he wouldn't become malicious or allow the Council to. As for Obi-Wan, he's basically your brother, and a close friend of mine as well. I can't imagine him doing anything that would hurt you. And if he did find out about us, I don't think he'd be terribly surprised," she added lightly. Seeing her husband was a little more at ease about the situation, she stood up from the couch. "Come on, it's far past your bedtime," she teased, pulling him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Dengar checked his watch. It was the dead of night, he could tell by the loudness of the music that penetrated deep into the basement. Bored as ever and beginning to grow concerned about the amount of time he and Sohari had spent down here, he was relieved when a tall, dark-haired human entered the room.

"I'm leaving for the surface in five minutes. Get on when you're ready. The ship is across from the slythmonger," the man told him briefly before leaving. Dengar reached behind the crate Sohari had fallen asleep behind and shook her.

"Get up, we're out of here in five," he said briskly, hoisting up his sack of credits. Once Sohari was ready a moment later, he led her out of the apartment and over to the ship. As promised, the Corellian ship was across from the obvious slythmonger, who gave their large bags a curious look. Seconds later the ramp closed and the ship lifted up off the ground.

"Where are we getting dropped?" Sohari mumbled.

"Surface. He has the coordinates," Dengar replied. Sohari nodded, and leaned back against the bulkhead. They flew smoothly for some time, before the ship landed. As they were getting up, a harried looking man ran from the cockpit.

"Republic checkpoint, looking for fugitives. Quick, under the grates," he pulled the grating aside, and the bounty hunters slid their bags in first, hitting the deck with a mighty _thunk_. Sohari jumped in first, Dengar soon following far less gracefully. The copilot pulled the grating over, now obscuring the pair. He made his way to the ramp just as it descended.

"Welcome to our ship!" he said cordially, making a grand gesture with his arms, as if it were the Hotel Alderaan and not a second-rate Corellian transport. The clones stormed past him, clearing various areas of the ship. They talked to each other in low voices, then one pulled out his holo.

"General Kenobi, you should come down here," the clone said. A mumbled voice was heard in response, and soon the transmission ended. Turning to face the young copilot, "dock in Bay 08453, Lot D048 in the public hangar. Where's the cockpit?" the copilot nodded, and waved them towards the cockpit. Once they had gone, he squatted down on the floor.

"Once we land you'd better be ready for a fight and a quick exit," he told them, before going to the cockpit himself.

Down below, Sohari and Dengar exchanged a look. Somehow a shootout with Republic forces dead center in the Republic capitol didn't seem like it was going to end well. The clones returned, said some words to the copilot, and exited the ship. The grating was once again removed, and Sohari and Dengar hopped out.

"They'll be back with the Jedi any minute. Hurry, we've got to booby-trap and arm the ship," the harried copilot said. "Can either of you set charges?" Sohari looked at Dengar and he nodded. "Follow me then," he said, tossing him a bag of firestarters. "The boss should be out soon, he'll need help with the weapons," he told Sohari, before heading off down the hall with Dengar. She sighed, the sooner she got off this rock, the better. While their bounty wasn't in much of a time crunch, one standard month to do the job, lugging around unnecessary credits was beginning to annoy her.

"Sohari, you ready?" Dengar asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, let's do this," she answered, pulling out her rifle. Either smuggling and bounty hunting for several years early on had desensitized her to breaking the law, or fighting the Republic wasn't an exceptionally hard task. The Separatist Droid Army used more questionable battle tactics, but their leadership was far less corrupt than the Galactic Senate. Not to mention the fact that the Senate was mostly a figurehead at this point, so fighting 'democracy' wasn't as hard as she had expected.

Boots thudded on the ramp, and the gunmen pressed against the bulkhead.

"Psst," Sohari whispered, "where's the pilot?"

"He's got something planned, don't worry. Just follow our lead," the copilot said. Once the first clones were visible, they opened fire. The clones were smart and far enough away to take cover. Malaika grimaced as she saw the familiar outline of a Jedi lightsaber. _So much for getting out of here quickly,_ she thought, following Dengar and the copilot. The latter went down when a blue bolt passed through his sternum, and Dengar and Sohari returned the favor by taking out two clones.

"Now they'll stay back. Follow me," Dengar yelled, pushing open a side flap that led to a tiny dark room. "After you." Pausing for a second, Sohari entered the darkness and waited for Dengar to follow. He shut the flap behind them, and the thunder of clone trooper boots could be heard passing by. "Distract the clones. I'll load the bags in here and we'll be on our way."

"What are you going to do, sit in here and meditate?" Sohari snapped.

"The pilot is out in a clone suit bringing a forklift over here. This is a container that he'll pick up, and we'll hopefully be inside. Now go," he urged. Sohari shot out of the container, and circled around the hall, hoping to meet the clones on the far side of the ship. As expected, they began to open fire on sight, and Sohari took cover in the form of a crate. Once again thankful for the complete concealment of her identity by her armor, she bombarded them with as much as her weapon could handle. The absence of the Jedi, however, worried her. If she were in some Outer Rim planet or going up against them in a full-scale battle, she would reach out and try to sense them through the Force. But she was on Coruscant, home of the Jedi, and they would sense any new movements in the Force. Not to mention whoever had ordered the destruction of the academy had wanted no survivors, she didn't feel that attracting their attention was a good course of action.

The commlink flashed three times short, and Sohari pulled out several flash-bangs. More than sufficient for the close quarters, she ripped out the pins and rolled them down the hallway, sprinting away before they could detonate. Fortunately the clones were in possession of lower muzzle energy weapons, and their bolts did not penetrate her armor. As soon as she shut the door to the compartment, the floor shook beneath her feet and knocked her over onto the bag of credits. She could barely see Dengar move a finger to his lips, the pilot must be moving the container. The container eventually stabilized, but it was still moving, and Sohari took a seat without making any noise.

Eventually it tumbled onto the floor, rolling its contents around.

 _Could we get a worse forklift driver?_ Sohari thought, pushing herself up off the ground. Securing the credits and her bag that held the safety deposit box, she almost missed the flap swinging open.

"Hurry, the guards come back in ten minutes," an all-too-familiar voice said. Shocked, Malaika nearly dropped her bags as she turned to see who the pilot was.

"Nayden?" she asked incredulously. It had been _years_ since they had last seen each other, and what felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Malaika?" he asked, an equally stunned look on his face. "I thought you were-," Dengar cut him off.

"I hate to interrupt this little renunion, but I'd like to get off this planet," Nayden blinked, as if he had just been beamed down from space.

"Yes, of course. Follow me," he mumbled, gesturing for them to follow him out. Malaika was still processing what had just happened. A thousand questions were running through her mind, _why is he working for some low-level smuggler on Coruscant? With his skill he could be making runs across the galaxy,_ something didn't make sense.

Surprisingly they made their way through the various corridors without difficulty. Most of the security had been directed towards the booby-trapped ship, which Dengar had activated only a moment ago, and Nayden seemed to know his way around.

"Did you come here together or on separate ships?" Nayden asked once they cleared the checkpoint. As Malaika risked a look back, she was surprised to see his ship was in flames, and dozens of clones were gathered around.

"Separate," Dengar grunted.

"Seeing as my ship is inoperable, I think one of you owes me a ride," Nayden joked.

"Single-seater. Which way to the Crimson Corridor?" Dengar interrupted. Nayden pointed him the right way, and Dengar nodded his thanks. "Sohari," he grunted, nodding to a quiet alley. She nodded, and they went to talk in private. "I'm taking this bag. Meet you at the rendezvous point," he told her, before heading off towards the Crimson Corridor. Not wanting to think about what he was going to do while down there, Malaika headed back to Nayden. During the escape the adrenaline had been enough to resist the urge to hug him, but now there was nothing.

"Nayden," she said, moving to give him a hug, but he stopped her.

"Not here," he said quietly. "Where's your ship?"

"Level 1782," she answered, falling into step beside him.

"What's it doing down there?" he asked, looking around.

"I wanted to lay low," she responded, "I know you hate interacting with the Twilighters, but you're just going to have to deal with it."

* * *

From the gunship, Obi-Wan watched the bounty hunter and the smuggler work their way down the levels from several security camera feeds.

"General Kenobi, should we close in on them?" Rex asked.

"No. We need to see who orchestrated this robbery. Has Dengar reached the prison yet?"

"Yes sir. Awaiting your orders," Rex reported, before turning back to the controls. Obi-Wan watched the screens once again. Ever since the first encounter on the Separatist destroyer, Obi-Wan had been curious how a Mandalorian had escaped the wrath of Durge. While he understood the capabilities of the Mandalorian warriors, the anatomy of a Gen'Dai made them incredibly difficult to defeat, even for Jedi Masters. This Mandalorian was one of a handful who could say they had cheated death. The Death Watch had betrayed the Separatists, and Durge and all his forces had been unleashed on the desolate moon. Not many had survived. In fact, Obi-Wan could not help but be impressed that the Separatists had prevented him from hopping on a ship and invading Mandalore itself. Of course, they didn't have to worry about the New Mandalorians responding, so it seemed reasonable to not want to agitate them into returning to their old ways. Obi-Wan sighed, the sprinkling of Mandalorians who had encountered Durge and lived to tell the tale were not forces to be reckoned with lightly, and the more the Republic knew about them, the better.

"Sir, they're advancing rapidly down the levels, we'll be running out of cameras soon and will have to proceed on foot," Rex told him.

"Very well. I'll go first, the rest of you stay far behind me. You'll stick out like a bantha on Mon Calamari."

* * *

"How much lower?" Nadyen asked.

"Would you quit whining?" Malaika snapped, falling back into their bickering routine. It was calming in a way, to have a routine after the past few months. "I'm carrying who knows how many pounds and you're complaining about going down a flight of stairs."

"Maybe if you had figured out there was a narc in your group you could have been off this planet by now," Nayden retorted. Malaika rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who got his ship blown up."

"Because of your inability to rob a bank."

"You're the one who couldn't avoid a blasted security checkpoint. Isn't that in your job description?" suddenly Nayden stopped, quickly looking up the stairwell.

"We've got a tail," he muttered.

"How close?" she whispered.

"Five flights," he answered. "How fast can you run with those blasted bags?"

"Don't have to run if I have a jet pack," she grinned.

"Every time you use it it gets shot out, you sure you want to do that?" he teased.

"Not _every_ time,," she muttered. "In case we get separated, once you reach Level 1782 go to Sector H-94 and the ship's behind a death stick lab," she told him. He nodded.

"You always know how to find great company on Coruscant," he quipped. They continued down the stairwell, and Malaika could definitely hear more footfalls on the stairway.

"Have they got a whole battalion on us? It sounds like a bantha herd," she hissed. If anything happened to her Kom'rk not only would she be incredibly angry, but they would have no way off of Coruscant. Once they stepped out into the open, blaster fire began to rain down on their heads. Valuing her freedom more than unnecessary credits, Malaika flung the bag towards the foot of the stairs, vainly hoping it would hinder their advance. Keeping the bag containing the deposit box close, she cursed when it was ripped by a blaster bolt. Its contents went flying everywhere, and she turned and ran. There were far too many troopers, and it would be hard to run up several levels away from them. Nayden had beaten her to the ship, and she sprinted past him on the ramp.

Slamming herself into the pilots seat, Malaika powered the ship up and lifted off before the engines were ready, sending them into a heavy spin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nayden yelled from the back seat, holding on for dear life. The engines warmed up quickly fortunately, and they began to dodge the various pipes and metalwork that obstructed their path to the surface. Not being the best nor smoothest pilot in the galaxy, the ride was jerky and uncomfortable to say the least. Maintaining a death grip on the controls, Malaika flew through traffic lanes and intersections, narrowly dodging advertisements and traffic signals. The gunship was gaining on them, but showed too much concern for its surroundings to pose a real danger. The sight of even more of them closing in from different directions made Malaika's heart drop to her stomach. Looking at the controls, Malaika got an idea.

"Strap in!" she hollered, activating the hyper-drive. A look of sheer horror crossed Nayden's face.

"You can't be-" he never finished his sentence, as the force of entering hyperspace took him by surprise.

Only fifteen standard minutes later, Malaika was confident they had eluded Republic security forces, and frankly was afraid of colliding with something, as they weren't in a hyperlane. If they went any further who knew what space debris they would encounter. The sudden deceleration shifted them forward in their seats, and Nayden exhaled sharply.

"I honestly thought you killed us with that one," he said, still breathing heavily. Clutching his chest, he leaned back in his seat. "Is this what you've been doing the past few years? Learning suicidal piloting techniques?"

"Something like that," she breathed, not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," he answered. "You're the one we should be worry about though. You lost a bag of credits you were hired to steal."

"Oh, that. I don't think they'll care so much about the credits as they will the box," she told him. He gave her a questioning look, and she elaborated. "They wanted Dengar and I to steal a deposit box. That would be far too odd to rob on it's own, and would only put the cops right on our trail. So we decided to take the money as a diversion, and took out the bank so it would take them longer to realize what all was missing." He nodded.

"Nice plan. You were always better at that sort of skulduggery," he commented. Malaika rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. You're the one who should be explaining what you've been up to the past few years. Working for some noname Rozal? What do you bring in, untaxed smokes?"

"Ay I asked you first."

"Can we find somewhere to land first? I don't like the idea of flying around aimlessly in open space," Malaika stalled.

"Oh please, let me fly," Nayden said, puling her away from the controls. "I'm far less likely to get us killed. Not to mention, you look like you went ten rounds with a pack of Tuskens."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **NAR SHADDAA**

Malaika awoke in the small living quarters of the Kom'rk. She could hear the controls in the cockpit, and rolled over. The Kom'rk was rather small, designed to house three people uncomfortably, and Malaika had grown used to living alone. Slowly getting up from the cot, Malaika shuffled into the hallway. Never being a morning person, she stood in silence for a few minutes, zoning out.

"Hey space cadet, you alright back there?" Nayden called from the cabin.

"Yeah," she answered, moving up to the cabin. "What are we doing on Nar Shaddaa?" she asked, looking around at the advertisements that would send most upstanding citizens stomachs churning.

"You were acting so damn cagey about telling me what you've been up to the past two years I figured you'd want some space from the Separatists and the Republic, and there's no better place for a wanted bounty hunter and smuggler to lie low than Smuggler's Moon," Nayden answered. She shrugged.

"What part are we in?"

"One of the older parts, so watch your step. Upside is there's less sentients to deal with," he told her, and she nodded her approval.

"Let's find a place to crash, I'm exhausted," she said, moving towards the ramp.

"How are you exhausted? You slept the entire flight over," Nayden protested.

"It probably took two hours with your flying," she answered. "Besides that cot doesn't do a real bed justice.

Once they had found a room for rent and overpaid the owner for silence, Nayden began to ask Malaika about her antics the past few years.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you've done since Naboo?" he asked.

"Why not," she said, flopping down on the surprisingly clean bed. "I told you all the details about the academy on Naboo right?" he nodded. "So after I saw you I started learning the Dark Side of the Force, nothing bad, just abilities the Jedi don't approve of. Anyway, one night I'm down in the library looking for the most bizarre book I've ever heard of when the Separatists roll in and just start killing everybody in sight. I came back right when they were about to finish," she paused. "Durge was there, and I'm just thankful I got out in one piece. Sent out transmissions to all the remaining Kohtal and then one to you. No reponses so I picked up bounty hunting again," she rushed through it, glossing over numerous details she didn't feel like sharing.

"Durge wiped out the academy?" Nayden asked incredulously. "How come I never heard about that?"

"It's a secret academy on a backwater planet so," Malaika answered sardonically.

"I know that. But Durge, as I'm sure you know, doesn't really have a shining reputation with smugglers and bounty hunters," he explained.

"I don't know, it seemed pretty hush-hush. Ventress was there, and when I talked to some intel people no one could seem to pin down her location that day," Nayden nodded.

"So are you like a Jedi now?" Nayden asked, changing the subject. They never really got into the touchy-feely stuff with the other unless they'd had too much Alderaanian whiskey, and both were _completely_ fine with that.

"For the most part. My lightsaber skills are amazing if I do say so myself. Force is better than it was, but that's more Chihiro's strong suit," she answered.

"Did he, make it out?" Nayden asked gingerly.

"I've no idea to be honest. He was off-world when it all went down. Still held onto his book in case he comes asking for it," she grumbled, pulling out the aged black text. "And naturally, hes been radio-silent since."

"Huh. So are you gonna use your newfound skills to end the war?" Nayden joked.

"One of the more ironic aspects of my life. I'm on par with a Jedi, but the only time I can't expose that is when I'm actually fighting a Jedi," she laughed.

"Why even bother learning it then?" he asked.

"Way back in the day before the Clone Wars, if you went around waving a lightsaber people would assume you had some authority and wouldn't really question it. So if some great injustice was going on or you just really needed to cut through a door it was no-questions-asked. But now everyone either hates or loves the Jedi and it brings a lot of unwanted attention. I can use the Force all I want as long as there's no Jedi around, but a lightsaber is too much. Plus someone tried to completely wipe out the academy, so I don't think it's a good idea to attract their attention or the Jedi."

"Huh. I'll leave all that Force business to you. What's your lightsaber look like anyway?"

"Like this," she activated her violet lightsaber, moving it around a bit to show it off.

"Purple? I thought there were only green and blue."

"Nah, we do our own thing," she answered. "I even have an extra one, but it doesn't turn on for some reason."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, Aras went on some incredibly vague explanation, and all I got out of it was, _don't lose it_ ," she told him, somewhat bitter. Aras was incredibly wise, and knew everything there was to know about the Kohtal, she had been there for barely five years and still didn't fully understand all the Force aspects, and since Chihiro had been gone for so long she hadn't known who else to go to, and now Aras was dead and Chihiro was somewhere in the galaxy, she didn't even know what rim or if he was even alive.

"Hello?" Nayden asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah," she told him, putting away her lightsaber. "Wait a minute," she said, sitting up in her bed. "You still haven't told me what you've been up to the past few years, you're hiding something!" Nayden groaned.

"Fine. I was doing some spice runs after Naboo, and I got detained by the Separatists a little over a year and a half ago. I sat in a jail cell for about a year, until I got recruited to run some material for them into Republic planets. It was better than rotting in jail, so I did it. It was pretty interesting actually, I got free access to a ton of Separatists planets, and I saw more of the Republic and neutral worlds than I would otherwise. One time I was in a cantina on Felucia, and I ran into a guy who got picked up to do the same thing I was doing only for the Republic," he laughed. "Anyway, that's why I was on Coruscant."

"Will the Separatists look for you?"

"I rigged the incendiaries to where anybody caught in the blast is unidentifiable, so hopefully they think I'm dead and I can move on to other things."

"Like what?"

"Well," he said slowly. "Ever since you went off with the Kohtal, I started thinking about my sister Rosheen more and more. I've known where she is my whole life and I never tried to see her. It's been years though, and I doubt she'd remember me," he trailed off.

"If you really want to, I can the plans to the Jedi Temple and we can sneak in. I doubt anyone would notice two extra Jedi for a day," Malaika said, half-joking half-serious.

"Ha. I have the Force abilities of a womp rat," Nayden chuckled. "What do you know about the Jedi? The sentients in it, not the Order."

"Well there's a Council that has sentients like Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. There's more, but I don't pretend to know all their names," they remained in silence for a moment, before Nayden began adjusting himself to the short bed.

"You've had a long day, I'll let you get some sleep. Night."

"Night," Malaika returned.

* * *

 **Question, how did you come across my story? Just scrolling through or was it in a community or something else?**


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Level 1782_

"General Kenobi! We've recovered the rest of the missing credits, and we found this," Rex reported, handing over the small bag and its contents that the Mandalorian had dropped during their getaway. Turning the items over in his hand, Obi-Wan was surprised to see a safe deposit box.

 _Perhaps the disabling of the deposit room cameras was not an accident,_ he thought to himself.

"Run the rest for biometrics. Did anyone find the key to this box?" he asked.

"No sir, we believe the bounty hunter or the pilot had it on them. Dengar has been searched and it came up negative," Rex answered.

"Very well, I will handle this," Rex nodded and returned to his men, issuing the orders.

* * *

Returning to his quarters at an indecent hour, Obi-Wan placed the box on the floor. Pulling out his lighsaber, he began to carefully cut a shallow hole in one of the edges, so as not to damage the contents. Several moments later, the box yielded and the side panel clattered to the floor. Tilting the box, only a small disk fell out. Picking it up and moving over to his holoport, Obi-Wan groaned when he saw lines of code appear in Aurebesh.

 _More research_ , he thought wearily. Obi-Wan normally enjoyed learning new things, but he could only spend so much time in the Jedi Archives before he needed a change of scenery. Placing the disk in a place only he knew of, Obi-Wan got ready for bed. The next day would be exhausting.

* * *

 _Padme's Apartment_

Anakin Skywalker woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. Looking over at his sleeping wife, relief coursed through him. The disturbing dream had returned again, this time with more detail. Too disturbed to return to sleep, Anakin got up and made his way to the balcony. He had a similar nightmare a month before, but it was so vague he wasn't even sure it was Padme he was seeing. But now he saw what would happen, Padme was going to die in childbirth.

"What's the matter?" Padme asked from the doorway. He jumped, surprised she had woken up.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly.

"Anakin I know you didn't come out here to admire the speeders. What happened?" Padme persisted, rubbing his arm. "Was it a dream?" He nodded.

"It was like the ones I used to have of my mother before she died," Anakin said slowly. Padme nodded, moving closer. She had an idea of what he was about to say, but didn't want to interrupt him. "This one was of you."

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"You died in childbirth," he said wistfully.

"And the baby?" she interrupted.

"I don't know," he said simply after a pause. "I can't let this happen to you, not when I know what's about to happen."

"Anakin, I'm not going to die in childbirth," she reassured him. "With your mother, it was only because you didn't know what was happening on Tatooine. We're on Coruscant, probably the safest and most advanced planet on the galaxy, with plenty of people who are willing to help us. I'll be alright." He shook his head.

"They always come true," he protested.

"Anakin the future changes every second based on the decisions we make. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow and have them run tests to put your mind at ease."

"Alright," he said.

"Now lets go back to sleep, you've had a long couple of days," Padme told him, gently pulling him from his spot on the balcony.

* * *

 _Crimson Corridor_

Jango Fett looked up at the Jedi Temple from the transperasteel window of a bar. Since his last attempt on Senator Amidala's life had been thwarted by a blasted handmaid, a Jedi had been assigned to her round the clock for protection. First it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that had troubled him greatly, he had had a close call with the man before, and didn't want to encounter him again. However he had just learned that Anakin Skywalker was in charge of the security detail, and he began to feel his spirits lift. Skywalker had a reputation for being an expert strategist, one he had earned from what Jango Fett could tell. But that was in battle, not security details. The Jedi Knight was known for his impatience and short fuse, weaknesses Jango Fett fully intended to exploit.

Giving the bartender a generous tip in exchange for silence and stiffer drinks, Fett made his way over to his contact.

* * *

 _Chancellors Office_

"Send Anakin Skywalker in to me," Chancellor Palpatine said into the intercom. His secretary responded with some question, and he brushed her aside. "Just do it," she prattled on once more, before finally going to do her work. He despised the Tholothian girl who had been given the position. She asked too many questions and was far too chatty. He'd have Mas Amedda deal with her termination of employment, and the selection of a far more discreet secretary.

"Chancellor," the man himself said, breaking the silence, "the so-called Delegation of 2000 has made a motion to bar your proposition from the floor." Palpatine seethed. That posse of Senators was always babbling on and on about _democracy_ or _freedom_ or some other nonsense. While he had to put on a charismatic farce with them and the other politicians, on the inside it only fueled his desire to bring down the Republic.

"I see they are not to be trusted. Have that Rodian Senator use his override, he owes us a great deal," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes, Chancellor," Amedda answered with a bow. As he headed out, Palpatine stopped him.

"Amedda, find me a new secretary," he told him, the Chagrian nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

 _Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the lines of code. Computing was a required course across the galaxy, and while Obi-Wan had excelled at it, just looking at this complex array of characters made his stomach churn. _This could easily take a year to crack,_ he thought to himself. For most assignments he would go to Anakin for help, but while the man was able to build droids from scratch, abstract programming may as well be Shyriiwook to him. Ki Adi Mundi would be a natural option for such complex matters, but he was on some frozen rock called Mygeeto. Aayla Secura was on a campaign as well. _No wonder I haven't been sent out, there's no one else here,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He scrolled through his holo, checking to see who was on-world, and was pleasantly surprised to see Luminara Unduli's name appear.

The commlink he had placed on the table began to go off, and Obi-Wan picked it up to see what was the matter.

 **Outer Rim briefing in five minutes**

"Blast!" Obi-Wan muttered. It was well on the other side of the Temple, he'd have to run to make it on time. Packing his briefing materials and the disk, Obi-Wan bolted down the corridors.

* * *

The meeting had been rather long in Obi-Wan's opinion. Several hours just to say Saleucami had fallen and Master Vos was moving his troops to Boz Pity. Of course war more intricate than a single sentence report, but he could have spent more time trying to crack the security code. Reaching Luminara before she left, she had agreed to look it over during the weekend when she wasn't substituting for Yoda in the youngling classes. No sooner had she left than a familiar harried-looking Jedi Knight came in.

"Sorry, I was held up," Anakin apologized. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"'Held up', you always conveniently miss the longest meetings," he teased, shutting down the holo. Seeing his former Padawan was in too much of a rush for jokes, Obi-Wan cut to the chase. "Fortunately nothing too major happened, Saleucami is under our control and Master Vos moved his troops to Boz Pity. The rest of the sieges have been successful."

"It's good to hear there's some progress. Why is everyone so tense then? You look like you've been on death sticks," Anakin asked. All the exiting Jedi had looked strained, Obi-Wan looked like he had barely slept.

"I hate to disappoint you but I have been keeping away from slythmongers. Today the Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said tiredly. Honestly that had been far from his mind given the line of code he had stared at for hours and his attempts to track down the Mandalorian. Dengar was a staunch believer in honor among the thieves, and no other leads had come forward.

"Isn't that a good thing? Less talking and more doing?" Anakin asked. Growing up on Tatooine he had learned the importance of acting quickly and decisively. There was no point in sitting around and talking about something that could easily be done. And it was always easier to fix a problem caused by action than inaction.

"Just be careful of Palpatine," Obi-Wan told him wearily. He knew why Anakin was distrustful of democracy and the corruption in the Senate, but he was in no mood to get into lengthy political discourse.

"Why?" Anakin asked, following him up the steps.

"He's requested your presence, and he didn't notify the Council."

"That's unusual, isn't it?" the only official reason Palpatine would have to send for him was Jedi business.

"It's all unusual," Obi-wan told him, exasperated. "And it's making me feel uneasy. I'm not asking you to sever all ties with him, just be careful."

* * *

 _Senate Building_

Senator Amidala looked glumly down at the podium. Palpatine was once again asking for more executive powers with as much charisma as he could muster. And the majority of Senators fell for it, again. Her and the other members of the Delegation of 2000 had voted against them, but it was rather discouraging to see democracy falling apart so quickly over one war. It was so fragile really, take away the sense of security and stability and Palpatine could get away with almost anything. Of course the Senate was so corrupt...

The dinging of the vote-casting machines pulled her from her thoughts, and she readily pressed the red button. It didn't take long for the votes to appear on the holo displays, and the Senate cheered as more authority was stripped from them. Sometimes she wondered about what was happening to the Republic. The already corruption infested Senate was all too happy to let their freedom be stripped away day by day as long as they kept their lavish lifestyle on Coruscant. It was sickening really. It almost made her want to-

"Padme, are you coming?" Organa asked. She turned to look, the thousands of other delegates were now leaving the room.

"Yes," she answered, slowly getting up as to draw attention away from her growing stomach. She doubted Bail or the others would care, but she didn't feel like being on the cover of tabloids just yet.

* * *

 _Chancellors Office_

"Anakin, I want this war to end as quickly as possible," Palpatine told him as they sat down. "Which is why I want you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"I'm, shocked sir," Anakin fumbled, trying to find intelligent words to say. Obi-Wan's warning and the surprise of being put on the Council. "I'm not sure the Council will accept me, they pick their own members." Palpatine sighed.

"If they can't see how much they need you, my faith in the Jedi will be greatly shaken," Palpatine said warmly. Since Anakin's secret wife had been whining about losing freedom or some other nonsense, he thought it best to distract the boy with the power he desired, in hopes of inoculating him against her and the Jedi's criticisms.

"I'm incredibly honored sir," Anakin managed.

"You are the only person I could trust with such a task, I can only hope that you can trust me as well. I still do not understand all the intricacies of the Jedi, and I am certain you can navigate them far better than I," Palpatine reassured the Jedi Knight. "Now there is a Council meeting about to start in half an hour as I understand," he hinted.

"Oh yes of course," Anakin answered eagerly, getting up from his chair. "Once again, I thank you for this honor."

"Don't think about it my dear boy. All you need to do now is hold your own against the Council," Palpatine smiled, eyes following the younger man as he left. He had overloaded Anakin with so much emotion he would be deaf to any objections. Soon enough Skywalker would be his apprentice, he could sense it.

* * *

 _Jedi Council Chambers_

Obi-Wan only felt his frustration grow as he entered the Council chambers. It would mean another hour of talking about what had just been covered in the briefing. Perhaps he could just skip this meeting, _no,_ he thought, _maybe something pertaining to the bank robbery will come up_. He was deluding himself, but that was the only way he was going to make it through another meeting.

Obi-Wan settled into his comfortable chair, observing the other Jedi and getting a sense of the general mood. As expected they were rather tense. The meeting began, and Obi-Wan was surprised when Anakin walked in. He could tell he was desperately trying to hide his emotions, but he was so powerful it was nearly powerful. Yoda briefly explained the passing of the decree in the Senate, and that the Chancellor had selected Anakin to be his representative.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda said. Several of the Jedi nodded in agreement.

"Yoda, I agree that the appointment is disturbing, but I think Skywalker is far from the worst choice," Aayla Secura interrupted. Obi-Wan was surprised she had spoken up at all, it was very rare for her to say anything during a meeting.

"I also don't doubt Skywalker's capabilities, I would just prefer to see a few more years of experience," Luminara concurred. Obi-Wan agreed with both of them, this was a large duty for Anakin to take on, but speaking either for or against Anakin would only hurt him, as it would be seen as favoritism in the case of the former or as accurate criticism in the case of the latter.

"Skywalker, acknowledge the duties and responsibilities of being on this Council, you do?" Yoda asked, reigning in the other members.

"I do," Anakin answered succinctly.

"Very well," Windu interrupted. "You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What? How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" Anakin blurted out. The anger that Windu had kept contained boiled to the surface, and he roughly gestured to an open chair.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," he said coldly.

"Forgive me, Master," Anakin answered calmly, giving him a slight bow. Obi-Wan shook his head, so much for a simple Council meeting.

Once all the other more tedious matters were discussed, Obi-Wan caught up with Anakin as he headed back to the Senate building.

"This is insane. Why be on the Council if I'm not a Master? It's insulting," Anakin grumbled.

"Calm down Anakin you're on the Council, it's an honor Master or not. I'm sixteen years older than you and I'm considered _young_. Look," he said, stepping aside. "The Council is concerned with your closeness to Palpatine. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes, and for all they know you're reporting back to him everything they say. You're too close for comfort."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask for any of this."

"I believe you Anakin, but some of the Council doesn't. And it's what you wanted. To them it looks like your relationship has paid off," Obi-Wan explained. For once, he wished his former Padawan cared a little more about politics and would understand all the nuances.

"If they think it's some form of nepotism why bother to allow me on the Council?" Anakin countered.

"It's complicated," Obi-Wan said, checking to make sure no one was nearby. "The Council doesn't trust Palpatine, and they're hoping you can clue us in onto how he reacts and some of his dealings."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" Anakin asked incredulously. "I won't. He's been a mentor to me since I first got here, not to mention it's against the Jedi Code!"

"We're not asking you to follow him constantly and find out how many creams he takes in his Jawa juice," Obi-Wan retorted. "Just if his reaction to something seems off, or if you notice a Sith Lord hiding in his closet let us know. I know this is an incredibly difficult position for you, I didn't want to ask you to do this, but there is _something_ going on in the Senate."

"You mean the outright corruption? I didn't think anyone else had noticed," Anakin responded sarcastically.

"No, this is something far bigger than that. I can see Senator Orn Free Taa trading some deals for money, but not weapons. Look," Obi-Wan said, checking that they were alone, "I've been over and over Senate logs for relief packages and executive orders and troop enlargements. Rodian food relief packs are made but never make it to Ryloth. The Chancellor is given control over the Space Property Bureau in the middle of one of his longer decrees. There's all sorts of bizarre deals that either have no follow-up or just make no sense." Anakin gave his former Master a puzzled look.

"I'm making no promises I'll report on whatever the Chancellor does," Anakin said carefully, unsure of how to respond to the deluge of information.

"Alright, you had best get back to Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said, returning back to his normal tone of voice. He hoped he hadn't overwhelmed Anakin, especially with the stress of following a Senator around the clock.

"Yes. May the Force with you,"

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

 _Chancellor's Office_

Mace Windu stormed furiously to the Chancellor's office. After all of the mans talk of wanting action and to win the war as quickly as possible, he had added the most volatile and the least trustworthy Jedi of all to the Jedi Council. He was tired of constant political meddling, and was ready to tell the Chancellor in far kinder words. Not waiting to be admitted after knocking on the door, Windu was surprised to see Palpatine waiting calmly behind his desk.

"I knew you would drop by at some point, please, sit," the Chancellor said cordially.

"Why did you put Skywalker on the Council?" he asked bluntly.

"Master Windu, over the past few months I have noticed Skywalker becoming more erratic as time goes by. Even I can tell he is a volitale man, and I do not have your Jedi training. He becomes increasingly upset with the Jedi, always blaming them for this or that and frankly, I do not completely understand everything he tells me about. You have told me of how the Council does not take him as a serious threat to the Order, so I made him my representative in hopes that you, I, and the Council are able to keep a closer eye on him," Palpatine explained calmly. Windu was dumbfounded. He truly had underestimated the politicians ability.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier, Chancellor," Windu said reverently.

"Don't worry, I understand. At last we will be able to win the Clone Wars," Palpatine assured him. They discussed other issues regarding the Jedi and the Clone Wars, before Windu realized he was going to be late for a training exercise.

"My apologies Chancellor, I must go," Windu told the older man. They said their farwells, and Palpatine smiled once he left. His secondary choice was proving to be quite the competition with Skywalker. While Skywalker was immensely more powerful in the Force, Windu had created the most aggressive fighting style in the galaxy, Vapaad. While he didn't know it, Windu had already opened himself up more to the Dark Side through his use of this combat form. Perhaps he would have the two duel, and whoever was the winner would become his apprentice.

* * *

 _Republic Gunship_

"Anakin doesn't like his new assignment very much," Obi-Wan said, quite the understatement.

"It's very dangerous putting the two of them together. One of them is highly unstable and the other is incredibly manipulative. I don't trust them," Windu said bluntly.

"With all due respect," Obi-Wan interrupted, "has Anakin ever caused you to doubt his loyalty?"

"He was placed on the Council on the Chancellor's whim, it certainly seems to me he values power over Jedi values, and is willing to use his relationship with the Chancellor to gain that power," Windu argued. While he originally had been leery of the Chancellor and his intentions, his years of being the main liaison had created the current understanding between them. However, he could not change camps now without raising suspicion. So he had decided that he would befriend the Jedi who had his 'shared' suspicions, and then he could see who was loyal to the Republic and the Chancellor, and who was not.

"Anakin has never let me down, he will not this time," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Right you are, we must hope," Yoda interjected. "Must faith we must place in Skywalker, misplaced it is, I hope not."

"I can assure you, he will not betray us."


	27. Chapter 26

**Thank y'all so much for all the support! I honestly didn't expect it to be this long, thank you for sticking with this!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Anakin Skywalker stormed back to the Senate building. He had been gone too long from Padme's security detail, and he needed her calming presence to get a handle on all the stress. For the past week or so he had been protecting Padme from an unknown assassin who could have gotten discouraged after the failed attempt, or was simply waiting for them to let their guard down so they could strike again. Since there was only an unknown blaster shot, there was no way to trace it back or find a motive, as no sentient in their right mind would claim responsibility for a failed assassination. Speaking of Padme, the dreams he had of her were on his mind all day, and he found it difficult to concentrate. On top of this, he had become even more aware that some of the Jedi Council distrusted him. It was nothing new, his late admittance into the Jedi Order had worried many, and his sheer power didn't help either. But things really came to a head with this Palpatine business. They had asked him to spy on his friend, and had all but told him to his face they were as suspicious of him as they were the Chancellor. On top of that, both Padme and Obi-Wan had been telling him to be wary of the Chancellor as well, which only made him wonder more if his mentor was truly as corrupt as he made him out to be. Neither of them made accusations lightly, and he hated to think that he had been fostering the corruption he despised in the first place. But if they were right, and Palpatine was pulling all the strings, was that really such a bad thing? He was being honest about requesting more executive powers, which would only mean more decisive action, and less control in the hands of corrupt officials. At least with Palpatine in control there were no farces about democratic input like there was with the Senators. The Chancellor was being far more honest with his actions than the Senators, and it was a bit refreshing to see some transparency.

He knocked before entering the office, and was surprised to see quite a few Senators sitting in the parlor with Padme. They had all stopped their discussion to look at him and he bowed.

"Excuse me, Senators," he said, turning to leave.

"Not to worry Master Skywalker, I think we were just about to finish," Senator Organa said, rising from his seat. The rest of them followed him out, and only Padme was left.

"Anakin, you've been gone for hours. What happened?" Padme asked, moving over to him.

"The Jedi Council, once again," he complained, sitting down on the sofa. "Palpatine used his executive powers to put me on the Council in hopes that it would help communication between him and the Council, and bring the war to an end sooner. But all the Council could talk about was that Palpatine was meddling and he couldn't be trusted, then they repeated all the reasons why they don't trust me and don't think I should be given the assignment. And then they tell me to spy on him!" Anakin ranted.

"They want you to spy on the Chancellor?" Padme asked incredulously. The tension between the Council and the Chancellor was far worse than she had previously thought.

"Yes, can you believe it? They have a perfectly good opportunity to try to understand the Chancellor better, and all they can think about is how to spy on him! I swear this war is destroying the Republic and the Jedi Order. Neither of them are using all their efforts to end the war!" he fumed.

"I know what you're feeling, I've seen it in the Senate as well. I know you don't care much for politics, but everyone is so complacent with the corruption, they don't care that they no longer have any power over the government they were elected into," Padme said. After a pause, she continued. "Have you ever considered we may be on the wrong side of the war? That the democracy we thought we were fighting for no longer exists?" Anakin looked at her, stunned. Part of him wondered if what she was saying was true, but he shut it down.

"No, if we weren't fighting to preserve democracy, then the Chancellor would have dissolved the Senate by now and declared himself leader. If that were true the thousands of other systems still in the Republic would have left," Anakin countered. While he didn't believe democracy worked, Palpatine spoke too much about the importance of it for him to turn the Republic into a dictatorship.

"Anakin this war represents a failure to listen. The Separatists are only fighting because we won't let them leave," Padme argued. "If we could get an armistice through and let peace talks begin, I'm sure they would be willing to negotiate a peace treaty. You're closer to the Chancellor than anyone else. Please, ask the Chancellor to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

"No. If you want to make that request, put it in the Senate where it belongs. I'm not a messenger boy for everyone's secret requests," Anakin snapped.

"Anakin," Padme began, moving closer to him. She stopped as one of the handmaids entered the room.

"Mistress Padme, the speeder is ready," she said, giving the Jedi Knight a small bow.

"I'll be right there once I change," Padme told her, getting up from the couch. "The Ryloth delegation has invited me to a banquet, and I'm hoping I can convince more systems to join the Delegation of 2000," she told Anakin as she headed back to the dressing room.

"What do you have to change for? You're dressed nice enough already," Anakin said, changing the subject. He and Padme had to act like they were on good terms around others. If others noticed tension whenever they fought, it would only cause unwanted questions.

"Senator Orn Free Taa cares a lot about appearances," she answered.

"I guess I would too if I made thousands of credits a day from wheeling and dealing," Anakin remarked.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you didn't share that sentiment at the banquet," Padme called from her dressing room. Anakin rolled his eyes, did she really expect him to contribute to a political conversation?

"I learned some basic manners growing up, believe it or not," he retorted.

First the handmaids, then Padme emerged nearly half an hour later, she was dressed in a rather large gray and silver dress with an impractical headpiece. He often wondered why people did such strange things in the name of fashion, but what did he know? He had worn the same style robes since he was eleven.

"Come on," she said, tugging his arm, "I don't want to keep the girls waiting."

* * *

 _Genwoyn Ballroom_

Arriving in the enclosed Naboo speeder, Anakin was the first off, both to survey the area and ensure the Senators safety. Seeing no one running forward with a vibroweapon to assassinate her, he helped her out of the speeder. After the handmaids filed out and they received the go-ahead from Captain Typho over the commlink, the group made their way into the most expensive ballroom in the galaxy.

It rested on top of 700 Riant, a residential building that was the tallest structure on Coruscant. The top was designed to look like a blooming flower, its five petals and center made of transparisteel, giving the party-goers a view to all of Coruscant below. The area was illuminated by light that was refracted through the transparisteel domes that made up the flower. The very center of the flower was a dance floor, with the edge of the circle dedicated to dining tables. Each of the petals held different things, a wet bar, a smoking area, and two held gardens. The group had landed on the fifth petal, which had been designated as a landing area. Anakin was still impressed by Coruscanti architecture despite years of living on the planet, the open-air petals, the vaulted transparisteel, it really was a marvel what could be constructed on this planet.

Padme went off to greet some politicians, and he kept a polite face as he continuously scanned the area. While he was aware of some of the more discreet defense mechanisms 700 Riant had to offer, he couldn't help but notice that an open-air gathering of the Coruscanti upper-crust would be a prime target for trouble. Eventually the orchestra switched from dancing songs to a more symphonic sound, and the guests took it as a cue to go to their tables. Anakin was seated next to Padme at a table that also seated Bail Organa and members of the Rodia, Taris, and Bothawui delegations.

The politicians were busy talking about the war and democracy and executive powers and various other things Anakin did not care about. He had memorized the layout of the ballroom, and he was finding less and less to consider a security risk. As he gazed out one of the petals, a flash of green light caught his eye. Normally flashes of light would not catch his attention on Coruscant, but this one seemed distinct for some reason. He saw it again, three brief flashes and one long glare. Growing more suspicious, he sensed something coming from behind.

Jumping up from the table, he pulled out his lightsaber as he saw a runaway speeder coming in fast. From the refracted light he could just barely see a canon mounted to it. He quickly pushed Padme down, deflecting the bolts with his lightsaber as it began to open fire. Screams pierced the air, and the ound of shattering transparisteel muted everything. As it flew over their heads, Anakin used the Force to jump high in the air, catching onto one of the wings.

The blast of air nearly sent him flying off, but he held on, fully swinging himself onto the wing. The bounty hunter he recognized as Aurra Sing saw him hanging on, and did several barrel rolls in an attempt to shake him off. Anakin pushed his lightsaber firmly into the wing, destabilizing the ship, and giving him an anchor to hold onto. The ship began to plummet, and Aurra Sing tried to maneuver it towards a landing strop. Seeing the ship wasn't going to make it, Anakin jumped off before it crashed into an abandoned warehouse. He lept down to the wreckage, drawing his lightsaber. Common sense told him Aurra Sing was injured, but in his experience bounty hunters only got craftier the more dire their situation. Sure enough, as he turned a corner he was greeted by a hail of blaster fire. Easily deflecting bolts, he heard her cry out as one of the deflected bolts hit her. He was surprised to see it had gone straight through her chest, killing her instantly. Not sensing any other life forms, Anakin sent a message to Mace Windu, the on-call Master. As he turned back to the exit, he cursed when he saw the Genwoyn Ballroom in flames. Commandeering a speeder, Anakin flew back as quickly as he could, despite the whine of the engine.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan had nearly shed a tear of relief when Luminara returned the disk to him within hours of receiving it. She had said something about Separatist code and the Mirialan language making it easier to decipher. Whatever she had done, the words were now understandable in Galactic Standard. The contents themselves, however, were something entirely different. Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure what he had expected, indecent photos of a celebrity or a politician, trade secrets, maybe even stolen plans from the Republic or the Separatists. What he found was much more boring. Someone had accumulated all the deals that had gone through the Senate, and tracked whether or not the agreement was carried out. Most of it was indicative of standard corruption, missing funds, technology stolen, etc. What had been logged was far more bamboozling. Weapons research and development programs were proposed and supposedly launched in systems that did not have the capabilities. Heavy industry materials arrived at warehouses but never left. Relief packages that contained food and clothing had left the systems they were manufactured on but never arrived. Medical instruments and materials were deployed, the cargo ships logged, only to never reach their destination. Only one ship had been detected since its departure from Kamino, at a maintenance station near Scarif, which was on the wrong side of the galaxy from its destination of Felucia. It would be easy to explain as politicians siphoning off the system, but each program or shipment was sponsored by a Senator with close ties to Palpatine, and Obi-Wan doubted that would eagerly accept payment in weapons research.

Sighing, Obi-Wan checked for notes that the maker could have left, as he had only gathered these conclusions after several hours of analysis of the raw data. All he found was simple file that read Q16 BOX. Q16 was a grid coordinate, and box was pilot slang for the bordering grids. The Q16 box unfortunately held a lot of planets, Paqwepor Major, Ando, Tatooine, Ryloth, Geonosis, Nelvaan, Scarif, Christophsis, Socorro, Rodia, the list went on. And Obi-Wan would have to check each of these planets for some correlation to all the missing supplies.

* * *

 _Genwoyn Ballroom_

Throwing the speeder to the side, Anakin darted in between screaming politicians and scurrying security personnel who had not anticipated an attack like this. From the pattern of the flames Anakin could tell the flames were caused by some type of explosive device, thankfully limiting the scope and damage of the inferno. Reaching out into the Force to find Padme, he felt his stomach drop as he realized her presence was far more diminished than normal. Honing in on her location, Anakin's heart nearly stopped when he saw her laying motionless on the ground.

"What happened?" he barked at a handmaid he recognized as Motee, bending down and checking Padme for vital signs. _If this happened because I wasn't here to protect her_ , he thought to himself, interrupted by Motee's response.

"After you left another bounty hunter ship flew by and began shooting off explosives. One of them hit right next to us as we tried to evacuate," she said, her voice breaking towards the end. "Did you catch the other bounty hunter?"

"She's dead," he said bluntly. How could he be so stupid? The first attack was clearly a farce and not the well-thought-out schemes bounty hunters were known for. Lifting Padme's head gently, he tried to use some Force healing he had not been very diligent in learning, something he now cursed himself for.

Medics soon arrived and carried her away on a hoverboard. He was not allowed into the ambulance bus, due to the vast numbers of the injured only essential personnel were allowed to ride.

"Motee, did you see who was throwing the bombs?" he asked in a low voice.

"Jango Fett," as soon as he heard the name, his face flushed with rage. Jango Fett had been so close to dying on Geonosis, Windu had been ready to strike, but instead he deflected a wayward blaster bolt that would not have even hit him, giving the bounty hunter time to escape. His heart pounding thinking of what he would do to Fett when he caught him, he didn't notice Mace Windu had walked up beside him until he began to speak.

"Skywalker, what happened here?" the Jedi Master demanded.

"Aurra Sing flew overhead on her ship and began to open fire on Senator Amidala. I deflected the bolts, and managed to crash her ship over there. I deflected one of her bolts back onto her. She died and I flew back here after Jango Fett began throwing explosives," he informed the older man, his sentences not quite clear, he rushed through each one, wanting to get this over with so he could go hunt down Fett.

"I see. Remain with Senator Amidala, Fett may try again," Windu ordered him.

"Master I want to look for Fett myself," Anakin argued, looking Windu dead in the eye.

"That wasn't a request, Skywalker," Windu snapped. "That speeder you rode back here still works," he said dismissively. Walking back to his own speeder, he left Anakin seething in silence.

Far from being as calm as a Jedi was expected to be, Anakin still put himself on the speeder and flew to the hospital Padme was being treated at. As much as he wanted to hunt down Jango Fett, if he disobeyed Windu he would be removed from Padme's security detail, and would have no reason to be by her as she recovered from the attack.

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later..._**

Anakin fumed outside of Padme's hospital room. She had taken shrapnel to her legs and chest, but what had truly injured her was her proximity to the blast. The doctor had told him that because of the rapid compression and decompression of her organs and tissue, she would be in a coma until her body had recovered. The doctor had also not mentioned anything about the child inside of her, and while Anakin was gratefully he hadn't run to the tabloids with the news, he wasn't sure he could ask about the baby when her pregnancy did not even show without raising suspicion. Whenever Padme's brain activity was minimal but stable, he would go out and assist Mace Windu in his search for the bounty hunter, but it had quickly taken him off-world, and Anakin had returned to waiting in the hallway outside Padme's room, constantly on the lookout for another attack.

To make it all worse, each time he slept he had the dream of her dying in childbirth. Unsure of whether or not to take it as a good sign that she would make it another seven months in order to go into have the child, or as a bad sign that this event was only a taste of what was to come, Anakin tried to meditate as Obi-Wan so often recommended. Ordinarily Obi-Wan would have come to visit his friend, but the Jedi had sent him off-world on a hunting expedition for General Grievous.

Dozing off, Anakin was awoken by the beep of his commlink. Blinking to make sure he had read the message correctly, he looked back at his wife. The Chancellor wanted to see him at the Galaxies Opera House. He was there seeing _Squid Lake_ , but had urgent news to give him. More than anything Anakin wanted to stay by Padme, but at the same time he needed to vent to someone about all that had happened. Obi-Wan was off-world, and having that kind of conversation over easily breached holos was not something Anakin wanted to mess with. The Chancellor was the only other person he could talk to at the moment, even if he couldn't tell him details like Padme was his secret wife. Guiltily looking back at his wife, Anakin headed towards the Uscru District.

* * *

Knowing he was late, Anakin bolted past the attendees who moved slowly in their elaborate gowns and suits. Finding the Chancellor's private box, he knelt down next to the man.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" he said briskly. He had placed the handmaids in charge of Padme while he was gone, and while he did not doubt their capabilities in the slightest, he still felt guilty for leaving her.

"Yes Anakin come closer, I have good news," the Chancellor said eagerly. "Master Windu has nailed down Jango Fett's location to Nar Shaddaa, he's definitely on-world, and it's only a matter of time before they find him."

"Good, we can finally bring him to justice," Anakin said, trying to hide his irritation. The Chancellor had called him away from Padme to tell him something that could easily be sent over the holo? Palpatine said something to his entourage, and they quietly filed out of the box.

"Please, sit down," he said genially. Anakin did so, beginning to realize the Chancellor had not called him here just to inform him of Jango's impending capture. "Anakin, you know I can't rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will," he said cautiously.

"I don't know what you mean," Anakin answered. The idea of Jango Fett running around on Nar Shaddaa while his wife was recovering in a hospital bed was still rolling around in his brain, angering him.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect, the Jedi Council wants control of the Republic, they're planning to betray me-"

"I don't think-," Anakin began. Truth be told he was _not_ in the mood to be talking about political schemes.

"Anakin," Palpatine interrupted, "search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palpatine implored, looking directly at him.

 _Yes, they don't trust you. But that doesn't mean that they're wanting to betray you. And frankly, I don't care about any of this_ , Anakin thought exasperatedly. He was tired of being pushed and prodded by the Jedi Council to do something for them, and he could sense Palpatine was about to do the same to him.

"I know they don't trust you," he said vaguely, hoping to nip the conversation in the butt.

"Or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy for that matter," Palpatine commented.

"I have to admit, my trust in them is shaken," Anakin said. If he and the Chancellor were going to have a political conversation, he wanted to be able to vent some of his frustrations, not have to pretend he knew about half the political crises the man discussed.

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" the older man glanced at him before continuing, "they asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Palpatine asked. For the first time in several days, relief coursed through Anakin. Finally, someone who understood what the Jedi Council could be like. Quickly following, he felt the guilt of betraying a friend who had done nothing to deserve it.

"I don't," Anakin began nervously, "I don't know what to say." He didn't Palpatine to think he had been spying on him this whole time, he'd even refused the Council's mission.

"Remember back to your early teachings, 'all who gain power are afraid to lose it'. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their powers for good," Anakin countered. He may not agree with the decisions the Council made, but he didn't think they were necessarily out to get Palpatine.

"Good is a point of view Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way," Palpatine continued. "Including their quest for power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength, they think inwards only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine questioned.

"They Jedi are selfless, they only care about others," Anakin answered simply.

Then, Palpatine began to tell him a legend about a man called Darth Plagueis the Wise. All Anakin took away from it was that the man was able to save people from dying. He had the dream about his mother for months, and when he did reach her he was too late. And now with Padme, the assassination attempt and then the dream about her, he wouldn't let her die if he could learn to do this.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked gingerly.

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine answered.

Anakin felt crushed. Who else was running around in the galaxy that could use the Force to this extent that would be willing to teach him? Dooku would have been the most knowledgeable since the power dealt with the Dark Side of the Force. But he had killed him, and possibly his only chance at saving Padme.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, I think I should be getting back to Senator Amidala now," he said, rising from his seat.

"Of course. Send her my best wishes when she wakes up," the Chancellor said genially, the serious mood swept away. As Anakin left, he continued to ponder ways to learn this power. The Jedi Archives held material dealing with the Dark Side, but it was locked up under several layers of security, and only Jedi Masters had access to it. Resolving to find a way to gain access to those scrolls, Anakin boarded a train to the medical district.

* * *

 **I'm trying to not make this read like a play-by-play of Revenge of the Sith. Please drop a review on the way out! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

* * *

 _Jedi Temple_

Yoda glanced across the Council chambers as Shaak Ti informed the Council of the events on Kamino with the defective clone, Fives. Young Skywalker had been distracted the entire meeting, barley looking at the Masters who spoke, whether they were on the holo or in person. As Obi-Wan began to report that they were tracing Grievous to an area around Hoth, Yoda noticed Skywalker had not even looked up at the news. Something deep was troubling the young man, he knew it. It had not been long ago when he told him he would offer him lessons in controlling his emotions, but the war and the death of Count Dooku and the round the clock protection of Senator Amidala had gotten in the way.

Obi-Wan asked Anakin a question about the manufacturing specifics of the lightsaber-deactivating weapon they had encountered on Kirdo, but he did not respond.

"Skywalker," Yoda said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! It had Geonosian and Corellian parts, Master," Anakin mumbled, nodding his head out of respect to Yoda. A flicker of worry crossed Obi-Wan's face for a second.

"Alright. We don't think Grievous know's we've followed him this far, hopefully he can lead us to secret Separatist sites," he continued. Eventually the meeting ended and the Jedi began to filter out, some staying behind for conversation. Yoda watched the youngest one leave rather quickly, not even responding to Luminara as she told him goodbye. Skywalker's behavior needed to be discussed with some of the more senior members of the Jedi. He was too far gone to contain his emotions, and the Jedi may not be prepared to handle him if he exploded.

* * *

 _Valorum Memorial Hospital_

Anakin sat down next to his wife's hospital bed, gently brushing some of her hair from her face. She looked so fragile, her skin pale and bruises mottling her face. He felt the all-too-familiar rage boil up inside him as Jango came to mind. He ignored it as best he could, but it would not go away. Looking back at Padme's still frame, he began to concentrate on waking her from the coma, using all his knowledge of the Force in combination with his instincts. He felt the Force flow through him, more excited than ever before. And then something he had never experiences before happened, he felt it flow out. As his hands began to shake, he looked up and saw Padme's EEG signals grow stronger. They were still weak, but definitely growing. Focusing more than he ever had in his life, Anakin thought solely about a healthy Padme.

Snapping his head up with a start, Anakin was shocked to see a team of nurses had flooded into the room, followed by the handmaids.

"She's waking," one of the nurses said, "get Dr. Jaoief stat." What Anakin assumed to be a junior nurse due to her younger age and different colored scrubs, took off down the hallway.

"Master Jedi are you alright?" Motee whispered, not wanting to distract the nurses. Anakin quickly turned around in his chair, just now noticing the hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine," he lied. He had a splitting headache, and he felt like he had just run up and down a star destroyer at full speed ten times. His arms were shaking and he felt weak all over. But none of that mattered now that Padme was alright.

"You looked like you were about to collapse," she commented, scanning him for any sign of injury.

"No. I'm just tired," he said bluntly. She nodded, removing her hand and returning her watchful eye to her mistress. Anakin exhaled slowly, trying to bring down his heart rate. Now he was sure of one thing, he had the potential to save Padme from dying. It was only a matter of whether or not someone would teach him.

* * *

 _Chancellor's Office_

Palpatine grinned as he felt the shift in the Force. While probing into the Force on a Jedi-infested planet would have been tantamount to confessing he was a Sith Lord, Palpatine did not see foresee the shift coming from anyone other than Anakin Skywalker. For it to be so powerful that it was detected without meditation was a good sign he had made the right choice in his apprentice. He knew of course that he had used his abilities to heal his secret wife, Padme Amidala, from her coma. A seemingly innocent Togruta who sat across the hall from Amidala's room informed him of all the comings and goings, and Captain Panaka had told him of the 'secret' wedding on Naboo. The icing on the cake was that he had sensed increased fear in the boy regarding Padme the past month. Given what he knew about Shmi's death, it did not take much for Palpatine to figure out what was troubling the boy. Amidala's brush with death would awaken Anakin to the shortcomings of the Jedi, and it would only be a matter of time before the boy pledged himself to his teachings.

Sensing an approaching Jedi, Palpatine quickly isolated himself from the Force, and busied himself with some documents on his holo. As he realized the Jedi was Mace Windu, the Chancellor feigned surprise as the man entered. He had made certain that Jango Fett found refuge from his pursuers in the Unknown Regions, it would be foolish to let such an asset be thrown away. But Mace Windu did not know this, of course.

"Master Windu, what a surprise," he greeted the man.

"Good afternoon, Chancellor," Windu said in his typical formal manner.

"I thought you were off-world at the moment and would not return for quite some time," the Chancellor remarked genially.

"I was, but we lost Jango Fett somewhere around Dantooine. Unfortunately the trail went cold. I only got back this morning. The Council wanted me to inform you, given your close relation ship to Senator Amidala," Windu told him.

"Ah, I see. Just as well, I wanted to discuss something with you," the Chancellor told him, taking a seat on the sofa. "It's about Anakin Skywalker." The more he alienated the other Jedi from Skywalker, the sooner he would join him.

"What about him?" Windu asked carefully.

"His behavior lately, it has been so erratic. He frequently rants about the ineffectiveness of the Senate, how much he hates the Republic, and, frankly," Palpatine paused, "the Jedi Order. Much of it seems to be harmless, but I worry about the fact that it could turn into something far worse. Especially after the incident with Senator Amidala..." he trailed off, allowing Windu to read between the lines. "Forgive me, it is still so hard for me to believe that two people I once considered my friends have done something like that."

"Actually Chancellor, I'm glad you've told me this. As it so happens I just returned from a meeting regarding Anakin's behavior as well."

"You have?"

"Yes. I think some of the other Jedi are beginning to catch on to his disloyalty to the Jedi and the Republic," Windu told him.

"I'm glad others have noticed, it makes this much easier. While I cannot imagine how much trouble it has caused you, I do not regret placing him on the Council. Imagine what he would be like if we found out about this later..." he trailed off once again, letting Mace Windu think of his own worst-case scenario.

"It is troubling indeed," Windu agreed. "Regrettably I don't think the Council will act anytime soon. Yoda still seems to have some hope for the boy, and as long as Obi-Wan is on the Council he will try to argue on Skywalker's behalf." Palpatine nodded. Of course Yoda would interfere with his plans, he expected this and had planned accordingly.

"It does not surprise me. How old is Yoda? Eight or nine hundred?" Palpatine mused, "he must be getting soft in his old age. The Yoda I knew while I was a Senator from Naboo was a different person it feels like some days." Windu nodded in agreement. "I must admit," Palpatine continued, "my faith has been shaken in the Jedi Council before I heard of this. I know many of them do not trust me or the Republic for that matter, but I fear it is affecting their decision-making."

"I feel the same, Chancellor," Windu concurred. "If it were up to me I would completely change who was on the Council, to make it more efficient and practical."

"Perhaps that day will come," Palpatine said.

* * *

 **NAR SHADDAA**

Nayden Basso squinted in the artificial light that shone through the flimsy blinds from a billboard across the way. Satisfied that Malaika was in a deep sleep, he walked across the room to his bag. He was glad to have some time to himself, the close quarters of Malaika's new ship had not allowed for much privacy. He pulled out a disk about the size of his thumb, and inserted it in his holo. Diagrams and files appeared, and he began to sort through them. A little under two years ago, he had taken a smuggling job that was a bit beyond his skill set. It was a simple run from Raxus to Coruscant and back. He would bring weaponry to Coruscant and smuggle some spices back to Raxus to be sold to the commoners at a fraction of the tariff price. The run itself wasn't what he was interested in, hindsight told him that was the reason he had gotten caught. The real point of interest was the arms dealer he was supposed to make contact with on Coruscant, Kal Guhri. Guhri was a well-known criminal mastermind, although not for arms dealing, that was more of a side job for him. His real specialty was information. He was hard to see without an appointment, which was why Nayden had jumped at the opportunity. He had stashed money away over the years, and was certain he had enough to pay whatever price Guhri asked. He arrived on Coruscant, docking his faithful Corellian freighter where instructed. He waited, and eventually Guhri boarded and inspected the weapons. Satisfied, he had ordered his 'employees' to place them on his own ships. The man was in a good mood, and so Nayden had asked him if he was in the mood to disseminate some information, as that was how Nayden heard Guhri preferred his business to be referred to. Kal had scrutinized him for a moment before answering.

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Nayden Basso." The Cerean nodded._

 _"What do you want, young pilot?"_

 _"I want information on a Jedi," he said._

 _"You'll have to be more specific than that," Guhri chided. "I expected more from an experienced man such as yourself."_

 _"Her name is Rosheen," he elaborated._

 _"I need a surname."_

 _"Basso," he added reluctantly. The Cerean smiled._

 _"Ahh. That'll be 15,000 Republic credits," he said coolly._

 _"I'll be right back," Nayden told him, heading towards his compartment. He hadn't realized it before, but he was shaking with anticipation. He didn't think he would actually get this far. Pulling the bag containing the credits out, he counted out 15,000 and placed them in a briefcase. Returning to Guhri, he placed it in his hands. After inspecting it, Kal snapped it shut._

 _"It all seems to be in order. Will you be docked here the remainder of your stay?" he inquired._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Excellent. One of my men will be by in two hours. Do not miss him," he passed the briefcase off to one of his men. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Basso," he extended his hand, and Nayden shook it. With that, Guhri turned and left, returning to his lavish speeder._

Several hours later someone had knocked on the ramp, and left a small box outside that contained the drive that was now in his holo. The spices were delivered to his ship an hour later, and then he was off to Raxus. Along the way was intercepted by a Separatist battleship run by the Raxan Navy, and the rest he did not care to think about, as his prison days were rather boring. Shaking his head, he began to analyze the data in front of him. Guhri had not been kind enough to attach any reports on what the data meant. He had shifted through the information for weeks, and the only relevant information he could find was her designation as a Padawan to Aayla Secura from a month ago. No photos, much to his dismay, and no master Jedi file that contained all the information he wanted. Sifting through the information, a piercing alarm went off. He ducked down, a force of habit as the sound reminded him of disaster sirens from his childhood. Covering his ears, he noticed Malaika fumble for her holo, and the noise ceased.

"What was _that_?" Nayden asked, rising from his position under the window.

"Means Chihiro answered," she mumbled, squinting her eyes in attempt to make the Aurebesh on the screen into something comprehensible. She shook her head, "this makes no sense."

"Chihiro? You mean the guy who recruited you?" Nayden asked. She nodded.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not all of us have the luxury of sleeping the day away," he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you've been so disciplined the past few years," she quipped, still looking at the holo message. "Is this a set of coordinates or something? It's a mix of numbers and letters and I can't figure out what it is."

"Is it encrypted?" Nayden asked, crouching down to get a better look. "Definitely encrypted," he confirmed. "I thought this guy was from the academy."

"He is," Malaika said, confused.

"This is a Separatist code. An old one, from before the Clone Wars."

"Can you crack it?"

"Yeah. Just give me an hour, this is a lot to convert," he said.

* * *

An hour later, the message was deciphered.

 **Eadu. Trip to Christophsis in two days. Breaking away there. Extract at...**

The rest of the message specified when and where. Nayden shook his head. He had been hoping to lay low, and Malaika was about to make him fly them into a war zone.

"Come on, we've got to get packed," she said, pushing herself up from the bed.

"Look, I don't know how well you know this guy from that camp or whatever, but I'd like to know why I'm rushing off to a battle ground to help him escape from whatever it is he's involved in," Nayden protested.

"One, he's the only Introspect I know of that's still alive. Two, he can help me figure out how and why the Separatists found the academy and destroyed it. Three, he is a close friend of mine. And four, getting this obscure book was perhaps the most aggravating thing I have done in my life, so I would like to get the damn thing to him," she said firmly, waving the book in the air to make a point.

"Fine. But we're getting a bigger ship."

* * *

 **Once again thank you for all the support. Don't be shy and drop a review on the way out!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Changed my name.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Malaika glared sullenly out the window.

"I can't believe we sold the Kom'rk for this hunk of junk. I can _hear_ the engines working," she griped.

"Malaika you can't _hear_ the engines in space. There's no molecules for the sound waves to bounce off of," Nayden sighed. Malaika had been very reluctant to give up the one ship that she was even remotely familiar with. While he did admit their recently acquired one was not much to look at, the machinery was far more impressive.

"How much longer until Christophsis?" she asked, changing the subject. She always found something to gripe about on extended cross-galaxy flights, but he constantly teased her for always destroying her jet pack, so he supposed they were even.

"Just a few more minutes, we'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon," he told her. Where he enjoyed flying through the expanse of space and all the stars and planets they passed, and feeling the ship work beneath the controls, Malaika just felt as if she were in a shuddering protocol droid in a Hoth blizzard.

"What hemisphere?" she asked, strapping herself in for land.

"Northern, it's closest to the pickup site, right?" he asked. She nodded. Angling the ship to enter the atmosphere, Nayden began flipping various switches. They were about to being the entry process, when a massive blaster bolt made the ship shudder. "You're supposed to be watching the scanners!" Nayden exclaimed, sending the ship into a quick spiral to evade the next shot.

"It went out five minutes ago!" Malaika yelled over the various alarms now going off inside the cabin.

 _Now they decide to alert me to danger_ , Nayden thought to himself.

"It didn't occur to you that might be important as we go down into a _war zone_?" he snapped. "Go down and man the gun!" he hollered, narrowly dodging another stray blast. She obliged, darting out the door quickly. Not even a moment later he felt the ship return fire, and began to do more elaborate evasive maneuvers. He heard a yelp from the gun as he did a barrel roll, and shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh. Malaika always managed to do something klutzy on a ship, no matter when or where.

Checking behind him, he could see that more Republic fire power was gunning for them. Putting all energy to the thrusters, Nayden sent the ship plummeting towards Christophisis. The Republic ships were not small or fast enough to keep up with his breakneck speed, and he began to slow down as they came closer and closer to the surface. Once they broke through the cloud cover, Nayden realized they were not slowing down enough to make a landing. Pull up as hard as he could on the joy stick, the ship skidded to a halt on a stretch of pavement, metal screeching on duracrete. Satisfied there was no significant damage to the interior, Nayden moved down the ramp and scanned their surroundings. Seeing no one, he inspected the outside of the ship, and was pleasantly surprised to see only a few scratches and dents had been inflicted on the ship.

"See, she holds up much better than the Kom'rk would've," he told Malaika as she stumbled down the ramp.

"You're _never_ flying again," she said, sitting down. "Did we drop out of hyperspeed seconds before we landed or something? Because that was one hell of a landing," she asked, holding her head.

"What happened down there? I heard a yell," Nayden teased.

"Your blasted spinning knocked my head on the controls," she grumbled. Nayden laughed.

"So where is your friend?" he asked, looking around. All he saw were the abandoned ruins of a city, and he hoped whoever had destroyed it was long gone.

"He'll be along if your flying didn't scare him off," she joked. "Can our ship even fly after that landing? I thought my eardrums were going to bleed with all that scraping."

"Hmm. I'll be up in the cabin, let me know when to take off," he said, heading back onto the ship.

"You don't want to see the natural beauty of Christophsis?" Malaika asked sarcastically. Nayden gave her a gesture that would be considered rather rude on several planets, and she laughed. It was nice to be back in Nayden's company, even if he was heading back onto the ship to do who-knows-what to the engine or whatever it was he was working on. Extracting her electrobinoculars from her bag, Malaika scanned the surrounding area for signs of Chihiro. She spotted nothing, and began to toss it up and down in boredom, her eyes constantly roaming the landscape as she paced around the ship. One of her least favorite things to do was wait and watch. She still had to keep her eye on her surroundings, she couldn't pass the time by doing something productive or remotely entertaining. Certain at least half an hour had passed, she checked the time, and was disappointed to see only fifteen minutes had passed. She sighed, leaning back against the ship, and jumping away when she felt how hot it was.

 _Isn't space freezing?_ she thought to herself. Returning to her pacing, she was surprised to see what looked like a humanoid figure emerging from one of the partially demolished buildings. Pulling her electrobinoculars round, she saw it was a tall human with black hair. For the most part satisfied that it was Chihiro, she ran up the ramp.

"Get ready to go, I see Chihiro coming," she yelled. She took the garbled yell from Nayden as some kind of affirmative, and headed back down the ramp. Looking back at the figure, she saw several red blaster bolts firing.

 _That can't be good_ , she thought to herself. Sure enough, what looked like a droid platoon was chasing after him. Pulling up her scanner, she analyzed the troop movements in the surrounding kilometers. Roughly eight kilometers away there was a vicious battle going on between the Grand Army of the Republic and Separatist Droid Army, indicated by the clumping of the troops. A few supply lines could be seen, but no other impending threats were thankfully picked up. Malaika readied her rifle, and began to pick off the droids from a distance. As the droids neared, she could see there were far too many of them to allow Chihiro to get on the ship without getting blown to pieces. Right now he had the cover of the rubble, but that was about to run out.

"Nayden!" she yelled. "Put up the front shields and towards those droids slowly. And stay low!" She grabbed onto the ramp as it the ship lurched upwards. Blindly firing with one arm, she trusted the Force that her bolts would hit a droid. As they drew closer, she threw down a rope, in case they were too high for Chihiro to jump. The enemy began to redirect their fire to the ship, believing it was some kind of Republic attack, and Malaika retreated further up the ramp for cover. The slow transport was easy pickings for the droids, and Malaika grabbed onto some piping for support. Wondering if the blasterfire would be too thick for Chihiro to get up, she saw a dark object fly up into the air and slam down onto the ramp.

"Close the blasted ramp!" Chihiro yelled, nearly impossible to hear over the din of the engines and the blasters. Nodding, Malaika leaned over and pressed the button to raise the ramp. Once it sealed, she felt the deck list, meaning they were moving into a sharp ascent.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping him to his feet. His clothes were covered in dust from the battle, and she saw several scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine, although we may not make it through the next two minutes if we don't clear the atmosphere before the Republic destroyers arrive," he said, brushing himself off. "Who's flying this thing?"

"Nayden," she told him, leading him towards the cockpit.

"Nice to see you again," Chihiro said, nodding to Nayden.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to join us," Nayden said, flipping some controls.

"There's some star destroyers coming in from hyperspace, I heard the clones say so over their comms," Chihiro told him, settling into the copilot seat.

"Whoa whoa whoa, before you make yourself at home, are you any better a pilot than Malaika?" Nayden asked, warily eyeing the man.

"Please, don't insult me," he retorted, pressing a few buttons and causing Nayden to laugh. Malaika rolled her eyes.

"Welcome aboard then," Nayden said cheerily.

"Ha ha you're so funny," Malaika said sarcastically. "How do you plan to evade those star destoyers again?" she asked, pointing to the impressive outlines of the ships that had appeared above them.

"You're going to want to buckle in," Nayden said calmly, shifting the controls in a manner that made Malaika uneasy.

"I hope you don't make me spacesick," she grumbled, heading down to the gun and mentally preparing herself for the absurd amount of rolls and flips the ship was about to perform. "I'm ready," she said over the intercom. Below her, the teal crystalline structures of Christophsis began to grow smaller and smaller as they rapidly ascended through the atmosphere. There was some beauty to the scenes of destruction below, the colorful paths of the blaster bolts, the different colored rocket flames. The ship suddenly lurched, and she felt the restraints pulling into her chest. She watched as the crystalline landscape pushed the blue sky out of view.

"What are we flipping over for?" she snapped into the intercom.

"To avoid the bolts!" came a fuzzy reply. "Can't you see them?"

"No, I'm looking right at the ground!" she answered just as quickly. Suddenly, the ship leveled off, and she saw the pursuing Republic gunships that were closing in rather quickly. Aiming the gun, she began to return fire. The shields held, and she remembered to adjust whenever a new bolt jostled the ship. One of the gunships drifted directly into her cross-hairs, and she pressed down on the button.

 _Click_ , went the firing pin. Malaika pressed the button rapidly, and all she heard was the empty _click_.

"The guns shot, we need to get out of here," she yelled, bolting up to cabin. Nayden cursed under his breath. They had flown into some sort of battle, right in front of them tri-fighters and starfighters skirted around each other, it made Malaika nauseous just looking at it.

"Hold on," Chihiro warned, and Malaika strapped herself in as fast as humanly possible. No sooner had she done so, than they began to bank hard to the right, and the ship slanted downward. Soon they were locked into a spiral, the nuts and bolts rattling all around them.

"Can you pull out of this?" she heard Nayden ask over the racket, when the ship flipped over and began flying smoothly over the terrain.

"Did we lose them?" Chihiro asked. Malaika took a quick look at the scanners and confirmed they had not been followed.

"How did you learn to pull out of a hard spiral in an unfamiliar atmosphere? I've seen pilots get themselves killed trying to do that," Nayden said in astonishment.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for situations like this," Chihiro answered. "So where have you two been crashing?" he asked.

"We've been staying on Nar Shaddaa, but we don't have anywhere permanent," Malaika told him.

"I only ask because those droids were chasing me since I have some information the Separatists were not eager to part with. In any case they'll be putting a bounty on my head soon, and I'd like to be as far from the Separatists and bounty hunters as I can get," Chihiro explained.

"What kind of information?" Nayden asked.

"It's too much to explain right now," Chihiro answered.

"How long will you need to lay low?"

"I can't see them keeping interest any longer than a month or so," Chihiro said.

"I know a place on Coruscant we can stay. The only trouble is _someone_ happens to be a fugitive on that planet," Nayden said, not-so-subtlety alluding to Malaika.

"At least I didn't get caught," Malaika coughed.

"You see, it's a bit trickier to hide in the middle of empty space than it is in the fifty-vigentillion levels of Coruscant," Nayden retorted.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say. Anyway they haven't seen my actual face, just my helmet. So long as I don't have to rob another bank I think we'll be alright," Malaika said, breathing easier now that the spinning was over with.

"If we take the Corellian Way we can make it by nightfall on Coruscant," Chihiro said.

"Take her away, copilot."

* * *

 **Please drop a review on the way out :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Opsia District_

"It's just up ahead," Nayden said. He didn't need a Jedi to tell him his friends were uneasy, and understandably so. They had passed by six security outposts, and the past two guards seemed to have stared at them as they walked up the street. He led them down below the duracrete deck, and rapped on a steel door seven times, three short, one long, three short. He heard scuffling and voices behind it. Shaking his head, he resisted the urge to laugh as Medom, a Lannik who probably wouldn't even clear three feet, opened the door.

"Basso the hell you doing here so early?" he rasped. Standing aside, he allowed the other two to file in quickly.

"Needed a place to stay on short notice, and yours was the first that came to mind," Nayden said lightly.

"Sure, sure," Medom said in his gruff voice. "Now really why are you in my complex?" As the two got into a light argument, Chihiro looked around, examining the building. It was made of duracrete, one of the older structures that the new transparisteel ones used for support. The walls were dingy from years of contact with organic bodies, and the paint was chipping. Dirt, tracked in from who-knows-where on a ecumenopolis, had accumulated in the nooks and crannies. A film of grime seemed attached to everything.

"Fine, fine. I can give you a month, after that the cops start thinking this isn't a hotel," Medom relented. He led them up a series of rickety stairs that Chihiro seriously questioned the integrity of, and gave them a physical key.

"This is the attic space. Don't trash it," he said gruffly, slamming the door behind him.

"No digital readers?" Malaika asked.

"What do you think this place is? The Hotel Alderaan?" Medom snapped from the hall. She jumped, surprised he had heard her.

"He has good hearing," Nayden said, snapping the curtains closed. Looking around, Chihiro saw there were three beds crammed into one corner of the room. Raising his eyebrows at the dubious sleeping arrangements. "No worries, he's got another room over here," he said, pushing open a door that blended into the wall. There was a single bed in there, with a dresser and another window.

"Dibs," Malaika said, closing the door behind her. Nayden rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell her, but here's no bathroom in there," he mouthed, beginning to organize his things. Chihiro was about to do the same, when he realized he didn't have anything with him.

"I need to go out and buy stuff if I'm going to blend in here," he said, moving towards the door, "how many keys did he give us?"

"Just the one."

"Eh, just don't lock me out," Chihiro left, some plaster sprinkling the floor when the door closed.

Nayden looked around the room. It hadn't seemed so cramped the last time he stayed here. _Last time I wasn't with Malaika and some guy who doesn't have any clothes,_ he thought to himself. Satisfied that Malaika would not be disturbing him for the time being, he returned to the drive Guhri had given him. He had designed a program to sort the relevant and irrelevant information, and he was both excited and nervous to see he had come across her Padawan record. She had been two when the Jedi took her off to the Temple. She would be in her late teens by now, the thought terrified him. His _sister_ had grown up on perhaps the most recognizable and, before the war, the most easily accessible planet, but he had never once visited her. He knew the Jedi weren't allowed to see their families once in the Order, but that didn't make it any easier to think about.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped on the file, and a eight by twelve image of her came onto the display. She looked just as much like their mother as she had when she was two. The round, boyish face, the dark green eyes, the light blonde hair. He wiped away a stray drop of moisture, and began to read her file. It was so bizarre, learning about his sisters life from a stolen file that cost fifteen-thousand credits. He should be able to ask her anything he wanted. Shaking his head, he looked at a mission report from a little over a year ago. A Master Ki Adi Mundi had complimented her humbleness, a trait he was surprised to find in his sister. Their mother was one of the most arrogant and stubborn pilots he knew, their father had had to stop her from taking on a reckless challenge more than once growing up. He looked through her recent activity, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the most recent update, from earlier today.

 **Secura sent to high-risk area. Padawan Basso redirected to Coruscant. Arrived 14:39.**

His sister was _here_ , he could see the Jedi Temple from the window. Eagerly reading through the rest of her assignments, he learned that she excelled in most of her examinations, but often second-guessed herself when in the field. She may the spitting image of their mother, but she had their fathers personality.

Hearing footfalls on the stairs, Nayden quickly switched over to the security camera feed for the building, the image of his sister seemingly burned into his retinas.

"Is Coruscanti fashion everything you dreamed it would be and more?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face Chihiro as he entered the room.

"I found three things that weren't in absurd colors," he griped. Nayden smirked, everyone who did business on Coruscant knew better than to buy their clothes here. They were often ill-fitting and were guaranteed to make the wearer stick out like a sore thumb on any other planet. "So do we have a plan for our stay here?" Chihiro asked.

"Not yet. I was thinking we lay low for a week, go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 _"Save your energy," Obi-Wan said soothingly, his face coming into focus. Padme was laying down, sweating, her eyes gazing off at something in the distance._

 _"I can't," she breathed, her voice hollow and fragile._

 _"Don't give up Padme," Obi-Wan encouraged her, squeezing her hand. Padme sighed, trying to respond, but her head lolled to the side, her eyes closing._

 _"He's moving again," a tense, unfamiliar voice said. Who was that? A nurse? Padme wasn't moving, who could they be-_

Cold water splashed down on his face, and Anakin shot up, spitting the water out of his mouth, someone let out a startled scream from his left.

"What the-?" he asked, groggily looking around. A surprised handmaid was standing by the window, and a concerned Padme sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Padme," he started, trying to get up from the bed, but his muscles shook in response, and he fell back down.

"Don't try to move too much, you've been asleep for at least a day," Padme told him. Having recovered from her shock, Motee stood next to the bed, placing a cold washcloth on his face. Thoroughly confused, Anakin looked around. For some reason he was in the guest bedroom of his and Padme's apartment. Somewhere in the living room the door bell went off, and C3PO barged in.

"Mistress Padme! Mistress Padme!" his fretful voice called. "The doctor is here, shall I send him in?"

"No thank you, Threepio," Padme told him. "Motee, would you please tell Dr. Soid his services are no longer required," the handmaid nodded, and quickly left the room.

"Padme, what's going on? How are you? Are you alright?" Anakin asked. He remembered a throbbing headache coming on at some point, but when or where he could not say.

"I'm fine, don't you remember?" she asked, more concern spilling onto her face. "What's the last thing you can think of?"

"You woke up from the coma," Anakin said. "Umm, I'm assuming they discharged you, since we're not in a hospital," he said cautiously. Padme nodded.

"I'll start from the beginning, although Motee will have to fill you in since I was asleep for parts of it," she said. "Two days ago I was discharged from the hospital, the doctors prescribed me lots of bedrest," she paused, waiting to see if his memory had been jogged. The blank look remained on his face, and she continued. "You and the girls took me straight home in the covered speeder, and sent me straight to bed. I let the girls go off to do their duties, but you stayed and we talked for a while. I fell asleep, and when I woke up Sabe was on duty. I asked her where you went, and she said you had gone to bed and were still asleep. I told her to let you rest, you've been so busy the past few days. I went to physical therapy, and when I got back several hours later I didn't know where you were. Earlier this morning Motee woke me up, and said she called Dr. Soid. She had tried to wake you up, but you weren't responsive and were talking in your sleep. And, well the rest you know," she finished. Anakin's expression remained vacant, which only made her more anxious. He honestly did not remember any of this.

Slowly, Anakin began to nod.

"The handmaids were wearing the purple dresses when we brought you back to the apartment, right?" he asked, the previous days events slowly trickling back.

"Yes," she nodded. Under normal circumstances she would have gotten up and kissed him, but it was still difficult for her to walk without assistance. The doctors had assured her it was only a side effect from her muscles being still for so long, and she had noticed an improvement in her movements, but that didn't make it any less annoying. Motee reentered the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Master Skywalker, are you feeling better?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine now, thank you," he said, getting up from the bed. "Exactly how long was I out?" he asked. He could feel a headache coming on, and was certain it would be a _very_ painful one.

"You went to bed shortly after Amidala did, two days ago," she told him. "Are you sure you're not ill?"

"Yes, just catching up many nights of lost sleep," he joked. "Once again, thank you so much for looking after me," she nodded, and left the two alone.

"Padme, how do you feel?" he asked, kneeling down next to his wife. The dream still made him feel uneasy, and only reinforced his decision to find someone to teach him to save her. This had only shown him how weak he was, and how much more he had to learn.

"Really Anakin I'm fine, just a bit sore," she reassured him. "The doctors say I'll be back to normal by next week as long as I don't strain myself, although given the state of things I don't see how that's possible."

"Won't the Queen assign a temporary Senator or something?" he asked.

"Yes, she's already taken over her role, but given the situation with the Delegation of 2000, things are so sensitive..." she trailed off, thinking of dozens of intricacies Anakin could not imagine. "Now will you tell me why you were the one to fall into a coma for two days without cause, and not me?" she demanded. "And don't give me that overworked nonsense, the only reason Motee didn't challenge you is because she's far more courteous than I am." Anakin smiled, his wife really was going to be alright, she was all fired up within days of waking up from a coma.

"It really was just being overworked. Honestly Padme, you're quite a handful to protect," he joked, and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"I mean it Anakin. And I realized you were having a nightmare the instant I walked in," she said seriously. Knowing he couldn't lie to her, Anakin reluctantly told her about his attempt at Force healing, and the dream he had of her and Obi-Wan. Padme stared at him, an inscrutable expression on her face. "Anakin," she said slowly, looking him dead in the eye, "if you ever do something like that again, I will have your head." Taken aback, Anakin shook his head.

"Why are you angry? I pulled you out of a coma! Don't you see? I'll be able to save you!" he said eagerly, taking her hand. She pulled it away.

"Anakin, if pulling me from a coma means you go into one yourself, then I don't want to see what pulling me from the brink of death will look like," she said, a horrified look on her face. "Life and death isn't something to be meddled with. I don't know why you're so worried about those dreams, they're no more real than pink Jawas," she said. "And even if I do have complications, I want you to be there for our son when he grows up," she told him solemnly. Anakin hung his head, sometimes he forgot he was going to be a father, between the tensions with Palpatine and the Jedi Council and worrying about Padme, he rarely thought about their child, even though it made him feel happier just thinking about it.

"Anakin," Padme said, not liking how long the silence had become. "If we can fly across the galaxy and make those engines you always talk about being so advanced, I think I'll manage giving birth, just like every woman in my family has done before me," she said gently, running her fingers through his hair. "I know you can't always talk to me, but Obi-Wan is always willing to help you, he cares a lot about you." Anakin nodded, she was right. But the dream still lingered in his mind.

"I promise I will not do anything to mess with life and death," Anakin said solemnly. A shrill beeping interrupted him, and he scrambled to grab his holo to stop the annoying sound. Seeing the flood of messages he had missed, Anakin cringed slightly as he opened it. Relieved that it was mostly status reports from briefings that Obi-Wan had summarized for him, Anakin returned it to its rightful place on his wrist. If anyone had noticed his long absence, he wouldn't want them to become any more suspicious by ignoring further messages.

"Who was it?" Padme asked.

"No one, the messages just got piled up the past few days," he said, brushing the matter aside. No sooner had he finished speaking, than it began to ring.

"Skywalker, how are you?" the familiar crackly voice said over the intercom, as the little green aliens image came into focus alongside Mace Windu.

"Master Yoda," Anakin greeted him.

"Important news, I have. Engaged General Grievous on Utapau, Obi-Wan has," Yoda told him. Anakini felt his heart skip a beat.

"Does he have any backup?" he asked, instantly thinking of the danger his former master would be in if he was alone. The duel with Dooku had been difficult enough between the two of them, and since General Grievous had four times as many lightsabers, it was not unreasonable to want to be sure if Obi-Wan had any assistance.

"Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli have been rerouted from Sullust to assist him, they'll be there in under an hour," Mace Windu said firmly. "Come to the Temple, we have much to discuss," and with that, the Jedi Master ended the call.

"What was that about?" Padme asked.

"Probably something to do with them wanting me to spy on the Chancellor," Anakin grumbled. He hated to be pulled into some political scheme when his friend was fighting a ruthless killer on the other side of the galaxy. "Don't wait up."

"Anakin," Padme called, "be careful."

* * *

 _Jedi Briefing Room_

Ki Adi Mundi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon all exchanged uneasy looks. Everyone knew what had to be said now that Obi-Wan was engaging Grievous, only none of them wanted to be the one to say it. Ki Adi Mundi was the first to speak.

"If the Chancellor does not give up his emergency powers after Grievous is defeated, he should be removed from office," he said plainly.

"The Jedi Order would have to take over the Senate to ensure a peaceful transition," Windu stated, as if they were discussing an obscure news story in a distant system.

"To a dark place, this line of thought is taking us," Yoda interrupted.

"Master Yoda, surely you've noticed that the Chancellor hasn't always acted in the best interests of democracy and the Republic," Ki Adi Mundi protested. He and all the others had watched as Chancellor Palpatine grabbed for every executive power under the sun, and they had done nothing to stop him.

 _This is a war, Ki Adi. And he's being far more effective than you are_ , Windu thought as he looked at the Cereans holographic form. So many Jedi like Ki Adi were idealists who preferred to sit and debate on what should have happened, instead of actually doing something to fix it. Ki Adi always found something to complain about with the Chancellor, and unfortunately so did many of the other Jedi. It was sad to see the Jedi become so disloyal to the Republic that was trying to throw all its effort behind the war, only to be blocked by people like him. Windu was thankful he had been able to become friends with the disloyal ones, so he could know who to trust.

"Grievous has not been destroyed yet, we should wait until we receive confirmation from Obi-Wan and the others before we make any other decisions," Plo Koon interrupted, seeing where the conversation was going.

"I agree," Shaak Ti echoed. "Although I believe this meeting was called for a purpose other than for Yoda to tell us Obi-Wan has engaged General Grievous," again there was a pause, as one of the more awkward subjects was to be brought up.

"Skywalker has been summoned already, we don't have much time to dillydally," Windu said briskly. "Over the past few months Yoda and I have noticed Skywalker become more and more unbalanced through the Force. We fear he may be corrupted."

"Corrupted from what? The Dark Side? I remember hearing he handled his encounter with Count Dooku rather well," Shaaki Ti said.

"As of late Skywalker has only become more belligerent and frustrated with the Council," Windu explained. "We are concerned he may be, dissatisfied with the Jedi Order."

"Are you implying Skywalker wants to leave the Jedi?" Plo Koon asked. "I doubt he would do something like that. The Force knows we've been under enough stress ourselves as it is, and Skywalker is much younger than the rest of us, so he hasn't got the experience of handling it."

"Exactly. I believe that his inexperience has made him susceptible to more sinister forces. He has always struggled in quieting his emotions, and this may be him reaching the breaking point. The Force has become more and more imbalanced since he joined the Council," Windu said. The room fell silent, processing what he was saying.

"What are you suggesting we do, Mace?" Plo Koon asked carefully.

"I suggest we place Skywalker on probation until he can contain his emotions," Windu stated.

"I agree, he has been a little too much on edge recently," Shaak Ti said.

"That's going a bit far," Plo Koon argued, "I can see why you're concerned about his emotional state and relationship to the Chancellor, but I don't see how putting him on probation will help anything. The war is almost over, surely we'll all have far less on our plates then."

"After he delivers the news of Obi-Wans engagement of Grievous, we will remove him from Senator Amidala's security detail, and he will spend more time at the Temple meditating," Windu said. Oh how he wished he could tell them of Skywalkers and Amidalas relationship, but Palpatine had warned him of Amidalas political cunning. "After the war ends we will be in charge of the rebuilding efforts. Skywalker's main release has been his battles, and without those I'm afraid he will not be able to cope with the stress."

"Shouldn't Obi-Wan be weighing in on this? He's closer with Skywalker than any of us," Plo Koon argued.

"Unsure, I am. Clouds many things, the Dark Side does," Yoda said after being uncharacteristically quiet for much of the meeting. "Careful, we must be of our decisions. Unclear the future is," sighing, the little green alien ended his transmission, returning to the Battle of Kashyyyk. Following his lead, Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon ended theirs as well, leaving only Shaak Ti and Mace Windu in the room.

"Yoda keeps speaking of the Dark Side clouding things. Do you think Skywalker will finally destroy it?" Shaak Ti asked, startling the other man.

"The prophecy says he will," Windu answered.

"But what do you think?"

"I think the prophecy will come to pass," he said vaguely. Shaak Ti nodded.

"Have a good evening, Windu."

* * *

 _Chancellor's Office_

Anakin moved slowly to the door that would lead him directly to the Chancellor. He had been ordered to give Palpatine the news that Obi-Wan was currently fighting General Grievous on Utapau because, 'he will have his guard down with you', according to Mace Windu. He knew the Council was hiding things from him. None of this cloak-and-dagger business would be going on otherwise. Not to mention, he had reached out to Yoda for help with an anonymized version of his dreams, only to be told he needed to better control his emotions. Easy for them to say, they had never experienced half the things he had. The Masters were always regarded as being far more powerful than Jedi Knights, but Anakin had not seen anything to lead him to believe that. Not that were incompetent, but Anakin didn't see why they weren't at least beginning to train him to be a Master, since he was on the Council. Were they hiding something else from him?

Banishing the thoughts from his head, he entered the inner sanctum of the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, I have news. Obi-Wan Kenobi has engaged General Grievous on Utapau," he said calmly. Palpatine turned around from a holo display.

"Then I hope he is up to the task," he said, rising from his chair.

"Two Jedi Masters have been redirected to assist him, they will arrive soon," Anakin said.

"The Council did not send you?" Palpatine asked, surprised. "It seems they do not appreciate your talents. Do you know why they will not make you a Master?"

"No, I get the feeling I'm being excluded from the Council," Anakin said reluctantly. He always felt that Palpatine knew what he was feeling even if he tried to hide it. He was not a Jedi, so he would not be turned away for thinking or feeling things he should not, but he knew enough about the Jedi Order to understand why what he was saying was important without having to launch into an explanation. In a way, it was easier for him to speak with him than Padme. Due to Anakin's recent appoint as his representative to the Council, he could spend far more time speaking with him without raising the slightest suspicion. With Padme, it was hard to explain why they were spending more than an hour together when he was not assigned to protect her. "I think they're hiding things from me."

"They don't trust you Anakin," Palpatine said softly. "They know that in the future your power will be too strong to control. You must break through their fog of lies," he said, guiding Anakin towards his parlor. The time was right. Grievous was cornered and no doubt would be done in by that pesky Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his future apprentice could not be in a more vulnerable state. He had felt the shift in the Force, similar to the one his former master created when he meddled with life, and after hearing of Padme's sudden awakening he knew who was behind it. Not only that, the boy was growing more and more distant from the Jedi Council, and from what Windu told him they were close to disciplining him. Palpatine took a deep breath. He was not nervous, but he knew he had to focus now more than ever. One slip of the tongue and he could alienate the young man. "Let me help you to learn the subtleties of the Force," he said slowly, allowing the words to sink in.

"You can use the Force?" Anakin asked, suddenly skeptical of the man in front of him.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine said lightly, as if they were discussing the weather, "even the nature of the Dark Side." Anakin stopped, staring at him.

"How do you know the Dark Side?" Anakin demanded. He didn't understand what Palpatine was getting at. As long as he had known the man, he had been under the impression he could not use the Force. For him to bring up the Dark Side, something only discussed in low tones in Jedi meanings, it was unfathomable.

"Anakin, if one is going to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi," Palpatine said, his voice quickening. "If you are to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin, only through me can you achieve a power greater than the Jedi," unthinkingly, the two had begun to circle each other. "Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." A smile crept across the older mans face, and Anakin was suddenly conscious of how large and empty the office was. In his mind he ran through anything he could have said around Palpatine that would have indicated he had a wife, and nothing came to him.

"What did you say?" he demanded. _Maybe he doesn't know it's Padme_ , he thought desperately. Just looking at the man, Anakin could say with certainty it was Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Republic. He looked the same as he always did. On the inside, however, Anakin had no idea who the man was. For him to hide that he was a Dark Side practitioner from the Jedi while he was in the highest office in the galaxy only showed how powerful he was in the Force.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," Palpatine said earnestly.

"You're the Sith Lord," Anakin exclaimed, drawing his lightsaber. Palpatine remained calm, only confirming his worst fear.

"I know whats been troubling you," he continued as the two began to circle each other again. "Listen to me, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council," the older man pleaded. "Ever since I've known you, I've only seen you become more and more dissatisfied with the Jedi Order. It's time for you to break away and do something more with your life. Something you've always wanted to. Have a life of significance," he turned away from the Jedi. "Are you going to kill me?"

Anakin was trembling with fear and anger. Five minutes ago if someone had told him Palpatine was a Sith he would have laughed, but now there was no doubt.

"I would certainly like to," he growled, raising his lightsaber. This man had trained Count Dooku, who had led an army against the Republic and attempted to destroy it.

"I know you would," Palpatine breathed, "I can feel your anger, it makes you stronger." He turned to face the younger man.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," Anakin said, sheathing his lightsaber. He felt a thousand different emotions rolling through him. This man had been his friend since he first arrived at the Jedi Temple, and now he was a Sith. He didn't know what to do.

"Of course," Palpatine answered. "But you're not sure of their intentions."

"I'll figure it out," Anakin said firmly.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the Dark Side. The power to save Padme," Palpatine said.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple Hangar_

Anakin had stormed down hallways, not bothering to check where he was headed. All he needed was a Jedi Master who could take down a Sith. Roaming down the hangar walkway, he saw the figure of Kit Fisto.

"Master Fisto!" he yelled, running over.

"What is it, Skywalker?" Fisto asked, slightly alarmed by the tension that emanated from Anakin.

"I need your help," he urgently. "Palpatine is a Sith." Taken aback, Kit Fisto was speechless for well over a moment.

"What did you say?"

"Palpatine. He's the Sith," Anakin repeated.

"A _Sith_?" Fisto echoed. "How do you know?"

"He told me he's been trained to use the Dark Side," Anakin said quickly. Kit Fisto blinked, his eyes scouring Anakin's face for some sign of a joke.

"You're absolutely certain?" Firsto confirmed.

"Yes."

Fisto took a deep breath, it wasn't every day he found out the leader of the Republic was a Sith Lord. As his brain began to process the information, he got back to his regular speed.

"We have to move quickly if the Jedi are going to survive," he said, walking over to the gunship that was being prepped for launch. "Masters Windu, Kolar, Tiin, report to the hangar bay _immediately_ ," Fisto barked into his commlink.

"With all due respect Master, Palpatine is very powerful. You'll need my help to arrest him," Anakin said.

"For your own good stay out of this. I can sense confusion coming off of you in waves, you're too unsettled to take on a Sith Lord."

"I must go!"

"No. Wait here. I trust you Anakin, but you're not in any condition to take on a Sith," Fisto told him calmly. "Wait in the Council chambers until we get back." Anakin nodded obediently, passing the other Masters in the hall as he headed to the chambers.

* * *

Windu and the others sat in silence after Fisto briefed them. It was so bizarre, he knew Fisto wouldn't make this up, it was Skywalker's involvement that troubled him. He had seemed more unbalanced than normal lately, and who knew if what he had told Fisto was true. Palpatine had spoken of being wary of Anakin, perhaps he had found out and was trying to retaliate. He found it hard to believe that a man who had worked so tirelessly to win the war would be a Sith. Skywalker had to be wrong, there was no way this was possible.

The ship landed on the pad, and the solemn-faced Jedi Masters began to move towards the offices.

* * *

 **UTAPAU**

Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura touched down at the sinkhole Obi-Wan's platoon was broadcasting from. Spotting Obi-Wan several levels below without his lightsaber, the two rushed down just as he fired several shots into General Grievous's unprotected abdomen.

"So uncivilized," he said, tossing the blaster aside.

"I see our assistance wasn't needed after all," Luminara said, looking at the various cuts, bruises, and burns Obi-Wan had sustained during the fight.

"If you had arrived earlier, I might have been spared the barbarity of using a blaster," he said jokingly.

"It might have ended sooner if you had your lightsaber," Aayla quipped. "Where is it anyway?"

"Ah," Obi-Wan said, wagging his finger, "it appears that during the altercation it was knocked out of my hand."

"You _lost_ your lightsaber?" the Twi'lek said incredulously, "I never thought I'd see the day when Master Obi-Wan Kenobi-"

"Oh look, I think Rex is signaling for us to go up and meet him," Obi-Wan interrupted, waving to the clone. "I'd hate to keep him waiting."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Jedi Council Chambers_

Anakin stared out the window. The past half hour felt surreal. _Palpatine is a Sith_ , he thought to himself, as if repeating it would make it any more real. The man he had known for fourteen years now was a _Sith_. He shook his head, he didn't know how to even begin processing this. He had known the Chancellor since his arrival on Coruscant, but it was not until shortly before the Clone Wars that Anakin had spoken with him on a regular basis. Palpatine was an easier person to talk with on more private issues like his mother. If he spoke with a Jedi about it, he would be told to contain his emotions from someone who had no memory of their mother, let alone seen visions of her in immense amounts of pain and dying. While he began to speak more with Padme about these things after they were married, he still would go to the Chancellor for advice on Jedi issues.

That was why being asked to spy on Palpatine by the Council had torn him up so much. Even if Palpatine was a Sith, he had never done anything to harm Anakin, the Jedi, or even the Republic. Yes, he had trained Dooku, but seeing as he was the Separatist leader, it was safe to assume they had some kind of falling out. The Jedi were the ones provoking the Chancellor, and it seemed so contradictory that a peacekeeping force should be conducting espionage without any reason other than vague suspicions. Shouldn't they afford the man who was trying to end the war as quickly as possible more latitude? And if they distrusted the Chancellor so much, why did they allow his unorthodox appointment to the Council? They had said it was so he could tell them how the Chancellor really felt, but if the man hated the Jedi, why would he try to work more closely with them to end the war? Did they think that he and the Chancellor were in some sort of cahoots, and needed to have a closer eye kept on them? Palpatine had offered to teach him the Dark Side, but that was only after seeing how horribly the Jedi had treated him. Was that really such a bad thing? Were the Jedi really the ones being corrupted, their desire to eliminate any other views of the Force?

Suddenly, he felt as if Padme was in the room with him, her calming presence making everything better. Looking up to see if this was the case, he felt himself drawn to the window. Gazing out, he thought he could make out 500 Republica, her place of residence on the horizon. Padme, she was the one constant in his life right now. The thought of her dying in childbirth was unbearable. While the thought of their child excited him, he had no idea what he would do without her if she died. What would he do? Go to the Jedi Council and tell them the baby was his? Palpatine said he had the power to save her, why not learn from him? If he let the Jedi arrest him, she would die and he would have to come clean with the Council and more than likely be expelled. If he assisted Palpatine, Padme would live, and so would their child. The three of them would be together.

 _But would I be happy?_ he heard Padme's voice in his head, startling him. He had seen how unhappy she had become with all the executive orders, the appointments of governors, and the figurehead that the Senate was becoming. She wasn't alone, 1,999 other systems had joined her in her delegation. But would any of that matter to her if she died in seven months? If she wouldn't live to see their child's first birthday?

Against his will, all his emotions and memories of the past several years came flooding into his mind.

 _Any chance of saving her will be lost_ , Palpatine's words echoed in his head.

 _Merely tell Master Kenobi that I still extend my offer to him, regarding Qui-Gon and the Senate._

 _He's a Sith Anakin, he's an expert at fomenting dissent and distrust._

 _They were never yellow, like Mauls._

 _Of course, I don't blame the Jedi, but I worry about their efficacy._

 _Eager to see where it takes you, I am._

 _Kill him. Kill him now._

 _He's too dangerous to be kept alive._

 _Anakin! What the blazes..._

 _It seems like every time I visit you it's in a hospital._

 _My motherly intuition says it's a boy._

 _You were always a worthy opponent, Skywalker._

 _You're worried you crossed over for a moment, aren't you?_

 _They're not to be trusted._

 _Anakin, the future changes every second based on the decisions we make now._

 _You are the only person I could trust with such a task, I can only hope that you trust me as well._

 _You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master._

 _They want you to spy on the Chancellor?_

 _Have you ever considered we may be on the wrong side of the war?_

 _'All who gain power are afraid to lose it'. Even the Jedi._

 _To manipulate, life._

 _Life and death isn't something to be meddled with._

 _I want you to be there for our son when he grows up._

 _Anakin, be careful._

 _Know the power of the Dark Side. The power to save Padme._

All these emotions, ideas, events, memories, and visions swirled inside him, one pushing the other side, only to be crushed by another thought. Realizing now what he had to do, Anakin ran for the hangar.

* * *

 **I didn't want all of this to sound like Revenge of the Sith, but Ian McDiarmid was just phenomenal in his role, I couldn't bear to change his lines too much. Anyway, please review as always!**


	31. Chapter 30

**A big thank you to everyone who has read this story from the beginning! As always, _please review!_ **

**Again, I tried to not make this read like a Revenge of the Sith script, so I sort of glossed over some scenes that for the most part are the same as they are in the film.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **THIRTY**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Agen Kolar said loudly, the other Jedi drawing their lightsabers.

"Surely there has been some mistake," Palpatine said genially, eyeing the lightsabers with well-masked suspicion.

"I'm afraid not. I'm only going to ask you once, please get up from the desk and keep your hands visible," Kolar continued.

"What am I under arrest for? Trying to end the war?" Palpatine challenged, rising from his seat. "Since I've taken office the efforts of the Clone Wars have doubled, and have finally paid off. Surely I'm not being punished for that," he said coolly.

"Step away from the desk," Kolar said menacingly, raising his lightsaber.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I thought the Jedi Council was more concerned with keeping the peace than politics," Palpatine said, sounding genuinely remorseful. A lightsaber hilt flew into his hand, and a red blade appeared. He leaped over the desk, spinning rapidly and catching Saesee Tiin off-guard, killing him instantly. As they battled, Palpatine noticed with glee that Windu was holding back. Some part of the Jedi Master could not accept that Chancellor Palpatine had ill-intentions. He must still believe that Palpatine only wanted to end the war. Striking back with increased vigor, Palpatine backed the Jedi down the hallway.

"I only wanted the war to end, for peace to fall across the galaxy. You're throwing it into chaos," he shrieked. "I brought peace and security to the galaxy, only for the Jedi to betray me!"

Windu shouldn't be thinking this way, but he knew that if Palpatine was arrested, all his endeavors would have been for nothing. The political maneuvering required in the Senate to get simple bills passed, the executive orders of rations and production requirements, it would all fall apart if Palpatine was arrested. Even if he was a Sith, he had done far more to bring the galaxy to peace than the Jedi had. He shook his head, he was here to arrest a Sith Lord, not sort through the politics. That was for the Senate.

* * *

Anakin tore up the stairs to the Chancellor's Office. Already he could feel the sheer power of the Force emanating from the room in waves. Blocking it out as best he could, he charged in, nearly stumbling on the body of Saesee Tiin. He heard Kolar cry out and fall to the floor. The three still standing had moved over to the window, and as Windu swung his lightsaber the glass shattered, the wind roaring in. Anakin could not help but be amazed at Palpatine's swiftness and agility with his lightsaber. He was taking on two Jedi Masters as if they were Padawans. Anakin felt something shift in the Force, only for a second, and Palpatine's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand, rolling across the floor. Kit Fisto pointed his lightsaber at him, pinning him into a corner.

"You are under arrest," Fisto boomed, his voice easily heard over the wind. Anakin froze. He wasn't supposed to be here, and he realized he didn't even have a plan of what he was going to do when he arrived.

"I told you, I was right, the Jedi are taking over," Palpatine said frantically. Looking at his friends face, Anakin felt more conflicted than ever. All Palpatine wanted to do was end the war, it was all he ever talked about. Surely that couldn't be a bad thing.

"You're wrong, you've lost," Fisto yelled. "The Sith will not harm the galaxy again."

"No!" Palpatine exclaimed. Force lightning shot from his fingertips straight at the Nautolan Jedi. Kit Fisto blocked it easily, but the sheer power of it was so much that Anakin took a step back.

"He's a traitor! Don't listen to him!" Kit yelled, grimacing as he held the lightning at bay.

"We can bring peace to the galaxy! Save lives!" Palpatine cried. Padme ran through Anakin's mind, her brown eyes, her wavy hair, her soothing voice. What would he do if she died? Surely the Jedi were going to imprison him, they wouldn't just kill him now. Palpatine was crying out in pain, the Force lightning rebounding on him. "Don't let him kill me," the older man whimpered, his face becoming more disfigured by the moment. "I can't, I can't hold it any longer," he stuttered. The lightning seemed to increase, and to Anakin it felt like decades trapped in seconds. He remembered his dreams of a dying Padme, he saw Palpatine's face growing paler in the lightning, Padme's warning, Palpatine growing older in a span of seconds. The lightning ceased, Palpatine began to whimper, but something in his eyes was not right. Fisto raised his lightsaber. _Something is wrong_. There was no time to think.

"After all this fighting, after all my work, you're going to let them betray me?" Palpatine shrieked.

Fisto's green blade lunged forward as Palpatine raised his arm to attack again. Anakin thrust his lightsaber forward, Palpatine had to stand trial. Fisto looked at Anakin, shocked.

"He has to have a trial!" Anakin yelled over the wind. Kit Fisto stared at Anakin for a moment, and nodded.

"You're right. We don't know how far his treachery has spread, he-," Anakin watched in horror as a purple lightsaber pierced through Fisto's chest, killing him instantly. Quickly raising his lightsaber, he only barely managed to block Windu's strong attack in time.

"What are you doing?" Anakin yelled over the clash of their lightsabers. Mace Windu, of all the Jedi, seemed to be on the side of a _Sith_.

"You and the Jedi have betrayed the Republic, not the Chancellor!" Windu answered, swinging his lightsaber towards Anakin's chest. Anakin couldn't think of anything to say in response, the whole situation was bizarre, like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. Mace Windu, perhaps the most orthodox Jedi on the Council, was siding with a Sith?

"I must say, I didn't think you would betray me, Anakin," Palpatine said coldly, dusting himself off from the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw the previously abandoned lightsaber fly from the floor into the hand of its owner. The red blade swung towards him, and despite his power, Anakin found himself struggling against one of the best duelists the Jedi Order had to offer, and an immensely powerful Sith Lord. He managed to deflect their blows, and even gained some ground on Windu, but Palpatine was unstoppable, faster and nimbler than anyone else he had ever fought.

"Kill him! He's going to destroy the Republic!" Palpatine shrieked. Fueled by the elder mans rage, Windu began to attack ruthlessly, pulling no punches. Anakin knew he had to abandon his previous plan of imprisoning the Chancellor if he wanted to stay alive. He allowed Windu and Palpatine to work him towards the window ledge, the wind roaring all around them. Attempting to overwhelm him, the two drew back in preparation for a double offensive, and that was when Anakin struck. Using the Force, he sent the two sprawling over the desk, rolling onto the floor. A feeling of deja vu washing over him, Anakin jumped off the ledge into the Coruscanti traffic lanes.

His legs slammed onto the outer body of a ship, and he grabbed onto the edge of the wing for dear life. His arrival startled the driver, who began to swerve out of panic and confusion. Not wanting to fall indefinitely to the core of Coruscant, Anakin pushed himself off, roughly landing on the sidewalk below. Getting up, he felt his knee give under his weight. Grimacing in pain, Anakin ran down the streets of Coruscant, looking for a speeder to commandeer. Palpatine had just killed three Jedi and attempted to kill him. Reaching for his commlink, he swore loudly when he saw it had been destroyed during the battle.

 _It's held up just fine when I was next to an exploding fuel cell,_ he grumbled to himself. He had no idea if any other Masters were even on world, and they certainly wouldn't know what had just happened in the office.

Finding a speeder thankfully did not take him long, and he let his muscle memory take over, flying him straight to Padme's apartment. Palpatine knew of their relationship, and Anakin had no doubt he would attempt to exploit it however he deemed fit. And unlike the Jedi, Padme had no protection against what was coming for her. Before the speeder came to a complete stop, Anakin slid off and ran inside. He turned on the light, and was surprised to see no one was there. Checking all the rooms, he saw all her belongings in the apartment, but no people. Bewildered, he made his way to the holo station, and put a transmission through to her private one.

 **FAILURE TO REACH** , crawled across the display, Anakin cursed. Where could she be that would be out of range? After trying multiple times to get through to any other holos he could think of, he gave up and left a message on her personal one. Flipping through the holo, Anakin made a transmission to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding slightly impatient as he deflected a blaster bolt from a droid.

"Palpatine is a Sith," he said bluntly, "we went to arrest him and he killed two and turned Mace Windu, he's his apprentice." Obi-Wan nearly dropped the holo in shock.

"What?" he said as moved behind some cover.

"Palpatine is a Sith. He's turned Mace Windu!" Anakin repeated.

"We'll get to the Temple as soon as we can. Have you told Master Yoda?"

"I'm about to."

"Hop to it, see you soon," Obi-Wan said, hanging up. Yoda did not respond, and Anakin nearly flung the holo across the room in anger. Palpatine turned out to be the Sith Lord they had been looking for and no one was around to hear it. Getting back on the speeder, Anakin throttled it back to the Temple.

* * *

 _Chancellor's Office_

Mace Windu stared out the window in shock. Had Skywalker just jumped to his death?

"He's not dead," Palpatine said behind him. "I take it you were unaware of the Jedi's attempt to betray me?"

"I knew they were suspicious, but I didn't think they had something like this planned," Windu said.

"I'm afraid Skywalker has turned the Council against me with his erratic behavior," Palpatine said solemnly. "It's been going on too long for them to see reason. They listened to his lies and did not heed your warnings."

Windu nodded. In various conversations with Yoda and several other Masters, he had tried to tell them how unstable Skywalker was, he was too volatile, and they had ignored him. He had tried to explain the Chancellor's decisions in a way that they would see he was only trying to end the war. Never in a meeting of course, or he would be regarded with suspicion as well. But they still hadn't listened.

"If the Council finds out what has transpired here, they will kill us, and take over the Senate," Palpatine said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I agree," Windu said. The Council's suspicions of the Chancellor were far too great for them to believe the Jedi had attacked him first. "They'll move against you and the Senate."

"Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic," Palpatine warned, "they have made clear their desire for power and their distrust of me."

"I understand," said Windu.

"We must move quickly, before Skywalker can warn the Jedi. If they're not all destroyed, it will mean a civil war with no end," Palpatine paused. "First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple, we will catch them off-guard. Do what must be done, Windu. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will we be able to bring peace to the galaxy."

"What about the Jedi on other planets?" Windu asked. Many of the more powerful and skeptical leaders were on other planets commanding clone armies who could easily attack Coruscant.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with," Palpatine reassured him. "After you have destroyed the Jedi in the Temple go to the Mustafar system. Wipeout Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the galaxy will be at peace."

Windu nodded. It was time for him to prepare his troops.

* * *

Once the former Jedi Master had left, Palpatine threw a book across the room in a fit of rage. _Blasted Skywalker_ , he thought to himself. He had sensed the shift towards the light in the young man as he deflected Fisto's thrust. The boy was too far gone to be of use to him as a Sith. For a single terrifying second Palpatine had thought he had failed, until he saw Windu kill Kit Fisto. The mans unexpressed rage and anger had proved to be quite useful, but he had not defeated Skywalker in combat as he had wanted. To make matters worse Skywalker had escaped, and was no doubt on his way to find Amidala or the Jedi at this very moment. The Jedi were not going to be a problem for much longer, he would see to that right now. Producing his secret hologram, he transmitted a message to all the clone commanders.

"Execute Order 66," he said icily. Saying those three simple words made his life much easier. There would no doubt be some stragglers, but Windu would be able to take care of them. Skywalker, and by extension Amidala, were going to be a more difficult problem. The gift for strategy Skywalker had demonstrated was now working against him, his knowledge of clone trooper tactics would only mean that he would not be easily outwitted or overrun by a few clones. Palpatine would personally oversee the destruction of Anakin Skywalker, he was far too powerful to be let his fate be entrusted in any other hands.

Senator Amidala was a different beast to handle. She was far too popular on Naboo for her to be disposed of, and any disappearance would only rattle her precious Delegation of 2000, which he already expected some friction from. Windu had collected evidence of her affair with Skywalker, and Palpatine could easily get his hands on their marriage certificate. That would oust her as a traitor to the Republic, being in league with the Jedi who had attempted to assassinate the beloved Chancellor, _soon to be Emperor,_ he thought smugly. But Amidala did not strike him as someone who would openly question the authority of his office. For the next few days, it would be best to wait and see how she behaved. Perhaps she would help warm the Delegation of 2000 to the new status quo if given the right incentive. Constant surveillance would do for the moment, until he decided on a course of action.

For now, delicate political maneuvering would be required if he wanted his Galactic Empire to survive it's first few days.

* * *

 **UTAPAU**

"Commander Cody, have your troops move to the higher levels," Obi-Wan said, sliding off of Boga. "We're going back to Coruscant, something has happened."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Aayla said lightly.

"Yes sir," Cody said, "oh, I think you'll be needing this," reaching for his belt, he produced Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"Thank you, I've been looking for this," Obi-Wan said, placing it in his own belt. "Now come on, we've got a battle to win here," he said, riding Boga to the surface were his ship was docked.

Luminara and Aayla headed back to their ships, which they had thankfully parked on the lower levels. As they flew out of the sinkhole, they began to dodge blaster fire, and saw the rock next to them explode from the force of impact.

"What do you think that was?" Aayla asked as they cleared the sinkhole.

"Probably just a-"

"It's Kenobi!" Aayla yelled, turning around in her seat to get a better look. Sure enough, the lizard creature and Obi-Wan were falling towards the waterhole below. Maneuvering her ship around a rocky outcrop, Aayla quickly dodged the onslaught of blasterfire.

"It's the clones!" Luminara warned over the radio.

"Obi-Wan come in! Obi-Wan do you copy?" Aayla bleated. No response. "I'm going down there," she said, angling the ship downward.

"Aayla, the blasterfire is too heavy for such close quarters, you'll only get shot down. There's nothing we can do for him now," Luminara said gently. "Don't worry, he'll find his way out of this."

"You're right," Aayla said reluctantly, turning her ship towards the atmosphere. "Why are the clones firing on us?" she asked, bewildered.

"I don't know-" Luminara began, her transmission interrupted as a blaster bolt ripped a hole in her wing. Her ship quickly destabilized, and began to spin towards the ground.

"Luminara!" Aayla yelled, seeing the pillar of smoke trail from the fighter as it descended. The blasterfire was too heavy for her to go down and assist Luminara, but she could see that the rest of the ship was relatively unscathed. Praying that her friends would be alright, Aayla sped towards the atmosphere. _Clones are turning on the Jedi, Palpatine is a Sith, what's the galaxy coming to_ , she thought. Attempting to use her ships communications system to warn other Jedi, she was unnerved to see most of the frequencies were inactive. Finally, she reached one that had activity.

"All Jedi please report the Temple. The war is over," read an automated voice. Skeptical, Aayla began to fish around the other channels, hoping to find a live Jedi to speak with.

"Emergency code 913, unable to make live contact on any other frequencies," she said clearly into the transmitter. It was a long shot that someone would hear her, but she needed to know if Palpatine had something to do with the clones going turncoat. Obi-Wan had also said Mace Windu had turned to the Dark Side, but that was too much, it was too strange to be the truth.

"Are you a Jedi?" a scrambled voice asked as a fuzzy image began to form on the holo.

"Repeat," Aayla stated, wanting to identify the person before she said anything else.

"Master Secura," the voice said. As the figure came into focus, Aayla was certain it was a Senator, but she did not recognize him.

"Senator?" she asked cautiously. For all she knew, this could be a trap set by the clones, they knew the emergency Jedi frequencies as well.

"I'm Senator Bail Organa. Have your clones turned on you?" he asked. Aayla was taken aback, how did he know about this?

"Yes. Luminara and Obi-Wan were attacked on Utapau and need assistance. The blasterfire was too heavy and I couldn't reach them," she said quickly.

"We've made contact with Yoda, it's happening everywhere. The Jedi Temple isn't safe. We're sending you our coordinates," he said briskly. Once Aayla received them, she plotted the course immediately.

"What's happened? Why have the clones begun to attack us?" she demanded.

"I can't say over an unsecured frequency. Reach the coordinates as quick as you can," Senator Organa said, ending the call. Aayla sighed. Obi-Wan and Luminara were trapped on Utapau, Yoda was with Senator Organa somewhere, which by the looks of the coordinates was in the far reaches of the Outer Rim, and who the blazes knew what Skywalker was doing to be privy to Palpatine's allegiance. On top of all that, supposedly Mace Windu had sided with the Chancellor. Closing her eyes, Aayla laid her head back and meditated, allowing her droid to fly them.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Jedi Temple_

Anakin's stomach clenched as he drew closer to the Temple. Towers of smoke were rising from the building, and small fires were scattered across the structure. Not receiving any permissions from the hangar bay, Anakin landed the speeder at the main entrance. Warily drawing his lightsaber as he entered the Temple, Anakin was appalled by the carnage all around him. Clones and Jedi lay dead up and down the hallways, rubble covered the floor in many areas.

Satisfied that he was not going to be surprised by any lurking clones, Anakin reached out into the Force. The Jedi Temple was far too large for him to search by himself for survivors, not with an entire battalion of clones roaming the building. The clones stuck to the east side of the building, near the library and larger hallways and staircases, textbook clone strategy. When taking down an opponent with a lightsaber, the clones would spread out and fire from all directions so the opponent could not block all the blasts. Anakin sensed a handful of Jedi still running around the building, but there was one particularly large group in the Jedi Council chambers. Breaking into a run, Anakin ignored the throbbing pain in his knee as he raced up the steps.

As he neared the entrance, he lowered his hood, and retracted his lightsaber. Slowly opening the door, he saw at least a dozen younglings hiding behind chairs, and several Padawans drawing their lightsabers.

"It's me, Anakin Skywalker," he said, raising his hands. He sensed relief wash over the children, and the Padawans lowered their lightsabers.

"Thank the Force. They just started attacking for no reason. What are we going to do?" one of the Padawans asked.

"What security measures have kicked in?" Anakin asked.

"None that I can tell. As far as the system is concerned, everything is normal," a Padawan he remembered was called Zatt answered. "We tried to reach out to the off-world Jedi for assistance, but the only transmission we picked up was a cold message telling them to come back to the temple."

"Alright. Which one of you is the best with computers?" he asked. Zatt raised his hand. "Stay here with me, you three," he said, pointing to the older ones, "I need you to get the younglings down to the hangar and into the biggest transport you can find. Stay on the west side of the building, the clones are all over the east wing. Pick up anyone you find along the way," he clapped them on the back, and the group began to filter out, cautiously scanning for clones as they went.

"Zatt," he continued, "take Cirma and go to the communications room. If you have the time replace the cold message with a warning to stay away, if you can't that's fine, just make sure that message stops transmitting." The two Padawans nodded, and left the room. Turning to face the two Padawans who remained, Anakin explained his boldest plan for the night. "We're going to cause a distraction. The west entrance to the armory is unguarded, and if we take the loudest explosives we have and detonate them in the entrance, the clones won't be able to resist coming down for a fight. Lets go."

Getting into the armory was almost too easy, and for the first time in his life, Anakin had unrestricted access. They grabbed the explosives that were loud and flashy, regardless of how much damage they actually did. Once the bag was full, they moved cautiously towards the main entrance. Anakin could feel the clone battalion moving west through the building, and hoped the younglings had made it to the hangar already. As they reached one of the many walkways in the main entrance, Anakin pulled them back into the shadows when he spotted a familiar hooded figure walking on the other side of the atrium.

"Detonate the explosives and go straight to the hangar, I'll deal with this," he said, pushing them out of Windu's line of sight. No doubt the man would be able to sense them if he reached out through the Force, but Anakin wasn't going to give him the time to do that. Doing what he thought Obi-Wan would do, Anakin threw off his cloak with a flourish, and drew his lightsaber.

"So you've joined the Sith now," Anakin said loudly, his voice echoing across the atrium. Windu turned and headed towards him, raising his lightsaber.

"I'm not a Sith. I'm only loyal to the Republic, unlike you," he said menacingly. Lunging towards him, Anakin easily deflected his blow.

"And what have I done to betray the Republic?" Anakin demanded. As long as he kept Windu talking and distracted, the easier it would be for the Padawans to detonate the explosives and escape.

"You've only fomented distrust of the Chancellor in the Jedi Council. You helped them plan a rebellion," the man with the purple lightsaber yelled.

"What do you think we were planning to do? Establish a dictatorship?" Anakin said sarcastically. Remembering Windu had not been fond of his propensity to use sarcasm, he mentally kicked himself as he and Windu locked blades.

"Here you are, joking about treachery. It only shows how little you care about the fate of the Republic," Windu hissed. "The Chancellor has done nothing but try to end this war, and yet you've caused another!" Quickly, Anakin swung his lightsaber around and aimed for the chest. Windu expertly parried, and returned the move. Their lightsabers clashed what felt like five times a second, each blow more powerful than the last. Since Windu used Vapaad as his fighting style, his anger only made him stronger, and didn't unbalance him like it would most other Jedi. He heard several explosions go off in the distance, and sensed a clone battalion moving towards their location. So far the plan was working.

"And what's Palpatine's solution? Blindly wiping out the Jedi?" Anakin countered.

"Only those who aren't loyal to him! I've had to kill traitors today, and you're no exception Skywalker!" Windu yelled as the clones began to enter the room. They began to open fire, and thankfully they were on the other side of the atrium, or Anakin would have been overwhelmed. Doubling his efforts, Anakin began to push Windu towards the hall that led to the library. Suddenly, a large blast went off on the level beneath them, and the ground under their feet began to slant as the support column began to give way. Anakin leapt to solid ground, and watched as Windu jumped onto one of the remaining walkways in the atrium. The chasm between them too large to be crossed, Anakin backed down the hallway as he deflected blaster bolts. Once out of range, he ran for the hangar. He could no longer sense the stray figures that had been roaming the Temple. Either they had gathered in the hangar with the others, or, he didn't think about the other alternative. What he needed to focus on now was reaching the hangar before Windu and the clones did. The amount of fear emanating from it was too large to be ignored, and Windu would surely have detected it by now.

As he entered the hangar, Anakin became worried. Most of the ships wings had been obliterated, no doubt a move by the clones to make sure none of the Jedi escaped. Reaching out into the Force, he sensed the Padawans and younglings were in a far corner. Running over, he was surprised to see a Class VI freighter was the ship they had congregated on. Zatt warily peered out, and waved him over.

 _Will this thing even take off? They were considered old when I was on Tatooine,_ he thought to himself.

"It's the only ship we could find that the clones didn't destroy," Zatt said, as if reading his mind.

"Has everyone come back? And can anyone else here fly?" Anakin asked, quickly counting heads.

"Everyone's come back, we even picked up a few people," he reported. "And Cirma is your best bet when it comes to flying."

"Come on, we've got to get out of here," Anakin said. He heard clones quickly approaching, and wasn't sure the ship could take the firepower. "Close the ramp!" he yelled to Zatt from the cockpit. Starting the ship, Anakin wasn't encouraged by the grinding noises he heard coming from the engine. Pulling up on the joystick, he realized that the controls were worn with age, and were sluggishly responding. "Cirma, run a check to see which systems are functional," he said. A large _thud_ sounded outside the transparisteel windshield, meaning there were no shields to speak of. "Everyone strap in," he said over the intercom. Fortunately there weren't enough clones in the hangar to cause substantial damage to the exterior of the ship, and they managed to make it out with only a few dents. The ship shook and wobbled as they began to pick up speed, and Anakin wondered if the ship would fall apart exiting the atmosphere.

Suddenly they were thrown forward in their seats, and the entire ship rattled from what could only be the impact of a missile.

"We lost an engine," Cirma said over the whining of several alarms. "Scanners don't work, and neither do the stabilizers."

 _This just gets better and better_ , Anakin thought to himself. He briefly wondered if the only reason the clones had left the ship alone was that it was deathtrap in its own right. Only able to see one approaching gunship, Anakin attempted some evasive maneuvers, but the ship was too slow to respond effectively.

"Get someone on the laser cannon!" he barked. Moments later, the turret began to fire, but in short bursts, meaning the gun took too long to cool down to be effective. Having no other choice, he began to climb through the atmosphere as quickly as he could. "What's the hyperdrive class?" he asked.

"Class Three," Cirma answered slowly.

"Three?" Anakin repeated. That was slow, but they needed to get off Coruscant. He knew the armor was taking a pounding, they wouldn't last long if they didn't make the jump. Of course, there was always the possibility the thing would fall apart. Ignoring the clanging noises it was making, Anakin pushed the lever up, and ship rocked as it made the jump to hyperspace. It finally stabilized, and Anakin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Where exactly are we going, Master Skywalker?" Cirma asked timidly.

 _That is an excellent question_ , Anakin thought. Obi-Wan was on Utapau, but he doubted they would be safe there, and he questioned the ships ability to make it there in one piece in the first place.

"I think I'll have to contact some other Jedi to see where they are," he said vaguely, "do you still have the commlink?"

"Zatt has it," she answered. Once he was satisfied the ship wasn't going to implode, Anakin headed back to the cargo area. The younglings and Padawans were slumped against the benches and bulkheads, forlorn looks in their eyes. Anakin knew they needed reassurance, but he wasn't sure how to give it to them. Quietly moving across the hold, he crouched down next to Zatt.

"Do you mind if I borrow your holo? I've got to make contact with some other Jedi," Anakin asked quietly, gently placing his hand on the Padawans shoulder. Zatt nodded, silently pulling it out of one of his pockets. "Don't worry, we'll be somewhere safe soon," Anakin reassured him.

Closing the door to one of the storage rooms, Anakin put in the code for Obi-Wan. He didn't trust the open-access frequencies, Palpatine had almost certainly had them tapped. He tried to quell his nervous thoughts when his transmission didn't get through, and moved on to Master Yoda. As he went through more and more Jedi, Anakin began to suspect that the Jedi network had been jammed. Leaving a message didn't seem wise, anyone could pick up a holo and listen to it, and he wouldn't be the wiser as to who it was. Reluctantly, he began to broadcast vaguely on some of the emergency frequencies. When there was no response within a minute, he quickly left the channel to avoid being traced. Unsure of who else to contact, Anakin put a transmission through to Padme. Once again there was no response, and Anakin truly began to worry. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew that most of the Jedi had probably been purged, who knew what Palpatine had labelled them as to the general public.

 _It's probably causing some kind of political crisis, that's why Padme won't answer_ , he told himself. If the galaxy was turning against the Jedi, where could he take the younglings? Eventually the ship would need to refuel, and they couldn't just stop at the nearest fueling station. Pacing, Anakin began to think. Any Core World was out of the question, they were far too entrenched in the political corruption of Palpatine and the Senate, they wouldn't last a day there. The Colonies and Inner Rim were ruled out as well for the same reasons. The Mid Rim was evenly split between the Separatists and the Republic. Separatists planets were a no-go, maybe Naboo would remember the assistance the Jedi had given them during the Trade Federation blockade, perhaps Padme would help warm them up to the idea. That was a nice thought, but he would need assistance from Padme for that to happen. In the Outer Rim Mandalore would have been feasible if Satine were still in charge, but the coup led by Death Watch meant it was inaccessible. Dantooine was remote and not terribly far, it wouldn't be hard to lay low there. Owen and Beru were on Tatooine, but the last time Anakin had seen them was when his mother had died, and who knew how they would react to a shipload of children arriving at the moisture farm. There were hundreds of other planets in the galaxy, but Anakin didn't want to arrive with a ship full of Padawans and younglings on a planet he didn't know the slightest about.

Reasoning that as long as they were in hyperspace they would be alright for the time being, Anakin began to call the other Jedi one more time.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Senate Chamber_

Padme looked glumly down at the Chancellor's platform. Earlier that evening, she and dozens of other Senators had received a message from Mas Ameddaa requesting their audience at a special session of the Senate. Padme had turned her holo off out of frustration and had slept another hour before arriving, assuming that it would be Palpatine announcing he had given himself new executive powers. How she wished that were the case.

She turned as Bail Organa entered their pod. The crowd was still roaring with applause over the Chancellor's remarks that the war was over, but that the Jedi had started their own rebellion. She couldn't believe it, none of the Jedi she knew would do something like that.

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled," Palpatine finished.

"What's happened?" Bail asked.

"The Chancellor's been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate," Padme answered sardonically. No one in the pod, not even the droids believed a word that came out of Palpatine's mouth.

"Any remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated," Palpatine boomed. Padme didn't let her anxiousness show. She hadn't heard from Anakin since he had left that morning to brief Palpatine on the discovery of Grievous on Utapau. Earlier in the evening she had seen smoke rising from the Jedi Temple, and that was when her fears that he had been harmed first began to form. It frightened her to think that her husband was being hunted by the clones he had previously regarded as compatriots, or that he might even be- _don't think that way_ , she told herself. Anakin was one of the strongest Jedi and best tacticians. If anyone could evade Palpatine's forces, it was him.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed," Palpatine continued. "But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!" More applause. "In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into The First Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society!" The applause was deafening.

"So this is how liberty dies," Padme said solemnly, "with thunderous applause." She and Bail got up and left, disgusted by the sight in front of them. They walked back to their offices in silence, the shock of what had happened overwhelming them.

"I think I'll be going home," Bail said.

"I think I will too," Padme agreed. What was there left to do now? The Senate was a sham, her husband was being hunted down by the new Imperial Army as a traitor, who knew what would happen to the Delegation.

"Shall I escort you?" Bail asked. She nodded. As the boarded his private speeder, Bail looked around. "I want to make sure we're not being followed," he said in a low voice.

"Followed?" Padme said, alarmed.

"Please, we've been very outspoken in our opposition to Palpatine's policies, you don't think he'll let us be on our merry way now that he's the Emperor?" Bail said.

"You're right," she agreed. This whole evening was surreal, did the galaxy really believe the Jedi were capable of a coup?

"Something needs to be done about this," Bail said determinedly.

"The Delegation needs to meet to discuss the recent events and how it will affect our goals for the Senate," Padme said with newfound strength, "but of course we should wait a few days for things to simmer down." Wherever Anakin and the other Jedi were, they would need a safe haven from this new Empire. Not all of the galaxy could be duped by Palpatine's lies about the Jedi, there was hope.

"I agree. I think my popularity in the Senate will prevent me from being disciplined too severely, you on the other hand aren't very popular off Naboo," Bail said warningly. "Now isn't the time to take unnecessary risks." Both understood the unspoken implications of their statements. For now it was best to leave some things unsaid, to have plausible deniability later.

"So we'll be playing it by ear?" she asked as the speeder docked outside her apartment.

"Looks like it. Take care, Padme," Bail told her.

"You too Bail," she said, waving to him as the speeder pulled away. Walking inside, she threw her Senate bag onto the table. She doubted she would need it for much longer. Palpatine now controlled the government with his creation of an empire.

"Will you be requiring anything, Padme?" Motee asked. She and the other handmaids rode in separate speeders so they had greater visibility and could easily fight off attackers.

"No thank you, I'd like to be alone," she said sadly. Motee nodded and left the apartment. Whenever Anakin wasn't around she would confide in Sabe, but she was on Naboo preparing her arrival for the homecoming ceremonies. _Fat lot of good that will do_ , she thought. Homecoming was when Naboo politicians would come home and listen to their constituents, a time-honored tradition that even the Queens and Kings obeyed. Anyone who wanted a private audience with their leaders would enter into a lottery and be allotted half an hour if they won. It lasted all week, and many celebrations were involved. _Of course it won't matter what they say because Palpatine won't listen_ , he had always been present for the celebrations, but somehow he seemed to have less meetings with the citizens. Over the past fifteen years Naboo had been shafted by both the Senate and the Chancellor, Padme found it hard to believe the people would willingly accept this new empire. _But most people don't know what Palpatine is really like_ , she thought to herself as she moved into the kitchen.

"Padme?" a gentle voice said from the other side of the room. She let out a yelp of surprise, jumping around.

"Who's there?" she demanded, reaching for her blaster.

"It's me," the man said. Stepping into the light, Padme let out a sigh of relief as she saw Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed. Dropping the blaster, she ran and gave him a big hug. "I thought you were dead, the Temple's been attacked, Palpatine says the Jedi started a rebellion," she said. Stepping back, she noticed the Jedi looked a little worse for wear. "What happened?" she asked. "Would you like something to eat? Are you alright?"

"Yes please," he answered. As they moved into the kitchen, he told her how he had been attacked on Utapau, but had escaped with another Jedi Master named Luminara Unduli. They had set a course for Coruscant since they were unsure of where else to go, but when they saw the state of the Jedi Temple they quickly turned back.

"Where is Luminara now?" she asked.

"We sold the starfighters for scrap, too recognizable. She's out looking for a new ship, she'll contact me when she finds one," Obi-Wan explained. He had been nervous separating so soon, but he had complete confidence that Luminara would be alright.

"Where will you go?" she asked. "Have any other Jedi survived?"

"I know Aayla got off of Utapau at the very least, Luminara saw her leave the atmosphere. I think it is safe to assume Yoda will be alright, and I spoke with Anakin but that was several-,"

"You spoke with Anakin?" Padme interrupted. Realizing how odd that must seem, she backpedaled, "I've been so worried about him. I saw him yesterday when he went to do some Council business, and with all this," she waved her hand. "It's just so bizarre."

"I agree. I must admit I'm not sure where I'm going to go. I think Luminara and I will look for-,"

"Come to Naboo," Padme said without thinking.

"Are you sure that's wise, Senator?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Come on my diplomatic ship, they won't think to search it. Frankly I'm surprised you managed to get your starfighter down to the surface now that Palpatine has increased the searches," Padme told him. "I'm sure the Queen would be amenable to letting you stay in Theed Palace quietly. Naboo hasn't forgotten what the Jedi did for us fifteen years ago, especially you Obi-Wan," she said warmly. "As it so happens I'm due to return to Naboo for homecoming, so my travel won't be suspicious. I'll speak with the Queen right now."

"Thank you very much, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said.

"Please, call me Padme."

"Thank you very much, Padme." She stepped into the room that had her secure diplomatic holo and called Queen Jamillia.

"Padme are you alright? I've heard terrible things, something about a rebellion on Coruscant," Jamillia said.

"It's all Palpatine's lies," Padme told her. She had told the Queen of her suspicions of Palpatine, and Jamillia had agreed that he was not to be trusted.

"What's been going on? I've seen the daily broadcasts from Coruscant, but I'm not sure how much of it is true."

"I don't know the details, and that's what I need to speak with you about," she said. "Are you alone?" Jamillia spoke to someone off-screen, and a moment later she nodded. "A Jedi has come to me for help, he needs somewhere safe to stay. I suggested the Palace to him," she said vaguely.

"Can this Jedi come here undeteced?" Jamillia asked.

"Yes."

"And you trust them?"

"With my life."

"I have not forgotten what the Jedi did for us during the invasion, but I would like to know a little bit more about the situation on Coruscant so we know how to handle the Imperials if they come knocking," Jamillia said.

"Of course your majesty, let me go get him," Padme said. This was a good sign, she hadn't outright denied the request. "Obi-Wan, would you please speak with Queen Jamillia for a minute?" she asked. He nodded, putting down his sandwich.

"Your majesty," he bowed to the holographic figure.

"Master Kenobi," the Queen said genially, "Padme did not tell me you were the Jedi in question."

"Yes, I think we're all a bit wary of the communications networks these days," he said easily.

"Of course. Can you tell me what has happened on Coruscant?"

"Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan began. "I was off-world at the time of these events, so I only know what others have told me. Earlier this evening one of my close friends contacted me and told me that Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for, and he has turned one of our own to the Dark Side," he paused to let the words sink in. "He told me he was headed to the Temple, and that I should get there as quickly as possible. I tried to get off Utapau, but was hindered by some clones. Eventually I reached Coruscant, but when I saw the state of the Temple I came here instead. The Force has been very unstable, I can only imagine the massacre that happened there," Obi-Wan said solemnly. "I know at least one other Jedi has survived, possibly three others. The rest I do not know." Jamillia nodded.

"I understand. I cannot ignore this senseless bloodshed, and Theed Palace will become a safe haven for the Jedi Order," Queen Jamillia said, "for reasons we all know, this is to be kept secret. No one else except the Jedi may know."

"I understand, your majesty," Obi-Wan said respectfully.

"Alright. I don't think we should keep this channel active for much longer. I await your arrival on Naboo," Jamillia said, ending the transmission. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. So much carnage had occurred over the past few days, so much he had taken for granted was ripped away in a brutal act. At least one problem was taken care of for the time being.

"I'll let Luminara know she doesn't need to buy another ship," he said, pulling out his holo.

"Of course. I'll tell Motee to have the ship ready bright and early tomorrow morning," Padme told him. Heading to the next apartment over, she instructed Motee that only handmaids were to be present while the ship was loaded, and no one was to be admitted into the apartment under any circumstances. She waited up for Luminara with Obi-Wan, the stress and length of the day beginning to make itself known as she began to feel more and more tired. It seemed like a lifetime ago she had told Anakin to be careful with the Jedi Council and the Chancellor, when in reality it was only earlier this morning. _Yesterday morning_ , she corrected herself, looking at the time. Eventually Luminara arrived, and she showed them the two guest bedrooms.

"I'll have Motee bring you a change of clothes in the morning," she said as she wiped some dirt off of the comforter.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, Senator Amidala," Luminara said.

"It's what friends do for each other," she said warmly. "Naboo hasn't forgotten what you did for us when we were invaded and the Republic would not help, nor the kindness Master Qui Gon and Obi-Wan showed me when I was in exile." She left the Jedi Masters alone, no doubt this had been a very trying day for both of them. Tired to the bone, Padme fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

 **ENTRALLA ROUTE, GRID COORDINATE K-6**

Anakin had put in a route to Dantooine after several unsuccessful attempts to reach the Jedi and Padme. Most of the younglings and Padawans had fallen asleep, so he kept the holo on him in case someone tried to get in touch with them. He could feel Cirma began to drift off and told her to get some rest.

"I won't sleep until we land," she said slowly. The days events had worn everyone down, including Anakin, but he had to stay alert for their sake. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Dantooine," he said quickly, hoping she would lose interest the way most galaxy-dwellers did whenever Dantooine was brought up. Instead, it seemed to draw her attention even more.

"Dantooine? Are we going to the ancient Jedi Enclave?" she asked eagerly.

"The what?" Anakin asked. Seeing the perplexed look on his face, she explained.

"It was a secret Jedi training academy for only the best and brightest students, but it was destroyed during the Jedi Civil War by the Sith."

"You must have paid a lot more attention in history than I did," Anakin joked, "if it was destroyed in the Jedi Civil war, it won't even be standing, that was thousands of years ago."

"Not if it was built out of stone," she said. How she remembered what the building was made out of eluded him, he could barely remember the year the Jedi Order was founded.

"Do you remember where on the planet it was?" he asked. It was a better place to go than landing on some random dirt strip surrounded by farmers whose allegiance could lie with anyone. If it really had been destroyed by the Sith, it would be saturated in the Dark Side, meaning they would be hidden from Palpatine and Windu.

"Near the town of Khoonda. In the books it says that it held a lot of artifacts before it was destroyed. Maybe we'll find some," she said dreamily, staring off into space as she thought of all the possibilities.

"Don't get your hopes up, its been vacant for thousands of years," Anakin warned her. "Now go get some sleep, I don't want my copilot to crash on me."

* * *

They landed several hours later, the Dark Side emanating from the place like light from the Sun. Satisfied that the area was secure and uninhabited, Anakin began to wake the others.

"We're here," he whispered, gently waking them up. Groggy and still a bit shell-shocked, the younglings and Padawans made their way to the ancient stone structure. Thankfully they had landed in the twilight hours with enough light for them to make sense of their surroundings, and dark enough that they would not be seen from far away. Pushing aside the remains of blast doors, the group entered the north side of the structure. It was evident the place had been abandoned for over a thousand years. Weeds were growing up through the ruined floors, parts of the ceiling were caved in, and any semblance of furniture had been removed long ago.

"We're only here temporarily, until we can regroup," Anakin reassured them. They must have entered what was once the dormitories, since there were many uniform rooms shooting off of the hallway. They had brought in some lanterns, food, and blankets from the ship, and were careful to make sure they weren't visible to anyone outside the Enclave.

As the Padawans and younglings settled in, Anakin took some time to inspect his knee properly. The Jedi had been trained to absorb the impact of long falls if they could see where they were going to land and plan accordingly, but he had been in a bit of a hurry, and had barely managed to absorb the worst of the impact when he saw the speeder come out of nowhere. Wincing as he poked at his knee, Anakin took a stab at Force healing, but was unsuccessful. He still hadn't fully recovered from pulling Padme from the coma, and he was thoroughly exhausted from the incredibly long and stressful day he and all the other Jedi had been through. Pulling out the holo once again, he was dismayed to see no one had attempted to contact him.

Settled with his back against the stone wall, Anakin looked out at the Dantooine landscape, and thought about what they would do tomorrow. The ship must have been getting prepped for a relief mission, as it was full of the cheap mass-produced blankets the he often saw refugees wrap around themselves on war-torn planets, and had several crates of rations. They had enough food to feed everyone for a few days, but what would they do after that? Palpatine would no doubt be sending search parties across the galaxy to hunt down any remaining Jedi, and the groups escape from the Temple had not gone unnoticed.

Sighing, Anakin tossed a rock against the wall. He could command troops on a battlefield without a problem, but handling a group of younglings and Padawans who had their only home destroyed, had probably seen their friends killed by clones, and were no doubt in some sort of shock regardless of Jedi teachings against emotion, was completely out of the ball park for him. He also had to find a place for them all to live without being detected by the Republic's forces. Dantooine would do for now, with their presence being masked by the dark presence that permeated the Enclave. But what about in two months? A week?

Much to his surprise, many of the Padawans and younglings had congregated in the hall near his lookout position. Climbing down, he turned off some of the lanterns, and made sure the younglings were adequately covered by the blankets, the same way his mother used to during cold Tatooine nights. Gazing out at the grasslands, Anakin kept watch over the young ones.

* * *

 **MUSTAFAR**

Windu closed his eyes in meditation as his ship drew closer to the mining world. Palpatine had discovered the location of the Separatist leadership and had sent him to destroy them. It was something he looked forward to, as the war would come to a much cleaner and quicker end. The Separatists had prolonged the war for years as they mass produced droids that had no advantage other than sheer numbers. Once this was over with, he would begin to track down the traitorous Jedi who had played their own part in dragging out the war with their political schemes and sabotage.

The familiar jostle of the landing gears pulled Windu from his thoughts, and he made his way to the Separatist command center.

* * *

 **Opinion time. I'm undecided about whether I should split this into two separate stories since it's so long (~90k words), or just keep adding future chapters to this story. What do you think?**


	32. Chapter 31

**Once again thank you to everyone who has supported this story, it means so much!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

 _ **The events of this chapter occur at approximately the same time as those of the previous.**_

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Opsia District_

Malaika sat up in bed, her heart was racing and she felt faint. As her head began to clear, she realized she wasn't ill herself, it was something in the Force. It felt like the destruction of the academy, only magnified. _Whatever it is its gotta be massive,_ she thought. Entering the main room, she saw Nayden fiddling with his holo, and Chihiro pressing a pillow to his face.

"Do you feel it too?" she asked.

"Yes. I think I'm going to be physically sick," he groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What are y'all talking about? Did you pick up a bug on Christophsis?" Nayden asked, looking up from his holo.

"Something is wrong in the Force," Malaika told him.

Since he didn't really understand, or care, about all the Force business, Nayden busied himself with looking out the window at the Coruscanti skyline. The sun was setting, orange reflecting off the transparisteel. The Senate building was visible off in the distance, and the Jedi Temple. Blinking to make sure the sun wasn't playing tricks, Nayden could hardly believe his eyes. Smoke was rising in copious amounts from the famous building. Grabbing his gear bag, he bolted out the door. His sister was in that Temple. He hadn't seen her since she was two, and he wasn't going to leave her fate to some enemy that had the firepower to attack the Jedi Temple.

"Nayden?" Malaika called after him, her words falling on deaf ears. Looking out the window, she was shocked to see the state of the Jedi Temple. "Chihiro, look!" she exclaimed. Grabbing a blaster Nayden had left out, Malaika followed him out of the building. Scanning the sidewalk desperately, she cursed Nayden for being so tall and such a fast runner, and herself for being short and having the visibility of a Jawa. Figuring she wouldn't be able to track him down in the crowds, Malaika took off in the direction of the Temple.

* * *

 _Jedi Temple_

As he arrived at the Temple, Nayden became vaguely aware that he didn't have much of a plan. He had no idea what the situation was at the Temple, where his sister was inside or if she would even recognize him. He had grabbed his bag that held a various assortment of weapons, so at least he wasn't completely unprepared.

Seeing a gunship land on one of the upper decks, Nayden watched it unload a battalion of clones and fly away. _They're probably here to help_ , he thought. Unnerved by the lack of activity and large amount of bodies in the entrance room, Nayden made his way up the main stair case. Clones and Jedi alike, some of the latter far too young to be in battle, lay on the floor, no droids in sight. Becoming more and more uneasy, he made his way into the heart of the Temple.

His worst suspicions were confirmed as he turned down a hallway. A Togruta Jedi was slashing her lightsaber, cutting down clones and deflecting bolts back to their shooters. He watched in shock as they continued to fire at her, more and more of them coming from different directions, eventually overwhelming her. Backing away, Nayden tore down another hallway. The clones were here to kill the Jedi, for some reason he couldn't fathom. His sister was in serious danger, he needed to find her.

* * *

Malaika slowed down as she reached the Temple grounds. She could hear distant explosions coming from somewhere in the Temple complex, and stopped to try to figure out what was going on. She could only see a few gunships landing and taking off again, no Separatist ships in sight. Odd. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind, and spun around, aiming her blaster.

"Chihiro!" she exclaimed, lowering the weapon. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he panted. "What's going on?"

"The Jedi Temple is under attack, Nayden is running around doing who knows what, and the only attacking force I can see are clones."

"Clones?" Chihiro asked. "That would explain the imbalance."

"Yeah. Come on," Malaika said, moving out from behind the crate. Crossing the landing pad, the two reached a service entrance. Malaika primed some explosives and blasted it open. They could hear sounds of a battle, but it was too distant to get a fix on, except that it was somewhere above them. Finding a staircase, they moved towards the sounds of explosions and blasters.

* * *

Nayden came upon a massive stairway that seemed to stretch to the top of the Temple. He had no idea where to go, no clue as to where his sister was in the massive structure. Hearing blasterfire from a room to his right, Nayden headed over to investigate. The room was dark, most of the lights had been knocked out, but he could make out a blue and a green lightsaber fending off the clones. Taking them by surprise, he managed to take out four clones before having to take cover. The battle was in reality rather awkward, he would shoot from behind the bookcase whenever there was a break in the fire, and duck down whenever there was an onslaught, and the cycle would repeat itself. Fortunately, the clones thought they were too numerous to need to take cover, and were eventually defeated. Seizing the opportunity, Nayden ran over to the surviving Jedi.

"I'm looking for a Padawan named Rosheen, have you seen her?" he asked urgently.

"Padawan Rosheen?" the man repeated. "I don't know. I'm sorry," he turned and left the room, the sound of advancing clones growing louder. Following suit, Nayden headed to a small service door on the side, and ducked inside. It was a simple staircase, and by the looks of it ran up several levels. Grabbing the rail, he went up the stairs as quickly as he could. The clones had largely cleaned out the lower levels, his best chance of finding his sister was above wherever the clones were.

When he could no longer hear blasterfire, Nayden cracked open a door and surveilled the level. No clones. Cautiously, he made his way down the hall.

"Hello?" he called softly. Mentally he kicked himself for not bringing Malaika. She could probably the Force or something to find Rosheen. He entered what seemed to be the remains of a training room, and saw a blonde figure sobbing next to a fallen Rodian.

 _Is that?_ he thought. _Not necessarily, there's probably plenty of other blonde Jedi_. _Well, there's only one way to find out._

"Rosheen?" he asked gently, holstering his blaster. The figure stopped sobbing for a moment and turned around.

 _That's her_ , was all he could think. The nose, the green eyes, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking and lightsaber at the ready. The words hit him like a star destroyer. He didn't expect her to run into his arms or anything, but the reality that she didn't recognize her own brother.

"I'm, I'm your brother," he stuttered. "Do you remember me?" The two stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, slowly putting her lightsaber back, unsure of whether or not to believe the stranger in front of her. Something about him felt familiar, but how would he remember her even if they were related? She had been taken to the Temple at a young age like all the Padawans, too young to remember her family.

"I saw the Temple up in smoke and I..." he trailed off. Unconsciously, they had been closing the distance between one another, and were now only a foot apart. This was surreal, his sister was standing right in front of him, without a doubt. Without thinking, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he whispered. Slowly, his sister wrapped her arms around him too.

An explosion sounded in the hallway and they jumped apart, drawing their weapons. A clone platoon made their way around the rubble, and began to open fire.

"Stand down traitor!" one of the clones yelled. A grenade sailed through the air, and the siblings dove for cover. Rosheen ducked behind what used to be a support column, and caved the rest of the ceiling on top of the clones with the Force. Looking up from behind the toppled shelf, Nayden gaped at her, an awed look on his face.

"Did you do that yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "now come on, we need to get out of here." Jumping over the boulder, she made her way towards the exit, Nayden close behind.

* * *

"Do you sense it?" Chihiro asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we covered this back in the apartment," Malaika answered, a confused look on her face. The attack on the Temple was a massive disturbance, she'd have to be Force-deaf not to notice.

"No not this, the darkness."

"The darkness?" she repeated, clearing the hallway. Nayden was somewhere on this floor, she could sense him.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled, clones pouring out from around the corner. Malaika began to open fire, taking cover in a doorway. The clones returned fire, spreading out across the hall. To her surprise, Chihiro pulled out his lightsaber, and charged the clones. Moments later, the hallway was clear.

"What happened to keeping it on the sly?" Malaika asked, gesturing to his unmistakably gray lightsaber.

"Eh, they already hate anyone swinging a lightsaber, who's going to notice if it's a slightly different color," he shrugged. She shook her head. So much for her secrecy the past few months.

"Nayden, where are you?" Malaika whispered into her comm.

"In the medical center," he answered a few moments later.

"Where is that?"

"East side. Hurry, I can hear more clones coming," his brief transmission ended, and Malaika began to fiddle with her scanner. It generated a rough map of the place, and she could see all the life forms moving within its parameters. Sure enough, on the east side there was one, maybe two life forms holed up on the same level she and Chihiro were on, and what could only be a clone platoon heading their way.

"Come on, Nayden is in trouble," she said, heading for the medical center.

The medical center was much closer than it appeared on the map, it only took them three minutes to get there. All the while, they had listened to a series of explosions go off somewhere below them, only causing them to worry. That either signaled reinforcements, or the clones were trying to take down the building. Fortunately for them, the clones had begun to work their way towards the explosions, leaving only half a platoon for them to deal with.

Slowly, Malaika pushed the door open to the ward Nayden was in. Chihiro was only a few steps behind her, lightsaber raised but inactive to keep them invisible. They silently made their way down the hallway, checking each room. Realizing they were taking too long, Malaika whispered his name in the darkness.

"Nayden," she whispered again. Nothing. Moving along more quickly, Malaika ducked to avoid the blaster bolt fired her way. Chihiro jumped in front of her, easily deflecting the bolts.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine," she said, dusting herself off. "This is taking too long, the clones will be back up here in a few minutes. Nayden, come in," she said into her comm.

"Where are y'all?" he shouted, making them jump.

"The med center, where are you?" Malaika demanded.

"Med center same as you. We're in the infectious disease ward."

"Why are you hiding in the _infectious disease_ ward of all places?" Malaika hissed. "Ten minutes ago you were on the other side of the building!"

"Its not like we could be picky. And hurry, we're backed into a corner here! Over."

"I swear, if he keeps moving around," Malaika grumbled.

"Not to worry, we're only a few hallways down," Chihiro told her. They reached the end of the hallway, and cut through what must have been a supply room. As they pushed the door open to the opposite ward, the sounds of a battle became incredibly loud. The walls must have been soundproofed, it would have been impossible to miss the exploding grenades and automatic blasters firing otherwise.

There were far too many clones for them to take on, so Malaika tossed a few charges, taking out several clones. Entering the fray, Chihiro swung indiscriminately at clones with his lightsaber, drawing a lot of attention to himself. Malaika fired her blaster at a smaller group that was blocking the upper end of the hall, and quickly covered the now empty ground. Looking ahead, she saw an entire squadron of clones filling the massive corridor. Behind them, she could see red bolts firing at the clones, it could only be Nayden.

"Is that you behind the clone squadron?" she shouted into the comm.

"Yeah, are you at the other end?"

"Yeah. I can't get past the clones, is there any way you can make it to the elevator bank?"

"I think so. Cover us!"

"Chihiro," she yelled. Catching his attention, she motioned for him to go to the elevators, and he nodded. "Cover them!"

 _Wait, did Nayden say_ us _?_ she thought. Not stopping to dwell on it, Malaika tossed some charges onto the ceiling, their magnets anchoring them in place. Now drawing copious amounts of bolts, she detonated the charges, sending the clones to the floor. She saw them sneak out of the room, Nayden's companion a blonde girl who must be a Padawan. They darted around the stunned clones, and the three began to back down the hall, ducking into doorways for cover as the clones came to.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Nayden quipped as they drew closer to the elevator.

"And miss an opportunity to make a dramatic entrance?" Malaika scoffed. "Who's your friend?"

"The elevator is ready!" Chihiro interrupted, drawing his lightsaber and guarding the elevator with the Padawan.

"Fall back, we'll cover you!" the girl shouted. Nayden, the farthest away, peeled off first. As he passed, Malaika joined him. They were halfway to the elevator when a sharp, red-hot pain shot through her shoulder. Stumbling, she scrambled into the elevator, sliding down against the wall. Nayden saw what had happened, and rushed over to help her.

"I'm fine," she gasped, still processing what had just happened.

"It doesn't look like it hit anything major," he reassured her. The singe marks on her clothes indicated where it had gone in, and thankfully had missed her torso. Chihiro and the Padawan quickly filed into the elevator, the former slamming the button for the ground floor. The Padawan girl knlet down next to her, inspecting the wound.

"Ouch," Malaika winced as she brushed against it.

"It's not too serious, I could probably heal it if I had some peace and quiet," the girl said softly. "Do you know anywhere we can stay for a few hours?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're staying at a place nearby," Nayden told her. "Time to get up, we're here." Lifting her as gently as she could, the Padawan girl hoisted Malaika to her feet.

"Do you need help walking?"

"No, I'll be alright," Malaika said, pulling the blaster from her holster. "What's your name anyway?"

"Rosheen."

"Rosheen?" Malaika repeated, turning to look at Nayden. "Is she-,"

"Later Malaika," Nayden said tersely. "Lets keep the lightsabers to the minimum, I don't want to attract any more attention than necessary." Nodding, Chihiro and Rosheen sheathed them.

"What are we supposed to fight with then?" Rosheen asked.

"I've got some extra blasters," he answered, digging into his pack. After a few seconds, he produced a carbine rifle for Chihiro and a pistol for Rosheen. "Have you ever shot one of these before?"

"Yes, but they're so boorish," she answered, a look of mild disgust on her face. Weighing it in her hand, she shook her head. "Why people fight with these..." she muttered.

"Doors," Chihiro said. Everyone moved to the sides of the elevator, ready to fire back if any clones were present. Surprisingly, the bottom level was vacant. As the group stepped out of the elevator, Nayden realized it was the main entrance he had come in through. Now it was unrecognizable, many of the pillars and walkways had been blasted away, leaving boulders and heaps of stone scattered all over the once pristine floors.

"I'm not picking anyone up," Malaika said, her scanner only showing sentients on the upper levels.

"Good, lets move out," Nayden said heading south and back to the Opsia District. The others followed, only a few feet behind him. As they reached the flat courtyard, a smattering of blasterfire came from above.

"They're on the balcony, scatter!" Rosheen commanded. The four split off, Malaika and Rosheen weaving in between burning ships, Nayden and Chihiro hurtling over crates. Chihiro turned around quickly a few times, firing blindly at the clones who were several stories above them. Blasts from the heavy guns went off all around them, sending debris from the crates and ships flying through the air. Their breathing ragged, the four slowed down to a walk once they were hidden by the skyscrapers. Running in public only attracted more attention.

Even though none of them spoke, they all followed Nayden back to the apartment. For once, Malaika was glad they had stayed in a seedier area of Coruscant, their neighbors were far less likely to call the authorities.

Rosheen examined both her brother and the people she assumed to be his friends closely. She knew the girls name was Malaika, and despite her dark brown hair and eyes, the nose and mouth were unmistakable traits of a Mandalorian. It was funny, Mandalorians were known to be of taller stature, but she was several inches shorter than everyone else. The man whose name she did not know had close-cut black hair, and had a pensive air about him. What puzzled her about him was his definite connection to the Force, even though he was not a Jedi. As for her brother, his hair was chestnut brown and his eyes were gray, very different from her own. However, they had a similar heart-shaped face, and the same tall, willowy frame.

As they walked down the streets of Opsia District, Rosheen became distinctly aware that she was still wearing her Jedi garb, an uncommon sight on the lower levels.

"Are we almost there?" she whispered to her brother. He nodded, and after walking a few more blocks they entered a rather worn-down building. The medic inside her wanted to scream at the unsanitary conditions, but she knew they had no other option. They entered the attic unit, and Malaika collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm exhausted," she said tiredly. The running must have taken a lot out of her, she was definitely paler than she had been half an hour ago, and she was sweating even though the night was cool.

"Let me look at you," Rosheen said. Cutting away the sleeve, she saw that the wound itself wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. _Exertion is the hardest to heal_ , Ilut's voice echoed in her mind. Shaking her head, she turned to Nayden. "Do you have any alcohol?" Nodding, he pulled a bottle of Alderaanian whiskey from under the bed. Uncapping it, he placed it gently in her hand.

"I hate to use this, but we don't have any other sterilizer available," she told Malaika. She doused a towel in the whiskey, and began to wipe the area clean. The Mandalorian flinched, but did not spasm like most did to the sting of sterilization. "Can you go to try to sleep for me? At the very least quiet your mind?" Malaika nodded, shifting around a bit to get comfortable.

Closing her eyes, Rosheen focused on the life forces that flowed through Malaika. The way she had been taught to heal was redirecting energies to the injured site so it healed faster. The other method was drawing life force from the healer to the injured, which was very effective, but that could be extremely dangerous if not done correctly, and could even kill the healer. The downside of her method, however, was that the injured person often felt sore afterwards from the redirection of energies. The abnormal energy around Malaika's shoulder began to subside, and Rosheen slowly withdrew her interference. Opening her eyes, she saw most of the wound had closed up, it would only need a few stitches to keep the surface skin together and, of course, a bandage.

"I feel, sleepy," Malaika slurred, her head lolling to the side. Her breathing slowed, and Rosheen knew she would be out for a little bit, which was typical after such a rigorous healing. Stepping away from the bed, she saw Nayden looking over at them, and the other man was watching the holonews intently.

"She'll be out for a while," Rosheen reassured him, seeing his worried look. His features relaxed, and he got up from the bed.

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked, gesturing towards Malaika.

"I chose to specialize in healing while I was in training," she told him. "Medicine does more good than fighting. Although I suppose that's irrelevant now," she said sadly. Despite the years of Jedi training, the emotional walls came down. Seeing her friends shot down by clones, her teachers trying to hold them off for as long as they could, the explosions destroying the only place she could remember calling home, it all overwhelmed her. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she sat down on the bed, sobbing. Startled and unsure of what else to do, Nayden wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "you're here with your brother. You're safe now." He let her cry, he had no idea what she had seen and how much it had affected it her, and he couldn't lie and say that he sympathized and understood what she was going through. Eventually, she stopped shaking, and looked at him.

"You really are my brother," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am," he said, confused by the statement. They sat there for a while, Rosheen eventually stopped crying, and Nayden wondered what was going through her head.

"Nayden you better take a look at this," Chihiro said, interrupting the silence. Nayden jumped up, startled by the sudden noise.

"What is it?" he asked, moving over to where Chihiro sat. A holoimage of Jaihdra Colbli, the famous anchorwoman, appeared. Flipping her hair and flashing her teeth, the reporter began.

"Tonight we have shocking news from the capitol," she said, her voice brisk and urgent. "Long suspected of treason, the Jedi have attempted a coup to seize control of the Republic. During the course of their rebellion, they attempted to assassinate the Chancellor, and take control of the Senate. The brave Royal Guards saved the Chancellor's life, and the clones have subdued the Jedi rebellion. Unfortunately, the Chancellor was disfigured for life in the process," after a respectful pause, the newswoman continued. "The Jedi Order has been exposed for what it truly is, and its members are wanted for high treason against the Republic. Anyone who has information regarding the whereabouts of any Jedi is to contact the authorities immediately," she stopped, receiving something in her earpiece. "And now, we have a livestream from the Chancellor himself."

"The treachery of the Jedi has opened my eyes to something the Republic has needed," Palpatine's voice rang throughout the room. "In order to purge itself of the treachery and corruption of the Jedi, the Galactic Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! Already, we are making inroads against the Separatists, and soon they will be-," Chihiro turned off the holo, still staring where the image once was.

"He's painted the Jedi as traitors," Rosheen whispered. Nayden stared at the holo in shock. It hadn't looked like a rebellion at the Temple, more like a massacre. Was the Chancellor being fed false information?

"He's the Sith, I knew it," Chihiro said. Rosheen gave him a startled look, and Nayden furrowed his eyebrows.

"A Sith?" he repeated.

"Yes, I was going to read the book but," he shook his head, "I don't need it anymore. Tell me, Rosheen, how attuned are you to the Force? I don't mean moving things or lightsaber combat, but the balance of the Force itself."

"I'm somewhat attuned," she said quietly.

"Have you noticed the surge in the Dark Side?" he asked. Rosheen paused, and nodded. Now that things had calmed down a bit, she did notice the imbalance.

"Lets slow this down a couple of lightyears and clue in the only non-Jedi in the room," Nayden interrupted. "I'm not super into this Force stuff, but obviously there's something going on here we don't know about. The Chancellor is calling what happened at the Temple a rebellion, but that's not what it looked like. Someone must be feeding him bad information."

"Palpatine's lying through his teeth. Look, Sith are essentially the opposite of the Jedi. The Jedi stress emotional restraint, the Sith use their unchecked emotions to fuel their power. The Jedi use the 'Light Side', and the Sith use the 'Dark Side'. The Jedi are altruistic, and most Sith only care about attaining more power. Now that the Jedi are gone, Palpatine will be the single most-powerful person in the galaxy."

"So Palpatine is an anti-Jedi?" Nayden asked. Chihiro nodded. "How do you know?"

"I began to suspect there was a more powerful Sith after Dooku was killed. His death didn't affect the balance of the Force as much as expected, I knew there was another one out there. Various things fell into place that made me suspect the Chancellor, but this only confirms it. Palpatine is essentially all-powerful, and that explains the surge to the Dark Side. Of course, I'll need more meditation to confirm this," Chihiro said.

"How could he deceive the Jedi like that? And how do you know so much about the Force?" Rosheen interrupted.

"There was a book I asked Malaika to find before all this that explained how the Dark Side obscures things in the Force, and how it manipulates the perception of the Light. Look at the Chancellor, no attack can do something like that. That's a textbook example of being _completely_ corrupted by the Dark Side. As for my knowledge of the Force, I was brought up on Jedha," not wishing to elaborate any further, he got up and looked out the window. "Rosheen, I suggest you change out of those Jedi clothes, there's clones coming and they're no doubt looking for you." Rosheen shot up.

"If they're close enough for you to see them we need to move now," she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't be here for several minutes. They're searching building by building. Nayden, would you help me gather everything up? I don't want any trace of us left behind."

"What about Malaika?" he asked.

"She needs to rest for as long as she can. Rosheen, I doubt she would mind if you borrowed some clothes for a bit," nodding, the Padawan pulled out the largest clothes she could find and retreated into the side room. Moving quickly in the cramped space, the two removed all trace of them from the room, and Chihiro took up a lookout position by the window. As Rosheen entered the room, dressed in Malaika's clothes and lugging two bags behind her, Nayden resisted the urge to laugh. Due to their difference in height, the hem of the pants ended well above the ankle, and the sleeves were too short. It looked as if she was wearing a pair of clothes from childhood.

"Do you have a cloak I can wear? I look ridiculous in this," Rosheen said.

"Sure, let me find it."

"Not now," Chihiro said, "we've got five minutes before the clones show, it's time to move." Abandoning his post by the window, he gently woke Malaika, and helped her to her feet. Meanwhile, Nayden tossed Rosheen a cloak, which helped hide her face as well as the ill-fitting clothes. "Lets go," Chihiro said. Supporting Malaika, he carefully moved down the stairs, and entered a service closet. Following behind him, the siblings saw that it took up the entire core area of the building.

"Why are we down here? Shouldn't we be blending in with the crowds in the street?" Nayden asked.

"When the older duracrete structures were being built, there was still some semblance of central planning in effect. The idea was to create a society of convenience, which meant trams running within sectors. And if we're lucky," he said, shoving open a door, "we can find one of those old lines." Stepping into the darkness, Nayden flashed a light and saw remnants of rail lines that had not been used in over a century.

"These things are ancient, who's to say there's an opening anywhere else?" Rosheen asked.

"Don't need an opening if I've got this," Chihiro said, activating his lightsaber.

"So we're just going to wander around dark tunnels when we could be on the surface and nicking a ship?" Nayden said.

"There's cameras up the wazoo on the surface, down here we can come straight up under a shipyard and have our pick," Chihiro answered, "got it all up here," he said, tapping his head.

"You better be right," Malaika mumbled, breaking her long silence. Nayden chuckled, and Chihiro shook his head.

"Always so skeptical," he said, crossing the track. "Come on, there were service tunnels for the trams that connect the stations, it's much faster." Not having any other option, Rosheen and Nayden followed him, feeling the occasional drop of moisture land on their skin.

"So how did you come by a gray lightsaber?" Rosheen asked after the silence lasted for several minutes, "I thought they could only be blue, green, purple, or red."

"I made it myself," Chihiro answered laconically. "We should be here," he whispered. He sat Malaika down carefully, and pulled out his lightsaber. Cutting a hole in the ceiling, he ducked out of the way as the slab of duracrete fell. Lifting himself up, he scanned the area and dropped back down. "We're clear. We came up right there I thought we would. Who would like the honors of going up first?" Nayden stepped forward, and Chihiro boosted him up. Malaika rather clumsily followed, Rosheen and Chihiro behind her.

"This is the shipyard?" Nayden asked. Around them were perhaps twenty ships, half transports and half starfighters. A beat-up Kom'rk, an aged Starhopper, a Corellian Lancet, and a YT-1300 were the only recognizable models, the rest coming from insignificant manufacturing companies.

"Half of these ships are restricted, what kind of place is this?" Rosheen said. Kom'rks, Lancets, those were only to be sold to governments.

"You think anyone would buy _that_ Kom'rk?" Nayden scoffed, "looks like it saw battle once and got destroyed."

"If you don't like what I'm selling, then get out," a voice croaked from behind them. A Rodian male stepped out of the shadows, snuffing out his cigar.

"My apologies sir, my friend didn't mean any offense," Chihiro said cordially. "Is the YT for sale?"

"Would it be here if it wasn't?" the Rodian answered. "Sixty-thousand credits."

"How about that Starhopper?"

"Seventy."

"The Kom'rk?" Chihiro asked desperately.

"Fifty."

"Please, no one's going to buy something that looks like its fresh out of the Battle of Coruscant," Nayden interrupted. The Rodian glared at him.

"I'll go down to forty."

"Thirty," Nayden said.

"Thirty-five is low as I go," the Rodian spat.

"Deal," Nayden said, shaking his hand. Chihiro fiddled with something in his bag for a moment, before producing a sackful of credits. He waved to the owner, and the Rodian left.

"Told you we shouldn't have gotten rid of my Kom'rk," Malaika teased. A bolt whizzed by Rosheen's head, and they all hit the ground.

"Freeze, Jedi!" a clone commanded. More bolts were fired, and Rosheen drew her lightsaber. Chihiro grabbed Malaika and ran up the ramp, preparing the ship for take off. Not having any other source of cover on the flat pavement, Nayden ducked behind the ramp, and prayed the ship would take off soon. The clones creeped closer and closer, Rosheen deflecting as many bolts as she could. The bolts came so fast it sounded like someone was screaming constantly, and the impact on the ship sounded like a hailstorm. The ramp lurched, knocking Nayden back onto the pavement. It was slightly lifting off, and clumsily edging towards Rosheen. Running for the ramp, Nayden jumped up and grabbed the edge in time, his legs hanging in space. He felt a sting on his calf as a bolt grazed him, and watched as his sister leaped through the air onto the ramp, rolling to ease the landing. She grabbed his forearm, and pulled him inside the ship.

"Strap yourselves in, they've got gunships patrolling the city and they'll be here any minute!" Chihiro yelled from the cockpit. The two made for the cabin, Nayden taking the copilots seat and Rosheen strapping in next to Malaika.

Looking out the window, Nayden saw for the first time the true might of the clone armies. Gunships had been circling the Jedi Temple, casting their bright lights down on the ruins to check for survivors, and flying above nearby neighborhoods in search of escaped Jedi. Each gunship contained about twenty clones, each with their own blaster ready to fire in addition to the canons on the ship. Chihiro pulled the ship away from the yard, and plunged into one of the traffic lanes. The Kom'rk was larger than most of the civilian speeders, and bumped into a few as it stabilized.

"Do you know how to fly?" Nayden asked, leveling the controls.

"Yes, this thing just has terrible handling," Chihiro said. The _tink tink_ of blasterfire sounded on the wing, and Nayden maneuvered them into a narrow alleyway, temporarily shielding them from the blasts. He quickly pulled up on the joystick in an attempt to rise above the buildings and climb into the atmosphere, but the fire from the gunships forced him back down. They were being boxed in to the alleyway, easy pickings for any gunship. Desperately weaving to avoid the blasters, he nearly collided with a speeder. Cursing, he began to plunge down through the levels, dodging pipes and walkways. Chihiro began to work the guns, using the scanners in the cabin to aim.

"Step up your game Nayden, we've got gunships coming in hot," Chihiro said lightly. Relying on the Force to aim the weapons, he was able to fire without the risk of hitting civilian speeders, unlike the clones who only had machine readouts.

"I'm working on it," he answered. Gunning the accelerator, the ship began to speed up towards the skyscrapers. "Keep the guns flat against the ship."

"Man no way you're gonna make that," Chihiro chuckled. Nayden was flying them straight for two closely-packed buildings, hoping to make the gunships go up and over since they were significantly larger vessels.

"I know I can," Nayden scoffed, increasing the acceleration.

"Bet you twenty credits we don't make it without losing something," Chihiro said.

"He can totally make that if he rotates it right," Rosheen said, breaking into the conversation.

"See? Have some confidence in me," Nayden joked.

"You're all insane," Malaika groaned from the back seat.

"Hold on!" Nayden yelled. Jerking the joystick, the ship spun on its side and the cabin went black, the buildings blocking the light. A painful scraping noise sounded, and they shot out from between the skyscrapers. "Whoop!" Nayden yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He tugged the joystick, and they began to sharply ascend, leaving the gunships behind. "Guess who owes me twenty credits?" he exclaimed.

"The only reason a ship screeches like that is because it lost something," Chihiro retorted.

"Don't be a sore loser Chihiro," Nayden teased. He pushed a lever, and the ship lurched forward as they jumped to hyperspace.

"To be fair, we should check for damages when we land," Rosheen said.

"Yeah listen to the Jedi," Chihiro said.

"What do you think Malaika?" Nayden asked. "Malaika?" Turning in his seat, he saw she was asleep again. "And she's out for the night."

"Wasn't she talking five minutes ago?" Rosheen said.

"She's the kind of person who falls asleep anywhere," Nayden told her.

"So do we have a plan about where we're going, or are we just going to hang out in hyperspace?" Chihiro asked.

"I admit I haven't thought _that_ far ahead. Alderaan's nice, what do you think, Rosheen?"

"Alderaan is beautiful, but it's smack in the middle of the galaxy. Senator Organa is a known opponent of Chancellor Palpatine, it'll be crawling with clones."

"I'll take your word for it," Nayden said. "How about...Chihiro, you said you were from Jedha, right?" The man nodded. "Do you think we could stay there?"

"I don't know. The city is a known sacred place for Jedi, but no Jedi has been there in decades."

"Do you have family there?" Rosheen asked. He nodded again.

"Jedha it is then."


	33. Chapter 32

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Padmé Amidala woke up before the sun had reached the horizon. It was crucial that Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan got off Coruscant before any prying eyes saw them, or worse. Bleary-eyed, she made her way to the secure comm, and instructed the handmaids to prepare the ship at once, and reminded them that no one was to be allowed access to the apartment for any reason. She headed over to the guest rooms to wake the Jedi. To her surprise, Luminara Unduli was already awake, sitting crisscross in front of the window.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to intrude," Padmé said quietly, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry, I was just about to finish," Luminara said softly. In one fluid motion, she rose and stretched her arms. "I always wake up at this time to appreciate the quiet. It's so hard to find it on Coruscant." She pushed a few things into place on the dresser, and followed Padmé out of the room. "I assume Obi-Wan and I will be disguised in some way?" she asked as they headed down the hall.

"Yes. I'm sure Motee will find something you can wear, it's Obi-Wan I don't know how to disguise. Wake up, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

"Good morning, Padmé," he said. "What adventure do we have planned for today?"

"We're going to Naboo," she answered, leading the two to the main room where the handmaids were moving about, packing various things on the ship.

"Ah," he said. It had been nearly fifteen years since he had been to the small planet, and he wished it were under better circumstances. "I wish I could visit your planet when things are going well for the galaxy," he joked as two handmaids came their way, bundles of clothing in their arms.

"Master Unduli, we believe it is best we disguise you as a handmaid. We have enough makeup to fool any security inspections we may come across. You can shadow Yané for the journey, she will tell you about our protocols and such," the younger of the two smiled, and Luminara nodded.

"Thank you very much," she said, walking with Yané to get changed. Motee turned to Obi-Wan.

"We know you're experienced flying a royal Naboo starfighter, so we replaced you with the copilot," she said, handing him the bundle in her arms.

"Thank you," he told her, giving her a slight bow. "I will be back in just a moment." Once the Jedi had left, Motee turned to Padme.

"Do you really think we'll fool the Imperials?" she asked, using the new name that Palpatine had announced the night before.

"Yes, and I'm not changing my mind," she said sternly. "Is everything almost ready?"

"Yes, the ship will be ready to leave in half an hour. And please bring your personal holo, your parents have become so desperate to talk to you they contacted me."

"Goodness you're right. I don't know where mine is at the moment, can I borrow yours for the time being?"

"Of course, I'll pull up their number," she said, reaching into her pocket and producing the disk. Allowing her to speak with her parents in private, Motee headed off to help move the boxes onto the ship.

* * *

Padme sighed as she ended the transmission to her parents. She didn't want to tell them too much over the holo system, but they were still worried about her. She'd have to see them once she landed on Naboo, or there would be hell to pay. She scoured her room for the holo she had abandoned the night before, and cursed when she saw that it was dead. They only had to be recharged once a week, and naturally she had left it off the charger the day it needed it. Luminara exited the guest room, her more apparent Mirialan features hidden by layers of makeup. For obvious reasons, they couldn't have a sudden Mirialan addition to the handmaids, and Padme was rather impressed with how well Yane had masked Luminara's features.

"Yane says I am to go by Lare until we reach the Palace," Luminara told her.

"Of course Lare, is the ship ready?"

"Yes, we're ready to take off when you are," Luminara said, going to join the other handmaids. Padme let out a sigh of relief, Luminara seemed to be catching on to the handmaid role rather well, now she only had to see if Obi-Wan would be up for piloting the royal starfighter again. Fortunately he seemed rather relaxed as well, even cracking a joke that the hyperdrive had better not go out on them this time.

The ship lifted off from her balcony, and began its ascent into the atmosphere.

* * *

 **DANTOOINE**

Anakin blinked slowly, looking at the scene around him. _Why am I with a bunch of Padawans crowded in a-_ , previous events flooded back to him, and he shot up, drawing his lightsaber. It was morning outside, _blast_ , he thought. He was supposed to keep watch, and must have fallen asleep.

"Relax Master Skywalker, we took over," a voice said from above, and he turned around. Sitting on top of one of the decaying walls were two Padawans, swinging their legs. Nodding, he sheathed his lightsaber, and jumped up to join them.

"Any activity?" he asked.

"A couple of farmers passed by about an hour ago, but they didn't see us," Cirma told him.

"Good," Anakin said. Looking around, he realized the planet was far more beautiful than people gave it credit for. The rolling grasslands and forests were a constant green carpeting for the planet, and he could see a river off in the distance. It was peaceful, and he might have enjoyed the silence if he were here under different circumstances.

"I can see why the Jedi picked this place, it's so serene," Cirma continued. "What will we be doing today?"

"Inspecting the surrounding area, maintenance on the ship," he said. "Making sure our presence isn't noticed."

"Can we go on a scouting expedition?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure, but you have to be very careful. Don't leave any trace you were there, don't interact with the locals, and do not use the Force unless you have to, understood?" The Padawans nodded. "Good, have fun," he told them, and they jumped down from the ruins, lightly running for the woods. He smiled as he watched them go, it was amazing how they could be so upbeat after what had just happened. As he climbed down from his perch, his knee began to throb again, and he realized he would be walking with a limp for the time being. _I'll have to keep my walking to a minimum,_ he thought. Injuries did more damage to morale than most people realized, and he didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was.

He woke one Padawan and placed her on watch duty, telling her that the others were to sleep as long as they liked, and that he would be by the ship if needed. Performing various diagnostic tests, he was disappointed to see that the ship was in desperate need of basic maintenance, probably only being allowed to leave the hangar in the hopes it would be shot down. It had also taken far more damage from the gunships than he realized. If they were attacked, it wouldn't last a minute.

Fixing everything to the best of his ability, he still doubted that they would be able to get off the planet using the Class VI. _Why did the Jedi have this piece of junk in the first place?_ he thought. The sun was well over the horizon by now, probably a few hours before midday. Pulling out the holo he had borrowed from Zatt, he began to transmit to the other Jedi once again, even though he was certain that the Jedi frequencies were jammed. He even attempted to reach Padme, but still got the blasted **OUT OF RANGE** signal. It had been nearly a day since the events in the Chancellor's Office had transpired, what could she and the Jedi be up to?

Understandably the Jedi were hard to reach at the moment, but Padme was a Senator, wasn't accessibility something politicians prided themselves in? Palpatine and Windu had called him and the Jedi traitors to the Republic, no doubt that was what Palpatine was presenting them to the public as now. Had she been arrested for treason or conspiracy? He shuddered at the thought that something worse could have happened. _Snap out of it!_ he thought, _that's not going to do you any good right now_.

He got up from the pilots seat, and began to check the inventory of the ship. Enough food for a few days, then they would need to strike out on their own. Not liking the continually worsening situation, Anakin headed back to the Enclave.

* * *

 **NABOO**

 _Theed Royal Palace_

Their journey couldn't have gone any better. As expected, the security checkpoints hadn't dared to search a diplomatic vehicle. The flight to Naboo had been quiet, with the exception of Captain Typho noting increased activity in space lane security patrols. Queen Jamillia had them dock in her private hangar, as she always did when Padme returned from Coruscant. The Queen was waiting for them in the hangar, her own group of handmaids surrounding her.

"Padme!" she exclaimed, embracing the Senator.

"Jamillia, thank you so much," Padme whispered into her ear. Stepping back, she saw that the Queen was far more composed than she normally was. "Is everything alright?" she asked. The Queen nodded.

"Not here," she mouthed. "I see you have come prepared for homecoming," she said aloud, moving towards the ship.

"Yes, my handmaids have been very diligent in their duties and are looking forward to recuperation time back home," Padme said genially. The two chitchatted all the way to Padme's private quarters, and Jamillia's mask fell off once they were alone in the suite.

"I checked to make sure this room was safe," the Queen said, looking around. Satisfied they were alone, she continued, "I don't think I can trust Captain Panaka," she said nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Padme asked. Panaka had been one of the more militant voices on a peaceful Naboo, but that didn't merit this level of suspicion.

"He's been very vocal in his support of the Chancellor, or should I say Emperor," Jamillia said darkly, "you need to leave tomorrow for your house in the country. He's insinuated he doesn't approve of your stances, and I'm afraid he'll be on the look out for any runaway Jedi due to your history with them. There's many other things I could tell you, but we don't have time. Be careful Padme," she warned. A knock at the door sounded, and Jamillia straightened herself.

"Come in," she called. There was a flurry of activity as the handmaids bustled to and fro, putting things in their place. In the midst of it, Jamillia slipped out the door. _She must have a lot on her mind given the state of things, poor thing,_ Padme thought. Jamillia was right, they weren't safe here if Panaka was loyal to Palpatine. Tomorrow morning she, the handmaids, and the Jedi would leave for the lake house. It was in a remote area, and anyone who didn't belong would be easily noticed.

"Padme!" a familiar voice exclaimed, and Padme smiled when she saw the face of one of her closest friends, Sabe.

"Sabe!" she exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"The same goes for you Senator. I'll tell you what," Sabe said, lowering her voice, "when I heard those news reports, I was scared half to death they were going to arrest you for treason."

"Don't be so certain they've given up. Palpatine is very persistent," Padme told her. "We need to go out to the lake house tomorrow morning, the palace isn't safe."

"I'm on it, we can talk later today," hugging her friend again, Sabe left the room.

Finally left alone, Padme lay down on the bed. She could hear the handmaids busying themselves outside the bedroom, but for now she was alone with her thoughts. Rolling over, her mind wandered to Anakin. She couldn't contact him just yet, even if it was all she wanted to do. If Panaka was sympathetic to Palpatine, she couldn't guarantee that the transmissions weren't being monitored, much less traced. She wondered where he was in the galaxy, what he was doing. On the flight to Naboo she had scoured the news networks for any information on him, and all she saw was that he had been declared the mastermind of the rebellion and Public Enemy No. 1, and that a ten million credit bounty had been placed on his capture, five million for his death. If Palpatine and Anakin were no longer friends, she could tentatively assume Anakin was at the very least alive, otherwise it would be plastered all over the news. She wondered if he were alone or with other Jedi, blending anonymously in the crowds of a ecumenopolis or hiding out on some backwater planet. She couldn't wait until they arrived at the lake house, and she could finally reach him.

* * *

 **DANTOOINE**

Anakin leaned against the hull of the ship. The sun on Dantooine was setting, and his position in the shade felt too nice to move from. There was nothing left for him to do for the ship. Only a handful of tools had been on board, and there was very little he could do without specialized machines to fix all the various issues with the engines. It really was peaceful on this planet, despite the circumstances. He could only faintly here the younglings inside the Enclave, no doubt playing a game of dejarik one of them had found on the ship. The Padawans were out scouting the area, and were concealing their presence rather well. Calmed by the lack of children in need of emotional attention in his presence, Anakin allowed his mind to wander.

His first thought was of Padme. He had been isolated from the rest of the galaxy, and had no idea what the political situation on Coruscant was, or what Palpatine had labelled the Jedi as to the public to get the clones to hunt them down. _She could be in danger right now_ , he thought with horror, _and I would be none the wiser_. Neither she nor any of the other Jedi had contacted him back, and as each hour passed the feeling in Anakin's stomach only worsened. The dream of her dying in childbirth had come back to him briefly the night before, and only caused him more worry. His pregnant wife was deep in the heart of hostile territory, and he was saddled with the surviving Padawans and younglings.

 _If Obi-Wan were here he would have found a way out of this_ , Anakin thought sadly. The man who he considered his brother was on Utapau, more than likely fighting clones at this point, last he had heard from him. He had been radio silent almost as long as Padme. Anakin wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to Obi-Wan. He had been his rock since he had arrived at the Jedi Temple, always making the line between the Dark and the Light Side very clear. In some aspects he was more reassuring than Padme, he would help him see how or why the Jedi Council was acting the way they did, even if Anakin was unhappy with their decision. _Now there's not much of a Council to disagree with_ , Anakin thought darkly. Shaking his head, he tried to think of where Obi-Wan could be in the galaxy. He had told Anakin he was heading for Coruscant, but Anakin didn't know if he'd even left Utapau. If he had left the system, there was no telling if he had made it to Coruscant or had rerouted after seeing the Temple. If he hadn't... Anakin preferred not to think about it. The truth was he knew nothing, except Palpatine was now ruling the galaxy.

Palpatine, what had Anakin missed? The man was a Sith Lord who wanted to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, and had hid it from him for a little over a decade. Palpatine had always seemed to understanding and willing to help the Republic, and he had just overthrown it. It was shocking to say the least. Nothing about their situation made sense, and now Mace Windu, of all the Jedi, was his Sith apprentice, whether the man realized it or not. Windu had gone on and on about being loyal to the Republic, maybe that was how Palpatine had swayed him. Anakin shook his head, just thinking about the situation made him feel so frustrated and angry and betrayed. Frustrated that the Council had doubted him for so long, and hadn't listened to him because they thought he walked too fine a line between the Dark and the Light Side, when one of their own had been closer than him. Angry that now there was nothing he could do about the fact that Palpatine was ruling the galaxy with the force of the clones, and betrayed that the man had clearly only taken an interest in him due to his strength in the Force. Looking back on it, he realized that most of Palpatine's 'understanding' was simply him trying to fuel Anakin's frustration. It disgusted him that someone so calculating and manipulative was placed in control of so many corrupt politicians, no wonder he had remained in power for so long. No matter how angry he felt, part of him still couldn't believe the man he had considered a fatherly figure for so long could do what he did.

"Master Skywalker!" a voice called. Returning from his thoughts, Anakin saw Cirma making her way to the landing pad. He quickly made his way over to her, something must be wrong if she was yelling for him.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. The sun had set, leaving the grasslands in twilight.

"Nothing. We were worried you had been gone for so long," she said.

"Oh. I was working on the ship," he told her. "It is time for me to be getting back," he said, heading off for the Enclave.

"Master Skywalker, can I ask you something?"

"Just call me Skywalker," he told her. He had always hated the title 'master'. It reminded him of days on Tatooine he preferred not to think of.

"What are we going to do? I know we can't live in the Enclave forever, and the ship only has so many supplies," she said cautiously.

"Right now we're going to unload some of the rations from the ship for dinner, we should have done it when it was still light out," Anakin said briskly. "Better yet, take everything off the ship for the time being."

"Yes, Skywalker," Cirma said, running to go get the other Padawans. When she was out of sight, Anakin grimaced. The Padawans knew there was no plan, and it was only a matter of time before the younglings noticed as well. Unloading the ship would keep them busy until nightfall, but after that, t _he Lars might have some unexpected visitors after all_ , he thought grimly. He had to have a plan by the morning, too many lives depended on him to do otherwise.

* * *

 **NABOO**

 _Amidala Lake House_

Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed in the fresh air. It was evening in the Naboo countryside and the air smelt of flowers. Senator Amidala had surprised them with a trip to her family's lake house, and he worried that there were spies in the palace that had made Amidala change their location so suddenly. Naboo was Palpatine's homeworld, it made sense that he would have extensive contacts even if he no longer lived onworld.

Truthfully, he was glad for the change. While being in the palace did not upset him, the place still reeked of the Dark Side. On top of the massive imbalance to the Dark Side caused by what could only be a massacre of the Jedi, staying in the palace would only further disorient he and Luminara at a time when clarity in the Force was necessary if they were to survive. A cool presence entered the room, and Obi-Wan withdrew from his meditations, rising to greet the visitor.

"Luminara," he said, nodding.

"Obi-Wan," she responded. "Have you managed to reach out to any other Jedi?" He shook his head.

"I doubt we'll be able to reach anyone, Palpatine and the clones are most likely monitoring the open channels and blocking the private ones." Luminara nodded.

"It's to be expected," she said calmly, leaning against the balcony railing. She remained silent for a while, and so did Obi-Wan. He took advantage of it, going into a meditative state. On the flight to Naboo he had attempted to reach out in the Force to Anakin. It was not difficult to do in a calm state of mind if the person was nearby, or in Anakin's case was absurdly powerful in the Force. But given the turmoil in the Force, it had been nearly impossible for him to sense anything more than a click away. The last he had heard of his former Padawan was that he was on Coruscant, heading for the Temple. The news of the massacre there did not make Obi-Wan any more optimistic on the matter. His semi-tranquil state was interrupted as he detected emotional turmoil coming from Senator Amidala. For the most part she was very relieved, but a dozen other emotions were coursing through her. Obi-Wan shook his head, it wasn't any of his business what she was feeling right now, but she was strong in the Force for a non-user, and his meditation had only amplified his sensitivity to her projections.

The door to the room swung open, and Padme ran into his arms.

"Obi-Wan I've got wonderful news!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face. "I just got a-," she stepped back, trying to collect herself.

"Padme, please sit down," Obi-Wan said gently, guiding her over to a couch.

"No, there's no time for that! Anakin's alive, I just got a transmission!" she said ecstatically, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"He's, alive?" Obi-Wan asked, the information not fully processed just yet. "Is he alright? Are you alright?"

"He's fine, he's fine! I'm sorry, I'm such a mess," she sniffed, "this horrible situation, something good finally happened." Obi-Wan shared the feeling of intense relief, someone had survived the purge.

"Did he say where he is? How he is?" She nodded.

"He's on Dantooine, he escaped with some Padawans and younglings but he doesn't think their ship will get them very far off-world. We have to go get them," she told him. Obi-Wan paused, still processing the fact Anakin was alive and as well as could be given the circumstances. Padawans and younglings had survived, thank goodness, but where would they go?

"What will we do with the young ones? Did he say how many?"

"No, we didn't have much time to speak, his transmission was patchy," she answered. "He said he would send me his coordinates over a secure channel, along with some other information but he couldn't tell me when it would get through." Obi-Wan frowned, there was too little known and not enough time to make a decision.

"If I may speak," Luminara said, breaking her silence, "we could ready a transport and take off as soon as receive the coordinates. We could place some legitimate generic cargo such as rations so it has an official purpose, and simply dump it or keep the empty crates when we pick up Skywalker and the young ones." Padme nodded, rising from the couch.

"I'll have one ready to go," she said briskly, once again composed. She left to go make arrangements, and Obi-Wan looked at Luminara.

"What do you make of this situation?"

"I believe it could easily be turned into an ambush, but we are out of options at this point," she said in her characteristically calm voice. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"May the Force be with us."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Emperor's Throne Room_

"Emperor, we have received word that the transport Senator Amidala requested has left Naboo," an officer reported. Palpatine smiled, keeping surveillance on Amidala had paid off.

"Very well, have you decoded the message sent to her by one of the treacherous Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It's from Skywalker, he's stranded on Dantooine with approximately twenty younglings and Padawans," the officer reported.

"Excellent, send troops to destroy them, but do not kill Skywalker. I want him alive," Palpatine ordered. The man nodded curtly and left in a brisk manner. Palpatine was pleased with his appointment of Wilhuff Tarkin to Moff, he was proving to be quite the asset. He was temporarily on Coruscant for official ceremonies, and would soon be on his way to the Outer Rim once the Separatist strongholds were defeated.

The Emperor leaned back in his seat, gazing out at the Coruscanti skyline. He would like to send his apprentice to on the mission to capture Skywalker, unfortunately he was dealing with the Separatist leaders on Mustafar at the moment and would not be able to make it to Dantooine in time for such a brief battle. Soon Skywalker would be finished with, allowing him to focus all his energies on building his empire.

* * *

 **DANTOOINE**

Anakin woke up in a sweat. The dream of Padme had returned. He got up and began to check the perimeter, he knew he would be unable to sleep for the rest of the night. The sun was barely on the horizon, only five hours had passed since he had the hands-down best holo transmission of his life. He had seen Padme, and while they hadn't been able to speak for very long, he knew both she and Obi-Wan were alright, which made him feel far more optimistic about the entire situation. If anyone could keep Padme safe, it was Obi-Wan. His wife, his unborn child, and the man who was essentially his brother were _safe_. And they were coming to get him and the young ones as soon as his message was delivered. Nothing had ever made him feel happier in his entire life. It was amazing how something so simple could make a world of a difference in a terrible situation. The dream that had woken him from his sleep didn't even bother him as much as it normally did.

He checked the time, and doing mental math, he figured Padme and Obi-Wan would be here within a few hours if they had received the message as soon as possible. Not having anything else to do, he began to explore the other areas of the Enclave. The Padawans had discovered a sublevel last night, but Anakin had forbidden them from entering. He had doubts about the structural integrity of the building, and didn't want it to collapse. Drawing his lightsaber, he descended into the lower level. What he saw did not surprise him, cracked floors, pooled water, overgrown plants, rooms that had their content taken a millennia ago, or whenever Cirma said it had been sacked. There were some odds and ends of machinery Anakin didn't recognize, but that was about it. He roamed around and saw much of the same in the small structure, and surfaced a little over an hour later. By then, several Padawasn had awoken, and were silently playing a game of dejarik.

"Did you sleep well? We've got a long day ahead of us," he asked. Some of the Padawans had still been awake when he received the transmission, and he had told them that he was working out some details out, but they would be leaving Dantooine soon. They nodded, and asked him what the plan was. "Senator Amidala is going to send a ship to come and get us. I'm going out to make sure we didn't leave anything important on the ship, I'll be back shortly," with that, he headed to the landing pad, taking in the beauty of Dantooine as he did so. Today he was going to see Padme, Obi-Wan, _Padme_. He smiled at the thought.

There was nothing of importance left on the ship, nothing to identify the Jedi who had used it to escape the Temple. He was so content with the recent developments, he nearly missed the scout laying in the field. It was definitely a clone. They were different from all other sentients in the galaxy, even the ones that were not Force-sensitive. Clones felt like a depression in the Force, only a shell of a person. Without breaking his stride, Anakin began to make his way to the treeline. The clone was alone, and hopefully not radioing back to his commander that none other than Anakin Skywalker was headed right towards him. Nearly on top of the clone, Anakin brought his lightsaber around as the clone began to fire at him. He quickly killed the clone, and took his holo, checking the transmissions he had sent recently. Anakin grimaced when he saw most of them were reports on activity at the Jedi Enclave. They were accurate for the most part, but too vague to be of much use. Another bolt whizzed by, and Anakin deflected it as well. Spotting three more clones, he charged towards them, easily dispatching two of them. The third had managed to get on a speeder and take off, leaving Anakin behind. Cursing, he ran back to the Enclave. Somehow the clones had found them, and it was only a matter of time before they attacked. The holo in his hand began to go off more and more frequently, indicating the clones had been alerted to their compatriots fate.

"Get ready for battle!" Anakin yelled as he entered the Enclave. Shocked faces looked up, and he gathered them in a circle. "The clones found our location. I don't know how or when, only that they know we're here. I took care of several scouts, but one of them got away. Our ship can't handle another interplanetary flight again, so we'll have to hold out until Senator Amidala arrives. When the clones attack, the most important part of the building we need to keep under our control is the west wing. If we control the west wing we control the landing pad, and if we control the landing pad the safer Senator Amidala can land the ship, and the sooner we get out of here. Younglings, gather all the food and non-combat supplies and hunker down in the rooms. Stay as deep in the building as you can, no exterior walls. They scattered, gathering up as much as they could, leaving Anakin and the Padawans. "I managed to scavenge a few rifles from the ship and a handful of explosives. I can't give you a number on how many clones will be coming, but I doubt we'll see anything less than a battalion. I need a moment of truth here, which of you are the worst with the lightsaber?" The Padawans looked around nervously, and Zatt raised his hand. "Take a blaster and, wait, aren't you good with electronics?" the Padawan nodded. "Take the explosives and booby-trap the outside. Make it seem like there's more explosives than we have. The heavier they think its mined, the further away they'll stay," he gave him the pack containing the pitiful amount of explosives, and he and another Padawan headed out. He got two Padawans on top of the towers to fire upon any clones that got too close, and the remaining ones would go into battle with him.

Zatt returned from mining the field, and Anakin and some of the Padawans went to look out positions along the length of the building. Anakin listened closely to the stolen holo, and the size of the attacking force made him slightly nervous. Two battalions for twenty Jedi, not a good balance. The clones must have docked their ships far away to avoid detection, they talked about having trouble getting through a forest, when the only trees around were few and far in between. It made sense, otherwise the scouts would have in on foot to be less noisy, rather than on a speeder. Anakin began to wonder if he had jumped the gun a bit ordering everyone off to their battle stations so quickly, but waiting was always half the war, and it was better than being caught off-guard.

It was several hours past midday when a rocket whined as it ascended, and crashed down in the field in front of the Enclave. The Padawans on the ground ran toward him, awaiting their orders. Anakin waited, watching for when the clones would show themselves. The Enclave was on the highest in a series of hills, all of which were covered in tall grasses. Wherever the clones were, they would soon be visible.

"Does everyone have their radio working?" he asked. They all nodded. "Good." They waited for another hour, and Anakin was beginning to wonder if the first artillery round had been a mistake, when he saw an entire battalion clear one of the nearby eastern hills. He looked to the west, and saw another battalion. _Divide and conquer,_ he thought. "The three of you, go take care of the eastern battalion, you two," he said, "come with me. We're going to handle the western one," splitting up, they ran down the hall as the earth shook from the artillery blasts, dust falling from the ceiling. Anakin prayed the walls would hold out until Padme arrived. _Only a few more hours,_ he thought.

* * *

As the ship came closer to the ground, Luminara wondered if the coordinates were correct. _Surely Skywalker doesn't want us to land in the middle of a clone battalion,_ she thought.

"Obi-Wan come up here," she yelled, "I think you'd better see this." Obi-Wan came to the cockpit and looked out the window.

"That explains why he wasn't answered his holo," he said grimly. "Have you gotten ahold of him?" She shook her head. Obi-Wan pulled out his holo and put a radio transmission through to Anakin. It took a bit, but he finally.

"Obi-Wan? It's good to hear your voice," Anakin's voice crackled over the radio.

"The same to you, what's going on down there?" Obi-Wan asked. The sun had set on Dantooine, all he could see was flashes of blue blaster bolts, and what he thought were lightsabers.

"Two clones battalions, one on the east one on the west. We've lost a lot of ground since this first started, they're almost at the Enclave," Anakin yelled. "Does your ship have any canons?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll pull the Padawans away from the east side, and as soon as I give you the go ahead I need you to hit them with all you've got. Can you do that?"

"Certainly, Anakin," the radio went silent for several moments, and then Anakin's voice returned, telling him where to go. Luminara handled the ship rather well, being a far more experience pilot than Padme and far more confident than Obi-Wan, she had been chosen as the pilot for the sensitive mission. A few handmaids were on board as well, Sabe had remained on Naboo to double as Padme in case Imperials came knocking. Obi-Wan grabbed the railing as the deck beneath him shook from the gun on the underside of the ship, and several minutes later, the radio crackled to life.

"Cirma will get any stragglers. Any chance you could do the same for the west, there's less of them but-," the transmission abruptly ended, as the ship shuddered from the force of anti-spacecraft weapons.

"I can't do another run in this, it won't be accurate and could get downed," Luminara said, smoothly guiding them from the clones. Obi-Wan relayed the information, and Anakin answered quickly.

"I'll handle it."

 _Famous last words,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"The landing pad is still surrounded by four walls, on the west side. As soon as you land lower the ramp!" he barked, the blasterfire intensifying. The transmission ended, and Luminara began to shut off all the lights on the ship, making it nearly invisible from the ground. It was where Anakin said it would be, and Luminara deftly set it on the ground. No sooner had the ramp lowered that figures raced across the platform. Two of the handmaids readied their weapons, preparing for a clone attack, but quickly holstered them when they saw it was only children. Sache and Yane quickly got off the ship, and ushered the remaining children on, guiding them below decks. Padme and Motee waited anxiously, scanning for clones and Jedi. Obi-Wan noticed Padme seemed tenser than normal, but was quickly distracted by a disturbance to his left. The Force told him to evacuate the building, and it must have told the remaining occupants the same thing, as the few Padawans still inside streamed out, throwing themselves to the ground as an artillery blast leveled the building. The shock wave sent Obi-Wan and Motee to the ground, and Padme into a bulkhead.

Obi-Wan quickly got back up, and seeing the Padawans were much slower to respond, raced out to help them. Blasterfire followed him, and he deflected it as best he could. He grimaced when he saw how severely some of them had been injured by the blast. He helped the others to their feet, and they began to get the severely injured to the ship. Motee and Padme were laying down cover fire from the ship. To his right, he could see Anakin battling an absurd number of clone troopers, and Obi-Wan found himself wondering how Anakin had gotten his ragtag group to last this long in battle. The Padawans had largely recovered from their shock by the time they reached the ship, and Motee guided them down to the medical bay. Obi-Wan remained behind, helping Padme cover the ship, and hopefully giving Anakin a chance to break away from the battle. With only the three of them fighting an entire clone company, they quickly lost ground, and the blasterfire from the clones only seemed to increase. The other handmaids returned, and for a moment they seemed to be making progress, until the whine of an advancing bomber was heard in the distance.

"Get down!" Sache yelled, and they got down on the floor, the impact of the bombs shaking the ground beneath them. Items crashed off the shelves, and nuts and bolts rattled throughout the ship. The campaign only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Obi-Wan looked up, and saw the walls of the landing dock had been blasted away, Anakin on the far side. If they didn't act soon, they would quickly be overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones.

"Are there anymore of those on their way?" Luminara called from the cockpit.

"Wait," he said. The bomber had returned, only instead of performing another bombing run it had briefly landed behind the clones lines, a figure getting off before the bomber left again. Taking in the post-bombing scene, Obi-Wan recounted the clones, and was relieved to see their numbers seemed to be lower. The handmaids took advantage of the break in the fire, and charged off into battle, using the ruins as cover from enemy fire. Left with Padme to defend the ship, Obi-Wan reached into the Force as much as he could, deflecting bolts faster than humanly possible, and- suddenly the connection became hazy. Obi-Wan saw the purple lightsaber of a man he had once considered a friend join the fray, and his stomach clenched.

"Do _not_ leave the ship," Obi-Wan said firmly. He bolted down the ramp, and ducked behind some ruins. The handmaids had distracted the clones for the most part, only a few were still firing at the dueling Jedi. Squinting, Obi-Wan realized Anakin was luring Windu _away_ from the ship, across the grassy hills several clicks away. On the fence as to whether Anakin was brilliant or insane, Obi-Wan charged after him. He sprinted across the hills, and was not far away when he felt an overwhelming urge to _stop_. Freezing, Obi-Wan tried to figure out why the Force would give him a warning like that. He looked down, saw the fresh mound of dirt, and realized with a jolt what Anakin was trying to do. Inwardly disciplining his former Padawan for being so reckless, he pulled out his radio.

"Fly low over the hills, Anakin's about to get himself blown to bits," Obi-Wan said into the radio. Being far more careful of where he placed his feet, Obi-Wan headed back to the ship. He didn't know where the mines were, and getting himself blown up would not help anyone. He hated regrouping at the ship when his friend was fighting one of the most powerful duelists in the galaxy, but he had to get the younglings to safety as well. The handmaids had dispatched the last of the clones, and he motioned for them to get back on the ship. He ran up to the cockpit, and told Luminara Anakin's crazy plan. She quickly lifted off, and began to fly towards the clashing lightsabers. They were halfway there, when a massive explosion sent dirt flying up into the air.

"I can't see him!" Luminara said tersely.

"Don't land, it's all mined," Obi-Wan warned. He closed his eyes, and reached out in the Force for Anakin. "Go ahead three clicks, and right half a click." Luminara did so, following his directions to a tee. Not met with any resisting fire, she lowered the ship as far as she could, and Obi-Wan raced to the ramp. A figure jumped into the air, and tumbled onto the ramp.

"Are you insane?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, helping Anakin to his feet.

"I'm fine Obi-Wan, thank you for asking," Anakin answered sarcastically, a smile on his face. "You're still overreacting to some of my more brilliant plans."

"And you still think insanity and brilliance are synonymous," Obi-Wan quipped. Anakin smirked, and stepped forward. His face contorted in pain, and his knee buckled. Obi-Wan quickly caught him, and helped him onto a bench.

"Thanks," Anakin hissed through clenched teeth.

"I thought you said you were alright, what happened?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I thought I was," Anakin answered, massaging his knee. "I tried Force healing it but..." he trailed off.

"Have you been sleeping enough? You look horrible," the younger man shrugged. "No wonder. Come on, lets go down to the medical bay."

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed, resurfacing from the hold. Running forward, she gave him a large embrace. Anakin returned it, before pulling away.

"It's nice to see you too, Amidala," he said gently. Padme quickly pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just this whole ordeal has been so horrible, I'm glad someone has survived," she said rapidly. "I'll go see if Luminara needs anything." Obi-Wan watched her leave, before turning to face Anakin.

"Hospital visit for you, come on lets go," he said briskly, helping the younger man up. The transporter had many smaller storage areas that were turned into rooms for the injured, and once Anakin and Obi-Wan were alone, their situation became more serious.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Anakin asked. He had been been given some painkillers for his knee. Now instead of a stabbing sensation every time he moved or put his weight on it, it was a strong throbbing sensation.

"No," Obi-Wan said regretfully. "Have you?" Anakin shook his head.

"Do you and Luminara have any plans?"

"No. Frankly we're not sure where we can hide twenty-plus young ones from the Chancellor, I suppose I should say Emperor now. He's very well-connected, it will be difficult to remain off his radar," Obi-Wan said.

"That's it? You just want to run and hide?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. "But right now we're scattered and weakened to say the least, we need to find out more about Palpatine and Windu before we move further."

"You mean in time for him to gain more power? I don't know what he's been up to the past few days, but I doubt we'll learn anything the Jedi failed to catch," Anakin shot back, bitterness seeping into his voice towards the end.

"We know he's a Sith, which is more than we knew four days ago," Obi-Wan reassured him. Anakin grunted in response.

"We need to do something now, if he's as well connected as you say we won't have many friends left to help us."

"Anakin I sympathize but-,"

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Luminara said gently, closing the door behind her. Obi-Wan shook his head, and she continued. "I just decoded a transmission on Yoda's frequency. It's an old one, several millennia which is why it took so long to decode. Anyway, it just tells us to contact Senator Organa, and tell him we need help."

"It sounds like a trap," Anakin said.

"But wouldn't the clones use more recent codes, make it easier to make sense of?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's what I thought as well. The code is one they used to train us as Padawans, but it doesn't have much practical application during a war since it's so old. There's no foreseeable reason the clones would know it."

"Mace Windu would," Anakin interrupted. A pall fell over the group, the thought of their friend falling to the dark side still a sore subject. The silence was only interrupted by the entrance of Padme.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she said, lingering in the doorway.

"No, how may we help you, Senator?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was wondering what you plan to do now that you've reunited," she said, closing the door.

"Actually, Senator, there's something we were hoping you can do for us," Luminara said. "There's a coded transmission telling the Jedi to contact Senator Organa and tell him we're in trouble, but we're not certain if it is legitimate. Would you be willing to contact Senator Organa and attempt to see if it is true? I know you have both worked together, but we completely understand if you do not want to."

"Of course I'll do it. What exactly do you want me to find out?"

"If he's aware of the transmission telling Jedi to contact him, and if he is how he plans to assist us," Luminara said.

"I'll use the secure diplomatic channel as soon as we return to Naboo, it will be morning on Alderaan by the time we land," Padme said briskly.

"Where exactly are we going?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Senator Amidala has been generous enough to allow us to stay at her family's lake house until we find more permanent lodging," Obi-Wan informed him.

"You can stay there as long as you need," Padme said. "I'm not going to throw you out in the middle of a crisis."

"Thank you, Senator," Obi-Wan said respectfully.

"For the last time please call me Padme," she said, sounding slightly exasperated. "I'll leave you all alone to get some rest, these past few days have been exhausting without a doubt, and we'll need to be at our best to make plans," she said. She and Luminara filed out, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Do you really think Senator Organa wants to help the Jedi?" Anakin asked, his suspicion of the Senator readily apparent in his voice.

"He's been outspoken in his stance against Palpatine's accumulation for power. Don't tell me you missed that business with the Delegation of 2000 while you were protecting Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said. Anakin shrugged.

"I didn't think it was anything especially important," he said lamely. Obi-Wan sighed, his former Padawan was as out of tune with the political scene as ever.

"Well take my word for it, he isn't a fan of Palpatine," he told him. Anakin nodded, yawning as he leaned back against the wall. "Don't let me keep you up, you'll need your rest." He left Anakin alone, and began to check up on the young ones. He was slightly ashamed he hadn't done so earlier, but there was so much going on, it had escaped his mind. To his surprise most of them had adjusted rather well, he guessed that some isolation from the purge on Dantooine had done them well, even if they were still traumatized from the massacre at the Temple. Most of them still seemed rather optimistic, which made Obi-Wan feel that much better about the situation. For now he wasn't certain what the plan for the remnants of the Jedi Order were, but for the moment they were all safe and for the most part sound.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

 _Emperor's Throne Room_

For the first time in his rule as emperor, Palpatine unleashed what could only be considered a Force tantrum. His newly furbished throne room looked like a tornado had passed through, and he could sense the fear in the Royal Guards outside. Sighing, he sat down on the one chair that had not been damaged in his wrath. Windu had finished his business on Mustafar sooner than expected, and Palpatine had tasked him with hunting down the remaining Jedi, starting with the group hiding on Dantooine. And the man had gotten himself injured in a trap set by Skywalker. The thought infuriated him, Skywalker was supposed to be captured by now, or at the very least dead. Instead, he was roaming around the galaxy, and Windu was recovering in a blasted hospital bed.

From what the clones that arrived after the battle had gathered, not a single Jedi had been killed, and the video feed from the attacking clones helmets only showed some had been severely injured. _Some handmaids, two Jedi Knights, and a dozen Padawans have defeated two clone battalions_ , Palpatine thought bitterly, the rage rising from within once again. Getting a handle on his emotions, he thought about what he was to do now. No doubt Skywalker's aptitude for strategy had prevented the Jedi from suffering any losses. He had seen the feed though, and knew they were maybe half an hour from being completely overrun when Amidala's blasted transport had arrived.

His spies on Naboo told him that the number of handmaids protecting 'Senator Amidala' had surprisingly dwindled, explaining their presence on Dantooine, and leading him to believe that one of them had switched places with the Senator, a practice Amidala had been fond of since her days as Queen of Naboo. Scowling, he thought of how to handle this bit of treachery. Amidala would have to go, she was proving to be too much of a nuisance. Killing her would be simple and effective, but he would have nothing to lure Skywalker to the Sith with if his beloved wife was already dead. Arresting her and imprisoning her would be an excellent way of drawing Skywalker out into the open. Amidala wouldn't be able to fill him with nonsense about _freedom_ or _democracy_ if she were locked up, but it would be far too risky to make such a move against Skywalker while his apprentice was still recovering. Skywalker had the assistance of at least one other fully-fledged Jedi at the moment, and Palpatine did not want them coming into the public eye, even if they were despised across the galaxy at this point. Certain splinter groups might get some silly notion of hope that they could overthrow the Empire, and he would have to crack down on them...

A grin crossed his face as he recognized the opportunity before him. Pressing the intercom, he demanded a bottle of Alderaanian whiskey be brought to him immediately. The moment his apprentice recovered, he would strike.

* * *

 **Please drop a review on the way out! :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

* * *

 **NABOO**

 _Amidala Lake House_

Obi-Wan sat quietly in his former Padawans makeshift hospital room. Surprisingly it was the only area of the ship that had some peace and quiet. He was meditating on the balance in the Force, trying to decipher what Palpatine or Windu's next move would be. Padme Amidala entered the room, and he opened his eyes.

"We'll be landing soon," she whispered, sitting down next to him. "Has he woken up?" she asked, gesturing towards Anakin.

"No, Force healing always requires sleep, and I think his attempt at fixing his knee wore him out," Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin had never done well with Force healing, honestly he was surprised Anakin restored as much as he had.

"How did he injure his knee?" she asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I have no doubt Anakin will have an interesting explanation behind it," he told her.

"He does seem to get himself into what we diplomats call _interesting_ situations," Padme joked. Obi-Wan laughed, and the two sat in silence for a while. "Obi-Wan," Padme said, "what do you think will happen to the Jedi?"

"I do not know," he said solemnly. The ship lurched as it landed, waking up Anakin, who slowly pushed himself off the bunk.

"What time is it?" he rasped. "Where am I?" he asked, squinting out the window, the green trees and clear lake surprising him.

"You're on Naboo, at the house by the lake," Padme said warmly.

"How are the young ones? Are they alright?" he asked.

"They're fine, in better shape than you I might say," Obi-Wan said. "How did you manage to injure your knee this badly but walk away from an explosion unscathed?"

"I knew the explosion was going to happen, it was the speeder I didn't see coming," Anakin answered. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "I had to jump out Palpatine's window and a speeder was traveling faster than I thought."

"Most people just take stairs, you know."

"I think Captain Typho would like us to get inside, he doesn't want this ship waiting around longer than necessary," Padme interrupted, gesturing to the window. Sure enough, Typho was glaring expectantly at the large transport. Realizing how out of place the ship must seem, Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly followed Padme inside, where no prying eyes could see them.

"Mistress Padme, Senator Organa is on your diplomatic holo as you requested," Sache said.

"Of course, I'll be right there," she said. "Would either of you like to accompany me? He might say something you would catch that I wouldn't understand." Anakin followed her into the communications room, keeping out of range of the holo's receiver, while Obi-Wan went to go find Luminara.

"Bail, it's so wonderful to see you," Padme said. "I ran into an old friend recently. He's in a bit of trouble, and thinks you're the best suited to handle his situation."

"Really?" Bail said. "Have I met this friend before?"

"Multiple times, rather recently in fact. He's been present for several of our meetings," she elaborated.

"Ah, he wouldn't happen to be the pilot would he? They're known for getting into lots of trouble," he said, a knowing look in his eye.

"I'm afraid so," she answered.

"I'm quite busy at the moment, lots of last minute plans. I'll send you a message on what I can do for him, although it's such a large file it'll take a while to get through."

"Of course, take care Bail."

"You too, Padme," he said, ending the transmission. Anakin looked at her, a blank expression his face.

"If you pulled anything from that, you're a downright genius," he told her. She smiled.

"Ani, when you've known someone for a long time you can pick up on things easier," she chuckled. "He's rather familiar with your, spontaneous, piloting skills from that run you did against Admiral Trench several years ago. And that file he's sending isn't large, just encrypted so it's slower."

"If Master Yoda really is with him, I wonder why he chose to contact Senator Organa," Anakin mused.

"They've known each other since before I was a Senator, and their mutual distrust of Palpatine has made their paths cross more frequently in recent years," she said carefully. She hadn't had a chance to truly talk with Anakin about how he was handling this whole ordeal, and didn't want to ruffle his feathers the first five minutes she had alone with him. Surprisingly, he took the reference to Palpatine in stride.

"I see. When's that transmission going to come through?"

"Soon," she said. Checking to make sure they weren't being overheard, she sat down next to him. "How have you been holding up? I know these past few days can't have been easy for you," she said, taking his hand. A grimace spread across his features, and he shook his head.

"Another time," he muttered. Rising, he brushed off his robes, "I need to find Obi-Wan and Luminara, they'll want to know about this."

"Anakin," Padme said, following him. As they entered the hallway she put on a more professional appearance, but the worry on her face was still noticeable.

"Not now Padme," he said firmly. He pushed the door open to the room the other Jedi were in, who stopped their conversation to face the newcomers.

"Senator Amidala," Luminara said, "again, thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"Really, it's no trouble," Padme told her. She looked at Anakin, and he cleared his throat.

"Senator Amidala was about to tell us that she recently contacted Senator Organa. He's willing to help Jedi, although we're waiting for the file that explains how," he said quickly.

"It should be finished transmitting by now, I'll go get it," Padme said. Luminara and Obi-Wan watched her leave, before turning towards Anakin.

"We need to discuss our plan of action," Luminara said urgently. "We've been catching up on the news, and it seems the Repub-, Empire, has taken over most Separatist territory. Only a few strongholds remain, but they're unleashing that Gen'Dai on those systems. It's unlikely they'll last long," she said. "A Sith is now in control of the government, and we have to stop him."

"I agree. We should attack now while he's still trying to get his power base. The sooner he has the rebelling systems under the control, the more manpower he will have to fight us," Anakin said.

"We have no idea what we're getting into fighting Palpatine. I think we need to know more about him if we're going to defeat him," Obi-Wan argued.

"The Jedi Order knew everything there was to know about Count Dooku and could barely stop him," Anakin countered.

"What can we do right now? There's three of us, and Palpatine has shown he can easily overpower three Jedi. We need time to plan."

"Only because they didn't know what to expect. Now we know he's a Sith and can take him down."

"You're still recovering from your fight with him, and he has an apprentice we'll have to deal with as well."

"I think we're missing out on an important opportunity," Luminara interrupted. "Look, whatever course of action we decide to take, we're on Palpatine's homeworld. It's the perfect opportunity to find out more about him, and potentially how to defeat him."

"Where would we even start? I know he's from Naboo, but there's hundreds of millions of people on this planet," Anakin objected.

"I went through some of the vital records from the city of Emala. All I've gathered is that his father is Cosinga Palpatine, an aristocrat. Emala isn't far from Theed, perhaps an hour," Luminara said. Padme reentered the room, and displayed the file.

"In short it says Yoda is staying at an Alderaanian research facility on Polis Massa. He thinks it's safer there than here, and I agree with him. Fortunately he's requisitioned some specialty parts from Naboo. I think we could smuggle the young ones there without a problem," she said. "And Yoda would like at least one of you to meet him at Polis Massa." Luminara and Obi-Wan looked at one another.

"I suppose I can go. I'm an obvious off-worlder on this planet. Obi-Wan, would you mind staying here until Anakin makes a full recovery? I want all of us to be at our strongest, and I hate the idea of leaving a Jedi alone at a time like this," Luminara said.

"Lets all just go meet Yoda on Polis Massa and plan there," Anakin protested. "It'll save a lot of time, and Polis Massa is far less likely to be under surveillance than this place."

"I'm not sure I can smuggle you all to Polis Massa," Padme said. "We're loading as little materials as we can while making the shipment seem legitimate. If we put all of you on there it would be far heavier than the normal weight." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I think that's as good as it is going to get for now. What time does the transport leave?"

"Tonight. I know it's a quick turnaround but I think Yoda is anxious to see a familiar face," Padme said sympathetically.

"Of course, I'll go let the young ones know," Luminara said, heading to the main hall. Padme headed off to go take care of her dwindling political responsibilities, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"I know how ready you are to take on Palpatine, but we won't be able to beat him unless we know as much as we can and are as strong as we can be," Obi-Wan said. Anakin stared at the wall, running figures in his head.

"Lets just get this over with."

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Mace Windu seethed as he packed his bag. He had been in enough hospitals for such a simple wound. Skywalker had lured him into a minefield and he had been too much of a fool to not notice until the split second before the blast when Skywalker had leapt away. The wounds would have been much worse, but his strength in the Force allowed him to shield himself enough to prevent major injury. He had been initially treated on Mygeeto, since Dantooine was in a worthless and unimportant region of the galaxy, and once he stabilized he was shipped to Coruscant as quickly as possible. After he left the hospital he was going to meet Palpatine and discuss plans for the future of the nascent Empire. For once he looked forward to a meeting with the head of government, since he knew something would actually be accomplished. He took a private speeder to the Emperor's Office, and on his way he saw the smoldering ruins of the Jedi Temple. It was sad to see the Temple in such a state, but it had been a monument to all that was wrong with the Republic, and Windu had no desire to return to that system.

Palpatine greeted him warmly as he entered the office, offering him a glass of mineral water, which he gladly accepted. As he sat down, Palpatine explained recent events in detail.

"Given the involvement of state-sponsored actors, I believe our next best move is to arrest Senator Amidala for high treason. Her allegiance was always questionable given her personal relationship with Skywalker, but this only confirms it," Palpatine finished.

"I agree. What do you plan to do about the remaining two Jedi, Skywalker and Kenobi?" Windu asked. Kenobi could be made to see reason, it was Skywalker they needed to deal with before he became dangerous.

"Alas Senator Amidala has outmaneuvered us for the moment, their location is unknown. I think for now it is best you hunt down any Jedi who may have escaped Order 66," Palpatine said.

"Do you have any clues as to their identities or locations?"

"Fortunately there are not many. Either Secura or Unduli escaped Utapau, an unauthorized starfighter cleared the atmosphere and her location is unknown. Several Padawans attempted to escape the business at the Temple but were stopped, as I'm sure you are aware. While you were tidying up, several humans escaped the Temple with a Padawan and left Coruscant, and were last spotted headed for the Western Reaches. The Padawan in question is Rosheen Basso, her file is being pulled for your reference as we speak," Palpatine continued. Windu nodded. He vaguely remembered the girl. She was a healer, or something along those lines. She shouldn't be a problem.

"Bultar Swan was spotted on Hosnian Prime, but we have been unable to get a fixed location," Palpatine finished. "I trust you are capable of handling these traitors."

"Of course, Emperor," Windu said. He bowed to the man and left, planning his next move. The easiest task would be to hunt down the Padawan who was roaming the Western Reaches. While not much was known about the area, he had been stationed out there in his early years as a Jedi Knight, and was familiar with the handful of planets that were there. If she headed for Takodana he had a number of informants waiting, the same went for Jakku. Two planets in the area held special significance to the Jedi, Jedha was considered the 'homeworld', and Ilum was where all Jedi went through the Gathering ceremony. Both of those would be appealing to a Padawan who had known nothing but the Jedi Order for their entire lives. And while he was finishing off the Padawan, it would give intelligence time to collect more information on the whereabouts of Swan and the other two. He had a suspicion that Swan could be enlightened on the true nature of the Jedi, but for Unduli or Secura, whoever survived, he was doubtful.

* * *

 **POLIS MASSA**

The Royal Naboo pilot carefully glided the transport into the hangar as Luminara scanned for any onlookers. The research station had sent most of the nonessential staff home due to the turbulence in the galaxy, but Luminara was still careful. She went into the storage area and climbed into her designated crate with two younglings, replacing the lid behind her. She was not familiar enough with all the workers on the station to walk down the halls with a dozen or so younglings and Padawans, and decided that they should be carried in to make the shipment appear legitimate. The workshop was close to an old lab addition to the station that had since become obsolete, which was where Yoda was waiting for them. She heard the ramp clang to the floor, and forklifts drive in and out with the crates. Since hers was all the way in the back, it was the last to leave the ship. She felt the turns as they went deeper into the station, and tried to visualize where they were through the Force. After a few minutes her crate slid onto the floor, and the forklift retreated. Eventually she heard the door close, and after several moments, she lifted the lid off the crate and helped out the younglings, who went on to assist their friends.

While they busied themselves, she walked to a keypad in the wall and punched in the code as instructed, and waited. It sent a message to the old lab addition that they had arrived safely, and were ready to move. After nearly half an hour, the doors slid open and a small green figure entered the room.

"Master Yoda!" several of the younglings exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging him. Eventually Yoda broke away, and cleared his throat.

"Tired, you must be. Show you to your rooms, I will," he said. The young ones eagerly followed him, sometimes darting ahead, eager to see where they would be staying for the duration. The old addition was a duracrete structure, and while it was rundown it didn't seem compromised. The furnishing was sparse and the young ones were three to a room, but it was somewhere to stay. Not having to worry about being overheard in a structure separate from the rest of the station, the younglings shrieked and ran down the halls, chasing one another. Certain that they were settled in, Luminara and Yoda slipped into a conference room.

"Thankful I am, for your survival," Yoda said, "and the others."

"I am grateful as well, Yoda," Luminara said. "I want to get to the point, what do you think the next move for the Order should be?" she asked. Yoda closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Clouded the future is, uncertain we are," he began. "Learn more about our foe, we must, if to survive, we are."

"I agree, Obi-Wan is doing just that on Naboo," she told him.

"Kenobi, he did not wish to come?"

"No. Skywalker is injured, and I don't think any of us should be on a planet by ourselves," Luminara answered.

"Agree, I do. A close eye on Skywalker, we must keep," Yoda said. "Tempted by the dark side easily, he is."

"I thought you believed he has shown improvement since his encounter with Dooku," Luminara objected.

"Thought, I did. When Sidious took power, a shift there was in the Force, slight it was, but present," Yoda said. "Walking a fine line, I fear Skywalker does." Luminara nodded, thinking about what the old Master was saying. Skywalker had begun his training far past the normal age, and was too comfortable with letting his emotions run wild for the Jedi. She would never admit this to anyone, but if Obi-Wan had not specifically mentioned Anakin as the one who alerted him to the emergence of the Sith Lord, she would have suspected him of being the apprentice. But after seeing how he had set aside his emotions for the sake of the young ones and had kept himself composed all this time, she realized how wrong she had been. Surely Yoda realized this as well?

"Defeat this Sith, we must. On a mission I have sent Aayla Secura. Return soon she will," Yoda said after a period of silence.

"Aayla survived?" Luminara asked. The last she had seen of her friend was when her ship left the atmosphere of Utapau, but there had been a whole squadron of gunships waiting for her, and Luminara wasn't sure if she had made it further than a parsec.

"Found me, she did. On Coruscant, she is, tampering with communications and assisting any Jedi," Yoda explained. Luminara let out a sigh of relief that another Jedi had made it, surprised Aayla had been willing to return to Coruscant so quickly after what could only be called a purge. But if anyone would be tasked with meddling with transmissions, it was Aayla.

"What do you expect her to tell you?" Luminara asked.

"Mace Windu, she is observing. His fall to the dark side, most troubling," Yoda said. His communicuff blinked, and he read the message. "To the Western Reaches, he is going. Following, she is."

"Won't Windu sense her?"

"A wide berth, she will give him. Skilled at deception she is, after many years in intelligence," Yoda said softly, his eyes looking at something Luminara could not see. He shook his head, and got down from his seat. "The political situation, more I must find out about," he grumbled. Luminara nodded, and was left sitting in the conference room, a wave of insecurity washing over her. Yoda was clearly shaken by the turning of his friend to the dark side, and the infinitesimal number of Jedi that had survived. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair. The Jedi had to take action soon or risk falling victim to their own inertia. She would give Master Yoda seven days. If he didn't have a plan by then, she was sure Skywalker would have one.

* * *

 **JEDHA**

"I always heard this planet was cold, not a desert," Rosheen said, staring out at the dusty Jedha landscape.

"Don't let looks fool you. Desert is only a classification of precipitation, not temperature," Chihiro answered. "You're all going to want to change into some warmer clothes, the nights are frigid."

"I think I left my parka at home," Nayden said, angling the ship for landing.

"I've got some extras," Chihiro told him. "Is Malaika still out?" he asked, turning around in his seat.

"Yes. Don't wake her, she needs to sleep," Rosheen said. It had taken the Mandalorian all of two minutes to fall asleep after they left Coruscanti space, and she had stayed asleep.

"So, have you been to this city before?" Nayden asked, guiding the ship towards a walled city.

"Don't try to dock there!" Chihiro exclaimed, taking over the controls. "You have to go up the steps." He landed the ship behind a rocky outcrop, the walled fortress looming over them.

"That's at least a thousand steps," Nayden protested, pointing at the walls. "You're sure there's not another way?"

"I'm positive. And Rosheen, you're going to want to lose that Padawan braid," Chihiro said, getting up from the controls. "The Holy City shouldn't care we're on the run, but this will be a prime target for the Empire if they've labelled the Jedi as traitors. I don't want to stay here for very long."

"Fine by me," Nayden said. The two went down to look for a parka, and Rosheen woke up Malaika.

"Where are we?" Malaika mumbled, gently pushing herself up.

"Don't strain your arm, it's going to be stiff," Rosheen warned her. "We're on Jedha."

"Jedha?" Malaika repeated. "This is the cold planet. Come on, we better get changed if we don't want to freeze to death."

* * *

Bundled underneath several layers of clothing, the four of them set out for the city.

"I wonder what weather on Coruscant would be like if there was no weather control," Malaika said. "There's no standing bodies of water, it's all duracrete and transparisteel."

"Ask an engineer," Nayden panted. They were almost at the top, and everyone except Chihiro was exhausted.

"Are you part mountain goat?" Rosheen asked Chihiro.

"No," he answered succinctly, reaching the landing. He waited patiently before knocking on the gate. It swung open, and Rosheen was assaulted by all the sights and smells. She had lived most of her life in the Jedi Temple, the only time she left was on diplomatic missions that were comfortably indoors or fighting on the front lines of the Clone Wars. Neither gave her much time to appreciate a metropolis on another planet. The air on Jedha was much drier and cooler than Coruscant, only amplifying the smells. There were vibrant colors everywhere, faded stone structures piled on top of one another. Threadbare tarps covered the walkways that dozens of different species bustled under. Coruscant was ten times as busy, but all movement here was organic, which made all the difference in the world.

Ignoring the spicy and sweet scents that rose from various stalls, Rosheen quickened her pace to keep up with Chihiro. He moved easily through the crowds, gliding around the others as if it were second nature. On Coruscant people normally barged into each other without a second thought when it was crowded, but here there was some attempt to not come into contact with others. Taking in their surroundings, Rosheen saw they were in the shadow of a massive structure.

"Is that the Temple of the Kyber?" she asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Wait here, I'll be back," he said. He quickly disappeared inside.

"What's he off to?" Nayden asked.

"I don't know. He said he'd be back," Rosheen said.

"Coming back or not I don't want to stand out here in the open," Malaika said. She headed over to an archway and leaned against the wall, periodically looking for anyone who was out of place. The siblings stood not far away, a silence falling between the two. After the events at the Temple they hadn't had time to think or process what they would do next, and now it was all that was going through their heads.

"Have you ever been to Jedha?" Rosheen asked.

"No. It's a beautiful planet though. Have you ever been here?" she shook her head.

"I haven't seen many centers of civilization outside of Coruscant."

"It must be hard to hold a candle to," he joked.

"They're each unique," she said. "it's nice to not be in an environment where every little thing is controlled."

"You'd like Corellia then, it's not a single-biome world," Nayden said.

"I remember the forest, but that's about it," Rosheen confessed. "In all my years at the Temple I've never had a reason to visit Corellia."

"Really? I thought the Jedi were supposed to be interstellar diplomats," he said.

"We are, but there's no reason to visit a clearly Republic-aligned planet," she laughed. A shadow fell across her face as recent events came to mind again.

"Rosheen," Nayden started. He was cut off by Chihiro's sudden reemergence.

"We're good to go in. Just be quiet," he said. He guided them into the Temple of the Kyber through a side door, and Nayden blinked as he tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. Bright light shone in from some intermittent dusty windows, but the rest were lit by candles. The floors were a smooth rock, and the stone the walls were made of was porous and light. The whole place seemed worn, as if it had been cleaned too many times and too many people had lived in it, all the little particles they brushed off carried to the far corners of the galaxy. It was a stark contrast to the bright polished look of the Jedi Temple and its vaulted ceilings and high walls. Chihiro led them down several hallways and up a few stairwells, until they reached a large open room. Two people were waiting for them, an older man and a middle-aged woman, both wearing red and tan robes.

"Chihiro, we haven't seen you in ages," the woman said stiffly. "We thought you had left us for good."

"Lanith," the man scolded. "Forgive her, she's had a long day. As a matter of fact, I think it's about time for her to go to the tower," he said pointedly. The woman scowled, and grumbled something that earned her a sharp look. After she left, the mans posture loosened, and he walked towards them. "I'm Govon, the Suzerain for the Guardians of the Whills," he said politely. "Lanith says you are looking for a place to stay."

"Yes, have you heard what's happened on Coruscant?" Chihiro said quickly.

"I am aware. We'll have plenty of time to speak of that later. For now I think we had best figure out your situation," Govon said. "You have a Jedi with you, do you not?" Rosheen bristled, and he put up his hands, "relax, you're among friends here. We are as fond of the new Empire as you," Govon reassured her. "You all must be tired, I'll show you to your rooms for the night." He went out one of the smaller side doors, and the others followed single-file down the narrow hallway. There was barely enough room for two people to pass comfortably, and whenever the occasional person passed by they all pressed against the wall to let them through. Thankfully it widened, and Govon opened some doors at the end of the hallway. "Chihiro can show you the rest, I've got some matters to attend to."

"Where are we?" Rosheen asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Lets talk inside," Chihiro said, pushing into one of the rooms. It was small and simple, yet clean. Two twin beds on opposite walls, two desks, and a closet. Chihiro sat down, and the others followed suit. "The Empire will no doubt be looking for you, so I think it's best we all lay low for a while, agreed?" The others nodded, and he continued. "Simple story, I was born here and once the Guardians realized I was Force-sensitive I was given a mentor and eventually initiated into the Guardians. They're not as powerful as Jedi or Kohtal, but they can still annihilate clones without a doubt," Chihiro said.

"Kohtal?" Rosheen asked.

"Secret Force training camp in the middle of nowhere," Nayden cut in.

"Former secret Force training camp," Malaika corrected. Rosheen nodded, a confused yet exhausted look appearing on her face. They were all tired and ready to rest somewhere that wasn't in the backseat of a cockpit.

"What's a Suzerain?" she asked, saving the lengthy explanations for the morning.

"Just a fancy word for the leader," Chihiro yawned. The sun was setting beyond the wall, orange and red light washing over the stone the city was built out of. Rosheen nodded, heading to the room across the hall.

"As fascinating as today has been, I think I'm going to go take a nap," Malaika said, following Rosheen out.

"Are you Force types always so vague about everything?" Nayden asked. He had spent the better part of the day thoroughly confused about everything from the emergence of the anti-Jedi leader who was what they called a 'Sith', to staying in some sort of compound run by people who called themselves guardians and roamed a desert city with sticks. In the past two days he had interacted more with Force users than he had in his entire life. Chihiro smiled.

"No, just laconic," he answered. Sensing the confusion in his friend, he asked if he was confused about anything.

"All of it." Chihiro nodded.

"It is pretty crazy when you think about it. I'll start from the beginning..." they talked for several hours, Nayden asking questions about how the Force worked, and Chihiro tried to explain things as simply as he could. It was like trying to describe a color, the way the Force worked. Once you used it it was so easily understood, but trying to grasp the concept of the Force without using it must be like trying to hear the scent of a flower. Eventually Nayden began to understand the Force, and they began to talk about the present.

"So who was that woman earlier, you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chihiro answered. "She was my mentor, only a couple of years older than me. When I went to train with the Kohtal, she thought I was tossing the Guardians aside. There's some who think that Force users shouldn't be splintered, and the Jedi should be reincorporated into the Guardians and not embroiled in politics. The Kohtal were generally smart enough to give them a wide berth since they didn't want to be discovered and all, I just happened to run into them on Lah'mu looking for ruins," Chihiro explained. "Anyway, some of them consider me a traitor, the other half are indifferent." The sun was well below the horizon at this point, pitch black surrounding the warm light of the city. A cool dry breeze blew in through the windows, and Nayden shivered.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow?" he asked as he closed the windows.

"Who knows, the Guardians move at their own pace," Chihiro said dismissively. "I'm gonna hit the sack, no one can sleep past the early morning here, it gets too hot."

"Don't let me keep you," Nayden said, hitting the light. While Chihiro began to nod off, he looked down at the city below them. He hated being so far from the ship, and not having anyone to bring it over quickly if need be. He was also more than likely the only non Force-user in a massive temple on some backwater planet in the Western Reaches. His sister who he had seen for the first time in fifteen years was across the hall, and in the past two days they had held a private conversation twice. He wished the galaxy was at peace, that some new government set up wasn't hunting down his sister as a traitor, and they could go home to Corellia and visit their father and see their old home. He had finally reached his sister, and the last place they could go was a lavish Core world crawling with spies. He turned over on the bed, staring at the wall. Regardless of the conflict, he was going to keep his sister safe, no matter what. He hadn't spent fifteen years thinking about her for nothing.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day . . ._**

Malaika stared out the window absently. Chihiro had briefed them on some basic courtesy to show the Guardians before they came into the meeting, but he hadn't warned her of the excessive boredom they were going to experience. All the Guardians had gathered in the hall, and they had started off with security briefings, which she found interesting enough. Imperial activity had increased in the area, scouts were to be expected at any moment, etcetera. But then Chihiro's fascination with the meditative aspect of the Force was suddenly explained. Halfway through the planning of guard duties, they had started discussing how they needed to react to imbalances in the Force, and what they all meant. It had all gone over her head rather quickly, and she could tell Nayden was helplessly lost. Rosheen seemed to have somewhat of a handle on it, but her inexperience was not helping. Leaning over, she whispered in Nayden's ear.

"Normally I would make an excuse to go back down to the ship, but I'm not sure going up and down two million stairs is much better than this," she joked. Nayden smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if I slipped out, I'm a lowly non Force-user after all," he said. "How's your arm?"

"Fine, just slightly sore," Malaika answered. "Have you noticed none of these Guardians use lightsabers? They're in a building full of kyber and don't use it." Nayden shrugged.

"Their staffs are probably made out of some kind of alloy," he told her. "What exactly are we going to do here anyway? I get the feeling we don't have much of a plan here."

"I'm perfectly content with not getting shot at by a bunch of clones, but I agree we need to have a plan. We can't stay here forever," she said.

"You want to ask Chihiro about it? I think they're about to finish," Nayden said. No sooner had he spoken than the Guardians began to file out, pushing up against one another in the flurry of activity. They eventually elbowed their way up to the front, intercepting Chihiro as he headed for the exit.

"We didn't have much time to talk this morning, I think we need to figure out what exactly it is we're doing," Nayden said quietly.

"Yes, we need to speak somewhere in private," he agreed. He led them to a small store room, and they gathered around an incredibly dusty table.

"So we get that your family is from here and all, but what is our plan?" Nayden asked.

"We're all in rather tenuous situations, and I think having a plan will make things easier," Rosheen added.

"I spoke to Govon earlier, he said he'll allow us to stay here for a week. Rosheen, you're welcome to stay if you want to continue your training in the Force, and I can return to the Guardians if I want. But that leaves you two out on the street in a few days," Chihiro said.

"I think the best thing we can do is scout out somewhat hospitable planets," Nayden said. "I don't want to move too hastily while we're still learning about this new government, but I think that by the end of the week we pick a planet and settle there for a while. If the Empire can wipe out some of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy overnight I don't think we stand much chance against them by ourselves."

"I agree, lying low is our best option for now," everyone nodded in agreement, and Chihiro continued. "The Guardians are anticipating an attack from the Empire, so we've all been assigned various jobs to do to help keep the temple safe. Rosheen, they've invited you to train with them if you'd like, Nayden you're on wall duty, and Malaika and I are going down to the ship to bring up any supplies we left behind."

"We're lugging all that up here?" Malaika asked. "That'll take ages!"

"I've borrowed a swoop, it shouldn't take too long," Chihiro said.

"Can I accompany you? I left some stuff on the ship," Rosheen interjected.

"What did you leave behind?" Nayden asked.

"Just some medical supplies," she said.

"Alright, we need an extra pair of hands anyway," Chihiro said. "Come on, the Whills aren't as patient as the Jedi."

* * *

"Is that the last of it?" Rosheen asked. The three of them had spent the past five hours loading various supplies from the ship. The previous owner had left crates of bizarre pieces of machinery and even a few weapons, and they had spent the better part of the past few hours figuring out how to arrange the absurd amount of supplies on the swoop.

"Almost, can you check the ship one last time?" Chihiro answered. She nodded and headed up the ramp. "I'm telling you Malaika, layering the machinery on top is way less suspicious than a bunch of rifles," he continued.

"We could have made two trips and already be done with," Malaika argued.

"And looked like we were about to invade? The Whills only use lightbows, not rifles."

"Then why are we bringing weapons if they have their own?"

"Jedhans are very defensive of the Holy City, you don't want them improvising their own weapons," Chihiro warned.

"What are you talking about? I saw twenty blaster pistols on the way out and half the city wasn't even awake! They've got plenty!"

"Are you two _still_ arguing?" Rosheen asked. "And why couldn't we just fly the ship closer to the temple if it's such a pain?"

"There's an outcrop the Whills keep their ships behind, but since they use them about as often as Jedi use blasters, our functioning ship would stick out like a sore thumb. And I think it's better we're some distance away, the less likely Imperials are to notice it," Chihiro answered.

"Ok, are you two about done?"

"I think so," Malaika grunted, shoving the last piece of machinery into place. "Who wants to ride it back?"

"I'll walk, I need to clear my head," Rosheen said.

"I do too," Chihiro concurred.

"Suit yourself. See you back at the temple," Malaika said, hopping onto the swoop. The engine sputtered for a moment, and she took off towards the walled city. Rosheen swung her bag onto her back, and began the long walk back. Chihiro walked beside her, a calm look on his face. In a way he reminded her of some of the older Jedi Masters, the ones who had been inducted to the Council long before the Clone Wars. They were always so serene and relaxed no matter the situation, and cared a great deal about the balance of the Force and all its aspects.

The withered mesa walls rose up around them, reflecting the sunlight down onto the sandy ground. When the breeze would shift the sweet smell of spices would sometimes drift down from the city, but mostly it was the dry, empty air that all deserts have.

"So what do you think of the Whills?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know enough about them to say much," she answered.

"But what about the city and the moon?" he continued.

"It's certainly interesting to be somewhere so ancient," she ceded. "There's so many odd figures carved out in the sandstone, it's a sharp contrast to the artificiality of Coruscant."

"That's very poetic," Chihiro smiled. "Have you gotten a chance to see the kyber crystals?"

"No. I'd like to see them in their natural state though. Why don't the Whills use the kybers to make lightsabers? They're far more effective than lightbows."

"Lightsabers are too extreme for them," Chihiro said. "Think about it, the magnitude of damage a lightsaber does is massive and can rarely be reversed. The Whills don't consider themselves a fighting force so much as protectors. It may seem like a very small difference, but for them it's the world. Their mission is to protect the kyber from misuse since they understand their connection to the Force, and don't believe that connections to life should be meddled with." Rosheen nodded. She didn't know much about the Whills philosophy, but didn't doubt their connection to the Force. Since she had entered the temple she had felt the buzz that came with Force sensitives multiply. "You know, they're very similar to the Kohtal, it's a shame the Kohtal cared too much about secrecy to make a meaningful connection," he added.

"The Kohtal? You've said that before but I don't know what it is."

"It is, was, a group of Force users that trained in the ability to utilize all aspects of the Force and lightsaber combat," he said. "Malaika and I were part of it. I wasn't there when it was destroyed, but from what Malaika has told me a bunch of droids rolled in and leveled the place for little to no reason."

"That's terrible," Rosheen said.

"It's no different than what happened with the Jedi now or the Sith hundreds of years ago. There's always such an extreme cycle of elimination and growth in the Force. The Jedi hunt down the Sith, the Sith undermine the Jedi, the process repeats."

"Because the Sith are corrupted by the dark side," Rosheen answered. "You can't go to the dark side and just walk away untouched. That's why the Jedi have to stop them, so they don't bring the galaxy into the utter chaos."

"The Force isn't inherently good or bad, it's just intent made real," Chihiro answered simply.

"Exactly. If you're using it to feed bad intent, you're using the dark side and nothing good can come of it. That's what happens when you let your emotions run wild, it's why the Jedi don't let that happen," Rosheen argued.

"Yes, the Jedi made their vision so clear they couldn't see a Sith coming when he was in the building next door," he retorted. Seeing the expression on her face, he softened his voice, "I'm not trying to upset you. The Force has always been at one extreme or the other," he said as a ship passed overhead.

"Lets just agree to disagree," she told him.

"Alright," he agreed. They were getting close to the steps, and Chihiro sighed. He had always hated climbing these, even as a child.

"So why did you leave the Whills?" Rosheen asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to see more of the galaxy than Jedha," Chihiro said. "Most of the Whills are content with staying on Jedha and drawing on the power of kybers, but I wanted to see more of the galaxy. I was fascinated by the fact there was another group of Force users who had a different belief system, especially since you don't have to be discovered by them at an incredibly young age." Rosheen nodded. She began to say something, but Chihiro was distracted by a sudden shift in the Force. He turned around to see a man in robes quickly approaching, his face partially obscured by the hood.

"Master Windu?" Rosheen asked, squinting as she stepped forward. The man was nearly upon them when Chihiro suddenly yanked her aside, out of the path of the swinging lightsaber. Rosheen stumbled back in shock, but Chihiro quickly drew his lightsaber in response. Purple and grey clashed, their lightsabers growling as they locked. He eventually knocked his loose, taking the other man by surprise.

"I see the Whills have upgraded their weapons?" the man said icily, lunging forward. Unsure of the mans fighting style, Chihiro went purely on the defense. The man Rosheen had called Windu was definitely tapping into the dark side, evident in his fighting style and the energy surrounding him. He would definitely be a fierce opponent, Chihiro was already feeling the heat and he was only deflecting the blows. Rosheen must have snapped out of her disbelief, as a green lightsaber had joined the fray. Even though Windu was outnumbered two to one, apparently a healer and Kohtal were nothing serious, as he lazily parried their thrusts and tried to separate them. His blows came quickly with little reprieve in between, and Chihiro could sense Rosheen was switching over to pure defense mode. They weren't going to last long, one of them would leave a hole in their defense and the other would be toast. He wished he had spent more timing practicing his dueling, but it was too late for that now. Staggering back from one of Windu's blows, the fallen Jedi used the opportunity to swing at Rosheen, shoving her lightsaber aside. Chihiro reacted quickly, his Force pull launching Rosheen into the air and away from the purple lightsaber. She landed a bit roughly next to him, but otherwise unharmed.

"Go get Malaika and the others, quickly," he hissed. Putting Rosheen and the stairs behind him, he charged at Windu.

* * *

Nayden laughed as one of the Guardians told a joke. Jedha was relaxing, and the Guardians were friendly. After that nightmare of a briefing, Nayden had found himself staring down blankly at the mesas. It had been picturesque for the first ten minutes, afterwards he truly understood how still the desert was. Fortunately, one of the Guardians had interrupted his boredom, and invited him over for a game of dejarik and eventually cards. They drank some cheap Felucian beer, for some reason the only affordable cool drink on the planet, and Nayden was enjoying not having anything to worry about for a while. His sister was with a Mandalorian who was one of the best fighters he had ever met, and Chihiro, who was for all intents and purposes a Jedi as far as Nayden was concerned. One of the Guardians ran over, and began shouting.

"A star destroyer just dropped from hyperspace!" The group quickly looked up at the sky, and sure enough, the gray figure of a star destroyer could be seen. Instantly the Guardians scrambled.

"Battle stations!" Isau yelled, picking up his lightbow. Nayden grabbed his blaster, and began to fire as one of the first gunships made their descent. A volley of blaster bolts came from around him, and Nayden was stunned as a direct hit from one of the lightbows took it down. Several more swooped over head, knocking out portions of the sandstone wall. Dust filled the air, and Nayden was only vaguely aware of some of the denizens producing their own weapons, some running away. He tried his best to hit the ships as best he could, but his aim was exceedingly average. Frustrated, he tried to figure out how to break away and get on the Kom'rk. If he could take out the gunships before they landed troops, it would make defending the city so much easier. Yelling to Isau what he was going to do, he fired several times at the advancing gunship and made his way to the main stairs. He went down two at a time, he would have to move quickly if he was going to be of any real assistance.

* * *

Malaika jumped as a worse-for-wear looking Rosheen banged open the door to the storage area. She and a few other Guardians had been working at unloading the swoop, and were almost finished.

"Malaika come quick! Windu started attacking and it's just him and Windu!" she exclaimed, pulling her away.

"Where?" she demanded.

"South wall," Rosheen told her. Without a second thought, Malaika swung up on the swoop and gunned it out of the temple complex. The area around the temple was largely abandoned at midday, and she quickly made it to the south gate. Far below she could see a purple and a gray lightsaber clashing. If she hadn't know before hand, Malaika easily would have known which was Windu. His attacks were cleaner and more powerful, his defenses effortless and simple. She plunged the swoop down the steps, focusing on not flying out of the seat. She blew by someone on the steps, but didn't stop. Eventually the swoop leveled out and she sped towards her friend, and leapt off, drawing her lightsaber in the air. Malaika swiped at the man, but he quickly parried her attack. Pressing closer, she kicked at him, hitting his knee. He recoiled in pain, but bounced back into the battle rapidly. Bombing sounded in the distance, but she tuned it out to focus on her opponent. She could sense Chihiro was tired from holding his own for so long, and the other man could sense it too, focusing on attacking Chihiro with all his strength while merely brushing Malaika aside. She attempted to distract him, but each time she was met with an expert parry. He seemed to know what they were about to do before they even thought about it, as if they were three seconds behind him. Malaika put up her mental shields as best she could, but he was still faster than either of them.

* * *

Chihiro was putting less and less effort into his offense. He hated the idea of leaving Malaika out to dry, but he couldn't keep up with the pace of the duel. She was reacting far faster than he could, and Windu was only taking advantage of the disparity. What puzzled him the most about their opponent was that he only expressed his rage in his fighting. Whenever angry people thought, they were often screaming or yelling or losing control and attacking with unchecked ferocity. Instead, the man seemed to channel his anger into his skill, making him even deadlier. There was no doubt in his mind this man was a Sith.

Bombs were crashing in the distance, shaking the ground beneath their feet. The deafening roar of laser canons sounded from the gunships that battled above their heads. Parts from destroyed ships rained down around the city, making it increasingly more difficult to concentrate, the constantly changing surroundings always vying for their attention. The gunships were beginning to touch down near some of the compromised gates, clone troopers advancing on the city.

Windu broke a brief interlocking of his and Malaika's lightsabers, sending her back a few paces. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he lifted his lightsaber, and brought it down in an overhead attack. Malaika reacted surprisingly quickly, jumping forward and kicking him square in the chest. She had lowered her lightsaber to do so, and Windu used a strong Force push, sending her smack into Rosheen at the foot of the stairs. His lightsaber crashed down, and Chihiro lifted his lightsaber to block it. In a split second, Windu slipped his lightsaber around in a quick movement.

* * *

Malaika pushed herself to her feet as quickly as she could. Rage clouded her vision, and she used the Force to clear the thirty feet between her and Windu in a split second. A flurry of blows rained down on him, each far more powerful than they were before. Her maneuvers were cleaner, and her reactions quicker. Blaster fire went off around them, but her sheer anger gave her tunnel vision. She was only vaguely aware of Rosheen saying something behind her, what or to who she did not know nor care. All that mattered at the moment was the man in front of her. He had killed Chihiro.

Just thinking about it only made her angrier. Her blade locked with Windu's, and she kicked as hard as she could at his knee, sending him stumbling back. She swung her lightsaber down hard, but he brought his up in time to push it aside. He quickly leaped through the air above her head, cutting her arm in the process. Ignoring it, Malaika lunged at him, and ducked as a stray blaster bolt whizzed by her head, leaving Windu to deflect it. Unfortunately Windu was unfazed, and continued his attack. A metallic groaning was heard over head, and the two leaped apart as a gunship crashed down where they had been standing. Blinking, Malaika was stunned to see that the area had turned into a battle ground. The clones were trying to march on the city, but there was no clear line between them and the Jedhans they were attacking. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she whipped around.

"We need to get out of here!" Rosheen yelled. "Nayden is bringing the ship around, we've got to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted back.

"Malaika, we have to go!" Rosheen cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a mound of rocks. She deflected blaster bolts with her lightsaber, and had a surprisingly strong grip for someone her age. Malaika looked around, analyzing the battle, and saw the Jedhans were quickly losing ground to the sheer numbers of clones. They were retreating up the steps to the gates, trying to create a bottleneck. Rosheen pushed her down as a blast went off nearby, and pulled her back up. The next few moments went by in a blur, them reaching the rocks, the Kom'rk landing, Rosheen dragging her up the ramp, the ship taking off, the deck beneath her feet lurching as Nayden avoided canon fire from some gunships.

 _Chihiro is dead. Chihiro is dead,_ was all she could think of. It was so quick she barely believed it had happened. A quick stab and he fell to the ground. No nothing, he just fell. The man who had been her mentor for the past six years was _dead_.

 _Not just dead, murdered_ , she thought. Windu had to have attacked him first, Chihiro wasn't the type to pick fights with strangers. For some reason the man had decided to attack her friend. And now he was dead. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she quickly shut herself in her room before she lost it in the hold. Warm tears flowed freely down her cheeks, blurring her vision. It had been so long since she had unleashed the full force of her emotions, and she sat down on the floor as she sobbed. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair he died. Anger suddenly replaced the sadness, and she punched the bulkhead. Chihiro had been by far one of the kindest people she had known, just a generally decent human being. He didn't deserve to go out like that, stabbed in the middle of some desert. All he ever wanted to do was unravel the mysteries of the Force, not fight in a war. It was beyond infuriating! She had sensed the blind hatred, the man didn't care who he cut down, and now Chihiro was dead.

Malaika wiped her face. Already the walls were starting to return, and she stared at the ceiling. The Sith had taken away one of the closest people she had to family in the galaxy. And for that he was going to pay.


	35. Chapter 34

**If you haven't seen Snar Wors by Sorenova go watch it now.**

 _ **This chapter hits on some content in Darth Plagueis so SPOILERS!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

* * *

 **NABOO**

 _Emala, Lake Country_

Obi-Wan looked out at the passing country side. The train was taking him to Emala, where he hoped to learn more about the man he and the rest of the galaxy had thought was simply a politician from Naboo. Luminara had give him all the information she had gathered before she departed for Polis Massa, and he went through it on his holo. Fortunately he was alone in the compartment. Emala was a luxurious city in Lake Country, and most of those on the train were wealthy citizens returning home to celebrate what they thought was the end of the war.

The train rolled into the station, and Obi-Wan exited the train as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. Undoubtedly all modes of transportation were under heavy surveillance for Jedi such as himself, and that was why he had chosen a crowded train to travel on. Queen Jamillia had managed to keep the clone presence on her planet during the war, and while at the time it had seemed incredibly foolish, Obi-Wan was now incredibly grateful. He cut through back alleys to reach the city hall, having memorized the layout of the city before he got on the train. The building was clean and polished like everything else in the main square, made of rosy stone and white trim. Naboo culture greatly emphasized public accountability, as such the city hall was open to the public.

 _Ironic,_ he thought as he climbed the steps. Perhaps the most deceitful politician of all time had come from Naboo, it was so bizarre. He scanned the signs, and followed them down a few levels to the records hall. Dataports were scattered across the room, organized by timeframe and subject matter. Only two Naboo were in the room, the rest of the population above ground celebrating their leaders survival of a 'coup'. Obi-Wan settled himself at a dataport that contained material preceding the Invasion of Naboo, and began to search anything that had to do with Sheev Palpatine.

At first he didn't find anything he hadn't already expected, the man was born sixty-five years ago in his family's ancestral home, member of the Legislative Youth Program, good grades at Theed University, business deals with the IGB, etcetera. He was working his way through the mans teenaged years, when he saw a news article detailing a space accident. **Tragedy in House of Palpatine, Sheev sole survivor**. Obi-Wan frowned, the Chancellor/Emperor had never mentioned his family dying in a wreck in shipwreck. Examining it more closely, he saw that it was some sort of freak accident, the entire family had been killed except Palpatine, they had been on their way to pick him up from Chandrila so they could go on a family vacation. It was a bit too perfect of a situation for the young man, as not even a month later he had sold his family's home and moved to Theed. Oddly enough, he began to make frequent trips to Mygeeto with the Magister of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Hego Damask II.

 _Now this is odd_ , Obi-Wan thought. The IGB was too close to the Trade Federation, which he know knew to be in league with Palpatine as the leader of the Separatists. That had to be how he made his connections with them, there was no other way he would have the time before the Invasion of Naboo. He looked up at the time and was surprised to see three hours had passed. He was spending too much time down here, only one person was left at the dataport, and they were getting ready to leave. Obi-Wan typed in a command to download the files on Palpatine and this Damask character. He had hoped it wouldn't come down to this, downloading took an absurd amount of time and no doubt was logged in the system. He tried to look as nonchalant as possible, casually flicking through the files as if he had nothing to worry about. Cautiously, he reached out into the Force. Not sensing any hostiles, he returned his attention to the records hall. No doubt Palpatine would be notified of the download of his public records, and would send a team to investigate. He'd have to lay low at Padme's lake house for the next week or so.

 _Not like you had anything else planned_ , he thought. Besides, he would need a lot of time to sift through all these records. Still having a lot of time left on the download, he allowed his thoughts to wander. His first thought was of Anakin. From the get go he had noticed Anakin was pushing his emotions off to the side again. The Council had always thought Anakin experienced too much emotion, and while that was true, it was really Anakin trying to harness his emotions like the other Jedi, only instead of releasing them he walled them up until he exploded. It was a bad habit, and Obi-Wan had tried to help him release his emotions, but nothing they had tried had been successful. He did seem better about it whenever they were on Coruscant though, perhaps the Jedi Temple gave him a sense of stability. He was especially worried now that Anakin had had to make a snap decision and turn against a man he had respected and admired as a mentor. It was undoubtedly a difficult situation for him, but he was acting like it didn't bother him in the slightest. He was going to have to get him to open about this, letting it alone would have consequences Obi-Wan didn't want to think about.

A soft ding sounded from the dataport, and Obi-Wan withdrew his holo. Not wasting any time, he made his way back to the train station.

* * *

 _Amidala Lake House_

Anakin sat on the banks of the lake, looking at the waves that reflected the sun. The air was cool and fresh, a welcome sensation after breathing in the carefully conditioned and polluted air on Coruscant. Now that the Padawans and Luminara were off to Polis Massa, and Obi-Wan was in Emala gathering records, he was virtually alone in the house. Padme was several hours away in Theed, participating in the homecoming ceremonies. One of the handmaids had stayed behind to guard the house and ward off any Imperials who may drop by, but she was busy and Anakin did not want to disturb her. He hated the idea of Padme being hours away, where he was powerless to do anything. He knew the handmaids were more than capable of defending her from any physical threats, but he knew how insidious Palpatine was, and shuddered at what he might do. So far nothing had happened to lead them to believe that he had his eye on her, but he knew of her real relationship to him, and Anakin knew it was only a matter of time.

The wind blew stronger, and Anakin got up to go inside. The temperature had been steadily dropping as the day wore on, no doubt caused by the stormy clouds in the distance. Despite living on Coruscant for more than half of his life and his years away from Tatooine, he was still sensitive to temperatures below blazing hot. Bored an unsure of what else to do, he began to fiddle with his communicator. Jedi frequencies were still jammed, Yoda's channel was still broadcasting the encrypted message, nothing new. Eventually growing tired of listening to static, he leaned back and thought of how to handle Palpatine. Whatever Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi believed, they had to do something about the newly-christened Emperor soon. Palpatine was not a man to go into a situation without foreseeing every possible outcome and planning accordingly. He had seen that the bounty on his head was an exorbitant amount, far higher than most of the other Jedi.

He knew from the prophecy he was supposed to bring balance to the Force, but how or when he was never told. He knew he was far more powerful than the other Jedi, even if they pretended to treat him as an equal. That had been one of the infuriating things about the Jedi. In one breath they spoke of how he was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force, but in another they told him to contain his power, or he would fall to the dark side.

How to defeat Palpatine was an entirely different can of worms. Before the clones turned and the Jedi were regarded as traitors, he would have been satisfied with arresting the man and giving him a tribunal in the Jedi Courts. While he didn't trust the Council, he didn't doubt they would give a Sith Lord an unjust or light punishment, especially one who had masterminded a war. Of course, if he had disguised himself from the Jedi and manipulated them for so long, he might hoodwink them again.

Downstairs something shattered and a blaster sounded. Anakin lept to his feet, and he heard the return fire of many more blasters. He drew his lightsaber and charged down the stairs, a squad of clones appearing at the bottom and opening fire. Without breaking stride he quickly deflected the bolts, and cut down the remaining clones as he reached the base of the stairs. Dozens of clones were swarming the house, and he knew he and the handmaid would have to escape quickly before even more arrived. Most of the blaster fire seemed to be around the communications room, Anakin quickly made his way towards it. He knew the clones were the 501st, and did the best to push that fact far from his mind, focusing on the strategy they would use.

They had come in through the servants entrance, and were slowly pushing him back towards the spacious entryway. First rule of taking down an opponent with a lightsaber, fire on them from all directions. Not falling for their trap, he pressed forward, moving his lightsaber as quickly as he could, scattering the bolts. The clones rapidly drew back, and Anakin paused. He heard glass shatter down the hall, and a grenade sent debris flying, Anakin ducked, using a Force shield to stop the shrapnel. He peered around the partially demolished wall, and Yane stumbled out, covered in dust and coughing. He rushed forward to help her, picking her up and running down the hallway. The clones must have realized the upstairs was empty, he could hear them thundering down the stairs.

He let Yane down once they reached the hangar door, and he kicked it open, his lightsaber ready to deflect any blaster bolts. None came, and he gingerly helped the handmaid into a side car. He moved as quickly as he could, hopping on a speeder bike and speeding away from the house as quickly as he could, cutting through the woods to throw off their scanners. Gritting his teeth, he buzzed through the dense forest, focusing on not crashing in an inferno. As they came upon an open country road, he pulled his wrist up and began to speak loudly into the commlink.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan come in," he said. After a few moments Obi-Wan's image appeared.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching him.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the town square. What happened? There's clones all over the place, I had to use a mind trick to evade them," Obi-Wan hissed.

"They found out we were at the lake house. Have you heard from Padme?" he demanded.

"No, but I'll try to reach her. I'll be waiting by the refueling station," Obi-Wan said, ending the transmission.

* * *

It didn't take as long as he thought it would to reach the fuel station. Obi-Wan sat hunched over by the entrance, his robe masking his features. He slowly got up and made his way over to the speeder bike Anakin had parked down the way.

"Did you hear from Padme?" Anakin asked as he meddled with the unattended speeder adjacent to theirs, working on bypassing the security system.

"No, I couldn't get ahold of her." Yane stirred in the sidecab, and Obi-Wan rushed over to examine her.

"Yane, are you alright?" he asked, checking her for any wounds. Surprisingly, she was relatively unscathed, the worst of it was a few cuts and a goose egg on her forehead.

"I was behind a processor when the blast went off," she said, seeing the look on his face. "Padme was arrested for treason," she breathed.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed. Yane nodded.

"Said she was in league with the Jedi coup, was hiding some in her family home. Have some other evidence that would be released later. Contact with Jedi doesn't get a trial, automatic imprisonment," she explained. Anakin saw red. Palpatine had gone after his wife, he had known he would. And he hadn't done a thing to stop it! He curled his hand in a fist, resisting the urge to send things flying. His wife _and child_ were going to be locked up in a securimax prison, never to see the light of day. He had to rescue her before she was moved to Coruscant. Forget about Palpatine controlling the galaxy, he had to save Padme.

"I think you need to rest Yane, you've got quite the head injury," Obi-Wan said. She nodded, and leaned back in the seat. Obi-Wan awkwardly climbed in behind her, climbing onto the speeder. "Anakin," he said softly, touching his arm. Anakin ignored him, finally igniting the engine on the speeder he had been working on. As if he couldn't hear him, he squeezed the throttle as hard as he could, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. Obi-Wan felt his stomach clench, this was not a good sign at all. He started his speeder and took off after him, trying not to fall behind.

* * *

Anakin had abandoned the bike outside of Theed, and an ominous feeling washed over Obi-Wan. He hid Yane in a seedy hotel, and set off for the detention center. It was all too obvious what Anakin was going to do next, and Obi-Wan prayed to the Force he would be able to find him in time. He didn't know much about the detention center on Naboo, never having the occasion to visit it. It was an eyesore compared to the other buildings around it, surrounded by security fences and shields, made of cold metal compared to the masonry of the other buildings.

"Anakin, come in," he whispered into his commlink. Clones patrolled the area in and around the complex, and Obi-Wan began to walk a large perimeter around the building. Silence. He felt his heartbeat quickening, and an explosion ripped through the southern side of the complex. The clones began to bark orders, running towards the blast site. Knowing Anakin had to be somewhere nearby, Obi-Wan followed, using the Force to try to locate Anakin. Clones were yelling, and he saw the familiar blue lightsaber cutting its way through. Drawing his own, Obi-Wan ran up to help. What was Anakin thinking? With this many clones he'd be overrun. Sure enough, an entire squadron poured out of the building, joining the fray. Some of them began to lob grenades, but Anakin merely jumped over to a new group of clones and began mowing them down. Eventually Obi-Wan worked his way over to him, deflecting a bolt aimed straight for Anakin's head.

"Are you insane?" Obi-Wan yelled over the mayhem.

"I got tired of talking," he said laconically. A pair of hangar doors rattled open in the distance, and Anakin took off towards it, deftly swinging his lightsaber. Obi-Wan finished the last of the clones at the blast site, and sprinted towards Anakin. A special forces unit had just landed further down the runway, laying down cover fire for a transport that was taking off. "She's on the ship!" Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan looked around, trying to find something he could use to stop the ship from taking off. The special forces unit was quickly spreading around the yard, and Obi-Wan deflected the bolts as accurately as possible.

Suddenly it seemed as if the air was vibrating all around him, emanating from a spot a few feet away. Risking a glance, he saw Anakin was concentrating entirely on the ship, and to Obi-Wan's amazement it was visibly slowing down. The special forces unit noticed and doubled their efforts, sending Obi-Wan into overdrive. He leaped as far and as fast as he could, each of his movements with purpose. He let one bolt through, and the air went still as quickly as a rope snaps. The energy the pilot must have redirected to the thrusters was now unchallenged, and the ship shot off into space.

If Obi-Wan hadn't known Anakin for fifteen years, he might have run away in terror. Pure rage was rolling off of him in waves, even the clones seemed to sense a change, hunkering down in their positions instead of advancing in what would seemingly be a quick and clean attack. For one agonizing second, nothing moved. Even the dust seemed to have stopped falling. Shattering the silence, Anakin let out a yell and charged the clones. Unknowingly tapping into the Force, he moved with blazing speed, striking down the clones before they had a chance to react.

Snapping himself out of his stupor, Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and attacked the few remaining clones, effectively eliminating the security staff. He had barely stopped to catch his breath, and Anakin was already racing off to engage the reinforcements.

"Anakin!" he yelled, taking off after his former Padawan. Anakin might be the most powerful Jedi alive, but taking on an entire barracks worth of clones was suicide. He grabbed Anakin's arm, and pulled him behind some of the collapsed duracrete. "There's nothing we can do for Padme now, we have to go!"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"She's on her way to Coruscant. If you want to help her we have to go now," Obi-Wan said firmly, not relinquishing his hold on the younger mans arm. For the brief moment they had stepped aside, Anakin seemed to calm down a bit. Exhaling, he pulled his arm free.

"Alright," he said bitterly. The two moved quickly through the rubble, ducking down whenever a group of clones rolled past them. Eventually they made it out of the former prison complex unnoticed, and Obi-Wan patched a transmission to Yane.

 **Going off the radar with some friends. May the Force be with you** , she answered. Obi-Wan sighed, one more worry off his chest.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Palpatine grinned as he felt Skywalker's rage in the Force. The sheer power emanating from the young man, even halfway across the galaxy, was intoxicating. Even though it infuriated him the young man was not his apprentice, the waves he sent through the Force were far beyond anything the ignorant Jedi or even most Sith could accomplish. He wished he wouldn't have to destroy the young man, and the odds of that slightly decreased with Amidala locked away. His apprentice had lauded his decision to arrest her, and had encouraged him to reveal the relationship between Skywalker and Amidala. But Palpatine had held off, no sense in wasting all his aces at once.


	36. Chapter 35

**Guest: I will be keeping this up after I begin on the new one.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

* * *

 **CORELLIAN RUN, MID RIM**

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan. Anakin had kept a death grip on the controls even though they were in a hyperspace lane. His stony expression hadn't wavered, and he spoke in monosyllables only when absolutely necessary. Obi-Wan wished they were in better circumstances to broach the sensitive subject, but it had to be discussed.

"Anakin, would you please let autopilot take over? I think it can steer us through a hyperlane," he said gently. Anakin relented, slowly releasing his grip and leaning back in his seat. After a pause, Obi-Wan continued, "I know you're upset. Would you please tell me what's going through your mind? I only want to help you." There was another long pause, and Anakin began to speak rapidly.

"Palpatine goes off and becomes a Sith Lord and takes over the galaxy, and the Council didn't even notice! And now that _kark_ arrested Padme for treason! Do you know how many Senators share her views and haven't been carted off and had their house leveled by clones? I won't let him harm her, she's done nothing wrong!" he fell silent again. This entire situation only made him think of his life on Tatooine, how anything the Hutts or the man with the biggest gun said was law. And this great 'democracy' had been toppled like a house of cards! _So much for being a safeguard of freedom,_ he thought bitterly. Palpatine had played them all, the suspicions of the Council be damned. _I should have killed him when I had the chance_.

"Anakin, I can't imagine what you're going through, but for now we've got to find a way to get a handle on our emotions if we're going to plan our next move effectively," he heard Obi-Wan say.

"Us 'planning our next move' got Padme arrested!" Anakin exclaimed. "We can't keep sitting around, we have to _do_ something! I'm not going to let anything happen to her, not after all she's done for us!"

"I understand how easy it is to let your concern for someone you are in a relationship with take over, but you have to keep a clear head now," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Well what else would-," Anakin stopped talking mid-sentence, looking Obi-Wan square in the eye. "Did you say in a relationship?" he asked, the words hitting him in the face. He thought his heart was going to stop, _does he know_?

"Yes. I always knew you and Padme had a close relationship, but I didn't think it was of that nature until recently. How long have you been seeing each other?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, as if he were discussing the weather and not a forbidden relationship that would have Anakin expelled from the Jedi Order faster than he could say bantha.

"How?" Anakin asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"Please, you didn't think I would figure it out?" Obi-Wan asked sardonically. "You began to have mysterious absences from the Temple, even at night. Nothing worth mentioning of course, perhaps you were off meditating or something, you were always in better moods when we were on Coruscant. Padme would always ask about you when I was on furlough and you weren't, always discretely of course. Once you began _volunteering_ to spend a day with the politicians I knew there was something going on," he added jokingly.

"Did you tell anyone?" Anakin asked quickly.

"No, I didn't have anything solid to ask you about that couldn't be given an innocent explanation."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the First Battle of Geonosis," Obi-Wan answered nonchalantly. Anakin sat in silence, completely shocked and overwhelmed. Obi-Wan had suspected his and Padme's relationship since the day they got married and hadn't so much as hinted that he knew something was going on. Had the Council suspected as well? _At least that's not a problem anymore, the Council doesn't exist_ , Anakin thought, a bizarre ray of optimism shining through. Obi-Wan could tell his former Padawan was still processing the fact that he had figured out, but the younger man did seem more at ease, less tense. That was as good as it was going to get for now.

"Do you have any thoughts on how to rescue Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, gingerly steering the conversation. "I know if we contact Luminara she will be more than willing to assist us."

"I'll dial her right now," Anakin said, pulling up his holo. Seconds later, Luminara's image filled the display.

"Is it safe to assume you're contacting me with regard to a certain Senator from Naboo?" she asked. The one channel they could pick up on Polis Massa was the news, and whenever the younglings were otherwise occupied, she learned as much as she could about Palpatine's new regime. A few hours ago news had broken that Senator Amidala had been arrested for high treason after colluding with Jedi revolutionaries such as Anakin Skywalker and Yoda. A grainy video had surfaced of her boarding a ship in prison garb, but it was too unfocused for Luminara to discern anything about her condition.

"Yes. Can you make it to Coruscant at the moment?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, we're under some travel restrictions. You need to contact Aayla, she's nearby," she told them. "I know Senator Amidala is in the securimax prison, but I can't say what block. Aayla will be of more help with that. I'll let her know you're coming and she'll tell you how to reach her."

"We will. Have you and Yoda decided on how to deal with Palpatine?" Anakin asked. An annoyed look flashed across her face, but she quickly concealed it.

"Yoda has yet to decide on how to proceed," she said, a bitter edge in her voice. Anakin nodded sympathetically. He had often felt the same way when the Council would drone on and on about this or that, he couldn't imagine being trapped on a barren asteroid with nothing to do.

"He will make the right decision, I'm sure," Obi-Wan said encouragingly. "I don't want to keep this line open any longer. May the Force be with you, Luminara," he said reverently.

"May the Force be with the both of you," she said, bowing her head. The controls began to ding, indicating they would need to drop out of hyperspace soon to arrive on Coruscant. Anakin replaced his holo and gripped the controls. He was going to save his wife, no matter what.

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Anakin looked around as inconspicuously as he could manage. He was anxious to save Padme from Palpatine, but a significant portion of that rested on Aayla giving them valuable information. And Aayla was ten minutes late. He began to drum his fingers, but ceased after seeing Obi-Wan's glare. Drumming his fingers had always annoyed the Jedi Master, and no doubt he was more on edge than usual today. The two sat in a booth in the back of a bar that could only be disguised as disgusting. They were on the edge of The Works district, and the stench was worse than Anakin remembered. A figure slid into the booth next to them, and pulled off their hood.

"I'm so glad to hear the both of you are alright. All I've heard is the propaganda, nothing reliable," Aayla said quickly, pulling Anakin into a hug and squeezing Obi-Wan's hand.

"It's good to hear you're alright as well, Aayla," Obi-Wan said cordially. Seeing the impatient look on Anakin's face, he continued. "Do you have information on where Senator Amidala is being held?"

"Yes. We'll have to talk about this in the apartment, I don't want to attract attention," she said, looking around. "Follow me." Getting up from the table, she moved casually to the exit, and the two other Jedi followed her. They kept some distance between one another on the sidewalk, but never lost sight of each other. She led them down several levels, and into an old duracrete structure that looked like it had been built in the aftermath of the New Sith Wars. Aayla's unit matched the definition of some choice Huttese words, but Anakin declined to comment on that. If they were safe on a planet that was crawling with clones looking for Jedi to kill, he was fine.

"What information do you have?" Anakin asked.

"I'll show you," she said. She did something to her holo, and a layout of the securimax prison projected out into the room.

"How did you get this?" Anakin asked, impressed yet baffled.

"Intelligence is an underappreciated field," Aayla said deviously. "The Empire must have realized we might get our hands on this, because Padme Amidala is logged in two different cell blocks on opposite ends of the building." Anakin saw the highlighted cells and grimaced. One was the top wing on the east side, and the other the lowest level on the west side.

"Palpatine really doesn't want to take any chances on her escaping," Obi-Wan said grimly. "Aayla, if you were Palpatine which cell would you place her in?"

"Lowest one. Both have equivalent amounts of security, but the lower level is less accessible," she said. "I'm friends with one of the human guards from before the purge. He might be able to find out, but it will take at least a day."

"Do you want to wait a day Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. The younger man scrutinized the map, thinking of all the possibilities. At their strongest they would be three each, but if they made the wrong choice they were all dead. They could divide up into teams of one and two, or he and Obi-Wan went to a cell and Aayla took care of the security systems. None of his plans seemed viable, they simply didn't have enough people to make up for their lack of information.

"I think so," he said. He despised the idea of leaving Padme in prison a moment longer than necessary, but she was strong, he knew she could make it through one day. She had to.

"Alright, I think that settles it," Obi-Wan said. Aayla nodded.

"I'll go find him now, he gets off around this time and goes out for drinks with his friends," she said, heading for the door. "Goes without saying but don't leave the apartment while I'm gone. I've only lasted this long because half the humans here can't tell one twi'lek from another. You don't have that luxury," with that, she shut the door. Anakin kept his focus on the plans. He wanted to have a plan as foolproof as they came when the moment came to rescue Padme, he wouldn't leave his wife's fate to random chance. He had the power to free her, and he wasn't going to squander it.

"I'm going to get some rest, keep my head on straight," Obi-Wan said, hinting that Anakin should do the same.

"Sleep well," Anakin responded. Obi-Wan laid down on the couch, and Anakin kept his gaze focused on the holo. He would save his wife, he had to.

* * *

"Good news and bad news," Aayla said as she entered. "Good news, my friend not only told me what block she was in, it's the lower one. _And_ , he'll help us break her out. Come on Obi," she said, sighing when she saw his sleeping figure. Gently waking him, she continued speaking, "bad news is they're expecting a hundred new guards tomorrow."

"A hundred?" Obi-Wan repeated blearily.

"We have to go today then, we can't waste any time," Anakin said, getting up from his sitting position on the floor. "Palpatine will make sure she never sees the light of day if those reinforcements arrive before we do."

"I agree," Aayla said. "I take it you have a plan then, Skywalker?"

"I do," he answered. "Your friend deactivates the security and surveillance systems in Padme's cellblock, makes them read everything is normal, while you and Obi-Wan break her out. I'll storm the upper level with everything I've got, tripping as many alarms as I can."

"Are you insane? You won't last a minute!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "We're on a planet chock full of clones in case you forgot!"

"That's why it will work. I'm by far the most wanted person in the galaxy, they won't waste a clone on a cell block where there's no security breach. And once you and Obi-Wan are inside, he can bring his ship around and you can use that to escape," Anakin explained.

"And you're going to do what? Fly off into the sunset?" Obi-Wan demanded. He understood his former Padawan would be willing to do whatever it took to rescue his, wife, but this was suicide!

"Not quite. A major speeder lane runs by the prison. I'll jump onto one of the passing speeder and meet you all at a rendezvous point," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're very powerful Skywalker, but I don't think you could handle the full weight of the securimax prison defenses without at least some assitance," Aayla said.

"Can we afford to do anything else? Four is too many to be strolling down the hall to retrieve a prisoner, and two isn't enough in case something goes wrong downstairs."

"And one is enough for when there is trouble upstairs?" Obi-Wan countered. "Don't be foolhardy Anakin, not now."

"I think it can work if Skywalker waits to cause his distraction until we're ready to retrieve Amidala. Griegg will be able to get us to her level, but we'll need security to be thin so we can get her out with less hassle," Aayla suggested. "We can send him a signal to begin his theatrics, and move as quick as we can up to the ship Griegg will have ready and get out of there." Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, looking at both of them. He trusted Aayla and her judgement, as well as Anakin's. But something about his former apprentice seemed, off. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he got the feeling Anakin wasn't sharing everything. Sighing, Obi-Wan put his hands up in resignation.

"Alright. When can we meet this Griegg character?"


	37. Chapter 36

**A huge thank you to everyone who has followed this story! When I first wrote this I didn't think I would get more than ten followers!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

* * *

 **CORUSCANT**

Obi-Wan waited anxiously for Griegg to give them the go-ahead. He had met the Rodian the night before, not nearly enough time for him to determine if the man was trustworthy, and hoped he and Aayla knew what they were doing. But their infiltration of a prison was not the only thing bothering him. Anakin had been acting differently since their arrival on Coruscant, and any abnormal behavior on his part was never, _ever_ , a good sign. He absolutely despised the idea of leaving the young man on his own, but their plan would not work if he did not. So Obi-Wan sat and waited, hoping his former apprentice wasn't going to do something incredibly reckless.

Their commlinks flashed, and Aayla stood up.

"Time to go rescue a Senator," she said, heading down the stairs to the entry level. Obi-Wan followed her, using the Force to sense any disturbances, and keeping his eyes and ears open.

They made it through security without a hassle, thanks to Griegg and one of his coworkers being the only men at the checkpoint. Obi-Wan and Aayla were posing as emissaries from the executive office, and Griegg had generously offered to give them a tour of the facilities. The prison was a maze with its spotless white walls and bright lighting, the place was near silent apart from the air filtration system. It was quite unnerving, and Obi-Wan was already becoming slightly disoriented, as the complex had been designed to hold Force sensitives. To make it worse, his blasted clone armor made it nearly impossible to see anything in his peripheral vision, and hardly anything in front of him for that matter.

Griegg must have taken them down secondary hallways, as they hardly ran into anyone. This area of the prison was dead silent, and Griegg stopped, swiping his keycard into a port. "Here's your Senator," he said, as the door slid open. Obi-Wan stepped inside, and was shocked to see that it was empty.

"I thought you said for sure she was in the bottom level," Obi-Wan said, looking around.

"She's not there?" Griegg asked, peering around the corner. Aayla said some words Yoda would not have appreciated, and Obi-Wan quickly left the cell.

"We've got to move quickly, someone requesting to open an empty cell has to raise an alarm somewhere," he said tersely. "Could she be in the upper level?"

"She might be," Griegg answered as he lead them down a different hallway. "If they move her around a lot that means they consider her a high risk prisoner, and our story might be more believable." Aayla was relaying the information back to Anakin, and Obi-Wan could sense the anger in his voice after years of friendship. If they didn't find her soon, Anakin was going to go on a warpath.

"Papers and identification please," a voice said to their left, and all three of them froze. An Imperial officer looked at them icily, his beady eyes boring into their faces.

"Of course," Griegg said, producing his prison ID. Aayla handed the man the forged executive documents.

"The clone is with me," she said, a bead of sweat appearing on the side of Grieggs face. The man looked at her for several seconds, and slowly returned his eyes to the paper. His eyes lingered on each word for a second longer than necessary, as if he were stalling for time. The bead of sweat made it down to his jaw, and the man looked up.

"Everything seems to be in order. Carry on," he said, raising his hand in a salute. Aayla returned it, and continued down the hall with the other two. As he entered the elevator he saw her let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"To get top side? Twenty minutes at least."

They followed Griegg down the nondescript and sterile hallways, slowly losing all sense of time and direction. He wasn't even a prisoner, but Obi-Wan began to get the feeling he would never leave the place.

They walked around another corner and Obi-Wan nearly froze when he saw the clones. There were six of them, spaced evenly along the long corridor, with one standing in front of a cell. Aayla and Griegg didn't falter, walking straight ahead. He recovered quickly, but he could swear one of the clones noticed. They stopped in front of the door, and Griegg placed his keycard in the slot.

"What's your authorization number?" the highest ranking clone asked, stepping forward. Griegg opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan waved his hand, making it look like he was adjusting his rifle.

"You do not need to know our authorization number," he said, drawing as much on the Force as he could in such a barren environment.

"I do not need to know your authorization number," the clone repeated blankly. He stepped back, and allowed Griegg to continue. The doors slid open, and Obi-Wan entered the cell, Aayla close behind him.

Padmé was leaning against the wall of the cell, giving Obi-Wan a steely look as he entered. He pulled off his helmet as soon as the doors closed behind him, and a smile spread across her face.

"Padmé, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You know I'm getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu," she said, running into his arms.

"It's good to see you too Padmé," Obi-Wan answered.

"What's the plan?" she asked, stepping back.

"The official story is a prisoner transfer. We'll have to move quick, so just keep your head down and don't make eye contact," Aayla said from the corner. "Come on." Obi-Wan took the rear, figuring it was what a clone trooper would in a situation like this. They made it down the hallway unmolested by the clones, and Obi-Wan breathed a little easier, maybe they would make it out of this without tripping any alarms.

Aayla sent a message to Anakin on the lax security, they wouldn't be needing the distraction just yet. He saw Padmé perk up at the mention of his name, but she quickly put her head back down. The lack of response from Anakin, and the small number of clone troopers in the prison was a worrying coincidence for Obi-Wan.

Miraculously, they made it to the entrance level without any trouble, and Obi-Wan risked a look around. Had he missed something because of the lack of the Force?

"Where is everybody?" Aayla asked, clearly thinking the same thing.

"I don't know. The boss got a call from HQ and sent out half the guys as reinforcements in some kind of military demonstration fifteen minutes ago. Have no idea what it is," Griegg told him.

"You didn't think that was worth mentioning?" Aayla asked. "They could be back at any minute?"

"Nah, the way the boss said it they would be gone well into the night," Griegg reassured them. Obi-Wan's sense of uneasiness increased. _Hopefully Anakin doesn't have anything to do with it,_ he thought to himself as they rounded a corner.

"Do you have any ideas?" he whispered to Padmé. She shook her head slightly. The scarcity of troops seemed to bother Aayla and Griegg as well, they were carefully examining the halls too. Griegg motioned for the group to remain in the hall, and moved up to the checkpoint. He spoke a few words to the remaining men in the booth, and they walked out a few moments later, laughing about something. Griegg looked around and motioned them forward. He guided them through the employees entrance, keeping Padmé at the back of their group. No one challenged them, although that wasn't too surprising, given Griegg's seniority and the carefree attitude of many of the guards when they weren't on-duty.

They boarded the ship a few moments later, Padmé changing in the back, the rest up front discussing the jailbreak.

"That was entirely too easy, I don't like it," Aayla said. Griegg nodded, pulling something up on his holo. His jaw dropped in surprise, and he quickly read the news story out loud.

"Anakin Skywalker attacked the Emperor's office," he said incredulously.

"What?" Obi-Wan demanded, scanning the Aurebesh on the display. According to the news reports, Jedi terrorist Anakin Skywalker had stormed through the security of the executive building, and was holding Emperor Palpatine hostage in his office. He reached into the Force for his former Padawan, and became even more worried when all he could sense was conflict and the obstruction of the dark side. "We have to get over there immediately," Obi-Wan said tersely.

"I agree. Getting through that blockade is going to be a mess," Aayla said, prepping the ship for takeoff. Obi-Wan stared out the windshield, thinking of how to out maneuver the clones. The 501st had to be on Naboo, which Obi-Wan hoped meant they had a less experienced group to tackle. Whatever was happening when they landed, they wouldn't be able to stick around for long. Undoubtedly Palpatine would use the clone troopers to storm the area and kill the remaining Jedi. It would be a quick in and out, no sticking around to fight all the security forces on Coruscant no matter how much Anakin wanted to.

Padmé walked into the cockpit, no longer wearing the prison jumpsuit.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Isn't Anakin supposed to be here?" Aayla made herself busy at the controls, and Griegg picked an imaginary piece of lint off his sleeve.

"Padmé, Anakin has attacked the Emperor's office," Obi-Wan said gently.

"Is he alright?" she demanded, moving forward to see what was on Griegg's holo.

"We don't know. We're going to pull him out right now," he told her. Her face paled ever so slightly, but she still pressed forward.

"I'm going to help. I refuse to sit on this ship while you risk your lives after rescuing me from prison," she said firmly. She had the same look in her eye as she had during the Invasion of Naboo and the First Battle of Geonosis, and Obi-Wan knew arguing with her was futile.

"Griegg do you have any blasters?" he asked, and Padmé smiled.

"I have some rifles and a couple of carbines. I figured something like this was going to happen and I thought something with higher firepower would be best," he said, sliding a panel aside. Padmé scanned them, and picked out an impressive-looking carbine.

"This will do," she said, weighing it in her hands and testing the scope. "So what's our plan?"

"Assuming he is in the office, we scan the area for life forms to figure out where the clones are. If we can, we'll go in through a service hatch a floor above, but I doubt we'll be able to reach it if he's really set up a blockade," Aayla said. "Griegg, can you get that scanner up and running?" the Rodian nodded, and went to work.

* * *

 _Emperor's Throne Room_

The Emperor waited patiently as he sensed the furious young man approach. Skywalker was several stories below, but he was smoldering with anger and it was like lightning in the air. The dark side was powerful now that Palpatine was in power, but Skywalker's sheer power being directed this way, it was intoxicating. He heard a body fall to the floor outside his office, but still didn't turn away from the impressive Coruscanti skyline. Alarms were going off in the building, it was surely fully in lockdown by this point. Special forces would be called in to deal with the Jedi, no doubt Skywalker would put up some kind of fight. Whether or not the boy turned, Palpatine would relish this moment.

The doors were blasted from their hinges, and he felt Skywalker storm into the room.

"I'm so pleased to see you alive and well Anakin, the galaxy is a dangerous place for a Jedi these days," he said, turning to face the young man. "Of course, you were never like them."

"Where is Padmé?" Skywalker demanded, drawing his lightsaber.

"She's in the same prison as your friends," Palpatine responded coolly. He saw a flicker of surprise cross the young mans face and shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that Anakin. Did you really think I would allow you and your friends to waltz into the most secure prison in the galaxy unnoticed?" He snapped up his hands and blasted Force lightning at Skywalker. Caught off guard, he yelled as he flew across the room, slamming into the wall.

"I can sense your anger. Now that the galaxy is free of the Jedi, you will no longer be held back. You will reach your full potential, achieve the life of greatness you are destined for," he said. While Skywalker pushed himself off the ground, Palpatine waved his hand over the desk, sealing off the entrances to the throne room. Now was not a time to be disturbed. "It's not too late to save Padmé. I know the dreams still trouble you, I can sense it." The mention of his wife only angered the other man, and he charged. Palpatine skillfully drew his lightsabers, easily deflecting Skywalker's attack and leading one of his own.

"You locked her up!" Skywalker growled, pushing Palpatine back. "You've had hundreds of Jedi killed. You're behind the war. You're the cause of all this destruction."

"Don't tell me you preferred it the other way Anakin. You'll never fool me. I know how much you despised the corruption, the inability to rid the galaxy of something so vile as slavery. Now we can do whatever we want, make the galaxy secure and peaceful." He sensed Skywalker's hesitation, and stopped talking, allowing Skywalker to think.

"You still arrested Padmé," he repeated, renewing his anger.

"She's much safer now, and in perfectly good health. Would you have preferred her traipsing around the galaxy with a group of outlaws with bounties on their heads? Do you think a bounty hunter would draw such a fine distinction between her and an outlaw?" Palpatine continued. His words were confusing the young man more and more, he could sense it. "Even now, the Jedi sit and do nothing to solve the galaxy's problems. Are those the hands you want to place your wife's fate in?" Skywalker didn't respond, his attacks becoming sloppier yet more powerful.

 _Just a little more,_ Palpatine thought, lazily blocking another one of Skywalker's attacks.

Anakin tried as hard as he could to block out what Palpatine was saying. Anakin was frustrated with everything around him, and he agreed with Palpatine, but the man had done so much wrong he couldn't join him. The man had sent his wife to prison for the rest of her life, and had been the sole cause of so much death and destruction in the galaxy. The fact that Palpatine stood before him and admitted it as if it were nothing important infuriated him. He was angry at the Republic for being corrupt, he was angry at Palpatine for his manipulations, he was angry at the Jedi for their complacency, he was angry with the clones for their betrayal, he was angry at the Empire for destroying what he had spent fifteen years of his life fighting for overnight, he was angry at Yoda for not doing anything, he was angry at Windu for so easily turning on his fellow Jedi, he was angry at everything and everyone except for Padmé. And if he followed Palpatine he would lose her. And his daughter. Since the Clone Wars began Padmé had been telling him of Palpatine's power grabs, and the results were right in front of him. He knew how Padmé would react, and losing his family after losing everything else was unacceptable. He had to protect them no matter what.

No longer relying on just his rage and frustration to fuel his actions, Anakin pushed back harder against Palpatine's attack. The Sith fought with two lightsabers, an already challenging style made more difficult by expertise. Briefly Anakin wondered how he had developed such swordsmanship while masquerading as a Senator, but was quickly distracted by Palpatine's stab, which he narrowly parried. The older man seemed angrier, and moved with increased ferocity. Anakin could sense clones down the hall, but for some reason they were not moving. He thrust his lightsaber upward, stopping Palpatine's from coming down on his head. The Emperor was the first to release, leaping backwards. Anakin followed him, and their lightsabers locked once more. An explosion sounded down the hall, but the two pressed on, no longer speaking, all their emotions expressed in the duel. Feet thundered down the hallway and voices were yelling, but it all sounded like it was far away. The blue and yellow eyes glared at each other, neither relinquishing their position in the deadlock.

A blaster bolt flew straight towards them, and Palpatine deflected it with one of his lightsabers. Without knowing why, Anakin stopped the bolt in midair. He was surprised to see Padmé and Obi-Wan charging in, Aayla not far behind. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red lightsaber swing towards him, and he brought his lightsaber up to deflect it. Their lightsabers cracked, and each clash was felt in the Force. Suddenly Palpatine stepped back, and sent Force lighting flying everywhere. Anakin leaped in front of Padmé, taking the full brunt of the lightning. Palpatine ran towards him, lightsabers raised, but Obi-Wan and Aayla stopped him, pushing him back into a corner.

"Griegg! Get the ship over here!" Padmé yelled into the comm he had given her. Palpatine waved his hand, and she heard blast doors open, the clones behind them charging through. A ship hovered outside and blasted a hole in the side of the building, scattering the clones and sending debris flying. Taking advantage of the stunned clones and distracted Emperor, Padmé hooked her arms under Anakin's and dragged him to the ship, which was clumsily squeezing into the building, managing to get the edge of the ramp a few feet from the floor. Gunships were hovering nearby, but they must have been told to standby since the Emperor was in such close proximity, nothing else explained them not firing on such an easy target. Griegg rushed down the ramp and helped her haul Anakin onto the ship.

"We need to get closer to them!" she said, looking back at Obi-Wan and Aayla. Griegg darted back into the cockpit, and began to move towards the two Jedi. Grabbing a carbine, Padmé began firing at the clones who had made it into the Emperor's office. Blaster bolts made pinging noises as they hit the ships armor, and Padmé prayed the two Jedi would hurry up, they could get blown to bits at any moment. The red lightsabers separated, and she saw the two blue ones disappear, seconds later Aayla and Obi-Wan landed on the ramp. Aayla shouted at Griegg to get moving and joined him at the controls, while Padmé shot back at the clones, Obi-Wan deflecting blasters.

No longer on standby, the gunships opened fire, and the ship rattled as the shields were quickly depleted. Griegg lurched them into a steep climb, spinning wildly. Obi-Wan helped her strap Anakin into one of the seats, then herself. There were no windows, and Padmé had no idea if they were going up or down, losing control or skillfully avoiding cannon-fire. She glanced at Anakin, and her stomach churned when she saw he was still unconscious. Obi-Wan touched her hand, and she jumped, snapping out of her thoughts.

"He'll be alright," he said gently over the sound of screeching metal and cannons firing. Padmé nodded, looking out the windshield to avoid his gaze. Now was not the time to lose control.

For once, having the smaller ship worked in their advantage. After weaving in and out of some traffic tunnels and waiting in a maintenance-only area for over an hour, Griegg carefully guided them out of the tunnel and into the immense traffic lanes. Their tiny passenger ship blended in easily with the speeders, but they still kept a close eye on the ever-present gunships. Under the guise of a tug, the small ship left the Coruscanti atmosphere, leaving the duracrete planet behind. As soon as the ship stabilized, Padmé was out of her seat and examining Anakin.

"Do you have a medical droid?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands. He was completely unresponsive. She checked his pulse, and it frightened her that it was so slow and erratic. Griegg produced an oxygen mask and some bacta, which Padmé quickly put to use. Still, his heartbeat was too weak for her liking. "He needs a hospital," she said.

"Polis Massa has a medical facility," Aayla said, "it's state of the art."

"It's hours away though, I don't know if he'll make it," Padmé countered, her eyes not leaving Anakin's face. Griegg frowned.

"I have a friend who may be able to help us. He's in the rebellion, so we're on the same ship," he said, moving to the holoport.

"The rebellion?" Padmé asked, finally looking away.

"Yeah. Mostly Separatists and Loyalists who all hate the Empire," Griegg said. "Was planning on joining them at some point, but now's a good a time as ever," he said lightly.

"Who's leading it?" she asked.

"I heard it's some old general. Of course, if we knew they wouldn't be around for very long, would they?" he said darkly. "I'll have to take this to the other room, my friend is pretty catty about strangers."

"Tell him you have Senator Amidala with you," Padmé said proudly. "Naboo has a long history with the Jedi we have not forgotten, and I know many others who are unhappy with this new Empire."

"I'll pass it on," he said, closing the door behind him. Padmé returned her attention to Anakin, wiping a wet towel across his forehead. _Is he cold? Maybe I should put a blanket on him instead_ , she thought. Her mind flitted back and forth between Anakin and the rebellion, _I bet Bail is in charge of it, no one else would have the nerve_ , she thought as she dipped the towel in water again. Twenty minutes later, Griegg emerged.

"We're going to Alderaan," he said, sitting in the pilots seat.

"What did your friend say?" she asked.

"Go to Alderaan, meet at some old warehouse, get your friend medical attention, and meet somebody, he didn't say who," Griegg explained.

"It took him twenty minutes to say all that?" Aayla asked.

"Nah, I mentioned Senator Amidala was with us and he had to go off the holo for a few minutes to talk with somebody. Guess he was making sure you weren't a spy or anything. Although you getting arrested for treason does vouch for your credibility," he said. Padmé rolled her eyes, and sat back in her seat. She hadn't slept since her arrest, and she was beginning to feel the consequences, and her pregnancy only exacerbated it.

"Would you like to lie down?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I'll be fine here. I'd hate to disturb him," she said, gesturing to Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Sleep well, Padmé."

* * *

 **Don't be afraid to review :)**


	38. Chapter 37

**The site hasn't been sending out notifications, so here's my past few updates.**

 **Chapter 35 uploaded Thursday, May 4th**

 **Chapter 36 uploaded Saturday, May 6th**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

* * *

 **ALDERAAN**

Padme Amidala woke up as the ship touched down. The landing pad was inside a gigantic, seemingly abandoned warehouse. On the inside it was bustling with movement, techs scurrying around, a handful of pilots working on their ships, and a team of medics cutting through it all. The ramp lowered immediately, and the medics were on board in an instant. They put an oxygen mask on Anakin's face and wheeled him out on a stretcher faster than medical droids, and Padme rushed out to follow them. She could tell Obi-Wan was behind her, but put all her attention on keeping track of Anakin's gurney, which seemed to be moving faster and faster. They wound down several hallways, and Padme lost them as they went into what seemed like an operating room, two nurses stopping her at the door.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in ma'am, it's a sterile room," one of them said, the other hurrying in to assist. Padme nodded, trying to get a glimpse of Anakin before the doors closed. He looked so pale.

"Padme, we should let him do his job," Obi-Wan said gently from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded again, and turned around, the man slipping into the room. "Why don't we sit down?" he suggested, guiding her over to a single chair that had been placed absentmindedly in the hallway ages ago. "We're on Alderaan, it's known for its excellent medical care even by other Core Worlds, he will be fine," he reassured her. Suddenly she felt so guilty.

"Obi-Wan I should be comforting you!" she exclaimed, "he's your former Padawan!" They had trained together and fought together for nearly fifteen years, and she was thinking of herself when he was just as concerned as she was.

"This is far from the first time Anakin has given me a scare like this," he said lightly, but Padme could hear the worry in his voice. She didn't fully understand the Force and all the abilities that came with it like the Jedi did, but Palpatine shooting electricity from his hands couldn't be an easy thing to cope with.

At least an hour passed in silence. A middle-aged woman came up to Obi-Wan and said something, and moved off to the other side of the hallway. "Padme I understand you and Anakin are close and have been spending a lot of time together recently, but Senator Organa has asked for you to help him assist the rebels," Obi-Wan said quietly. Only a day ago Anakin had revealed the true nature of their relationship, but now was certainly not the time to burden her with that knowledge, or anyone else for that matter.

Sighing, Padme looked at the doorway Anakin had disappeared into. She couldn't bear to leave Anakin, but there was nothing she could do now.

"Alright. Where is he?" she asked, getting up "and Obi-Wan and I would like to be notified immediately if Anakin's condition changes," she said, regaining her diplomatic demeanor. The woman gave them a curt nod and led them into a spaceship gray room, Bail sitting at the table and Mon Mothma's holographic image hovering above the table.

"Padme, it's so good to see you're alright," Mon Mothma said.

"You too, Mon Mothma," she replied. "Bail I cannot thank you enough for allowing us to stay here," she said.

"It's not me you should be thinking. Mon Mothma is the real mastermind behind all this rebellion business, I'm just the spokesperson," he joked. He exchanged a few more pleasantries, but his features hardened, and he leaned forward. "We have a whole host of things we need to discuss, but I believe the largest bantha in the room is the status of the Jedi." Obi-Wan nodded, taking the cue, and stepped forward.

"I'm sure you've discussed this with Master Yoda, but I would like to repeat it. For the moment we've decided to lay low and find out more about Palpatine. I have gathered some records of his time on Naboo, before he had to start covering his tracks. He's very powerful, and frankly the Jedi are too weak to take him on at a time like this," Obi-Wan said. "And may I ask where Aayla Secura is? I'm sure she would like to be here for the discussion."

"Master Secura feels confident in your ability to speak for the Jedi. She's currently with one of our intelligence divisions," Bail told him. Obi-Wan nodded. Knowing Aayla, she had probably rewired their entire communications systems at this point.

"How many of you remain?" Mothma asked.

"Twenty-seven confirmed," Obi-Wan answered. "Four Jedi Masters, one Knight, six Padawans, and sixteen younglings. We believe more Jedi may have survived, but we have not established contact with them."

"I see. What specifically do the Jedi intend to do while they are avoiding the Imperials?" Mothma inquired.

"We've found an area of the galaxy we can hide in. Yoda is training the younglings, although I believe we will have a more detailed plan laid out soon," he replied. Mothma nodded. "It is my belief that while the Jedi will need to keep a low profile, we will be willing to assist your movement in any way we can."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," the Chandrilan Senator said. Obi-Wan bowed and stepped back, Mothma speaking with the other two Senators about plans for the rebellion such as intelligence, operations, recruitment, etc, all various things Obi-Wan only had to sit and listen to. They were discussing an attack plan against a command post in the Mid Rim when the Force began to roil. Obi-Wan recognized Anakin's Force signature immediately, his stomach churning at the thought. He mumbled something to the Senators, and bolted out of the room, heading straight for the medical area. The Force was up in a frenzy, making it difficult to concentrate. It was unlike anything he had felt before, the Force had never been this unsettled. With horror, Obi-Wan recognized the oppressive presence of the dark side. He doubled his pace to the medical bay. Whatever the healers were doing, it wasn't going to help Anakin fight off the dark side.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Padme asked as Obi-Wan quickly stood up and left, mumbling something about not feeling well. His fingers were pressed against his temples like he had a migraine, and Padme couldn't get a good look at his face. Gesturing for Mothma and Bail to continue without her, she followed Obi-Wan out. He was heading toward the medical area, and Padme felt as if her heart would stop. _Anakin_ , she thought. Obi-Wan pushed through the doors to the sterile room, and Padme froze when she saw the sight in front of her. The doctor and nurses were pulling Anakin out of the bacta tank, a seemingly routine medical procedure. The nurse from before saw them and made his way to them.

"I'm sorry you can't be in here," he said, taking them by the arm and pushing them towards the exit.

"Please I need to see him," Padme said, looking over the mans shoulder.

"Allow me to help. He's in distress, I can sense it through the Force," Obi-Wan said at the same time.

"He's in a coma not in cardiac arrest," the nurse said firmly. "Wait here." Obi-Wan shoved the man off, and ran to Anakin's side. The nurse took off after him, and Padme followed. She saw Obi-Wan grab Anakin's hand and close his eyes, a tranquil looking crossing his face. The doctor and nurses watched in confusion, unsure of what to do. A moment or so passed, no one moving out of fear of questioning the Jedi's authority or interfering with whatever he was doing. Suddenly Obi-Wan grimaced and his eyes flew open. He stumbled back, concern all over his face, his eyes focused only on Anakin. The medical personnel assumed he had frozen from shock, and attempted to guide him out, but he pushed them away.

"He's locked in a trance," he said shortly, wadding up his cloak and tossing it to the side. "I need to help him, he's too weak to get out."

"What are you talking about?" the doctor asked. "The man needs a sedative!"

"If you know how to handle injuries caused by a Sith then please help, otherwise leave!" Obi-Wan barked, his tone of voice sending the doctor scurrying. In a softer tone of voice he continued, "Padme, I need you stay and anchor me."

"Anchor you?" she repeated, stepping forward, ready to assist in anyway she could.

"Yes. He's trapped in some sort of trance that I'm afraid Sidious caused. There's not much time to explain, I'll have to go inside his mind. If it's too dangerous down there, I'll need to follow your signature back out," he said, pulling up a gurney from the side of the room and laying down on it. "If he starts moving or goes into distress, try to calm him down or pull me out. Whatever you do, do _not_ let the doctors sever the connection. It will only make it worse." Sensing her distress, he took her hand, "it will be alright. Just hold my hand."

"I will," she told him. Obi-Wan nodded to her, and intertwined his right arm with Anakin's left. He closed his eyes, and seconds later his body went completely still, to the point where Padme thought he had died. Alone with two unconscious Jedi, she began to run her fingers through Anakin's hair as she had countless times before whenever they were alone. "Anakin come back. Whatever's going on it isn't real. Come back."

* * *

 _Palpatine glared at him, the glow from his red lightsaber casting eerie shadows across his face. Their lightsabers were locked, and Anakin pushed his single lightsaber against both the Sith Lords, the man he had considered his friend. The pressure of the lightsabers reverberated throughout the Force, a maniacal grin spreading across the Emperor's face. The old man cackled, and suddenly the opposition to his lightsaber dropped, as Palpatine deflected a stray blaster bolt. Without thinking, Anakin froze it in midair, concentrating in on stopping it before it hit its mark. He looked over and was shocked to see Padme had entered the room, her blaster aimed straight at Palpatine. She quickly moved out of the way of the suspended bolt, which made its mark in the wall behind her. Obi-Wan and Aayla charged through the doorway, lightsabers drawn and ready to attack. Anakin turned back to face Palpatine and allowed the Force to guide him in battle as it had so many times before. He was surprised when the old man leaped back, but the unsettling calm in the Force warned him of an incoming attack, like the calm before the storm. Sensing she was in danger, Anakin leaped in front of Padme. The lightning hit him before he saw it leave Palpatine's hands, and Anakin barely felt himself hit the ground, the Sith lightning overwhelming him. It was he could feel, see, or smell, and for a moment Anakin thought he was going to die. He heard the sounds of a battle and Padme's voice, but it was distorted and faded like his head was in a bacta tank._

Somehow the pain fell away, Anakin sat up, blinking, trying to make the outlines of the wall and equipment before him come into focus. He was in a hospital, he could tell that much, but it had dated medical droids and supplies, bearing more resemblance to the illegal shops in the underworld of Coruscant than the Halls of Healing. He heard a woman cry out to his left, and saw with horror it was Padme. He shoved himself off the floor and tried to move towards her, to comfort her, but his limbs would not obey. All he could do was watch, the very last thing he wanted to do. She was panting heavily, and her skin was shiny with sweat. She was so pale and shaky, Anakin wondered why they weren't doing anything more for her. No one in the room acknowledged his presence, not even Padme. He scoured the room for a medical droid, but there were none to be found. Unable to do anything else, he reached into the Force to try and free himself, but it was unresponsive.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly, turning her head. "Where is Anakin?"

"I'm right here!" Anakin said loudly, trying to wave his arms.

"He had to stay on Mustafar," Obi-Wan answered. "Get some rest, you're exhausted," he told her. _Mustafar?_ Anakin thought, bewildered. That was some backwater mining world, why would he be there?

"He said he would be here. He said he would help me," she whispered.

 _This has to be some kind of nightmare, this can't be happening_ , Anakin thought with terror. He tried to grab his wife's hand, but it was like there was a bantha holding him down. Growing more frantic as Padme began to slip away, Anakin tried to reach into the Force, but found nothing. _It's just a dream, it's not real_ , he told himself. But it was all happening right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Padme's head lulled to the side, and Anakin tried to grab her hand, but he was as immobile as ever. Horrified by the sight in front of him, he felt a trail of warmth fall down his cheek as tears spilled from his eyes. He closed his eyes, this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. His head pounded, the reality in front of him pressing in on all sides. Focusing as hard as he could, he blocked it out, and eventually the weight fell from his chest, and he opened his eyes to a completely different scene.

He was standing in the atrium of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Yoda kneeling down next to a body. Confused why Yoda and Obi-Wan were at the Temple, he quickly realized with horror that the bodies around him were those of younglings. He had stopped this before, he had gotten the younglings out of the Temple before Windu and the clones could harm them, hadn't he? Obi-Wan stood up, a grim look on his face.

"Not even the younglings survived," he said gravely.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan was," Yoda said, distress evident in his voice. "By a lightsaber he was."

"Who? Who could have done this?" Obi-Wan asked, horror written all over his face. Never before had Anakin seen his always controlled master display such strong emotions so easily. The two silently made their way through the Temple, the carnage around them speaking for itself. Anakin was tugged along, and left to sort through the destruction on his own, unseen and unheard by his fellow Jedi. As Obi-Wan and Yoda conducted their business in the communications room, Anakin leaned against a wall in shock, finally able to rest. He thought he had saved all the young Jedi, but that obviously wasn't the case, the bodies of those he thought he had rescued littered the floor of the Temple now. What was happening? How could he have let it happen? He was the Chosen One, or so the Council said. He should have been able to stop this! He lashed out at the wall in anger, the sound of his fist colliding with it not disturbing the Jedi next to him.

"There is something I must know," Obi-Wan said, taking a detour to the security footage dataport.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," Yoda warned.

"I must know the truth, Master," Obi-Wan answered, his eyes on the moving holographic images. Anakin stared as well, wanting to know who had killed so many innocents. The faces of the fighting figures came into view, and Anakin fell back against the wall in shock. "It can't be, it can't be," he vaguely heard Obi-Wan say in front him. Anakin's heartbeat became a deafening war in his ears, and he was unable to see anything other than himself killing the Jedi. _He_ was the killer. _He_ had struck down dozens of younglings and Padawans. _He_ had killed Shaak Ti. And it was him who was kneeling before Darth Sidious as his new apprentice. Anakin's vision began to blur, grief and remorse taking over him.

"I can't watch anymore," Obi-Wan said, mercifully turning off the display.

"Destroy the Sith we must," Yoda said, rapping his staff on the floor, reminding Obi-Wan of his sworn duty as a Jedi.

"Send me to kill the Emperor," his friend said. "I will not kill Anakin." If they hadn't just watched him massacre the Jedi Order Anakin might have felt touched by the statement, but the horror of his actions had stunned him into a stupor, unable to think of anything else. How could he have done that? He was a Jedi Knight, why would he ever kill so many of his comrades? He had been on missions with many of them before, how could he ever turn on them? _This isn't real, this isn't real_ , he thought to himself desperately. It was impossible to be in the Jedi Temple, not when he was fighting the Emperor only moments ago. But he still felt sick and weak, and Obi-Wan and Yoda were arguing right in front of him.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough you are not," Yoda said firmly.

"He is like my brother, I cannot do it," Obi-Wan answered. _Brothers?_ Anakin thought to himself. Obi-Wan had never been very open with his emotions, and he had even thought the older Jedi was a little cold, but evidently he shared the same feelings as Anakin did. And told still hold onto them after seeing the unspeakable things he had done spoke volumes. Hearing those words slightly comforted Anakin, despite the dire situation around them.

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is, consumed by Darth Vader," Yoda said sadly. Whatever walls he had thrown up to block out the reality surrounding him came tumbling down. No matter how he looked at it, he had become a _Sith Lord_. He was no longer Anakin Skywalker, but a man who called himself Darth Vader and had destroyed the Jedi Order, and was no doubt going to hunt down the men before him. He had become the very thing he swore to destroy. This was all so wrong, how had he allowed himself to join the same side that had robbed him of his arm? He heard Obi-Wan speaking, and focused on that, if only to distract him from what was happening for only a moment.

"I don't know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look," he protested.

"Use your feelings Obi-Wan, and find him you will," Yoda said simply. The scene before him began to fade out of focus, and soon he was standing on a landing pad on a volcanic world that had various machines built into the rock. He could only assume it was Mustafar, having never been to the mining world personally.

"Come away with me," he heard Padme's voice from behind. Whipping around, he was shocked to see her standing barely ten feet away, sorrow and desperation in her eyes. "Help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can," she said. The pain in her voice hurt and angered him. Someone was causing her pain, and he was not going to treat the person behind it kindly. She stepped away from him slowly, a look of horror on her face. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed," she said softly.

"Padme what are you talking about?" he asked, his heart rate increasing as she moved further away. He had no idea why he and Padme were on this rock, or why she seemed so terrified of him. For the first time in his life he was frozen in indecision.

"I don't know you anymore. You're going down a path I can't follow," she cried, her chest heaving up and down and her voice echoing around him. A misplaced sense of betrayal began to come over him, and Anakin pushed it aside. He had no reason to feel betrayed by Padme, he had to be mistaken, it couldn't be right, nothing about this was right.

"Stop now! Come back!" she exclaimed, tears falling down her face. He heard something move on the ship, and he looked up. A surge of anger rose up from his chest at the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi, guilt quickly following. Why was wrong with him? Obi-Wan was the only one who could stop this!

"Obi-Wan you have to help!" he yelled, making his way over to the man he considered to be a brother. Obi-Wan always had a way to help him, no matter how confusing the situation. Padme wasn't a Force-sensitive, and Anakin hoped that would be the difference that would make Obi-Wan see and hear him.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan shouted, causing Anakin to stumble backwards. _Let her go_? he thought, bewildered. The only 'her' here was... he turned to look at his wife and fear coursed through his system when he saw her lying on the ground. He ran over to her, kneeling down next to her and checking her pulse. It was there, but it was so weak and erratic, she needed a doctor. He tried to use some Force healing, but it was like his connection was severed. Looking down, he realized her stomach was much too large for a woman who was only three months pregnant. _Th_ _at means it's not real, none of this his happening_ , he thought to himself desperately.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, you have become the very thing you swore to destroy," Obi-Wan said icily, circling him. Anakin slowly got up, keeping a close eye on Obi-Wan's movements. Padme was laying vulnerable on the ground, and even if this was a nightmare, Anakin was taking no chances of her being harmed.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan said sadly, taking his lightsaber out of his belt, "I will do what I must."

"Obi-Wan don't!" Anakin yelled, backing away from the man he had considered a brother since he was ten years old. No matter what nightmare he was stuck in, he would not fight Obi-Wan. As Obi-Wan lunged towards him, the landscape swirled around them and next thing he knew Anakin was standing on a dark and rocky bank next to a river of lava. Obi-Wan was looking sorrowfully at a figure on the ground, and Anakin realized with horror that it was _him_ , missing his legs and his remaining biological arm, and with the trademark yellow eyes of a Sith. Pure hatred was etched on his doppelgangers face, and Anakin stumbled backwards, shocked at the sight before him.

"You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan said, his robes singed and his hair damp with sweat, "it was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" The mangled figure before him only groaned in pain, and Obi-Wan bent to pick up the lightsaber that had been dropped in the battle.

"I hate you!" the figure screamed, crying out in pain.

"You were my brother Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice breaking. "I loved you." Anakin watched in horror as the robes of the nightmare figure caught fire, quickly spreading to the rest of the body. Obi-Wan turned away, and left him on the bank. Overcome with terror, Anakin fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He had joined the Sith and slaughtered countless Jedi, fought Obi-Wan in battle and been dismembered, and Padme had _died_. He had failed the Jedi, Obi-Wan, and Padme the same way he had failed his mother. They were all suffering, something he could not bear to see happen to people he loved.

 _What kind of sick vision is this?_ Anakin thought, his heart beat becoming faster and faster. He pinched himself in a childish attempt to wake up, but the suffocating heat and smell of burning flesh remained.

"What's happening?" he cried out. What sort of twisted nightmare was he in that conjured up all these horrid situations? He had to end this, he couldn't take anymore of it. Concentrating with all his might, Anakin pushed the overwhelming scene in front of him out of his mind, focusing on Padme and Obi-Wan, trying to go back to them. They had to be alright, this couldn't be his reality. It couldn't.

The air around him turned to ice, and Anakin shivered as a cold wind began to blow, his body feeling like lead as he sensed the oppressive presence of a Sith. The volcanic landscape of Mustafar no longer surrounded him. Instead, he was on a flat dusty plain, fog blocking his view of anything more than a few feet away.

"This is what you become," a raspy voice boomed. "There is no escape." Anakin turned around, trying to locate the source of the malevolent presence. Breathing still shaky, he drew his lightsaber, ready to engage this Sith.

"I'll never become a Sith!" Anakin yelled, trying to draw the enemy out.

"You are not powerful enough to stop it from happening," the low voice hissed. "In a different shape or different form, these events will come to pass!"

"No they won't!" he protested, pulling his lightsaber close. The icy presence drew closer, making his limbs feel like they were made of lead. It was so close, he only needed to strike it down...

"You think you are so powerful Skywalker, but the dark side is unstoppable," the voice continued, echoing around him. "It may not be Mustafar, but it could be Naboo, Tatooine, Coruscant, _Alderaan_. Your wife will die, Obi-Wan will betray you," the voice seethed, the wind whipping up into a frenzy.

"No!" Anakin growled.

"You are weak, Skywalker," the voice boomed. He sensed the danger, seconds before it happened, but the Force push was too strong. Anakin went flying through the air, roughly landing on his side. He saw the dark figure emerge from the fog, a hood over its face. "You will never save them!" It raised it's hands, and Anakin barely raised his lightsaber in time to block the Sith lightning. He allowed his lightsaber to absorb the shock, and pushed himself off the ground as the hooded figure drew a blood red lightsaber.

* * *

Padme looked around nervously as the machines began to go into a frenzy. Anakin's heart rate doubled in a span of seconds, and various other numbers on the screens began to climb as well.

"Anakin," she whispered, running her hand through his hair, "come back. I'm right here, just follow my voice." She looked up as some nurses came in and began to fiddle with the machines and pull things out of drawers.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin's in trouble, hurry," she said urgently. Anxiously she took Anakin's free hand in both of hers. "Anakin it's me, Padme. Whatever you're seeing it isn't real. Just follow my voice and come back to me," she pleaded, "I love you."

* * *

Anakin swung the Sith's blade away, trying his hardest to keep his focus on the evil in front of him. All through the battle he had been deluged with memories and visions that weren't his, Padme dying, Obi-Wan fighting him with a resigned look in his eye, him killing Agen Kolar in the Chancellor's Office and kneeling before the Emperor, it terrified him. He didn't think he was capable of such things, but they were so _real,_ just like everything else that had happened.

"Anakin," a soft voice said, distracting him from the battle. In his moment of weakness, the Sith shot another bout of lighting at him, knocking him to the ground. "It's me, Padme," the beautiful voice continued, and Anakin gasped in shock. It couldn't be her, he had seen her die. But then how could he feel her warm presence, hear her smooth voice? Anakin cried out in pain as the Sith Lord struck him with lightning again, pulling him from his thoughts.

"It isn't real," she continued, her voice becoming louder and clearer, causing the Sith to take a step back. Anakin coughed, recovering from the shock. "Come back to me," she said, and Anakin reached for her through the Force. Somehow the fog didn't cloud as much of his vision, and the Sith wasn't towering over him anymore, he was standing far away. The icy feeling in the pit of his stomach began to melt, and the lead in his limbs began to disappear. He clung to their Force connection, letting it pull him up out of the darkness.

* * *

Padme didn't let her attention waiver from Anakin's face for a moment. He had been crying out unintelligible words for the past few minutes, and thrashing around. It had taken all of her strength to keep him and Obi-Wan connected. If something happened to her husband, if the Emperor had done something to him..., she jumped back in surprise as Obi-Wan sat up next to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked as the Jedi Master looked around, slightly dazed.

"I'm fine," he said, quickly getting up and looking at Anakin. "His shields were too strong for me to get to him, but he pushed me out, which means he's becoming more aware," he told her. The brown and blue eyes didn't look away from their friend as he lay on the table, twitching and murmuring things they couldn't understand. Suddenly Anakin's eyes flew open, and Padme let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Padme?" he croaked, lifting his head to see her better. "You're alive," he whispered, before falling back onto the table.

"I'm sorry you need to leave," the doctor said, grabbing both of their arms.

"But-" Padme protested, pulling her arm out of his grasp. She looked to Obi-Wan for assistance, but he was focused on Anakin, a worried look still on his face.

"He's alright Padme, we should wait outside," he said, gently taking her arm and leading her out, giving the doctor a steely glance. He led her away from the swarm of doctors and nurses and out into the hall to the chair.

"We can't leave him in there!" Padme exclaimed, standing back up.

"Padme he broke the connection, he needs medical assistance now," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"While I was in his mind, I sensed a dark side presence. I tried to investigate it further, but it was a bond between Anakin and the Emperor that I could not interfere with," he explained. "A piece of the dark side had attached itself to Anakn's mind, trapping him in visions is what I assume after what we just saw. My guess is when Palpatine used Sith lighting, he used the Force bond he has cultivated with Anakin over the years to break through his shields, and caused him to have illusions. It's very difficult to maintain and execute over such long distances." He didn't show it, but Obi-Wan was horrified and enraged by what Sidious had done. To trap his former Padawan in his own mind, forcing Anakin to live in what could only be terrifying visions based on the pain and suffering he had felt through his own Force bond with Anakin, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to hunt Sidious down and destroy him. The man had no business inflicting such misery on a young man who had fought with everything he had for the Republic, only to be hunted down like a common criminal.

"What should we do now? Will Palpatine do it again?" Padme asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

"No. The dark side bond is gone. The best we can do for Anakin now is remain calm and be there when he wakes up. No doubt he will be at the very least confused when awakens, and any preexisting turmoil will only overwhelm him," the Jedi Master warned. She nodded in agreement, and sat back down in the chair. Anxiously, Obi-Wan checked his Force bond with Anakin to make sure the boy was still alright. He could sense the tension in the boy remaining from the images he had seen in the visions, but there was no menacing darkness, and certainly much less distress. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, focusing on calming himself and Padme. The two of them were Anakin's two strongest Force bonds, and Obi-Wan did not want their anxieties to be projected into the Force and picked up on Anakin, who desperately needed serenity.

Satisfied that he and Padme were calm enough to stabilize Anakin, Obi-Wan excused himself and went to call Yoda over the holo. The Sith they were dealing with was far more dangerous and powerful than they had realized, and they could not afford to spend any more time sitting and waiting for the Sith to show a weakness.


	39. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

* * *

 **ALDERAAN**

Padme waited anxiously outside Anakin's room as Obi-Wan had a holo conversation down the hall. The doctors and nurses had slowly filed out over the past few hours, moving on to treat other injured persons, but none of them had said anything to her except that they had moved Anakin to the room she was now sitting outside of. She had half a mind to go in and see for herself, but she had drawn enough ire from the medical personnel for one day.

She heard Obi-Wan bid farewell to whoever was on the other end of the holo, and he quietly walked back to her. Neither had said more than two words consecutively to the other, both caught up in their own thoughts. Padme couldn't bear to imagine whatever Palpatine had done to Anakin to make him think she had _died._ She felt so helpless just sitting here in the hallway, unable to help him. He'd had nightmares before and she had calmed him down, but now he was all alone.

The door to Anakin's room swung open, and she could just barely make out his lanky frame lying on the bed over the doctor's shoulder.

"He was stabilized a little under one standard hour ago, and has been given a sedative. He'll be coming to any minute," he said briskly. "We will keep him overnight for observation, and plan from there."

"Thank you doctor," Padme said, rising to go visit Anakin, but Obi-Wan placed a firm hand on her shoulder, rooting her in place.

"We are very grateful for what you've done, doctor," he said, bowing his head. The doctor nodded and headed off down the hallway, leaving the two alone. Padme turned to face the Jedi Master, perplexed by his behavior.

"Are you trying to stop me from visiting Anakin?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I think I should go first," Obi-Wan said gently, his soft blue eyes betraying his anxiety. "He's had quite the day with whatever visions the Emperor has planted in his head, and I have no idea how he will react once he wakes up. It would be safer for both you and him if I went in first," he said carefully.

"You don't think he would hurt someone because of what Palpatine made him see?" Padme asked, realizing what Obi-Wan was implying.

"Neither of us knows what he saw while he was under, and his shields are so strong I can sense them just standing in the hallway. Something has placed him on edge, and I don't want you to get hurt if he lashes out to protect himself from what he might easily believe is an illusion," he explained. Padme nodded in understanding. "I'll go in for a few minutes on my own to make sure he's alright and explain everything to him, then you can come in. Is that alright?"

"Yes," Padme agreed, looking at the door wistfully. Obi-Wan gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before turning and walking into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Her eyes never left the door, anxiously waiting for any sound or sight to indicate her husband was alright.

Obi-Wan Kenobi gingerly made his way towards the bed, scanning Anakin for any signs of distress. There was still an undercurrent of the dark side in the room, and Obi-Wan didn't let it escape his notice. Any flareup could mean Sidious was attacking again. But Anakin was resting in what appeared to be a peaceful sleep, so Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed, making his presence known in a way that couldn't possibly be seen as menacing. Or so he hoped. Anakin was extremely gifted in the Force, and Obi-Wan didn't pretend for a second the Jedi Knight couldn't beat him to a pulp if he put his mind to it, which he hoped would not be the case after such a vicious assault by the dark side.

It was several moments before anything happened, he saw a flicker of blue, and soon his former Padawan's eyes were trained on him. Instantly Anakin bolted up, his eyes scouring the room desperately for something.

"Padme?" he sputtered, "is she alright?"

"She's fine," Obi-Wan reassured him, standing up and placing his hands on the young mans shoulders to calm him down. The Force was reverberating around the room, bouncing off the walls. "She's just outside, waiting to see you." Anakin nodded in faint recognition, and flopped down on the bed in relief. "Can you tell me what happened, Anakin?" he asked. Anakin's eyes looked directly at him, and Obi-Wan thought he saw a flash of wariness in them, but it was gone before he could think too much about it.

"I had a series of unpleasant dreams, but seeing as I'm in a hospital at the moment, I think I would like to go back now," he said glibly. "Where am I anyway? What happened?" he asked, looking around. Obi-Wan sighed internally. Anakin was clamming up as usual, and he knew he would have to take a different route if he wanted to learn anything about what he had seen.

"We landed on Alderaan and got you to the doctors as quickly as we could. Tell me Anakin, what's the last thing you remember?" Obi-Wan asked gently, bracing himself for an outburst. The Force around Anakin was still buzzing with unease, putting Obi-Wan on edge.

"We were at the prison, rescuing Padme," he said darkly, a murderous look crossing his face at the thought of what Palpatine had done. "Where is she?" he demanded, "I want to see her!"

"She'll be here in just a moment," Obi-Wan said calmly, grabbing Anakin's hand in a bid to calm him down. "I just wanted to talk to you first to make sure you were fully recovered." Anakin nodded slowly, a hint of suspicion in his blue eyes. Once again ignoring it, Obi-Wan continued. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"I was fighting Palpatine, you and Padme and Aayla came in, and after that it's all fuzzy," he said, trailing off. His face coiled up in pain, and Obi-Wan grabbed his hand firmly.

"Anakin none of what you saw after was real. None of it," Obi-Wan said, sensing the tension and fear in his former Padawan. Eventually Anakin nodded, slowly opening his eyes, his breathing returning to normal. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Anakin today, he needed rest and reassurance. "I'm going to go get Padme, can you hold on for a moment?" he asked gently. Anakin nodded slowly, looking up at the ceiling and breathing deeply. Satisfied Anakin wasn't going to have an episode, Obi-Wan tiptoed out of the room, keeping a close eye on his former Padawan in case he had another flashback.

Anakin kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling as Obi-Wan left the room. His friend meant well, but he was not willing to discuss what he had seen with anyone. Already the distinct lines on Padme's face as she lay dying were too much for him to bear, and he had shut them out as quickly as he could. But the thought still lingered, and it did not leave until he felt a warm presence draw closer to him. Looking over, he couldn't stop the smile from breaking out onto his face as he saw Padme, alive and healthy.

Ignoring the doctor's orders, he pushed himself off the bed and enveloped her in an enormous hug, taking her by surprise. She quickly returned it, and Anakin exhaled. She was fine, nothing had happened to her.

"Anakin," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. Slowly he stepped back, leaving an inch of space between them.

"I'm fine Padme, the visions are over with," he lied, looking into her soft brown eyes.

"If a Sith Lord attacked me I certainly wouldn't be fine, you're just lucky you got to spend so much time in the bacta tank," she quietly admonished. "Now sit back down on the bed," she said sternly. Anakin did as told, never letting go of her hand.

"You have to sit as well, in your condition you need all the rest you can get," he said, scooting over to make room for her.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled," she retorted, but sat next to him nonetheless. Anakin wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her upper arm, and Padme tucked her head into his shoulder. Both of them felt relief and comfort from the others presence, basking in the health of the other. They sat in silence for a bit, until Padme turned to look up at him. "I know what you saw in those visions wasn't easy to see and won't be any easier to talk about, but I want you to know that I'm here for you always, no matter what."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "And please, be honest with me. We always hid things from each other about our missions, diplomatic or Jedi related. I don't want to do that anymore," she added, looking in squarely in the eye. He nodded again, beginning to feel his resolve crumbling. He had never been able to keep things from her, it made him think of what the Council did to him all too frequently, and he would become angry with himself.

"I saw things happening, things I couldn't stop," he began, trying to think of the best way to explain what he had felt to Padme. It was out of the question to even think of telling her that he had been the one behind the slaughter of hundreds of Jedi, even if it was just in a vision. "Everything was happening right in front of me, things that haven't happened," he stumbled over his words, desperate to tell her what happened but at the same time afraid. "Someone, they massacred the Jedi, in the Temple," a look of shock came over Padme's face, but he continued. "Obi-Wan and Yoda were the only two who survived. It was a Sith who had done it, but for some reason they couldn't stop him," he said, skipping the part where they discovered he was the Sith Apprentice who had slaughtered the Padawans and younglings, the very ones he had put on a transport to Polis Massa. "Obi-Wan was destroyed by it, and Yoda went somewhere," he said, trailing off as he thought about what he had seen. He hadn't mislead Padme about Obi-Wan's reaction now that he thought about it, the look in his former masters eyes would have sent him into a flying rage at whoever had caused it if it hadn't been himself. Instead he only felt intense guilt for causing it, regardless of whether or not it was true. He must have stopped talking for a while, because Padme nudged him and whispered his name.

"And then," he said, avoiding her eyes, "I saw you die." The words hung in the air for a moment, Padme attempting to figure out what to say to her husband. She knew how much he shouldered the responsibility of the well-being of those he cared about, and wasn't about to let it weigh him down in a vision induced by a Sith.

"Anakin it wasn't real, Palpatine was just trying to upset you. I'm perfectly healthy and _real_ , right in front of you," she reassured him, wrapping her arm around his neck. He still stared at the wall, no doubt lost in thought over some part of the vision he hadn't told her about. She knew he was holding back, his sentences were too short and his words were too well-chosen for someone who frequently spoke his mind without a second thought.

"I know," he said, shuffling around on the bed. "Now, I just want to lie down," he said, pulling her down next to him on the narrow mattress.

"You'll fall off!" she protested, allowing him to change the subject.

"If I can dodge blaster bolts I'm certain I can keep my balance," he countered, offering his arm as a pillow. She accepted, and cradled her head into his shoulder.

"If you say so," she teased, glancing up at him. He seemed remarkably collected after seeing such horrible illusions. Maybe he was really getting better at reigning in his emotions. _Or hiding them_ , she thought to herself, but quickly pushed that thought aside. For now, she would enjoy the fact that he was alive and healthy, after being electrocuted by a Sith Lord. She could tell the bacta tank had done it's job, Anakin hardly seemed troubled by it.

As they lay in silence, Anakin looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He had been awake long before Obi-Wan entered the room, giving him precious time to think over what he had seen as he fooled the doctors into thinking the sedative was still in effect. His body was still stiff from the Sith lightning, giving him the extra stillness necessary to pull it off. His limbs were still slightly uncooperative, and his robotic arm was still glitching, but nothing that wouldn't go away once he was finally able to get up and moving. Using the Force he locked the door, not wanting Obi-Wan to intrude on the private moment, even if he knew of their relationship. His thoughts wandered back to the illusions, painfully going through all the details. He had kept the charade up around Obi-Wan, only cracking slightly when he had thought of the resignation in illusion Obi-Wan's eyes. _He_ had caused that suffering, _he_ had massacred who knew how many younglings and Padawans and Jedi, _he_ had attacked Padme, _he_ had caused her to be alone when she gave birth, _he_ was the reason she had died. Again the tears threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed them back so as to not alarm Padme. She had fallen asleep, her breathing slow and rhythmic, and he wouldn't interrupt her for anything. The emotions he had felt during the illusion were too overwhelming, the hospital and mining facilities too detailed to be a figment of someone's imagination. He had felt the great sense of detail before, in the dreams of his mother's death and Padme's. The nightmares were not illusions, they were Force visions. The Sith had been right, somehow he would fall to the dark side, some how he would betray Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan would betray him, and somehow, Padme would die. Pulling her a little closer, Anakin ran his fingers through her hair. He had been predestined by the Force as the Chosen One, and now he had been destined by the Force to betray the two people closest two him in the galaxy. He didn't know how or when, but those events would happen, unless he did something to stop it.

Reinforcing his shields as his frustration rose up inside him, Anakin thought about what he would have to do to stop those events from happening. Padme was the first person who had to be protected, no matter how much she might protest. This dealt with the Sith and Jedi, two instruments of the Force that a non Force-sensitive wouldn't stand a chance against. In the vision she had been giving birth alone, crying for him. If he was there, not Obi-Wan struggling to deal with a phenomenon Anakin sincerely doubted he had any experience in, if he was the one there supporting himself and not a man who had just battled his closest friend in the whole world, maybe the future would be set right. And if that wasn't possible, if something were to happen to Anakin, Obi-Wan would be the one to protect and support Padme, both physically and emotionally. He was the only one who knew of their true relationship, and while the other Jedi might understand that they were close friends, they wouldn't be able to understand emotion, period.

 _Yes. If something happens to me, Obi-Wan will have to be the one to take care of her_ , he reassured himself. Obi-Wan himself was an entirely different matter. Before the vision Anakin would have reasoned that because Obi-Wan had recovered from Qui-Gon's death, he would be able to recover from his own. But knowing that he wasn't preventing his death, but rather his fall, made things much worse, and much more complicated. If he did fall to the dark side, he would have to be stopped. He would not be responsible for the suffering he would surely inflict on the galaxy as one of, if not the most, powerful practitioner of the dark side. Someone would have to stop him, before he became borderline invincible.

Not wanting to dwell on that thought any longer, Anakin focused on Palpatine/Darth Sidious. The man had taken him for a fool and played him like one, and Anakin was furious, at both Palpatine and himself. How could he have been so blind? The man could not be given any more time to dupe the galaxy as well, he had to be stopped. Yoda was once again dragging his feet to make a decision like the Council had before, and Anakin doubted one would be reached before Palpatine had consolidated his power. He would ask Yoda once more, but after that he and Obi-Wan would make their own plans.

Shifting closer to his wife, Anakin closed his eyes to get some much needed rest.


	40. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

* * *

 **TATOOINE**

It had taken them almost an entire week to cross the galaxy from the Jedha to Tatooine, due to the lack of hyperspace lanes in the Western Reaches. It had been an uncomfortably quiet journey, Nayden had been bored out of his mind once they reached Guu Run and put the ship on autopilot for a shorter travel time, and had been playing dejarik against his younger sister for what felt like an eon. He would normally have tried to learn more about her life as a Jedi, but he could tell the events at the Temple and on Jedha had deeply disturbed her, even if she didn't say as much. She kept up her sunny disposition, but he could see the sadness in her eyes whenever she thought of some memory of her time at the Temple. Chihiro's death hadn't made things easier, he had been the one who best understood Jedi lifestyle, and on the occasion that Rosheen spoke in more than two syllables about his death, he had gathered that she knew the killer, and that he was a Jedi. He hadn't pressed her about it, and instead had tried to distract her with dejarik and stories of life back home, but quickly abandoned the latter when he saw how much she longed for that life; a life without mass destruction and death.

For the most part he and Rosheen were doing alright if bored, it was Malaika who had cast a pall over the ship. She had easily been the closest to Chihiro, and was not taking his death well at all. Nayden had never been around her when she lost someone close, and he could tell she did not take these things lightly. Mandalorians were known throughout the galaxy for their propensity for revenge and warlike nature, making Nayden nervous to approach her. Before she had been able to use the Force he would have done it in a heartbeat, but now things were different. Living through the Mandalorian Civil War proved that she was more than capable in combat, but now with lightsaber training Nayden was afraid she would go out and do something reckless. Mandalorians and Jedi had previous disagreements, and the former were well known for carrying grudges.

"Do we really have to hide out on _Tatooine_?" Rosheen asked, peering out the windshield at the barren landscape. She knew the vile things that occurred on Tatooine, and had minimal interest in dealing with scum.

"Nar Shaddaa has too many people to keep track of, and I can't think of anywhere else we would go to avoid the government," Nayden answered, activating as many of the ships security systems as he could. "Time for you to make a costume change," he said, gesturing to her Padawan garb. While on the ship she wore her Jedi attire freely, but it would only get them killed on Tatooine. She nodded and made her way back to her room, changing into some clothes the Guardians had loaned her. Meanwhile Nayden carefully made his way to Malaika's room, listening for any hint of what she may be up to in there. She came out only to eat, and even then it was purely retrieval, never offering to start a conversation with anyone. He knocked on the door lightly, and it slid open, revealing Malaika fiddling with something in the corner.

"We landed," he said, causing her to turn and face him. She had a stony look in her eye, and Nayden instantly knew she was not going to be pleasant today.

"Are we near Mos Eisely?" she asked, turning off the holo display.

"Yes," he answered. "I've got a friend who is willing to take us in if," he told her, keeping a close eye on her reaction. She nodded blankly, and stood up, rolling up onto her toes.

"I'll get my stuff," she exhaled, stretching out after sitting for so long. She watched Nayden leave, and returned her attention to the holo. The holonet was a beautiful thing, allowing her to receive updates on events that occurred across the galaxy while she was in hyperspace. For the past week she had dug deep into the network, digging up any information she could about the destruction of the Jedi Temple, influential figures in the new government, and the leader himself. She had deduced he was a Sith after what Rosheen had told them and the events at the Temple, only a Sith would harbor that much resentment of the Jedi. Emperor Palpatine, however, had a spotless background that told her nothing of who his master could have been, or how he came to learn the dark side of the Force. Frankly, him being a Sith did not bother as much as the fact that he had trained, or at least taken under his tutelage, the man who had killed Chihiro. She didn't care what he did to the galaxy as long as it didn't affect her, she just wanted his apprentice dead. Killing Chihiro had essentially been a declaration between her and the apprentice, and she would be certain to exact revenge.

After two days of digging through some leaked footage of the Jedi Purge before the videos were taken down, and combing through some Jedi personnel files, she had identified the man as a Jedi Master who was often present at conferences and entertained Palpatine frequently while he was still Chancellor. From what precious little files that she could scavenge from the Jedi Archives, she had gleaned that he was regarded as a sabermaster, inventing some new fighting style that drew on the dark side. No wonder he had been such a difficult opponent to face.

An interesting tidbit was that official reports listed Mace Windu among the traitors of the Jedi Order, and that he had been killed by clones during the march on the Temple. As far as the official public government sources were concerned, there was no executive position second only to the Emperor, the next step down was Moff. It hadn't taken Malaika more than fifteen minutes to piece together what had happened. Palpatine had turned Windu somehow, explaining his appearance in the Jedi Temple and the clones obedience to him. Windu's position as second-in-command was being kept secret for now, to both keep up the appearance of a Jedi-free galaxy, and because Windu had likely taken on a Sith moniker or was in intense denial about his crossing over to the dark side.

She had also deduced that he was hunting down any surviving Jedi, explaining his presence on Jedha and intense desire to kill all the lightsaber-wielders and Force-users. She shuddered to think of what would happen to the Guardians if they did not hold off the Imperials.

Nayden had made it absolutely certain that they did not have a tail or homing beacon on their ship, meaning Windu would likely be moving on to other known Jedi survivors. Given the bounty on the Jedi's heads, she didn't doubt information on a few survivors would be hard to come by, and from there she hoped she would be able to track down Windu. Only on a mission would she be able to take him by surprise and not risk interference from pesky Imperial security, which seemed to be bounding ahead of the sorry state of the former Republic's security.

Rosheen knocked on the door, and Malaika strolled out, looking positively at ease. She could see in Nayden's eyes that he was worried about her, and Rosheen even seemed to have some of the same emotion in hers, but her Jedi training against attachments and feelings was efficiently countering what ever emotions she felt.

"So where's this friend of yours?" she asked Nayden as he sealed the ramp, double-checking the security systems.

"In the middle of town, not too crowded but there's enough people to stay anonymous," he grunted, slamming something behind the paneling into place. He stepped out from under the ship, and squinted in the bright sunlight.

"And we know he won't sell us out for harboring a Jedi because?" Malaika asked.

"I didn't tell him Rosheen is a Jedi. He knows you're a bounty hunter, and I told him Rosheen is with us to learn the trade," he explained in a low voice, Rosheen turning her nose up at the thought, "just don't let him see your lightsaber."

"Fair enough," Malaika said, beginning to merge with the hordes of people in the loading dock. Nayden payed the attendant what amounted to highway robbery, but given their situation they didn't haggle with the Toydarian. He quickly took the lead, guiding them down narrow alleyways and around yelling vendors and their stalls. The closely packed bodies in the already oppressive heat made Rosheen begin to wish she had volunteered to stay with the ship, but her brother never would have allowed it.

 _Brother_ , she thought to herself, a slight smile forming at the corners of her mouth at the thought. When she had seen the clones march in formation into the Temple and heard the blaster shots below, she thought she was losing the only 'family' she had ever known. She had seen boys and girls she had known since infancy shot down by the clones, their classrooms bombarded. Jedi were not supposed to form attachments, but none of them could deny the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was the heart and soul of the Order. Given the rise of the new Galactic Empire, Rosheen didn't know what the few Jedi who had survived would do next. It terrified her to think of what would become of the Order ten months from now. But walking three paces ahead of her was a man who would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe and happy. She had not known her brother for very long, but his actions at the Temple spoke volumes of how he felt for her. It really was such a beautiful thing, to see such unconditional love in such a terrible time. She only hoped she could return it the same way. On the flight over he had spoken at length of their family and life in Corellia, but only before she was inducted into the Jedi Order, never after. She had listened closely to what he had said and committed much of it to memory and pictured it in her head, her empathy getting the better of her. Even though attachments were forbidden in the Jedi Order, her natural warmth had influenced her life within the Temple, causing her to avoid combative activities like dueling and Force combat, and more on medicine and Force healing. Of course, now all of that was behind her. She didn't know what she and the Jedi had done to incur the wrath of a Sith Lord other than that the man was corrupted by the dark side, but she hoped she would find some survivors, there had to be some, and that she could help them.

Nayden stopped in front of her and she bumped into him, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Stay alert, not one of these vendors is honest," he murmured, taking hold of her arm and guiding her under a canopy. He pushed behind the stand and into the entrance of the building. Rosheen squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, and she saw that the walls were made from the same sandy material as the exterior ones, the little granules casting little shadows in the torch light. He headed up some worn stairs and knocked on a door, which quickly opened.

"Hurry up," a voice hissed, and Rosheen rushed inside after him, Malaika close behind. She came face to face with a nervous-looking Duros, who shut the door as quickly as it had opened.

"You weren't followed, were you?" the Duros demanded, walking over to Nayden.

"Of course not, you know me better than that," he said easily, trying to calm his friend down.

"All this Empire business, I don't like it," the Duros continued. "I don't think it'll be good for Tatooine."

 _Can anything good happen on Tatooine?_ Rosheen thought to herself, but quickly banished the thought.

"As long as the Hutts are fine Tatooine will be fine," Nayden reassured him.

"You're right," the Duros agreed, shaking his head. "You've got a week to stay here, after that you're on your own." With that, the man left. Nayden waited a few moments for the sound of footsteps to go away before speaking.

"Don't mind him, he just gets nervous easily," he told them. "This place is secure enough between the three of us," he said as he moved over to the bed closest to the window. "We need to figure out what we're going to do. As charming as Tatooine is, wandering around aimlessly won't get us anyplace good." He sat down on at the edge of the bed, and gestured for them to sit down too. Malaika propped herself up on the window sill, and Rosheen sat across from her brother on the other bed. Malaika stared out at the street below, and Rosheen looked back and forth between the two. Eventually she cleared her throat, and began to speak in her quiet voice.

"I want to look for any Jedi survivors," she said. "Not all of them will have a brother willing to help them, and I hate to think what will happen to them if the Imperials find them."

"Are you crazy?" Nayden exclaimed. "I've got forged records under production so we can stop hiding you once all this mess is over with! When the Empire found out you were on Jedha they sent an army!"

"What else am I supposed to do? Hide away for the rest of my life?" she retorted, standing up. "I can't just sit by and let my friends be killed! If anything what happened on Jedha will only give me more knowledge on how to avoid the Empire and what to expect from them!"

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed! You can't fight off an army by yourself!"

"She's right, you know," Malaika interrupted, her voice eerily calm. "We know the Empire has a Sith Apprentice waiting to take down any surviving Jedi, and that there's a hefty bounty on any Jedi head. We know more than anyone else, and are on a planet full of people who are very interested in that bounty. They'll know the most about where any remaining Jedi are except for the Empire, and Rosheen can help us with her knowledge of the Jedi Order to find them."

"Do you two want to get yourselves killed by the Empire?" Nayden demanded. "If I had asked you five years ago to directly challenge the Republic you would've shot it down in a heartbeat!"

"I don't give a damn about showing up the Empire! I want Windu dead!" Malaika snapped, her calm demeanor falling away. "The Empire says he died in the Jedi Temple but that's _clearly_ not the case. Someone on this dust ball has to have an idea of where he is or where a Jedi he'll eventually be tracking down is."

"Malaika I understand why you're angry, but we don't have anywhere near the ability to take on an Imperial squadron-,"

"Then I'll find someone who does," with that she got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Rosheen rose up to follow her, but Nayden grabbed her arm.

"She'll be back, she always does this after a fight," he told her, releasing her. The padawan looked wistfully at the door, but sat back down on the bed.

"Do you fight often?" she asked.

"Off and on. It's not so much fighting as she gets easily riled up," he answered. "So how _do_ you plan on tracking down Jedi?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The Force," she said simply.

"The Force?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows. _Not this mumbo-jumbo again_ , he thought. The Jedi always talked about it like it was some kind of omnipotent presence that only a select few could use, but Nayden had never seen anything to prove it could do anything beyond allowing people to move things with their mind if they really focused.

"You sound doubtful," his sister said as she got up to look for a teapot.

"Everyone talks a big game but no one in the galaxy outside the Jedi has ever seen proof it actually exists," he explained nonchalantly, flipping his holo disk up into the air. "I get y'all are telekinetic or whatever, but I don't see how that justifies taking kids from their families and making them soldiers in war."

"We're peacekeepers, not soldiers," Rosheen protested from the kitchenette.

"Come on Rosheen, you even told me some of your friends were out on missions when the Imperials attacked the Temple," he countered. "And if you're peacekeepers, why are all the Jedi suddenly generals in the Army? Why aren't you negotiating with the Separatists?"

"Because they don't want to protect freedom and peace and justice like the Jedi and the Republic."

"Is that what they told you back on Coruscant?" he asked, sitting up. "Everyone knows the Republic is corrupt, the Separatists just finally said something about it."

"Are you a Separatist?" she asked, poking her head around the corner.

"No but I know why they're upset. Look at us, brother and sister but we were separated for nearly two decades because you could move things without touching them and I couldn't," he said sourly. "I don't know what the Jedi tell you or what you hear back at the capital, but I can honestly say that most people don't regard the Republic as some stronghold of liberty and democracy. The politicians are corrupt and don't care, you can buy justice, and the Jedi just play a game of semantics."

"The Jedi don't play with semantics!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. "The Sith started this fight when Count Dooku tried to have two Jedi and a Senator killed!"

"There you go blaming the Sith! The only people who talk about some mystical group that uses the 'dark side of the Force' are the Jedi! The Sith are a boogeyman that's just an excuse to go to war against the Separatists!"

"You can't honestly tell me after what happened on Coruscant and Jedha that you don't believe the Sith are real, or that the Jedi are making this stuff up about them," Rosheen said quietly, which slightly worried Nayden. "No other group in galactic history would make such a bloody crusade against the Jedi." Nayden sat in silence for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Her face relaxed when she saw his discomfort, and she passed him a mug of hot tea.

"You need it," she said, moving over to the window. She pulled herself up and sat cross-legged, closing her eyes in what Nayden assumed was meditation.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out about any Jedi," he said, checking his blaster was secure. At least he would have something to keep him busy for the next few hours.

* * *

Several hours later he returned to the apartment, barely beating the onslaught of the sandstorm, and was alarmed when he saw the door was unlocked. Pulling his blaster from his belt, he raised it and slowly pushed the door to the small apartment open. Rosheen hadn't moved from her perch, and judging by the relative neatness of the apartment, Malaika hadn't stopped by either. Returning the blaster to its holster, he sighed and locked the door.

"Why didn't you lock it?" he asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He had been gone for hours and his little sister hadn't bothered to lock the door to protect against intruders.

"No one threatening has come by," she answered, still deep in thought.

"We're on a planet full of bounty hunters, there's always someone threatening," he told her. In one fluid motion she got down from the window sill and made her way over to him.

"Malaika never came back," she told him. "I think she's looking for Windu herself."

"We'll hear from her, don't worry," Nayden answered. Malaika had always been one to settle her own scores, more than likely due to her Mandalorian upbringing. He had no doubt she would be anything less than persistent in hunting down Windu, who had killed somebody she considered a brother. But he knew she wouldn't just disappear without a trace and leave him to worry. The two of them were solitary creatures, her more than him, and he understood that she would want her distance as she dealt with this.

"You're sure?" Rosheen asked.

"I'm positive. Now it's time to go to sleep, we've got a long day of talking to bounty hunters ahead of us," he said.

* * *

" _Another_ cantina?" Rosheen groaned. She scowled from underneath her hood, which she kept low on her face to both conceal her identity and block out the blasted sun. She had been to planets that weren't climate-controlled like Coruscant multiple times, but they were never this _bright_.

"You said you wanted to find your friends, how else did you think we were going to accomplish this?" Nayden hissed, pulling her next to him as an enormous Dug lumbered past. "This guy knows people in Imperial intelligence, he'll know more than the others."

"Then why didn't we skip all the other ratholes and go straight to him?" the padawan demanded.

"Because he just got off a spice run not more than half an hour ago," Nayden snapped back. The day of dealing with the underbelly of galactic society was beginning to wear on both of them. He loved every second of being close to the sister he had been missing for fourteen years, but her Coruscanti accent and general disdain for the planet was earning them unwanted curious looks.

"I suppose it could be worse, we could live here," she murmured. Nayden suppressed an eye roll at the lame attempt at humor. Whenever they were done with this Jedi mess, he was going to introduce her to actual galactic comedy. Years of living at the Jedi Temple hadn't done much for her funny bone. He spotted the man they were looking for sitting by the back wall of the bar and headed over, his sister following close behind. He tapped the man on the shoulder, and a dismayed look crossed the mans face.

"And I thought you were the waitress with more drinks," he said glumly, watching them slide into the booth across from him.

"Rinjo, you said you had information about the Jedi," Nayden said, moving the conversation along. He and Rosheen had spent the better part of the day inquiring about the whereabouts of surviving Jedi, which was understandable given the hefty bounty on their heads, but he still wasn't comfortable remaining on the planet in case someone grew suspicious of the blonde girl accompanying him.

"Credits first," Rinjo answered. Nayden reached into his belt and slid a small disk across the table.

"Has the routing information for the funds, you can deposit them wherever you'd like," he told the man. Rinjo plugged it into his holo and checked out the finer details. Nodding his approval, he slid it into his bag.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Everything the Imperials know about the remaining Jedi and where they are," Nayden said.

"Information on them is in high demand, what with the hefty bounty," Rinjo mumbled as he reached into his pocket and produced a small holo drive. He handed it to Nayden, who verified the information was there. "I took the liberty of updating some of those files, but you didn't get it from me. Now if you don't mind," he said, gesturing to his shot glass. Nayden took the hint and grumbled his thanks before getting up from the booth. Slightly confused his sister followed after him. Rosheen tried to whisper something but he shook his head. They made their way back to the borrowed apartment, and it wasn't until the door was shut and the shades were drawn he began to speak.

"Sorry about that, Rinjo prefers to do business in a more subtle fashion, I don't think he wants to lose his security clearance," he explained. Rosheen nodded, tossing off the scarf that she had been covering her head with.

"Lets see it then," she said. The pilot plugged the drive into the dataport and a litter of files filled the screen. A few of the names seemed familiar from news on the holonet, but the only he was genuinely interested in was the one that had his sisters name. "What are you doing?" she asked as he selected it, "we already know where I am."

"We need to see how up to date the information is, and what they know about us," he said briefly, scanning through the file. Rinjo had been kind enough to include a personnel file, which had no doubt been the extra cost. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he read **LAST KNOWN LOCATION: WESTERN REACHES; FLEEING IMPERIAL FORCES. ACCOMPANIED BY MALE AND FEMALE HUMAN, FEMALE AN UNIDENTIFIED JEDI**. They had no knowledge of their travel to Tatooine, and they had mislabeled Malaika as a Jedi. The more information they thought they had, the better.

"Can we please try and locate people know?" Rosheen asked, and Nayden nodded, moving over to allow her to sift through the files as well. They both went to work, Nayden focusing more on the names he could recognize. Yoda was known to even the harshest skeptics of the Jedi Order, having been around for hundreds of years. It was unsurprising he had survived, and from what Nayden surmised he had been on Kashyyyk attempting to garner support for the Jedi when they had rebelled, so at this point he could be literally anywhere in the galaxy.

"No idea where Yoda is," he said, and Rosheen nodded in acknowledgement. He delved back into the files and picked out the next name he recognized, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been on the holonet recently for some reason or another. **LAST SEEN ON CORUSCANT ACCOMPANYING ANAKIN SKYWALKER, AAYLA SECURA, AND PADME AMIDALA ATTEMPTING TO ASSASSINATE THE EMPEROR. LIKELY FLED TO SYMPATHETIC SYSTEM; CHECKING ALDERAAN, HOSNIAN PRIME, AND NABOO**

"Skywalker, Kenobi, and Secura tried to assassinate the Emperor," he said, and Rosheen's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked, moving over to get a better look at the files. Her eyes scanned the reports, and a bewildered look crossed her face. "What in the galaxy," she mumbled. Shaking her head, she pulled up her list of surviving Jedi. "A whole batch of my friends escaped with Master Skywalker, but they're nowhere to be found after something happened on Dantooine. As far as the Archives go only five fully-fledged Jedi survived," she said. "Master Swan is the only one they have a definite fix on, she's on Hosnian Prime but...," she trailed off, "it says an Imperial agent has been dispatched."

"And you think it's...?" he asked. She nodded in response, and he could make out a tear welling up in the corner of her eye. His sister had never been very open with him about her deeper emotions, and he wasn't entirely certain whether or not now was a good time to breach that subject. "It's getting late," he said, getting up, "you should get some rest." She nodded, and quickly made her way into the small bedroom she had taken over. Still feeling uncomfortable, Nayden peeled back the curtains and looked down on the street below. A sandstorm had been whipping up when they arrived, and now it was in full swing. Tomorrow, if they had any luck, they would be able to get out of here. It had been pretty stupid of them to show up on a planetful of bounty hunters with a Jedi padawan, and Nayden wanted to leave as quickly as possible.


	41. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

* * *

 **ALDERAAN**

With the politicians in their usual arena and with Anakin and Padme in the company of each other, Obi-Wan took advantage of the precious solitude to go over the records he had gathered on Naboo. As a Jedi Master he was of course ready to assist the Rebel Alliance, but for the moment Senators Organa and Mothma had a far better grasp of the organization and how it worked, his presence would only be a hindrance. And Anakin Skywalker was well taken care of.

Finding a dataport that was still functioning and recent enough to be compatible with his holo, Obi-Wan began to sift through the mountain of information. Vital records, newspaper articles, club minutes, anything tagged under Sheev Palpatine, House Palpatine, Hego Damask, Damask Holdings, it was _all_ on this holo. The latter two were a bit baffling, considering how strong an urge he had felt to acquire those records as well. But his years of tutelage under Qui-Gon Jinn had taught him to let himself be guided by the Force at any and all moments, and that day in Emala had been no different.

He checked to make sure he would not be disturbed, and delved deep into the records, looking for an odd remark at a press conference, or anything that would tell him about the man behind the mask. Sheev Palpatine was obviously not the kindly man from Naboo he made himself out to be, but by the same token he had not come into this world as a fully-fledged Sith Lord. Something had happened to him, or someone had approached him, and made him the Sith he was today.

Hours passed, and Obi-Wan was certain he had a rough sketch of the politicians life. Oldest of five siblings in a wealthy family, aspiring politician and a quick-learner. He was a student at Theed University, and had been on vacation in Chandrila when his family was killed in a spacecraft accident. While it was rare, these things did happen, but Obi-Wan found it too disconcerting that the young man's family all died, and soon after he sold most of the family's assets. Oddly enough he maintained a fairly low profile in his early political years, odd given his acumen. But at the same time, all of his dealings with other politicians came out with him having the upper hand, especially when Damask Holdings was involved. Not long after his family's death, Palpatine also began to travel to Mygeeto fairly frequently, around the same times as Hego Damask himself.

It didn't take much else to convince Obi-Wan that Damask was the Sith Master who had trained Palpatine in the ways of the dark side. The Muun had turned up dead the day Palpatine was elected Chancellor. At that point Sidious would have been powerful enough and would not need his old master.

Satisfied with his findings, Obi-Wan put a transmission through to Yoda. He would certainly like to know about this.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, and Padme lifted her head. The sudden noise had jolted her from rest, and she took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was hemmed in next to Anakin on a hospital bed on, _Alderaan_ , she thought. She raised a hand to her head, the memories flooding back. The knock sounded again and she extricated herself from Anakin's organic arm as quickly as she could without disturbing him. She quickly checked her hair and clothes to make sure she looked presentable, making sure no embarrassing locks were out of place.

"Senator Amidala," a concerned voice came through the door. She hurried over, cast one last look at Anakin to make sure he was still asleep, and quietly opened the door.

"He's asleep," she whispered, closing the door behind her.

"You disappeared for hours, we were worried," Bail Organa said.

"I'm perfectly fine, just making sure he was alright," she smiled. "What brings you here?" she asked, deflecting the conversation from Anakin.

"We've found a perfect opportunity to strike!" Mothma exclaimed, a rare smile gracing her face. "It's on Jedha. It appears to be a desolate system in the Western Reaches, but it's a sacred world the Jedi. Anyway, we've received word that the stormtroopers have managed to take the Holy City and are looting the kyber crystals from the temple, the very crystals that power the Jedi's lightsabers," she explained. "It's a long process, and as they've had their forces called away to destroy the remaining Separatist strongholds and deal with various other uprisings, their supply lines are weak. We have insider information, and if we can banish them from the system, it'll demonstrate our capabilities and be a significant morale booster. Imagine, a publicly safe place for the Jedi to go, to be the face of the rebellion," Mothma said proudly.

"It sounds wonderful, where do we begin?" Padme asked.

"That's what we were just thinking. Mon and I cannot be the face of the rebellion, we still have a legitimate public image in the new Imperial Senate. Even if it is a sham, we're making contacts we can't break off to overtly lead a rebellion," Bail broke in. "We were hoping that you could be the image of the rebellion. You already have a reputation for challenging Palpatine and his grabs for power, and with the warrant out for your arrest, there's no way you can return to regular politics." Padme could sense the nervous energy coming off of the in waves, and to be frank, she wasn't sure how to react either. She was far more a of a rebel than either of them could imagine, the Jedi recovering on the other side of the wall from an attack by the Sith Lord terrorizing the galaxy was her secret husband of five years, she was four months pregnant with his child, and now was being asked to publicly decry the Empire and lead a rebellion.

 _How much different can this be from the Invasion of Naboo?_ she thought to herself.

"I'll do it," she said, a smile crossing her face. Bail and Mon grinned, and the latter gave her a hug.

"Come, it's time to meet your troops," Mon said giddily, stepping aside. Padme nodded, and followed her down the hall.

* * *

Obi-Wan bid farewell to Yoda, and looked out into the hallway outside Anakin's room. A cluster of politicians, including Senators Organa, Mothma, and Amidala, were gathered, but dispersed not long after Padme said something to delight them. Once they rounded the corner, Obi-Wan slipped out of the empty room. Normally he wasn't one for slinking around, but he had an apprentice who needed his help, whether he realized it or not. Careful not to wake the Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan cautiously made his way to Anakin's side. He gently shook his arm, and watched as he turned over on his side.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, it was a common utterance when Anakin was a padawan, and to this day he was still difficult to wake. The Jedi Master knew Anakin wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, and jostled his arm again.

"Anakin, it's time to get up," he said firmly. Anakin grumbled something Obi-Wan was sure he wasn't meant to understand, and sat himself up in bed, eyes squinting.

"What is it?" he asked, clearly expecting some sort of emergency.

"How do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fantastic, Sith lightning is a walk in the park," Anakin answered sarcastically. In truth, he felt like he had beaten a wookie in dejarik, only he had been fortunate enough to keep all his limbs.

"I can see," Obi-Wan said, his beard hiding his smile. "I imagine the worst part was what came after." Anakin nodded, fumbling for what to say. What he had seen in those visions still troubled him, him _fighting_ Obi-Wan, it was his worst nightmare. And Palpatine had made it seem so real, like the dreams about Padme. _Does that mean?_ "Anakin, I can't even begin to imagine the horrors of what you saw, but keeping it bottled up inside you won't help," Obi-Wan said. The other man awkwardly looked away, not wanting to discuss this.

"Telling everything that happened is too much for now, lets just start with the beginning," Obi-Wan suggested, sensing the mental shields his former padawan had been reinforcing. The absence in the Force had been disturbing to say the least the past few hours, and Obi-Wan did not want it to continue.

The first vision had involved Padme and Obi-Wan, two areas of Anakin's life that he didn't even want to _think_ about mixing. The second vision had been about him slaughtering Jedi, from Masters to younglings, in the Temple, and that didn't seem live a very good starting place either. The next involved something horrible happening to Padme, and _the_ fight with Obi-Wan. The thought of the last image sent chills down Anakin's spine, phantom pains tingling all over. The duel with the Sith had been, disturbing, to say the least. So he went with the one that seemed the least damaging.

"There was a massacre at the Temple," he finally said. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, concerned his former padawan was confusing reality with what the Sith had shown him. Anakin shook his head. "No, this was different. You and Yoda had snuck into the Temple somehow, you were trying to rewire the alert to come to the Temple to warn Jedi to stay away. There were bodies, everywhere." Anakin paused for a moment, collecting himself before moving on. "No one made it out. I watched you move from room to room, the younglings I got to Dantooine, they were dead. A Sith had killed them all," he finished, unwilling to share more.

"You watched Yoda and I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. It was like I was a ghost or something, you couldn't see or hear me. I think I died in that time," Anakin said. In a way he wasn't lying. If he had become the Sith, then- _not in front of Obi-Wan_ , his subconscious hissed, and he quickly buried the thought. He could sense he had aroused Obi-Wan's suspicions, but moved on to distract him.

"The Sith, he killed me," Anakin said, his eyes looking away from his former master.

"Killed you?" Obi-Wan repeated, straightening up out of concern. Anakin nodded grimly. It had been when Padme was calling him back to reality, when he was still trapped between the the real and imagined. It was hazy and blurry, but he still remembered it, no matter how vague. He had felt the electricity course through him again, and then the burn of the red lightsaber through his chest. He had felt his lung collapse and his heart begin to fail, but then he had surged to the surface and seen Padme's brown eyes before everything faded to black.

"Anakin, Sith illusions seem incredibly vivid and real, the same way Force visions do, but they're entirely false."

"This was different," the younger man countered. The coldness he had felt creeping in was unmistakable, something he hadn't felt since Tatooine...

 _Don't go there now,_ he told himself. _Obi-Wan is_ right _in front of you!_ The man himself was watching Anakin with a scrutinizing look, and the Jedi Knight fished for something to say to distract him.

"What do you think?" he asked. Obi-Wan paused for a moment, looking directly at Anakin. He wasn't Force-deaf, unease and fear rolled off his former padawan in waves at the thought of the visions. He had ways of getting Anakin to open up when he was in a difficult spot, but he didn't want to upset him when he was in a relatively fragile state. It was troubling the Emperor had been able to maintain such a strong connection to Anakin, but the dark side undercurrent had completely disappeared, and Anakin seemed to be out of the woods.

"The illusions Palpatine planted in your head, they're likely some form of your greatest fears or something along those lines. Whatever it was, it wasn't designed to bring you peace of mind," he said carefully. "Palpatine tried to recruit you the dark side before, correct? He may be using them as some sort of last ditch effort to bring you over, or leave you so preoccupied with your fears you're too busy to challenge him." He sensed a twinge of guilt from his former padawan, and waited in silence for the other man to say something.

"I saw things, saw things about Padme," Anakin said slowly. Obi-Wan nodded, surprised Anakin had mentioned her. They hadn't had much time to have a discussion about her, and Obi-Wan had even wondered if Anakin had forgotten he told him.

"What sort of things?" he asked, indicating for Anakin to go on.

"She died," he said. "Because of me."

"Anakin, there's nothing you would do to endanger your wife, ever," Obi-Wan said, squeezing his shoulder to reassure him.

"She died when I was somewhere else, I could have saved her," Anakin argued, the frustration and anger he had felt in the illusion surging back.

 _Specific as ever_ , Obi-Wan thought. "Anakin, what you saw clearly hasn't happened, and never will. It was all a Sith manipulation. You can't hold on to things that will only tear you down, you'll never be able to focus on the present." He knew the last thing Anakin wanted to hear was instructions on letting go of disturbing images. But Obi-Wan knew from personal experience that no good would come from it, ever. The young man pursed his lips, ready to say something, but changed his mind as the doctor barged in.

"Master Skywalker, I just need to run a few tests," the man said, beginning to check the readouts on the various screens and devices in the room. The strangers presence shattered whatever trusting atmosphere Obi-Wan had tried to build, and he knew he would have to come back later. The doctor scanned over a few more things on the patient dataport and turned to look to Anakin. "You'll have to stay in here overnight to monitor any adverse effects, and bed rest for the rest of the week."

"A week?" Anakin echoed.

"Yes, a week. I better not catch you roaming the halls of this base," the doctor said sharply, casting a warning look over his shoulder before leaving. No sooner had he left than a young pilot, identified by his white helmet, walked in.

"Master Kenobi, your presence is requested in the main hangar," he said, nodding to both Jedi.

"I'll be there in a moment," Obi-Wan said, dismissing him. Once they were alone, he turned to face his former padawan. "Please, listen to the healers for once. The last thing I want is for you to strain yourself when a Sith Lord is gaining power. You have my holo code, call me immediately if you need anything." Anakin looked as if he were going to protest, but nodded obediently instead.

"Yes, master," he said dejectedly.

"I'll be back soon, and if not me then Padme," Obi-Wan said reassuringly. He was glad to see the mention of her name perked him up a little bit. He hated leaving him alone at such a vulnerable time, but the politicians wouldn't have asked for him if it weren't important.

* * *

"And together, we will defeat this Empire," Padme's voice echoed throughout the enormous hangar, quickly followed by the applause of the assembled pilots and technicians. Obi-Wan could make out a small ring of people in the middle of the cluster, composed of Padme in a borrowed uniform, Aayla Secura, Mon Mothma, and a man he did not recognize. The majority of the crowd dispersed, making it easier for him to join them.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, this Jan Dodonna. Jan Dodonna, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Padme said warmly, introducing the previously unknown man.

"It's an honor to meet you," Obi-Wan said, bowing in the typical Jedi greeting. Dodonna gave a short bow, and turned to face the squadron leaders.

"Squad leaders, this is Master Kenobi. We've received information that the Empire has sent a very important rebel prisoner deep into the mines on Kessel. Master Kenobi will be leading an extraction team on the southeast sector of the planet. Master Secura will be accessing the mainframe with a separate team. Secura will meet Kenobi at the rendezvous point. At that time Anar will bring down the transport, and extract both parties. Yellow and Blue Squadrons will be attacking military transport vessels as part of a diversion. We're far enough from any major Imperial installation that we will have two standard hours before any star destroyer can reach us. Master Kenobi and his team will be on the ground first, and will signal us when it is time to start the diversion. You are dismissed," the squadron leaders fell out, talking among themselves.

"I'm afraid I have to take care of some business in the Senate. Amidala, I trust you have everything under control here," Mon Mothma said. Padme nodded, and Mothma gave a quick bow before heading to her ship. Once she was out of earshot, Padme gestured to Aayla. The Jedi Master cleared her throat and stepped forward, a surprising move for her. During Council meetings, she rarely strung more than two syllables together consecutively.

"We intercepted Imperial transmissions regarding one of our weapons suppliers, Orah Alegh. He was arrested shortly after the Jedi Purge, and was sentenced to twenty years hard labor in the Kessel mines. We discovered that he is working in Mine 04823, and housed in the corresponding unit. Obi-Wan, your team will alert Red Squadron when you are ready to be extracted, my team will meet you."

"If I may be so bold," Obi-Wan said. "Why are we not making a direct attack on the Empire? They are a new and weak government, the Emperor's power hasn't been consolidated and many systems are still uneasy."

"Unfortunately," Padme answered him, "many systems have not had interactions with a Jedi, and believed his accusation that the Jedi are traitors. Many just want the Clone Wars to end, and I fear that they will not know what living under the Empire is really like until they are ruled with an iron fist. For now, we have limited resources and manpower." Obi-Wan nodded, slightly disappointed. The sooner Darth Sidious was dealt with, the better.

"Master Secura and Kenobi, your teams will be moving out in two hours, all necessary materials are in the briefing room," General Dodonna said curtly, excusing himself. Aayla dismissed herself as well, saying she had to inspect some of the security systems before they left, leaving Padme and Obi-Wan alone.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to leave Home One," Padme said sadly. "I wish I could go with you."

"Don't worry, Anakin will need your presence," Obi-Wan said smoothly. He noticed a flicker of surprise cross her features but she hid it well.

"Of course, I'll visit him as soon as I am able," she said. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, General."

* * *

Padme had never liked waiting around for news. Obi-Wan's strike team had left hours ago, and she wouldn't know the outcome of the mission for several days. General Dodonna had decided it was best to keep their signaling to a minimum, less for the Empire to intercept. It was completely logical, but the fact that one of the few people she had been able to trust in the waning days of the Republic was in danger and she was essentially worthless did nothing to help her mood.

 _Pull yourself together, Anakin will sense something is wrong_ , she told herself. She was lingering in the briefing room to get a handle on her emotions. Anakin would be furious when he found out Obi-Wan had gone out on a mission without him, even if he was still weak from the Sith lightning. He was more protective than ever of her and Obi-Wan since Palpatine had betrayed the Republic, and he would spend all his time worrying about Obi-Wan when he was supposed to be recuperating.

She plastered a smile on her face when she entered Anakin's room, and was slightly relieved to see he had fallen asleep again. Her husband could fall asleep anywhere, and a hospital was no exception. Satisfied he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, she headed back to the command center.

* * *

 **Please drop a review on your way out! Really keeps the fingers moving and lets me know you're interested, and I can clarify anything that doesn't make sense or write more of what you like.**

 **Also, busted out a quick little story that you can see on my page. Basically it addresses how what seems like everyone in the Star Wars universe considers the Jedi and the Force to just be myths and legends, despite the fact that at the time of the OT the destruction of the Jedi would easily be within living memory of thousands of life forms. Anyway, check it out if you want.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Guest: To answer your request about adding Ahsoka, I don't think she'll be making an appearance in this story. I can see maybe ten more chapters coming out of this, and adding her in would be very last minute. I'm planning out the rewrite of this and I may or may not add her in depending on whether or not I feel like I have a strong grasp of her character. PM me if you want to hash it out more.**

 **Ai Star: Thanks for the reviews! And you'll have to read to find out ;)**

 **Guest: That was what bothered me the most about the prequels, the emotions were so flat! (I could go into a rant about why I think the prequels were so bad but that's for a later day)**

 **CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

* * *

 **KESSEL**

"Mine 04823, Mine 04823," the girl next to him kept muttering to herself, and Obi-Wan shot her a glare to cut it out. Now was not the time to draw attention to themselves. If Obi-Wan had known the planning on the mission was nearly the same level of foolhardiness as Anakin's 'plans', he would have stopped it dead in its tracks. One of the rebels was a part-time smuggler, and had introduced Obi-Wan and his two compatriots as prisoners of the Empire without documentation. Miraculously, the guard had let it slide, partly due to the swarms of newly-declared enemies of the Empire arriving to the prison. The rebel smuggler had simply told him to 'use Jedi mind tricks' to work their way to Mine 04823, and lucky for the group, it had worked. The dark conditions of the mines and required oxygen masks had masked their identities, and as long as they avoided anywhere too busy or with any guards, they were safe.

"Has Aayla sent a fresh readout of the security levels?" he asked once they were alone in a tunnel. The girl nodded, and pulled it up on her holo, positioning it so that any newcomers would not be able to see it. Obi-Wan nodded grimly. Orah Alegh was in one of the more guarded mines, naturally. Analyzing the structure of the mine, guard positions and timing, Obi-Wan began to formulate a plan.

"Mirza, Rinas, the guards will change shifts in about twenty minutes," he said, his voice picking up as the final bits and pieces began to fit together in his mind, "you two make contact with Orah and pull him away without being noticed. I'll take the place of one of the guards."

"How are we not going to get killed?" Rinas asked.

"I've got that taken care of," Obi-Wan said, resting his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. Rinas nodded, and the two rebels made their way to the mine. The Jedi Master followed at a distance, taking extra care to notice any security systems. The Imperials must have set up shop before the Jedi Purge, because there were a significant number of state-of-the-art thermal detectors and motion detectors all over the previously low-tech planet. No wonder Aayla had been so eager to get a peek at the Imperials system.

"Extraction is a go, rendezvous in forty," Obi-Wan said into his commlink.

"Copy," he heard Aayla's voice on the other end. Having made all the obligatory notifications, Obi-Wan positioned himself in a small supply room just off the main hallway, keeping his senses attuned for any single life forms that passed through. _The guards should be here any minute now..._

Sure enough, he heard two joking guards thundering down the halls. He checked that the guard uniform the rebels had gotten their hands on wasn't suspicious, then fell into step behind them in the corridor. Waving his hand and mumbling some instructions, he watched them make a turn down another hallway.

"Guards taken care of, move quick," Obi-Wan whispered into his comm. Picking up the pace, he made his way to the entrance of the mine.

It was still early in the morning, and what seemed like hundreds of prisoners were being herded into the mines. Any other day of the week he would be tempted to free them, but today he could only rescue one. He took up post on the other side of the entrance, and scanned the crowd for the rebels. Eventually familiar black hair came into view, and he was relieved to see they had located Alegh. Waving his hand in the direction of the other guard, Obi-Wan pulled Mirza and the others out of the mass of people, and began to guide them down the hallway, walking in a straight line to keep up appearances. Obi-Wan prayed to the Force that the dim nature of the mines would keep any prying eyes away. Drawing blaster fire deep in a Kessel mine was not on his bucket list.

"How come they don't have to mine?" a heavily accented Corellian voice complained.

"Keep moving," Obi-Wan said in a low voice, not looking back. He heard some voices exchange a few words, and his heart began to pick up the pace. He heard the _click_ of a guards boots against the stones floor, and his hand began to drift down towards his utility belt. _So much for not starting a fight_ , he thought grimly, when a piercing siren sounded overhead. The noise was so shrill and sudden it caused some prisoners to slam against the wall in shock, the wails reverberating off the walls. Using the Force, Obi-Wan gently pushed his group onward, sparing a look back to see if they were still being followed. The guard had been completely distracted by the sudden disorder of the inmates, and any questions he may have had for the four were long forgotten. Mirza picked up the pace, and the others followed suit. Whatever the siren was for, they couldn't afford to be stopped and questioned for any reason.

The Jedi Master checked his commlink and saw it was blinking, meaning someone was trying to communicate, but the deafening shrieks of the alarm drowned out any audio the tiny speakers could emit. Sighing with frustration, Obi-Wan yelled out directions whenever the group came to a fork or intersection. Oddly enough there didn't seem to be much activity down on these levels, despite the higher-profile prisoners.

 _I spoke too soon_ , he thought as they emerged onto the surface level. The early Kesselian sunrise was shining through the skylights of the main prison complex, and the duracrete monstrosity itself was a flurry of activity. The rebels stomachs clenched at the sight of the stormtroopers that were scurrying across the compound. Gates were closing, security doors were sealing, and stormtroopers had set up checkpoints to question anyone who was in the halls. In the amount of time it had taken them to surface, most of the security protocols had been finished, meaning it was only a matter of time before they were discovered.

"Can you do anything about the blast doors?" Kenobi whispered into his commlink, herding the 'prisoners' into a narrow hallway. Mercifully there were no stormtroopers nearby, and they broke into a jog, not wasting any time in getting to the rendezvous point. The Rebel Alliance had called in a smuggler contact, who would be waiting for the two strike teams at the supply dock, on the opposite end of the prison from the prisoner transfer area. Obi-Wan hoped the distance would mean less security on their end. Something in the Force was warning him to keep a low profile, and he had not forgotten Master Qui-Gon's teachings to follow the will of the Force. Carefully, he sent out a warning to Aayla through the Force. It was difficult to do in such an unfamiliar and hostile environment, but it was safer than announcing they were Jedi over the radio frequencies.

Oreh and the others came to a sudden stop in front of him, and Obi-Wan groaned internally at the sound of a unit of stormtroopers heading their way. He nodded for Mirza and Rinas to draw their blasters, and he readied the standard-issue guard rifle, much to his chagrin. _If the Force will it_ , he thought, languishing on the idea of how much quicker it would be to dispatch the stormtroopers with his lightsaber.

"Where are your identification papers?" one of the stormtroopers yelled. In an instant, two blasters and a rifle rose up in response and began to open fire, Oreh ducking down to avoid being hit. Mercifully this unit didn't have many sharpshooters, and the skirmish was over in a little over a minute. Obi-Wan made sure no one had heard the commotion and urged the others forward, notifying Aayla they had made contact. Suddenly every little sound of their footfalls seemed to echo across the duracrete walls as boots marching in tandem, and the walls seemed to be closing in on them.

Obi-Wan's ears perked up at the jumbled sounds of Basic reverberating down the hall, and he motioned for the strike group to stop. The cacophony of pounding feet drew closer, and the rebels pressed against the wall, blasters aimed a foot past the corner, ready to strike anyone who came around. A blue-skinned figure came into view, and before Obi-Wan could do anything to stop him, Ranis opened fire. Blue light washed over the corridor as Aayla's lightsaber activated, her blade moving precisely to deflect the bolt straight into the ceiling.

"Your aim needs work," she said shortly, her voice filling the hallway. Without breaking stride she sheathed her lightsaber and continued down the hall to Obi-Wan. "I'm assuming the fourth man is Mr. Alegh?" she asked, eyeing the Togruta male warily.

"He is, and we need to get out of here," Obi-Wan said urgently. The Jedi Knight nodded and moved over to a door that was locked with a security panel.

"Our ride is just outside," she said, fishing through her pockets.

"How do you plan to get through the door?" Oreh asked, speaking for the first time. The man hadn't seemed very afraid, Obi-Wan noticed, mostly stunned at what was going on around him.

"Nicked a keycard from a guard," Aayla said absentmindedly, pulling it out of one of her pockets. "Although I'm not sure if it's been logged as missing," she said more to herself. Shrugging, the twi'lek swiped it, and her shoulders dropped in relief when the door slid open to the docks. For the most part it was empty except for the dumpy-looking transport fifty meters away.

"Don't tell me that hunk of junk is our ride out of here," Obi-Wan commented.

"There they are!" a stormtrooper yelled. The rebels scattered away from the doorway as a hail of blaster bolts flew at them. Aayla reached for her lightsaber, ready to deflect the bolts back, but Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist. She gave him a confused look, but he shook his head.

"Not here, can you feel it?" he asked. She arched her eyebrow, but obeyed him nonetheless.

"How do you propose I fight back then?" she asked. The Jedi Master reached into his utility belt and handed the twi'lek a blaster pistol, stolen from the rebel armory. She sighed, and weighed it in her hands. "Yoda would be ashamed," she mumbled, before firing a few blasts down the hall, helping slow the advance of the stormtroopers. The group could just barely make out the sound of the engines starting over the din of blaster fire. Mirza risked a quick look over her shoulder, and shook her head.

"I think our pilot is getting antsy," she grumbled, reaching into her belt. Twisting the cap, the rebel rolled the grenade down the hallway, and ducked to the side. A bang sounded off and smoke quickly filled the hallway. While the bolts kept coming, their frequency slightly decreased.

"Come on," Rinas mumbled more to himself than anyone else. While the stormtroopers weren't known for their accuracy, they made up for it in sheer numbers. Their getaway pilot was getting skittish, and they only had a few moments before they were truly stranded. Eyeing a few abandoned crates, and spare engine parts, Rinas began to think of a plan.

* * *

 **ALDERAAN**

"He left without telling me?" Anakin barked, startling Padme. She had dozed off in the control room, and was surprised both by her husbands outburst and lack of hospital garb.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked. The doctor had specifically warned him against this, but what did he do? Get out of bed.

"I asked first," the Jedi Knight said, looking angrier than she had seen him in a long time. "Did you know?"

"Of course I knew," she retorted. "I'm General Amidala. Obi-Wan didn't tell you because it's total blackout during the mission. Even I don't know where he is right now. He thought it would help you recover faster if you weren't sitting around worrying." Anakin seemed at a lost for words, and she held his hand in hers. Those visions had been bothering him, it was so obvious to her. But he was being a fool and keeping it all locked up. "I know those visions are troubling you. Just tell me what it is, and we can move past it," she said softly, cupping his face in her hands. He stepped back, shaking his head.

"I don't even remember them."

"Don't lie to me, I know you think about them all the time. I'm your _wife_ , I'm not blind." He sighed and sat down, and she pretended not to notice him flinch and put a hand on his abdomen.

Anakin couldn't lie to his wife, he already felt guilty. The past few days had been agonizing, and it wasn't just because of the Sith lightning. Whenever he slept, the smell of burnt flesh and the sight of dead Padawans seeped into his dreams. Obi-Wan was gone, would he turn into the Sith he had seen himself become while he was away?

"I killed the Jedi," he said. Padme froze, arching an eyebrow. Bewilderment gave way to realization, and she schooled her features. Now was not the time to unnerve Anakin with her brazen reactions.

"In your visions?" she confirmed, sitting next to him. He only nodded in response.

"Every single person in the Temple. Even the ones from Dantooine," he said so quietly, Padme struggled to hear him.

"Anakin, you would never do that, for any reason," she said firmly. "You've risked your life to protect those children, there's no way you would harm them."

"That's not even the worst part," he interrupted. "Yoda and Obi-Wan survive, somehow. And...," he trailed off for a moment, trying to decide how to say he wound up fighting the man he considered a brother and got his remaining limbs chopped off and set on fire, "he had to kill me," he decided. He was as good as dead once he caught fire, surely no one would have rescued him. Everything after that point was hazy anyway, that had to mean he had died.

Padme covered her mouth with her hands, at a loss for what to say. She wrapped her arms around her husband, rubbing his arm with her thumb.

She was comforting him, Anakin gathered that much. But there had been more to the vision, he _had_ to remember. Before the Sith appeared, before he had truly died. Sidious had said something to him. The icy feeling of the dark side washed over him as the memory came back, the foggy landscape returning in his minds eye.

"You think you are so powerful Skywalker, but the dark side is unstoppable," the gravelly voice had said. "It may not be Mustafar, but it could be Naboo, Tatooine, Coruscant," a pause, " _Alderaan_."

The Jedi Knight shot up, startling Padme.

"Anakin what-?"

"How long have we been here?" he demanded. There was no point in emphasizing this planet, not unless...

"Two days, almost three," she said, her voice uneasy. "We got here late at night, and Obi-Wan left while you were recovering."

 _Enough time to narrow down the location of the base_ , Anakin thought, mentally kicking himself. Why hadn't he remembered that part of the vision? How could he have been so stupid? Of course Sidious would exploit that connection, and narrow down where they were. Force he knew the planet, all he had to do was trace his Force signature and it was all over.

"Palpatine knows we're here, on Alderaan," Anakin said urgently.

"How?" she asked, snapping to attention.

"The Force," he told her. "This planet is so heavily populated, right in the middle of the galaxy. It's bought us some time, but they'll be here, I know it." He had barely finished his sentence, when the unfortunately familiar presence washed over him again. He blocked it out as best he could, but he still shivered in the warm room. "We need to evacuate," he said, pulling his robes closer.

"I'll give the order," she said, heading over to the computer. Within seconds the entire base was alerted, pulling hundreds of rebels out of their bunks. "It'll take time, we need to-" whatever important issue she had to take care of was quickly interrupted by a massive beeping on the monitor, which quickly spread throughout the computer system. The scanners showed a flurry of Imperial star destroyers dropping out of hyperspace on their side of the planet, with tiny beacons of light slowly moving away from them. Padme and Anakin locked eyes, neither needing to tell the other what was happening.

"We need to tell Obi-Wan what's happening," Anakin said.

"I'll take care of that. I think the pilots need your help," she said, gesturing to the windows. Anakin turned and saw the remaining squadron leaders making a beeline for the control room. Using the Force, he tinted the windows, and embraced Padme.

"Promise you'll be safe," he said over the chaos of the base.

"I will," she said. He sensed the door begin to open, and backed away. Padme schooled her features back into one of control, and turned to look at the pilots.

"I know the circumstances are unfavorable, but we will have to do what we must," she said as the last pilots crowded in. She wished Dodonna were here to help, but the rescue of Oreh Alegh had seemed so important at the time.. _don't dwell_ , she scolded herself. "We can expect the Alderaanian government to run interference, but that is it. No assitance. We are on our own. We will be evacuating the base and destroying any sensitive information. The caravans are already prepping and ready to move out in the predetermined order," she stopped to analyze all the squadrons present. The recon Corona Squadron was here, with the Sundancer, Cobalt, and Gray Squadrons that were just average strike teams.

"Corona, find out who's here, where they're going, and who's next," Anakin ordered, any hint of turmoil gone from his voice. Corona Leader nodded and left, her five pilots close behind. "Sundancer, keep the evacuation route clear, and keep your eyes and ears open for any changes. Gray Leader-," seeing he had everything well under control, Padme slipped away and went over to the comms station.

"Essential supplies are top priority, followed by medical and intelligence," she spoke into the receiver. All across the base, unit leaders would have her voice coming from their commlinks. "Rendezvous point is Skyline 89, I repeat, rendezvous point is Skyline 89. Intelligence, follow Protocol 35. This is General Amidala signing off," and with that, she began the destruction sequences for the sensitive files in the mainframe. Satisfied the Empire would not be able to scroll through the communication logs, she looked up to see Anakin and the pilots had disappeared. Whatever her husband was up to, she hoped he would be alright. General Amidala pressed a few buttons on her commlink, fixing a broadcast on a private frequency.

"Ben, we've been compromised, report," hopefully he would get the message if the Empire hadn't jammed their frequencies. She ran through the system logs one last time, checking for any loose ends to be wrapped up, and was surprised to see there was very little to do. So much rested on every individual in the base doing their job, there wasn't much she could do other than make sure the systems were fried and base empty. Rising, she brushed off her jacket and began to make her rounds.

* * *

 **SUPER STAR DESTROYER _ECLIPSE_**

Emperor Palpatine watched from his private quarters as the first rebel X-Wings made their appearance in interstellar space. Anakin Skywalker was just below, he could sense the young mans turmoil in the Force. Those illusions had done their duty, destabilizing Skywalker and making him easier to defeat, or better yet, turn. The Emperor sighed at the notion. Unfortunately the Jedi Knight cared too much for his Senator girlfriend, and refused to do anything to upset her. How tragic. The young man was so powerful in the Force, yet he let others far less capable hold him back. It was regrettable he would have to kill someone so powerful, but Skywalker had chosen his side, and the scourge of the galaxy known as the Jedi must be eliminated. Once Skywalker was finished the others would follow quickly, even Yoda. Windu would take a proper Sith name, and they would rule the galaxy as it was meant to be.


	43. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

* * *

 **HOSNIAN PRIME**

The Sith Apprentice crossed his legs on the dusty floor of his ship. The thought of Skywalker roaming the galaxy ate away at him, but he channeled his anger and frustration onto the task at hand. Closing his eyes, he reached out into the Force to learn the whereabouts of a Jedi Knight he had once considered a friend. Bultar Swan was not exceptionally skilled or gifted, so this mission would not be long. Windu remembered how she had lamented the days before the Clone Wars, when she had been sent on peace missions, not battle deployments. When her name had first come up on a list of surviving Jedi, Windu had thought he would be able to show her the error of the Jedi's ways, but he did not dare let his hopes up now. The Jedi were staunch believers over the littlest things, and something as large as abandoning the Order would not come easily to such a dogmatic thinker.

Mace Windu raised his hood, and stepped out into the cosmopolitan planet. It was regarded throughout the galaxy as a second-rate Coruscant, but a Core World nonetheless. Fortunately for him, there were enough sentients onworld to get lost in, and mask his Force presence. Without a sound, the fallen Jedi Master joined the crowds of the street market.

* * *

 **INTERSTELLAR SPACE, COLONIES REGION**

Rosheen idly watched the Corellian Run fade out of focus as her brother navigated the ship back into real space. They had a few hours before they would reach Hosnian Prime, but it was better than making a U-turn into the Corellian Trade Spine and adding eight hours to their trip. Rosheen didn't dislike interstellar journeys, but crossing the galaxy took _days_ , and there were only so many games of dejarik she could play before boredom settled in. The only thing that kept her going was that Jedi Masters had survived and were fighting against the Empire. She desperately wanted to make contact with them, but she didn't know where to begin. Without a doubt all the Jedi frequencies were being monitored, and she wasn't nearly strong enough in the Force to detect them on other planets. She needed to know which of her friends had survived, the event on Dantooine had occurred days ago, and the lack of information only worried her more. They were only teenagers after all, hardly ready to handle the brunt of the Imperial security forces.

The thought that made her stomach churn was meeting them again. Of course she would be glad to see her friends had survived, but to know that there would only be a dozen or so people in the galaxy who would remember the Jedi Order before the purge, and that she could easily gather them all in one room, made her want to cry. What would happen to the Jedi Order now? It would be difficult to continue training young people in the ways of the Force with a Sith Lord at the head of the government. Would they have to look for individuals by roaming the galaxy? That would make it even harder to go unnoticed by the Empire.

 _Why am I even thinking about this?_ she asked herself. _You've got a friend on the ground who's gone off her rocker because of grief, and she's chasing a Sith!_ she scolded.

"We'll be landing in half an hour," Nayden said, cutting into her thoughts. She sat up, startled a bit.

"Do you think Malaika has found him by now?" she asked. The Force gave nothing away, but she had never been very attuned to the cosmic side of it. Nayden shrugged.

"With her tracking abilities, probably," he said honestly. "You'll want to scrap those Jedi robes." Rosheen sighed, looking down at her tan tunic. She only ever wore them on interplanetary journeys due to their comfort and familiarity.

"I'll be back," she told him.

* * *

 **HOSNIAN PRIME**

Windu finished priming the last of his explosive devices. It was borderline barbaric, using an incendiary device when gifted with the power of the Force. But the stormtrooper reinforcements had insisted, and the Emperor wanted little room for error on this mission. The less allies Skywalker had in the galaxy, the better. Wishing to avoid detection, the Sith Apprentice slinked into a narrow alleyway, and waited for Bultar Swan to make an appearance. Naturally she had hidden in a seedier part of town, where wearing a cowl would draw less curious eyes, and a few extra credits in the right places would attract no attention. Due to its proximity to the center of government, relative few bounty hunters roamed the area, but the ones green enough to do so were in this district. A wise gamble on her part. Any bounty hunter who had attracted sufficient attention from law enforcement wouldn't bother showing their face here, and any who did wouldn't be skilled enough to take down a Jedi Knight.

As his thoughts wandered, he felt a sudden ripple in the Force. Standing up, he placed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber and peered out into the street. The typical afternoon bustling around the stalls, shouting and violent gesturing. He could not sense Bultar Swan among them. Perhaps an untrained Force-sensitive had been riled up? No, Hosnian Prime was a Core World, and all children were tested for Force sensitivity before they entered school.

The vaguely familiar presence dropped all shielding, and its sheer closeness overwhelmed his senses, and almost prevented him from parrying the lightsaber swing. Almost. He was surprised by the sight in front of him, someone in Mandalorian armor with a lightsaber the same shade of violet as his own. Arching his eyebrow, he began to draw on the dark side his opponent was embracing, using it to his advantage. Clearly this short Mandalorian was not a Jedi, the dark side was too strong, and the lightsaber technique was some bastardization of proper dueling. Mandalorians had a knack for trading grace and form for raw power. Whoever this person was, they were clearly a Force-sensitive who had been trained in some variant of the Jedi and Sith arts. It was highly unlikely this bounty hunter had learned it on their own time, some other group in the galaxy was amassing power, it was the only explanation.

"So you're not a Jedi. Certainly not a Sith," Windu started. "Who trained you?" The Mandalorian remained silent, attempting to catch him off guard with a right swipe that he parried before it could touch him. His opponent was unbalanced and poorly trained in utilizing the Force in a precognitive manner, which Mace excelled in, but they made up for it with the ferocity of their attacks. If they kept battling with just lightsabers they could be here all day, and Windu did not want to miss Swan. As the Mandalorian thrust his lightsaber back from a forward jab, Windu called upon some junk droid parts lying in the alley and sent them flying towards his opponent. The Mandalorian must have sensed the oncoming danger, because he Force jumped behind a dumpster, the droid parts clanging into the side and falling the the ground. Taking advantage of the distraction, Windu Force shoved the dumpster backwards, the Mandalorian jumping into the street and narrowly avoiding being crushed. The sight of the lightsaber sent the denizens scattering, not wanting to be around when the stormtroopers came looking for who they believed was a Jedi.

Windy Force jumped after his opponent, landing a solid twenty feet away, waiting for the attacker to make the first move. All that he could gather was the warrior was angry about something, but frankly he did not care what. All he needed to know was if there were others like him.

"I'm surprised your friends aren't with you," Windu tried again. This time he got a reaction, but not a verbal one. The undercurrent of simmering rage had become scalding in the Force. The Mandalorian yelled and jumped up in the air, swinging their lightsaber down in a violet arc. Windu pushed back against the impact of the blade, lightsabers crackling as it inched back towards the helmet. A sizzling sound and the pungent odor of something burning began to fill the air and the Mandalorian grunted, the lightsaber beginning to eat away at the faceplate. With a well placed kick to the stomach, the Mandalorian sent Mace Windu sprawling to the ground. With the fallen Jedi on the ground, the attacker quickly removed their damaged helmet.

To Windu's slight surprise, the person underneath didn't look remotely Mandalorian. Instead of the typical blonde hair and piercing blue eyes afforded to most natives of the planet, this girl had darker features. Somehow an offworlder had gotten their hands on Mandalorian armor and Force training, a disturbing combination when one considered there could be more like her, more threats to the Empire. Unfortunately Mandalorians were not known for their eloquence but for their ferocity, and she seemed to have picked up that annoying characteristic during her training.

As he got up in an offensive stance, Windu got a better look at the short girls face, and realized they had met before, on Jedha. She had been assisting and abetting that pathetic padawan with her friend who was a horrific duelist. Now he knew what this was about.

"You have much better form than your friend," Windu taunted. Now was the time to test her strength in the dark side, to see if she and her friends would be a true challenge to the new Empire, or weak like the old Jedi Order had been. The unmistakable sensation of rage swept through the Force, but her expression remained unflappable. Without a word she brought her lightsaber up in a sharp upper cut, which Windu countered with a sharp jab to the abdomen, which she parried and launched into a low swipe at his legs. She left her chest unprotected, and he made another attack at her center mass, but she easily brought her lightsaber up before any damage could he done. He could sense the dark side growing inside her, but nowhere near the level of the Sith, or even the amount required to be considered a threat. He didn't have time to be dueling some want-to-be Sith when a Jedi Knight was still onworld. He pushed a button on his comm, summoning the droid reinforcements who would be here in roughly twenty minutes.

Windu made another stabbing motion at the girl's center mass, sending her back a few paces. She retaliated with a low swipe, and he begrudgingly responded with one ad well. She knew the parameters of the battle well, her armor was too strong for a swiping motion to be very effective, so she was making sure he never had the opportunity to stab without running the risk of losing a limb.

He heard a ship approaching in the distance and saw a funny look flicker across the girls face before she returned her full attention to the battle. In the brief second of distraction, Windu pressed hard against her lightsaber. They were barely inches apart, lightsabers locked and crackling, when the thunderous sound of laser cannons roared up and down the street, pounding into the pavement and breaking apart stalls. The two leapt apart, neither wanting to be shredded to pieces. The ship soon flew overhead, the airborne assault only lasting seconds.

The duelists returned to their battle within seconds, Windu Force pushing the girl off of the ledge she had perched on, sending her to the ground with a heavy _thunk_ from her armor. She didn't have time to get up before Windu closed the gap between them, but her lightsaber was at the ready and deflected the fierce blow he had tried to land.

Windu sensed a lifeform approaching, and a foolish one at that. He needed to finish this. As the girl parried one of his blows, he slipped his lightsaber underneath and plunged it straight into her stomach. A look of shock crossed her face, but he was quickly distracted by blaster bolts from across the street. Turning around, Windu expertly deflected the bolts, coming from a man wielding a blaster pistol. The thunderous sound of laser cannon returned, this time the ship was docked on a rooftop, cannons primed on him. He was so distracted by the various projectiles created by the blasts, and the speeding bolts, he didn't notice the lightsaber until it had pierced his chest.

* * *

Nayden watched the Jedi fall to the ground, and rushed forward to make sure he was dead. Rosheen had quit firing the moment he fell, and Nayden was glad he had put her on cannon duty. He nudged the Jedi with his foot. No response. Definitely dead.

Satisfied, he rushed over to Malaika. Her face looked pale, and he propped up her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No!" she rasped, and irritated current in her voice, "I got stabbed!" Nayden dropped his jaw in school, and checked her once again. His face blanched when he saw the hole the lightsaber had made, hidden by the darkness of the armor.

"Wait here, I'll get Rosheen," he could sense Malaika glowering at him from behind, the same way she always did when he gave her pointless instructions. He motioned for Rosheen to get down there, but she threw her hands up in confusion.

"Get down here she's injured!" Nayden yelled. His sister nodded and disappeared inside the ship, bringing it down to the ground so they wouldn't have to carry her up the ladder. He returned to Malaika's side, and tried to remember some form of first aid. Some of the citizens of the outpost had begun to look outside now that the sounds of battle had ceased, but they quickly closed their shutters at the sight of a battalion of Imperial stormtroopers up the road. Aliens and humans alone began to put into the street, desperate to evacuate before their homes were leveled, and making it impossible for Rosheen to land.

Nayden made sure Malaika was secure behind the wall of a sturdy looking building, and took up a position at the corner, having a clean shot into the main thoroughfare. The crowds had dispersed remarkably quickly, with only a few hundred remaining by the time the stormtroopers opened fire. Rosheen set the ship down up a few blocks, close enough to the stormtroopers that they couldn't fire artillery without losing many men. Malaika drew her lightsaber, weakly deflecting any bolts that came her way.

At the sight of the glowing weapon, the stormtroopers began to gesture to one another frantically, realizing their leader was dead. Likely spooked by the notion of challenging a Jedi without the 501st, they vegan to retreat up the road, hunkering down at the treeline.

Nayden watched them carefully, and occasionally flicked his eyes across the street to see how Malaika was doing. He scanned their ranks for sniper rifles, and when he didn't see any, he made his way across the street.

* * *

Rosheen watched as her brother slowly crept out from behind his corner, moving into a jog when he saw no one was firing at him. He made it halfway across the street before an inferno engulfed the former marketplace, spewing rubble up into the air. Before the dust had a chance to settle, she darted down the ramp and probed for any larger devices waiting to go off when survivors came to help. Coming up with nothing, she ran to where she had last seen her brother. He had been hurled hack twenty feet, and bloodied up by shrapnel. Again she reached out into the Force, feeling for any familiar life forms, only coming up with her brothers weak pulse. Ignoring the ramifications for now, she heaved him up into her arms, nearly dropping him. Calling on the Force for additional strength, she carried him onboard and laid him down in the medbay. Cursing him for not having a medical droid, she hurried to the cockpit, lifting off and feeling patter of blaster bolts raining against the hull.

Her piloting skills were subpar and she knew it, so she quickly charted a course for the uninhabited regions of the continent, and hopefully away from any Imperial installations.

Much to her surprise and relief, there was little to no Imperial presence outside the main city, the stormtroopers didn't have a supporting gunship battalion. Not that she was complaining. Without giving him a through examination, she knew her brothers injuries were too much for her to treat. She could implement a few stopgap measures, but after that... At a loss for what to do, she tuned in to the Jedi emergency frequency, hoping her signal would be jumbled in with all the other traffic in the Core Worlds. She didn't have much in the way of personal frequencies, only her padawan friends and her master's. If the emergency frequency didn't work, she could try those next.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" she said cautiously, turning off the holo transmitter. No one needed to know what she looked like. She repeated herself several more times, but to no avail. Sighing, she left the dial on the frequency in case someone else came on, but for now she had to tend to her brother.

Now that some of the blood had dried, it looked a little more manageable. Meticulously, she sanitized and stitched up the deepest of the wounds, despite it being a rather antiquated form of care, but she didn't have much choice. It took a little over an hour, but the worst of it was taken care of. Skillfully, she sterilized the remaining wounds, and wrapped them in bacta strips. He definitely had head trauma, but there wasn't anything sophisticated enough on board to treat it with.

She returned to the cockpit and began to browse planets she could go to, when the holo cracked to life.

"Padawan come in, padawan," a familiar voice crackled. Eager to finally make contact with a Jedi, Malaika sprung to the transmitter.

"Master Yoda!" she exclaimed.

"Padawan Basso, reassuring to see you it is," Yoda said warmly. "Coordinates we are sending. Go to them, you must. See each other soon we will."

"Yes Master," she said obediently, her composed demeanor returning.

"Go I must, unsecure this is," he told her. Bowing, he ended the transmission and Rosheen left the channel as well. No telling who has been listening. A few seconds later, the coordinates finalized and she plugged them in immediately. Much to her surprise, it was in the far southern portion of the galaxy. Puzzled but eager to see her friends, she made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **POLIS MASSA**

Master Yoda closed his eyes, deep in meditation as the lights in the hall began to dim according to standard days. A padawan he believed dead like so many others, was on her way to Polis Massa. The Force was in the Jedi's favor. Already he could sense the dormancy in the Force growing as the pungent presence of the Sith continued to grow.

Something rippled, far out in the galaxy. Patiently, Yoda waited. Soon the catalyst would reveal itself.


	44. Battle of Alderaan

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

* * *

 **ALDERAAN**

Obi-Wan nearly fell out of his bunk when the ship suddenly pitched to the left.

"I hate flying," he grumbled as he sat on the edge of the bunk. They had had a close call with the stormtroopers on Kessel, and he was still trying to repair his frayed nerves. The ship pitched again, and his head whacked against the upper bunk. Resigned to the fact he would not be getting anymore sleep, he made his way to the cockpit, ignoring the questionable smells emanating from some of the cargo areas. _The people the rebels consider allies..._

"Aayla what's-," he started, and was sharply interrupted by a rough shudder from the ship. Obi-Wan grabbed the doorframe, stopping himself from falling to the ground like Rinas had.

"Strap yourselves in for crying out loud!" Aayla shouted, pulling up on the joystick with such strength she seemed to be guiding the ship with her bare hands. Outside the ship, a full on space battle was in full swing, with several start destroyers, and Obi-Wan could just make out a super star destroyer in the distance, a forboding presence radiating off of it.

"Where the blazes are we?" Obi-Wan shouted over the din of humming machinery.

"Alderaan!" Aayla replied.

"Alderaan?" he repeated. As the battle came more into focus, it greater sense. Ragtag groups of fighters going against Imperials, the absence of a supporting military.

"Yes, Alderaan. Mirza, how are the guns back there?" the twi'lek answered, an edge of irritation on her voice. As the women hollered technical jargon between the gun and pilot seat, Obi-Wan flipped on his comm. A message from Padme had been sent five hours ago. Without hesitation, he opened up the channel, and her voice echoed throughout the cabin.

"Ben, we've been compromised, report."

"General Amidala, do you read me? Repeat, General Amidala, do you read me?" a few seconds of static, and the connection crackled to life.

"Ben, were you successful?" her familiar voice asked.

"Yes. We're planning to connect with a transport as soon as we can," he said vaguely, in case there were unwanted ears.

"I need your help. We planned to take the last ship out, but part of the warehouse collapsed on in when we got bombarded. Can you get a ship down here if it won't endanger the mission?"

"We're on our way General," Aayla yelled as she went full throttle and sped behind the bridge of a star destroyer, rapidly approaching Alderaan's atmosphere. Obi-Wan checked his belt was secure before responding.

"What's the situation on the ground like?" he asked once his stomach calmed.

"Three squadrons. The building is large enough to handle them but won't last much longer than hour," Padme said, her voice crescendoing as the tinny sound of distant blaster bolts sounded through the comm.

"We'll be there. Padme, where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, the conspicuous absence of his former padawan beginning to worry him.

"He's up there leading Red Squadron, I've got to go, I'll send you my coordinates," with that the channel closed.

 _Of course he's doing something reckless,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the battle on the ground.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker rapidly twisted his ship to avoid the proton torpedo. With only two squadrons at his disposal, he had disabled one star destroyer, and they were working on their second. The ominous presence of the Emperor grew stronger the closer he got to the super star destroyer that lurked in the distance. Anakin shook his head, banishing the cold that crept up on him. Now more than ever he wanted to mask his presence in the Force, but he had noticed that wherever his ship went, the less inclined the star destroyers were to return fire. He had used his protected status as a sort of shield for the rebels to get to work on the star destroyers, but it wouldn't take long before the Empire would find a way around his defenses. Now matter how he looked at it, the rebels were heavily outnumbered, evidenced by the amount of pilots they had lost. Only a few more transports were left on the ground, and they would be able to jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Padme Amidala fired blindly into the smoky hallway. The invisibly stormtroopers responded with a volley of blasterfire, and she rolled her last grenade down the corridor. A few seconds later the ceiling and supports were consumed in an inferno, blocking off the entryway.

 _Where is Obi-Wan?_ she thought. Surely he would have sensed her presence in the Force or something by now. She heard a slight rustling of fabric behind her and whipped around with her blaster ready, only to be greeted by a familiar ginger Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed, relieved at the sight of reinforcements.

"General Amidala," he said warmly. "Aayla couldn't land for very long, she's cycling above us and ready to land at any moment."

"It's just us," she turned over her shoulder and gestured to some figures on the catwalk. "Come on, they're getting us out of here," she yelled to them. As they moved, she could tell one of them was injured, and the group was having trouble getting them down the ladder. "I'll be back in just a moment," she told Obi-Wan, going over to help them. He nodded, and pulled up his comm.

"Aayla, we're ready to go."

"On our way. Your sector is infested with stormtroopers, we won't have much time on the ground. And get Skywalker to clear some of the reinforcements out, at least for a few moments," at that she disconnected, undoubtedly needing all her concentration to focus on outrunning the blockade.

"Anakin, Anakin come in," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Yes, Master?" the familiar voice answered.

"We need help on the ground, stormtroopers are coming in too heavy for Aayla to land," he told him.

"On it." Obi-Wan looked around anxiously, as if some sign would come and tell him the stormtroopers were away from the landing pad. He had seen the white figures working their way through the rubble of the base, it was only a matter of time before they became overrun.

* * *

Much to his chagrin, Anakin had discovered that his pregnant wife had not been on the last transport out of the crumbling base. _Why does she have such a strong sense of duty?_ he thought to himself. Since they had first met, she had always proved she was willing to above and beyond anyone's expectations. It was commendable, but annoying in times like these. Hurtling down to the surface of Alderaan, Anakin could make out a massive cluster of stormtroopers gathering around one of the last portions of the building that was still standing. A raggedy-looking transport was in some sort of holding pattern overhead, performing all sorts of fancy maneuvers to avoid being shot down by the artillery. He could tell from this distance that it was a piece of junk, and was honestly surprised it was still functioning. Grateful his ship had considerably better handling and weapons, he began to fire at the stormtroopers. They scattered among the rubble, but their bright white armor made them easy targets. But Anakin quickly realized why the transport had been so diligent in it's evasive action, there was a ton of artillery. The sudden hail of artillery shells caused him to make a risky dodge through some of the remaining walls, the last standing supports of the structure being blasted apart. Climbing high and out of range, he made another descent, but had to pull up to avoid being blown to bits.

"Any luck with the stormtroopers? Sounds like a lot of firing going on outside," Obi-Wan said over the radio.

"It's their artillery, there's not much my squadron can do, we can try to clear the southeast corner for Aayla to land but you'll have to be ready to go," Anakin told him. The other members of his squadron hadn't even been able to get close enough to do any damage. Instead they tried to drop proton torpedoes but to no avail, as the torpedoes were intercepted by anti-aircraft artillery.

"Anakin I don't think we can-, blocked off-," Obi-Wan's voice crackled, the transmission briefly cutting out as the next round of artillery hit its mark.

"Red Squadron, get in attack formation. Clear the southeast corner at all costs," Anakin barked into his headset. "Obi-Wan, we're coming down." The moment Red Five gave the all clear, the squadron seemed to freeze, before tilting forward and diving straight down. Gravity aiding their acceleration, the artillery's targeting system made them difficult to hit, each blast a narrow miss, causing the ships to vibrate. Seamlessly, they leveled out and began to open fire on the machinery, scattering like womprats from a fire. Like all air campaigns, the attack only lasted moments, but they had done plenty of damage. Risking a look back, Anakin could see the mangled transport dock, the slight line that was its ramp lowering to the ground. Figures the size of ants made a dash for it and not a minute later it began to take off again, slowly gathering speed. The squadron was returning to lay down cover fire, but the stormtroopers must have anticipated it. The artillery directed their fire at the transport, which was swerving wildly to avoid them. The first hit knocked out one of the engines, and the transport began to bank to the left, listing at a disturbing angle.

The starfighters looped back and unleashed their payload, but it was too late. Anakin watched in horror and anger as the transport got locked in a spiral, rapidly approaching the ground.

"Aayla, Aayla what's going on down there?" he demanded as soon as he saw the plume of smoke rise up from the crash site. Anakin saw a flurry of stormtroopers move towards the downed ship, and he began to fire upon them, but quickly had to pull up to avoid getting shot down. Stormtroopers closed in from every direction around the mangled transport, his eyes could barely make out the faint glow of a blue lightsaber. A blast went off near him, causing the fighter to shudder.

"Red Leader, we need to get out of here!" one of the pilots exclaimed. Anakin barely heard her, his anger causing him to drown out anything that wasn't on the ground. Padme _and_ Obi-Wan were both down there, if something happened to them-...

"General Skywalker, we need to go!" the voice shouted again, and this time he heard her.

"Go on without me," he ordered, turning his ship into a dive once again.

"Anakin, Anakin do you read me?" a voice crackled over the radio. Eager to tune out the squadrons channel, he devoted his comm systems power to it.

"This Anakin Skywalker copy," he answered, still unable to make out who it was due to interference.

"It's me, Padme. You need to get out of here, it isn't safe," she said.

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly, rapidly spinning the ship to avoid a blast from a laser cannon. A shuffling sound came over the radio, and a new voice cut through.

"Anakin you need to leave. You won't do anyone any good if you get shot down," Obi-Wan said, a twinge of exasperation in his voice. "Now get out of here!" The line suddenly cut to static, and Anakin knew without a doubt that the Empire had jammed communications. Inside he knew Obi-Wan was right, there wasn't me he could do with his squadron in retreat and the vast number of stormtroopers, even with his flying abilities. But that only made him angrier. Padme and Obi-Wan weren't any more than a hundred meters away and he couldn't do _anything_. Turning the fighter, he gave one last volley of cannon fire before returning to his squadron.

"All squadrons, gather at the rally point," he said, broadcasting on all the rebel frequencies.

"General Skywalker-," Blue Leader protested.

"Gather at the rally point, all squadrons," Anakin repeated. "R2, patch me through to Mon Mothma."

* * *

 **ALDERAANIAN INTERSTELLAR SPACE**

"Master Yoda, are you certain these are the orders Mon Mothma gave us?" Luminara asked. It was risky, even by Skywalker standards.

"Trust in the Force, do you not?" Yoda asked, his eyes surveying the distant star destroyers. They were parsecs away, the gray ships just specks on the horizon. For now squad leaders were on Home One, being briefed on their next attack, their pilots awaiting them in the hangar. All combat-ready Jedi were in a separate room, their mission an entirely different one. Unlike the pilots who would never board a star destroyer, the Jedi were given an exceedingly difficult task. The six Jedi were tasked with getting onto the super star destroyer that held the Emperor. Intelligence told them that was likely where they were holding General Amidala and the others. But six Jedi, against the staff of a super star destroyer, it was ludicrous. At least that was how Luminara saw it.

"Of course I trust in the Force Master, but we have two Masters, one Knight, and three padawans," the Mirialan protested. "Will Skywalker even be with us? He is in charge of a fighter squadron."

"Coming, our allies are," Yoda said vaguely. The clamor of boots running down the hallway sounded outside, and died out just as quickly.

 _They're on the move_ , Master Unduli thought. She had never liked leading Padawans into battle, especially when the odds were heavily stacked against them. The doors slid open, and Anakin Skywalker walked in with Mon Mothma and perhaps a dozen rebels. The Jedi instantly rose to greet her, but she waved her hand.

"We have little time. Master Skywalker has procured a few rebels ready to fight, and he will be joining you in the assault on the super star destroyer," Mothma said. "If you'll excuse me, I must go to the control room," again the Jedi bowed, and turned their attention to the Jedi Knight.

"The second we give the word, the starfighters will launch their attack. Once the battle becomes thick enough, I'll maneuver a heavily armed transport into this hangar bay," Anakin said, pointing to one in the mid-levels on the port side. "Blue Squadron will conveniently take down the shields in the middle of things, but we'll have to move quickly before they shut it off. It's location means it has less security features, but we're still a good distance from the detention blocks. Fortunately, the middle levels are mostly residential, and the majority of the stormtroopers will be at their battle stations. The detention center is located in the rear of the ship, we'll have to be very careful not to attract too much attention." One of the padawans raised her hand, and he nodded to her.

"Won't the Emperor know we're there?" she asked. Luminara knew her vaguely, one of the healing apprentices that followed Healer Cho around.

"Yes. All of you have taken the stealth class, and now you're going to apply it to something in the real world," Anakin said. "The Emperor's quarters are near the bridge, so as long as we keep our presence muted, he shouldn't be able to detect us."

"And if he does?" the padawan asked.

"We'll handle it before it even becomes a problem," Anakin reassured her. Looking back at the group, he continued, "as soon as we locate Kenobi and the General, we'll go straight back to the ship." His comm flashed, and he looked down at it. "The fighters are ready, any other questions?" Everyone shook their heads, and he waved his arm, "well come on then!" Quickly everyone got up from the tables, rushing down to the fighter bay.

* * *

 **Two chapters left! Apologies for the delay, have been under a lot of stress recently. The next one won't be up for another week or two. Don't forget to drop a review! :)**


	45. Chapter 44

**The end is nigh I promise!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

* * *

Padme Amidala glowered at the ceiling. She had gone from a holding cell on Coruscant to a holding cell on a Republic-, no, Imperial ship in a span of days.

 _At least this cell is cleaner_ , she thought to herself. _And a more comfortable mattress,_ she added as she laid back. No doubt after her previous jailbreak she would be kept under closer watch, and now was not the time to be drawing attention to herself. What had that safety seminar said about being detained? The longer you're in their custody, the more control they have? It was a bit late to be doing anything while being held in the bottom of the ship. She was more familiar with warships than she would like to be, and knew at least the general area she was in and the layout of the ship, but that wasn't nearly enough information to plan an escape. How long had she been in here, a few hours?

There was a thump outside, and she quickly sat up, ready for whatever was on the other side of the door. She heard voices and tried to make what they were saying, but the door was too thick. The sound of metal grinding on metal filled the cell, and the Senator covered her ears. Slowly the door slid open, and much to her surprise, Luminara Unduli and several padawans were waiting for her.

"I think we got it open enough Zatt," Luminara said, and a Nautolan padawan nodded, stepping back from the door. "Are you alright, Senator?"

Without a second thought, Padme jumped up and hugged her, taking the Jedi by surprise.

"I take it this means you're physically alright," Luminara said jokingly.

"Where's Obi-Wan? Is he alright?" Padme asked, releasing Luminara from the bear hug.

"Just fine, Yoda found him not more than a few minutes ago. And now we are going to get you out of here," the Jedi Master answered, pulling a blaster from her belt.

"And is Master Skywalker alright? He tried to get us off the ground," Padme continued, her mind now noticing the absence of her husband. Something must be wrong if Anakin wasn't spearheading her rescue mission.

"He peeled off with Master Yoda, we'll see him back at the ship," Luminara reassured her. "Now we really need to get a move on," she said, "we can't leave the security system offline for too long,". Without another word she took off running down the hallway with her lightsaber at the ready, the others following suit.

* * *

Skywalker had been right about keeping their presence in the Force muted. They had shut down the alarms from the outside, and been in and out with none the wiser. The enormous space battle outside had taken everyone's attention, leaving them free to roam as they pleased. The Senator from Naboo hadn't received any visitors during her stay and seemed to be in good health, if a bit worried. Nevertheless, these were all good signs for Luminara Unduli. Then why did something feel so, _off_?

"Obi-Wan!" Senator Amidala exclaimed, running forward and giving him a hug not unlike the one she had given Luminara earlier. After their embrace a confused look crossed Obi-Wan's face, which quickly morphed into an expression of worry. A kind of worry that only a certain Jedi Knight should cause.

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice not as controlled as it normally was.

"He said he went with Garnik to go find you," Luminara answered, already doing the math in her head what Skywalker had been up to. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in frustration, and turned to go inside the ship.

"Well he can't have gotten off the ship," he said, flipping through the scanners.

"Where do you think he went?" Padme asked, looking at the screens from over his shoulder. Garnik reappeared inside the ship, exasperation written all over his face.

"Wherever Skywalker went Yoda followed him apparently. He's nowhere to be found either," he reported. Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows slightly, and Padme's jaw dropped.

"No, you don't think? Not on his own," she said, looking around in distress, her breathing getting faster and deeper. As if they were part of the conversation, the ships security systems began to go off, warning of an unauthorized presence near the bridge. She turned to face the screens again, and began to straighten out her features. Now was not the time to worry, now was the time to plan.

* * *

The sirens were music to his ears. No matter what happened tonight, Anakin Skywalker would die. Whether it was metaphorically or literally would be the soon to be former Jedi's decision, but its occurrence was unavoidable.

The Emperor's yellow eyes gazed out the window at the pitiful battle on the other side of the glass. It was distant, but even from his position he could see how outmatched the so-called 'resistance' was to the newly christened Imperial fighters. None of the rebels had the education or skills to match the clones that were bred to fight and die. His Admiral's were more than capable of handling it, and his mind could wander to other, more important, matters.

He could not have created better circumstances himself. An angry Anakin Skywalker dangerously walking close to the dark side, angry with the Jedi for being so blind and hating Palpatine himself for nearly killing his wife, all with the backdrop of a pitiful rebellion. And his severely wounded, but very much alive apprentice was a floor below, nearly done being fitted with cybernetics. Mace Windu was livid about his failure on Hosnian Prime, and the Emperor was as well. He had nearly lost his apprentice, one of his tools to lure Skywalker to the dark side. To think that a few days ago he had given up on the young Jedi Knight and tried to have him killed. This was the price he paid for shortsightedness.

The Emperor reveled in the anger coursing through the powerful Jedi Knight and Sith Apprentice, feeding off of it, strengthening his own power. Skywalker would be on deck in a few moments, and medical was nearly done with Windu. The smallest of smiles creeping across his face, Palpatine allowed it to remain there, waiting for his most powerful weapon to deliver itself.

* * *

Another clone, another former ally, pointed his blaster at him, and he Force shoved one of the men he had once trusted back into the wall, knocking him out cold. His partner backed down the hallway, reaching for his radio, but Anakin Skywalker reached out into the Force and silenced him too. He didn't care if Palpatine saw him coming from a mile away, he wouldn't let anyone interfere with what he had to do.

The motion activated doors slid open for the rogue Jedi Knight, and he stormed into the throne room. There sat the man for whom he wanted nothing more than death.

"Anakin, so good to see you!" Palpatine exclaimed, as if the two had not tried to kill each other multiple times already.

For once the Jedi Knight was not in the mood for witty banter, and instead drew his lightsaber, ready to end the brief but brutal rule of the Sith Lord.

"Always quick to action, I've always admired that about you. You were never one to dilly dally like the rest of the Jedi Council," Palpatine continued.

"I'm not here to talk about the Jedi Council," Anakin said tersely. No matter how much he despised Palpatine, he wouldn't cut him down in cold blood.

"Of course not, Padme is the more important issue here," the Emperor said.

"You don't get to speak her name," Anakin growled, raising his lightsaber and closing the gap between the two.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm the only one who has offered you the ability to save her from certain death," Palpatine said coolly.

"You had a coughing cyborg lead an army, I don't think childbirth will be too great of a leap," Anakin bluffed.

"I did, but your dreams haven't stopped, have they?" the old man asked kindly, his yellow eyes analyzing Anakin's face.

"Are we going to sit here deliberating like the Jedi Council you deposed or are we going to get a move on?" Anakin asked impatiently, moving the conversation away from Padme and their unborn child. Palpatine chuckled at the comparison, and shook his head.

"Anakin, my boy, I can give you the power the Jedi have always denied you, the power to eradicate the institution of slavery that you hate so much that the Jedi have done so little about. The power to save your wife and child from dying, the power to stop this meaningless war, the power to regain what you lost when Dooku took your arm."

"You mean the wife you've consistently endangered? The war you started? And the arm that your apprentice took?" Anakin hissed. Rage and anger were coursing through his veins, and if Palpatine kept it up he wouldn't wait until the old man felt like picking up his lightsaber.

"You will not be fighting me, at least not for now," Palpatine said, his voice suddenly colder and more controlled. "You and your old friend have a lot of catching up to do."

Confused, Anakin turned his head briefly to look around, and was shocked to see Mace Windu approaching. When the former Jedi Master fully entered the light, Anakin would have looked surprised if he wasn't full of rage. Windu looked _terrible_. He was paler than when Anakin had last seen him, but he seemed more robust somehow, if that made any sense whatsoever.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked impatiently. He remembered hearing something about Windu on Hosnian Prime, Bultar Swan was somehow involved. Whatever she did Anakin was impressed.

"Clearly I am not Skywalker," Windu replied, his words laced with venom. Shrugging, Anakin raised his weapon and charged at the Sith Apprentice, putting all his emotions behind the attack. Windu swung his lightsaber and pushed the blade away with far more strength than Anakin knew he had.

"Not too bad for a dead man," Anakin said dryly, attempting to throw off Windu. The sooner he finished with Mace, the sooner he could deal with Sidious.

"As we have already concurred, I am not dead," Windu deadpanned, parrying off another one of Skywalker's attacks. He had longed for this moment for ages, the moment he could finally put Skywalker in his place. The impetuous child didn't know that after Hosnian Prime, the surgeons had made several improvements. And in due time he would show Skywalker the cost of his shortsightedness.

The blue lightsaber made an uppercut for the chest, but the red blade once again fended off the attack. Using the momentum, Windu arched over Anakin's blade, only to be stopped inches from his face. His arms shaking, Anakin was surprised it was taking so much effort to stop Windu's blows. Had the dark side really made him this much stronger in such a short amount of time? If Sidious could get this far with Windu, how much could he be taught?

His thoughts were interrupted by another strong swing from the crimson blade, this one rebounded against the attacker. Anakin managed to get a hand free, and summoned a piece of the railing towards Windu. Unfortunately for him, Windu sensed it and pushed away Anakin's blade in time to slice the rails in half, scattering them across the floor. Taking advantage of the distraction, Anakin swung his blade from behind, only for it to be locked by Windu's blade. The lightsabers cracked as the particles of their blades collided with one another, becoming more and more energetic as the wills of their owners increased.

Suddenly Windu lunged forward, and Anakin drew back his blade to counter the attack. The Sith Apprentice sent a bout of Force lightning his way, but the Jedi Knight absorbed it into his blade. Frustration mounted in him as he stared down Windu. All this time and energy he was wasting fighting a man who would be insignificant in galactic history otherwise, when he could be taking down the man who had plunged the entire galaxy into darkness. The same man who had constantly berated him for the smallest of his failures and had never so much as acknowledged his achievements, who always suspected the worst of him. And who was the Sith now? The thoughts spurred him into action, rebounding the lightning into the wall, and charging at Windu. He lunged for the open chest, and stabbed his blade forward. It felt as if he had pushed it into a wall of cortosis. It slid right off and did no damage, Windu didn't even break a sweat.

Frozen for a second in confusion, Windu hooked his lightsaber under Anakin's and flung it away, the blade retreating as it rolled across the floor. Left entirely to his own devices, Anakin Force pushed the Sith Apprentice back into the wall, landing him flat on his back.

"Yes, Anakin, yes. I can feel your rage, your anger. Let it flow through you, make you stronger," Palpatine cackled from the sidelines, watching as Anakin brought his soon to be former apprentice to the ground. "If you can take down a Sith with so little inspiration, imagine what you can do to save your wife."

Ignoring Palpatine's taunts, Anakin summoned his lightsaber in time to block another attack from Windu who had jumped to his feet, already recovered from the shock. As he easily kept up with Windu's aggressive fighting style, Anakin's thoughts shifted to Padme. Had she made it off the ship yet? He hoped that his presence had distracted Palpatine enough to allow her to get off safely. And Obi-Wan, was he with her? Nothing in the Force was alarming him, they had to be safe.

Anakin was pulled from his thoughts as a ripple echoed throughout the Force. Windu seemed to hesitate for a second as well, trying to pinpoint the cause of it. Risking a glance at Palpatine, Anakin saw the slightest trace of concern in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as he had seen it. Remembering why he was here, to end the Sith's rule, and not settle some petty score with Windu, Anakin pushed back harder against Windu's next attack.

He knew what Sidious was playing at, he had been in this exact situation with Dooku months before. Last time he had been tempted to kill Dooku in an act of revenge, but he was stronger now. Stronger because he knew that the dark side wouldn't give him everything he desired, and wouldn't protect him or his wife. If he turned to the dark side, he would lose Padme and Obi-Wan, the two people he cared most about in the entire galaxy. Pulling from his emotions, he parried Windu's swipe and their lightsabers locked once again, a purple and blue glow cast across their faces.

Windu knew the Sith Master had sent him to the chopping block, but if he succeeded here today, he would finally rid the galaxy of the menace that threatened to unhinge it, and prove himself a worthy Sith. All in all, not a bad deal.

Palpatine watched in earnest. Anakin was clearly stronger in the Force, but his infuriating refusal to embrace the dark side had weakened him somewhat. However he still used his anger and emotions to fuel his attack, only making Windu's stronger. If Skywalker didn't live up to expectations, having the man who defeated the Chosen One as his apprentice would be a sufficient substitute. Perhaps he had misjudged Windu. Taking advantage of the stalemate, Palpatine channeled some of his strength to Windu. If he could push Skywalker to fully embrace the dark side he would be his apprentice, and if not, he would meet his end well enough.

Embracing the newfound source of strength, Windu released his lightsaber and undercut Skywalker's sword, drawing a gash on his mechanical arm. One didn't have to be a Force user to know something had changed. A newly enraged Skywalker lunged forward, putting all his weight behind his lightsaber. He had been willing to show Windu mercy, but ripping open the wound of losing his arm, something Windu had constantly berated him for, ended any chance he had. The pull of the dark side grew stronger in the room, and Anakin felt he could no longer resist it. The sooner he embraced it, the sooner he could finish with Windu and finally deal with Palpatine. He was tired of Windu's constantly leering at him, when he was far more powerful than the former Jedi could ever dream to be. He had consistently denied it while he was on the Council, but here they were, finally testing if his belief was true.

Windu managed to dodge the jab, but Anakin was quick enough to fend off his famous under cut. The cracks of colliding lightsabers became more and more frequent as the battle became more and more intense. In a bid to gain the upper hand, Windu removed one hand from his lightsaber and shot Force lightning at the Jedi Knight. Holding onto his lightsaber with his mechanical arm, Anakin absorbed the lightning into his hand and shot it back at Windu, taking him by surprise.

The force of the attack sent Windu sprawling, knocking him into the wall. Livid, Anakin advanced with his lightsaber trained on the man. So quickly and easily he could end this, all he had to do was-.

The disturbance in Force from moments ago made its reappearance, and the room suddenly went still. Looking up, Anakin was surprised to see the unintimidating form of Yoda standing in the doorway.

"Your concern, he no longer is, Skywalker," the old Jedi Master said, gesturing to Windu, who looked just as surprised as Anakin.

Unsure of what else to do, Anakin slowly backed away from Mace Windu, still keeping a close watch on the man.

"Master Yoda, so kind of you to join us," Palpatine said, his low and gravelly voice cutting through the room like ice. Taking advantage of the distraction, Windu summoned his lightsaber, but it detoured from its path and landed in Yoda's outstretched hand.


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N:** **Uzushiogakure: Thanks for your review! I think even though Anakin accepted the light side he would still struggle with not using the dark side. He's never really been taught how to use his emotions without losing himself, so it would be a lot of trial and error for him, but eventually he would get it right. Windu isn't fully-blown cyborg, only his chest is mechanical, sorry that wasn't clearer in the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

* * *

Yoda knew from the second that Skywalker said he was going to assist Luminara that the young man was up to something. He had sensed the familiarity between him and the Senator, and when there was no overwhelming surge of emotion in the Force that Anakin often caused after she was released, he knew where he had truly gone.

Deep in his soul Yoda knew the confrontation between Anakin and Palpatine was what the prophecy had foretold, in one way or another. He had never been one to oppose what the Force wanted, and this time was no different. But he wouldn't let Anakin go into something like this alone.

As he hurried to the throne room, the foreboding presence of the dark side swelled, and Yoda feared Skywalker had lost himself in the Force. The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees, and Yoda ran as fast as he could. No matter what, he wouldn't let Skywalker fall without a fight. He was nearly at the top of the stairs, when the coldness fell away, and was replaced with something he couldn't quite describe.

Unsure of what he would find on the other side of the door, Yoda slowly stepped forward, and was surprised to see his former friend Mace Windu at the mercy of Anakin.

"Your concern, he no longer is Skywalker," the green alien said, ignoring the startled looks of the two.

"Master Yoda, how kind of you to join us," Palpatine sneered. Not falling for the distraction, Yoda sent the lightsaber Windu had been summoning into his hand, eliminating at least one threat in the room.

"Trust the Force you must, young Skywalker," Yoda said his green eyes locking with Anakin's blue ones. A puzzled look appeared on his face, but Yoda did not acknowledge it. Instead he walked over to Windu, and put him in a deep Force sleep.

* * *

Fabric rustled in the center of the room, and Anakin knew that Palpatine had gotten up from his throne. Finally he would finish what he started. Turning to face him, Anakin was surprised the self-proclaimed Emperor had not moved more than a few inches from his chair. His yellow eyes were the only thing moving, following Anakin as he made his way to the center.

To the Emperor's pleasant surprise, Yoda was keeping back, even though his eyes never left him for a second. No matter, it would only make it easier to deal with Skywalker.

Tired of waiting, Anakin swung his lightsaber towards the Sith Lord, knowing he would block it. Sure enough, a ruby red blade blocked the blue sabers path. Not wasting another second, Anakin swung his lightsaber around, the Sith's blade greeting his once again. Based on the Emperor's appearance, one wouldn't think he was a powerful Sith Lord who had orchestrated the downfall of the Republic. But Anakin had learned that the elderly and feeble appearance was just that, an appearance. Even the weakest Force-sensitive could feel the pure, unadulterated hatred emanating from him.

Anakin's aggressive fighting style clashed with Palpatine's rage, each combatant switching from offense to defense with each blow, neither wanting to yield to the other.

Palpatine was furious, and it was easily displayed in each strike and stab. He had given the young man so many chances, and he chose to remain in the narrow, dogmatic view of the Jedi. It was infuriating, which only made him more powerful. A wan smile appeared on his face. There was a level of irony to the situation. The Jedi, who proclaimed to know so much about the Force, would be brought down by something as simple as emotions, something nearly every sentient in the galaxy understood.

Not that the Jedi would be able to rectify their mistake. Palpatine didn't need to look out the window to know the battle was going south for the so-called 'rebels'. Their leaders were Senators who had screeched about peace for years, and proved their idealism by not having a standing army, like Naboo. And they thought they could match the military might of the Empire? It was laughable. Mandalore was a shining example of what the rebels would end up like. Peace for what, ten years? Then the first group with blasters gets a turn at the throne. Palpatine would not allow the galaxy to wind up under the rule of such uncivilized thugs. True power belonged to those with refinement, who understood that fighting was an art, not a science.

Beads of sweat began to appear on Anakin's brow, as their lightsabers locked for what felt like the millionth time. In terms of lightsaber skill, it was an even fight, Anakin would give him that. What threw him off was the sheer darkness coming from the Sith. He had fought Dooku, Windu, and even Palpatine before, but that was nothing compared to the blackness that surrounded him now. It was devoid of all hope, empty of compassion. There was nothing but hate and anger and an unquenchable lust for power. Gradually, Anakin could feel himself weakening, the coldness taking away everything that he cared about. Padme, Obi-Wan, his future child. It was like there was nothing in the galaxy except him and Palpatine, nothing else existed outside the walls of the throne room.

* * *

Sprinting down the hallway to the throne room, Obi-Wan prayed he would get to Anakin in time. The Force was reverberating all around him, threatening to overwhelm his shields. Never before had Anakin projected like this, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure he wanted to know what was causing it. Padme was running next to him, stubborn as ever and refusing to leave her husband.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan slid the blast doors open.

* * *

Yoda sensed the disturbance before Skywalker did. For a fraction of a second, he had left his chest open to attack. That was all the Sith Lord needed. Raising his fingers, a blast of Force lightning shot out and sent Anakin flying back.

Not wasting a second, Yoda jumped and kicked Palpatine square in the back, sending him sprawling on the floor as well. Quick to get back into the fray, Palpatine leapt up, stabbing his lightsaber forward. Sensing the younger man's arrival, Yoda easily dodged the attack and made room for Obi-Wan to join them. He and Kenobi had always fought well together, today would be no different.

Staring down the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan positioned himself between Palpatine and Anakin. He knew the latter was alright through their Force bond, but Sith lightning wasn't something anyone could just get up from.

Palpatine let out a maniacal laugh at the sight of the two Jedi Masters.

"You think the two of you can defeat me?" he growled.

"Master Yoda has eight hundred years of experience on the both of us, I don't think it's unreasonable," Obi-Wan quipped.

* * *

Anakin raised his head and blinked, trying to process why he was laying on the floor and his body ached all over. As his vision came into focus, he could see Obi-Wan and Yoda fighting Palpatine, and was that Padme running towards him?

"Padme, what are you doing here?" he asked, propping himself up.

"I was going to help you but I'm not sure what good I'll do against a Sith Lord," she said, her eyes checking him for injuries, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, which wasn't entirely a lie. Padme's arrival had been a beacon of light in the darkness that had threatened to swallow him earlier. Whether it was just her Force presence or she was projecting her relentless optimism, defeating Palpatine suddenly didn't seem like such an impossible task. "You need to get out of here," he continued, "it isn't safe." Padme pursed her lip, ready to argue, but thought better of it. Really, what could she do? Swing around a lightsaber and hope she didn't accidentally lop her arm off?

"I'm going to be on the other side of those doors," she said firmly. On the inside she was ready to scream and ask Anakin if he was insane, but something told her to get moving. Sparing one last look at her husband, she ran over to the blast doors, steering clear of the brawl on the other side of the room.

* * *

Knowing Padme was safe from harm, Anakin activated his lightsaber and sprinted towards the melee. The dark side of the Force may have been overwhelming moments ago, but when Padme and Obi-Wan arrived, he was given a crashing reminder of the state of the galaxy. He was livid at the fact that honorable politicians like Padme could barely get anything done in the Senate, or that good Jedi like Obi-Wan were now hiding from the Empire all across the galaxy.

Sensing a massive resurgence of power from behind them, Yoda and Obi-Wan ducked out of the way as Anakin barreled past them.

With each stride that Anakin took towards Sidious, the more his anger grew. The full scale of Palpatine's effect had seemed to rain down on him at once, releasing a rage he had not felt since his mother died. Younglings were going to have to live with images of their friends being cut down in front of them for the rest of their lives, billions of children across the galaxy had lost their parents, their families, to the Clone Wars in one way or another. The scores of people still enslaved across the galaxy, all the destruction and mayhem the Clone Wars had left behind. It wasn't a galaxy he was going to leave for his child.

Taken by surprise at Anakin's ferocity, Palpatine stumbled back a few steps to stop the blue blade from plunging straight into his chest. With each strike Anakin's attacks grew more and more intense, and the Emperor kicked his senses into overdrive as Kenobi joined the battle, adding a significant but not as large threat to his survival. The two Jedi fought as one, whenever he tried to land a blow against one, the other would deflect it.

For Obi-Wan the battle was threatening to overwhelm him. The raw power of the dark side was emanating from Palpatine, the cold threatening to seep into his core, and there was nothing but what he could only describe as pure chaos coming from Anakin. Between the machinations of Palpatine and the unpredictability of Anakin, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to expect from the battle.

In the background Palpatine could sense what was happening on board his command center. What felt like a ground battle was breaking out in one of the hangars, and the annoying presence of the green Jedi Master constantly hovering at the edge of the duel. If he came too close to killing Skywalker the other two would do whatever it took to save the Chosen One. Divide and conquer it was.

The sounds of a fire fight erupted on the other side of the blast doors, and Yoda quickly departed to go assist the Senator. That solved one of the Emperor's problems.

The deafening cracks of the lightsabers as they collided echoed around the chamber, Anakin deflected one of Palpatine's jabs, and used the motion to lean into a swing. Obi-Wan jabbed under Palpatine's parry, but the red lightsaber was in his way before he could do any damage. Each exchange seemed to be like the one before it, each blow was close but not close enough.

Immersing himself deep in the Force, the Emperor searched for any opening he could take advantage of, and found one. As Skywalker held their lightsabers in a gridlock and Kenobi pushed forward with a stab, Palpatine suddenly pulled back and hooked his lightsaber under Kenobi's, lifting it up and cutting across the Jedi's arm and chest.

* * *

The Force had been vibrating around Yoda since they had set foot on the star destroyer, growing with each second, and suddenly it fell silent. Without missing a beat, he darted through the blast doors, in time to see Palpatine fall to the floor.


	47. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

* * *

Shaking in the waiting room, Anakin continued to stare ahead blankly, not acknowledging anyone. He had rushed Obi-Wan to the nearest medical facility, which they had commandeered due to the sudden lack of Imperial leadership.

 _Lack is a bit of an understatement,_ he thought to himself. He had just cut down the Emperor no more than an hour ago, yet that was the furthest thing from his mind. His friend, his master, his brother, was laying on the table on the other side of the wall. All because of him. If he had taken care of Palpatine before he had a chance to use Force lightning, before Obi-Wan had a chance to get involved, none of this would have happened. Now Obi-Wan was fighting for his life, and there was nothing he could do.

Yoda had stayed with him, but seemed to have received some sort of reassurance through the Force that eluded him, as he had gone off to assist the other Jedi. Only Padme had stayed with him, not leaving his side. Fortunately she hadn't tried to get him to talk, because he still had no idea what exactly he was feeling.

Worry and anger were definitely at the top of the list, but deep down, very nearly in his subconscious, he felt a sense of relief. Cathartic, almost. As if he had just come up for air after a long dive. But that wouldn't matter if Obi-Wan didn't make it out of that room alive.

The door slid open, and Doctor Naqyb walked out, a tired look on his face. Rage already began to build up inside him, but it didn't threaten to overwhelm him like it did all those times before. Padme stood up, and Anakin followed suit, ready to face whatever was next head on.

"We've completed the first surgery, and we're letting his system adjust until we advance to the second," the doctor said.

"A second surgery?" Padme repeated.

"Yes. We've managed to contain the damage to his major organs, and our next focus will be retaining muscle and nerve function."

"He's paralyzed?" Anakin interrupted.

"Not technically. We're trying to make sure he retains full function and are avoiding any cell or tissue death. I don't mean to give you any false hopes, but your friend is quite the fighter. The first surgery was far shorter than we anticipated, things are on the better side for Kenobi."

Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan would be damned if he died on a ship of all places, the man hated flying. The news bettered his outlook, but so much could still go wrong. Now there was talk of muscle death and lose of nerve cells. Had he gotten his friend injured for life?

"Thank you doctor, I'm sure you need to prepare yourself for the next surgery," Padme said, noticing Anakin had retreated into himself again. The doctor nodded and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone.

"Anakin I know what you're thinking, this isn't your fault," she told him.

"Yes it is. I had every opportunity to kill Palpatine, and I didn't take one until Obi-Wan was hurt," he said bitterly.

"You're the most powerful Jedi there is, you finished a fight that no one else in the galaxy could. You haven't failed _anyone_ tonight. You've done the exact opposite, you saved the galaxy from a ruthless dictator and oppression. You saved the remaining Jedi from being hunted down and killed, including Obi-Wan."

Anakin stared into his wife's eyes, and knew she wasn't just saying this for his benefit. But none of it changed the fact that Obi-Wan could be disabled for the rest of his life. Anakin knew what it was like to have a limb that wasn't fully his own, and wouldn't wish that on anyone. Padme could see her husband still wasn't convinced, and continued.

"Is it an unfortunate possibility that Obi-Wan might have nerve damage for the rest of his life? Yes. But he's pulled through much worse, and I'm confident he won't disappoint us. I hate to say it, but compared to what would have happened if you hadn't killed Palpatine, I think the possibility of nerve damage would be the least of Obi-Wan's concerns."

Padme watched him take slow, deep breaths, the reality of what she was saying finally sinking in. She loved her husband dearly, but sometimes he had a head harder than cotorsis. Anakin was breathing easier, his shoulders relaxing as he realized Sidious was to blame for what happened, not himself.

"I've got to go let the High Command know what's happened, can you be alone for a little while without plunging into another bout of baseless self-loathing?" she asked lightly. The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of her husbands mouth, and she knew he was going to be alright.

"Those meetings never last just 'a little while'," he quipped in return.

* * *

"I have good news," Doctor Naqyb said. Those four words were all Anakin needed to hear. The weight of a planet had been lifted off his shoulders, and he felt Padme nearly collapse from relief next to him.

"We were able to contain most of the damage, but it will be a long recovery process. He'll have to undergo lots of physical therapy for his arms and core."

"Can we see him?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet, he's still under sedation and needs lots of rest. He should be up in two to three hours, we expected the surgery to be far longer."

"To the Jedi healers, take him, we will," Yoda interrupted, startling the three. Physically the green Jedi Master looked exhausted, but in the Force Anakin could sense a resurgence of hope.

"I don't think it would be good for him to undergo any interplanetary travel,-"

"He'll only be shuttled to the surface. Alderaan has pledged its support to the Republic, the Jedi have been offered an old training temple there until they can reclaim the one on Coruscant," Padme announced.

"Settled, it is then," Yoda said. "Doctor, for your service, we thank you," he continued, bowing deeply to the Nautolan.

"He should be ready for transport within the hour," Naqyb said, returning the bow and heading back to the operating room.

"Worry, you should not young Skywalker. Heal faster, the Jedi always have," Yoda said calmly, his empathetic eyes not leaving the Jedi Knight's face. Anakin nodded in agreement. Everything he had asked for had come true.

"Tired you must be," Yoda continued. "Under control the star destroyer is. Accommodations, I have no doubt the General can find you." The green Jedi Master bowed and left the two alone, going back to the other Jedi no doubt.

"Yoda is right, the entire fleet has surrendered. You don't have to worry about being attacked in the halls," Padme assured him, sensing his wariness of meandering down the halls of a ship they had been considered enemy combatants on no more than an hour ago. "The clones have been quarantined, all that's left are sentients."

"What will happen to them?" Anakin asked.

"That's an issue of contention right now," Padme said carefully, the same grimace appearing on her face from when she spoke about the Military Creation Act what felt like lifetimes ago. Struggling to pay attention to what Padme was saying, Anakin's vision began to swim as the corners went blurry. Adrenaline had been keeping him awake, but now he needed a bed, whether it was one with a mattress or the floor of the hallway.

"Anakin, can you hear what I'm saying?" he heard someone ask, but it sounded so far away. He felt someone hook their arm under his, guiding him down the hall. His vision grew darker, and Anakin allowed himself to drift into the darkness.

* * *

 _37 Hours Later_

Anakin lifted his head, trying to get his bearings in a room that was part of the cleanest barracks complex he had seen. Sitting up, he saw it was dark on whatever planet he was on. The events of the previous day came crashing back, and he leaned against the wall as he closed his eyes, sorting through the emotions that came flooding back. He felt heavy and worn out from the events of yesterday, but he was not exhausted as he had been before.

 _Obi-Wan_ , he thought, bolting from his sitting position. Tearing open the door he rushed into the hallway, looking for signs to the medical unit or someone who could tell him how to get there. He saw a medical officer jump back in surprise, and hurried towards him.

"Where's the med facility?" he asked. He shook his head, remembering what Yoda had said about taking him to the Jedi healers. "Forget that, where are the Jedi healers?"

"In the, in the neighboring complex," the officer stuttered, slightly afraid of the seemingly volatile man who had charged toward him.

"Which was is that?" Anakin demanded. The officer pointed to his right, and Anakin took off, anxious to see how Obi-Wan had handled his surgery. The doctor had said he would be alright, but things didn't always go as expected.

After going through several different wings and across an open field, Anakin saw the old temple Yoda had mentioned. It's lines were softer and more understated than the buildings surrounding it, but even after centuries of disuse there was still a sense of power emanating from it, growing stronger with the small but powerful congregation of Jedi inside it.

Anakin barreled through the massive wooden doors, and followed the makeshift signs down the wide and arched hallways until he finally reached the healers hall. Taking a deep breath, he carefully peeked into each room, careful not to disturb the occupants. Thankfully there were few of them, and the fifth door on the right held the man he considered a brother.

Silently closing the door behind him, Anakin quietly made his way to the side of the bed. If he didn't know better Anakin would have thought Obi-Wan were taking a nap, he didn't appear distressed in any way. The bandages across his chest and left arm were fresh and there was no sign of blood on them, a good sign.

Sensing his presence, Obi-Wan stirred, squinting his eyes.

"Anakin?" he croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Anakin asked, grabbing Obi-Wan's non-bandaged hand.

"I've certainly been better but I'm not complaining," the Jedi Master quipped, slowly sitting himself up in the bed. "I would have been chopped to bits if you weren't there. Where have you been all this time anyway? Padme and Yoda have come to visit me. They said you were asleep but it's been nearly two days."

"I was asleep, I guess they didn't think to check on me," Anakin joked. "Keeping you out of trouble ran me ragged."

"Coming from the man who thinks crashing is the same thing as landing," Obi-Wan grumbled. "But really Anakin, are you alright? And I don't mean just physically. You destroyed a Sith Lord, that doesn't come without some sort of toll." Taken aback by his directness, Anakin fell silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm not sure. Something feels different. Things feel brighter, clearer. But they're almost, muted, somehow. You were always telling me to keep my emotions in check, but during that battle, things just fell into place somehow, I can't explain it."

"I don't expect you to. And the bond you had, is it-?"

"It's completely gone. Can't feel a thing," Anakin confirmed. Just saying it made him feel at peace. Finally the galactic menace was gone for good.

Obi-Wan felt himself relax, not even aware that he had tensed up. He had seen his former Padawan battling through things he could not imagine, forbidden emotions, the death of his mother and prophesied death of his wife, the man he considered a father figure revealing himself to be a Sith Lord before his very eyes and terrorizing him with Force visions that were so horrible he had even held back from Obi-Wan. Knowing the source of this torment was gone gave Obi-Wan a great sense of peace. He could sense the same from Anakin, even if the younger man didn't realize it.

"Anakin, I've never been prouder that you were my Padawan," Obi-Wan blurted, not even sure why he had said it. Anakin locked eyes with him, a look of surprise in them, when the door bursted open.

"I knew he was in here," Padme said, before turning to two men in the hallway, "everything is fine, thank you." Closing the door, she ran towards her husband and enveloped him in a massive hug. "I was so worried when I heard you were missing from your room. You collapsed on the star destroyer and I got you down here as quickly as I could, they wanted to monitor you to make sure you were alright. I should have known it was foolish to keep you and Obi-Wan apart, you two seem to find each other no matter what. Are you alright? They said you didn't have any major injuries but-,"

"I'm fine Padme," Anakin reassured her, offering her a small smile, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "See perfectly fine?"

"And I think we're making Obi-Wan a little uncomfortable," she chuckled, referencing the awkward and slightly sheepish look that had begun to appear on the Jedi Masters features. He had never been sure how to behave while alone with a couple, especially when emotions were high.

"Of course, I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I got carried away," Anakin said.

"Nothing to apologize for," Obi-Wan assured him. "So Padme, tell us what's been going on the galaxy. I haven't had much opportunity to talk to anyone over the age of twenty standard years and I want to hear more about how the Republic is faring." Padme cleared her throat, regaining the composure she always had as a General.

"The systems of Alderaan, Naboo, Bespin, Ryloth, Calamari, Kashyyyk, Chandrila, and Hosnian Prime have pledged their allegiance to the Rebel Alliance, and we expect more systems to within the week as news spreads of Palpatine's demise," she informed them. "Mon Mothma is the interim chancellor until a constitution can be drafted and elections held. The Separatists still control their systems, and the Republic planets are split between Imperial and Rebel planets. For now we're just trying to disseminate as much information as we can, and brainstorming ideas for the massive restructuring of the government that's going to happen. Then there's all sorts of aftermath from the Jedi Purge and Clone Wars we have to deal with."

"What kind of changes are there going to be? What is included in the aftermath?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Right now one of the problems we're facing is the more militaristic planets are aligned with the Imperials and want to conquer the Rebel and Separatist territories. We have control of more planets, but they're more ideological and not as strong military wise. We can't handle a war on two fronts, right now we're focusing on making peace with the Separatists or including them in our negotiations on government structure and handling the war aftermath. Obviously there was enough distrust of the Republican government to allow for a rebellion against it in the first place, so something has to change to make sure it won't happen again. Another issue is the clones. Right now they're hardwired to kill any Jedi or Jedi-sympathizer on sight, and there's too many of them to imprison. The means we're using now won't work forever, and there's a fierce debate on whether to execute or exile them. Rebuilding infrastructure as well, but that's more of a long term concern than immediate."

Anakin took a deep breath, trying to take in all the information. Politics had never been his strong point, and this only highlighted it.

"It's a lot to process, I know. We called it a night and I was heading back to your room when I heard you were missing," Padme said.

"I agree. I'm afraid I'll have to turn in for the night, the Padawans and younglings have been relentless today," Obi-Wan joked. "But not before I give you some good news." Anakin's brow furrowed, wondering what he could possibly have to tell them. Hadn't he spent the whole day sleeping?

"Before they left this morning, Luminara, Aayla, Yoda, and I had a discussion about what to do now that the Sith have been destroyed. Many of the Padawans have proven themselves more than capable Jedi Knights. And Anakin, we want to make you a Jedi Master."

For once in his life Anakin had nothing to say. Six months ago he would have been over the moon, finally getting the rank he thought he deserved after being placed on the Council. But now, after all they had been through, it just seemed so, hollow.

"I can see you're tired Obi-Wan, we'll let you get some rest," Padme said, covering for Anakin's silence. She took his arm and guided him out of the room, gently closing the door behind them. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a low voice, "you took that so calmly, I thought you would have bursted out singing or something." Anakin shook his head, trying to make sense of it himself.

"During the fight, my emotions were all over the place. And I don't mean going from angry one second to terrified the next. One moment I thought I was going to go over the edge from my rage, and the next I couldn't feel anything, like I was powerless. Then when you and Obi-Wan came in, things just sort of, balanced out," he explained, finally telling someone what he had felt during that insane battle. "Now whenever I try to let go of my emotions the way they always told me to, I just feel so detached and empty."

Padme nodded, trying to understand what he was saying. As a politician she knew what it was like to keep a mask on and her emotions in check, but to ignore them all the time always seemed like madness to her. But it had worked for the Jedi for thousands of years. Up until now, at least.

"So the Jedi way of thinking doesn't work for you anymore?" she asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Not really. Now I'm realizing that all that effort I spent boxing up my emotions could have been used delving deeper into the Force," he told her. "I think the Force has been trying to show me that all along, but I never listened."

"What are you going to tell Yoda and the others?" she asked, stopping in the courtyard they had wandered out onto.

"What I'm telling you right now," he shrugged. "I've been denying that the Jedi way works for me for too long, I won't spend the rest of my life doing it, especially not with a baby on the way," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your grand plan is to tell Master Yoda to stick it, I have a wife and a child now?" she laughed.

"Not in as many words, no," Anakin chuckled. "I'm not too worried about what they'll do. When I was asleep I kept having these dreams, good ones," he added, seeing the concerned look on Padme's face. "They felt like the visions I used to have of you and my mother, only much happier. We're on Naboo or at least a planet that looks like it, I still have my lightsaber, and the baby is happy, but noisy," he said jokingly.

"That doesn't tell me much," Padme teased.

"They never really do," Anakin said faintly, staring off into the distance.

"Well I know you've been sleeping the day away but I've been up for the past twenty-one hours, and would like to get some rest," Padme said, gently extricating herself from his embrace. After being married to him for years, she could tell when he needed to be alone to process things, even if he didn't know it himself.

"At least allow me to walk you back to your apartment, there's all sorts of unsavory characters out after dark," Anakin joked, taking her hand and following her as she led the way back to wherever she was staying in the rebel base. That was another thing he was going to change with the new era, no more pretenses about his and Padme's relationship. He was going to be there for his family no matter what, not sneaking around to get the chance to see them.

Silently, Padme took him to her suite that (he was happy to see) she didn't have to share with anyone else. He could see the toll the days work had taken on her, and began to massage her shoulder as she lay down on the bed, too tired to undress.

"How are things with Bail?" he asked, trying to steer things to a happier subject. Even though the worst was over, there were still so many problems in the galaxy, at least the thought of her friends would cheer her up.

"He's just fine, enjoying having free reign in his civil liberties again," she said lightly, a small smile appearing on her face. "Mon Mothma is who I'm worried about. We're on the same page on everything, but I just feel like I'm missing something with her, maybe she's hiding something. She just seems different lately," Padme shook her head. "I'm just talking crazy, there's a reason I don't do late night, or should I say early morning, speeches." Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Anakin's shoulder, enjoying his touch for the first time in a long time.

"Good night, my love," Anakin said softly, running his fingers through her hair. As he felt Padme drift off to sleep next to him, he allowed his mind to wander.

* * *

 **Nearing the end! What do you think the galaxy would be like in this timeline? There's only two or three chapters left in this, Anakin's long awaited showdown with the remaining Council, Padme laying the ground for the New Republic, and what the galaxy would look like down the road. Let me know what you think in the reviews or in a PM! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	48. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

* * *

"We cannot be dragged into two separate wars. We are fighting for the same things as the Separatists, I see no reason we cannot make peace with them, at the very least cease hostilities," General Amidala said, her brown eyes hardening as Mon Mothma suggested using the clones to fight the war against the Separatists.

"Padme I'm sorry to say it, but your friend Senator Bonteri was one of few Separatists receptive to negotiations. Even if we are ready to make peace, the Separatists may not," Bail Organa said mildly, trying to keep the peace between the two. "However we should at least extend an olive branch."

"We can't reinvent our government if we make the same mistakes they did," Amidala said firmly. "The Separatists have fallen into disarray since Dooku's death, and their droid army has been deactivated. I find it hard to believe they won't accept an armistice at the very least."

"The rest of their forces are made up of sentient militaries, who are more than capable of rebuking their governments decisions," Mothma countered.

"Have we not done the same with the Empire?" Padme objected.

"I am still in contact with a friend in the Separatist Senate, Amita Fonti," Bail interrupted, steering the conversation away from Padme and Mon. "From what she has told me they are in a similar situation, scrambling to organize and trying to rebuild. I can try to arrange peace negotiations, but I'd like to have the consent of the majority before I continue." The room fell silent, and Padme raised her hand.

"I agree. I also volunteer to attend any peace negotiations," she said firmly. A few other hands rose, until all in attendance had their hands raised.

"I'm glad to see it," Organa said. "I will contact her after this session."

"How can we make peace with another government if we don't have the structure of our own set up? We don't even have an elected leader yet," General Dodonna said, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"And that, is why we are here," Organa said warmly. "Clearly the old Republic had it's problems, which is why today I hope to at least lay the ground work for the New Republic. No idea is a bad idea, we need to hear all suggestions so we can make the best decisions." No sooner had he spoken than the room filled with the pent up complaints against the old Republic.

"No more bureaucracy!"

"Bribery gets a five year sentence!"

"Give the planets more power!"

"No more corporate representation!"

Mon Mothma stood and raised her hands, silencing the room.

"I believe we all share the same complaints. Please enter your complaints and ideas into the holopads, and the system will generate a list," she said serenely. Each of the leaders did so, some typing at what seemed like light-speed, trying to convey all the disillusionment they had held onto over the years. Others entered what they had admired about the Republic and wished to hold onto in this new era.

When they were all finished, the list appeared on the display in the center of the room. Unsurprisingly, many of the complaints were about corruption and inefficiency.

"Many of our problems stemmed from thousands of planets having to agree on what to do in a situation that only affected certain areas of the galaxy," General Amidala said, as her colleagues read through the list. "What if we divided up the galaxy into regions, and if there was a conflict within the region, that congress would handle it from within. If conflict arose with other systems then those congresses would become involved, and if it escalated beyond that then the whole Republic body would be involved."

Dozens murmured in agreement with the idea.

"It would save a lot of time and difficulty in resolving any issues, especially if there's any customs or cultural considerations," Dodonna agreed.

"So we agree that the Republic and planetary governments should still be separate?" Bail Organa asked. The majority of hands raised, and he nodded.

"How will we determine representation? Clearly one per species would be too narrow of a focus, but proportionally would be far too many delegates," General Amidala asked, thinking of the Gungan's and Naboo from her home world.

"In their own region it could be proportional to planetary populations, but on the federal level it could be only one or two species per planet," Mothma suggested.

"And we'll specify that no corporate entity can _ever_ have representation in our government," Gial Ackbar added.

"What status will the Jedi have?" Bail asked. "And what will we do with Mace Windu? He's a turncoat, he must be held accountable for his actions against the government."

"I believe they are sorting that out right now," Padme answered him.

* * *

The last Padawan had removed the beads from their hair in the ancient Jedi ceremony, and Yoda sent them on their way to celebrate. As the doors to the ad hoc Jedi Council chambers closed, a more solemn air fell upon the occupants.

"Discuss now, the fate of Mace Windu, we must," Yoda said plainly, his voice lowering due to the seriousness of the conversation. Looking around, Anakin watched the other Jedi's reaction. Obi-Wan's face had fallen into a frown at the subject, Luminara and Aayla bowed their heads.

"Deep into the dark side, fallen has he. Chance of redemption, there is small," the green alien continued. "What think you?"

"We'll have to keep it in house," Luminara said. "Much of the public doesn't understand what a menace the Sith are. They'll only see him as one of Palpatine's henchmen, not someone who has crossed over to the dark side. He's too dangerous to be kept alive."

"We can always imprison him, even if he won't see how far from the light he is," Aayla said.

"Keeping him in a prison cut off from the Force will only anger him more," Obi-Wan said bluntly. "Realistically, how do we plan on imprisoning him? There's five of us in this room, and we're the only ones in the galaxy who know what he can do and effectively guard him. He may be in a coma for now, but he'll wake up, and when he does, we'll have to deal with him." They had nearly a dozen newly minted Jedi Knights in their ranks, but he wouldn't dare station one of them outside of Windu's prison cell. "Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon, a Jedi Master, and Mace Windu is a far better duelist than him. We simply don't have the capacity to handle him."

"Guard him personally, I will. Rehabilitate him, we will. If unsuccessful, we are, protect innocents, we must," Yoda said. The others nodded solemnly, knowing that the last part entailed.

"Failed the Republic, failed the galaxy, this Order has," Yoda continued, taking the Jedi Masters by surprise. "Failed to see the return of the Sith, we did. Changes, we must make."

Anakin shifted in his seat. Obi-Wan noticed, and fidgeted in his seat as well. His friend hadn't told him, but he knew Anakin intended to inform the Jedi Council of his secret marriage to Padme Amidala. The stress was rippling across their Force bond, and Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, and by extension his former Padawan.

"Master Yoda I agree," Anakin said calmly, giving no indication of what he was about to do.

"Change, what must we, Master Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"I think we should stop putting stock in the belief that Jedi cannot and should not have emotions. It counteracts the balance we claim to seek within ourselves, and ultimately makes us weaker," Anakin answered.

"Believe that, what makes you?"

"My wife has been one of the best influences in my life. I don't know what sort of man I would be without her." Aayla, who had been looking between the two froze in shock, and Luminara raised her eyebrows. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, wondering what sort of wrath Anakin had just unleashed.

"A good woman, General Amidala is," Yoda concurred without skipping a beat. Unsure of what else to do, Anakin continued his explanation.

"I think one of the reasons Jedi have fallen is because they don't know how to properly handle the emotions they experience naturally. I've always been told to ignore my emotions, but it only makes them stronger."

"You and Amidala are, _married_?" Luminara interrupted, recovering from the shock.

"Yes. For three years," Anakin told her. "We're also expecting a child." _Padme is beginning to show anyway,_ he thought to himself. Luminara fell silent again. No one had defied the Council like this before. Qui-Gon would vocalize his disagreements, and occasionally ignore orders, but was never outright disobedient like this.

"Obi-Wan did you know about this?" Aayla asked. He nodded, not to Aayla's surprise.

"Deceived the Council, both of you have," Yoda teased.

"Obi-Wan found out only recently," Anakin interjected, trying to avert the wrath that so far was absent. He looked over to the ginger Jedi Master, and saw that he looked as surprised as the other Jedi. Thinking back on the past few months, Anakin realized that while he had told Obi-Wan he had a wife, he had never said she was pregnant.

 _That explains a lot_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself. Anakin had been rather protective of Padme for the past few months, at first he wrote it off as finally being able to express his emotions for what they were, but now he knew the real reason.

"Plan to leave the Council, do you Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"The Jedi Order gives me a great purpose in life. But if it won't acknowledge that my family plays in a role in it too, I will always choose my family over the Order," Anakin answered bluntly. Aayla's eyes turned into saucers at the words. Skywalker had always had a rebellious streak but this was what the old Order would have considered outright heresy. In all the years she had lived at the Temple, she had never seen such a scandal. Looking to Yoda for guidance, she was surprised to see he was not upset at all.

"Suspected as much, I have," Yoda said calmly. "If agree, other members of the Council do, accept this, we will." The diminutive Jedi Master would be lying if he hadn't noticed changes in the Jedi Order over his 900 years. When he was a young Padawan, emotions were not openly shown, but they weren't shunned either. By the time of the Great Jedi Purge, emotion had been a taboo subject, only greeted with the same sayings on how to control them. But there was no better time than the present to change things.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, remembering the stress he had felt taking on Anakin as a Padawan immediately after Qui-Gon's death. Looking back on it, it had nearly been too much for him. He had made it through, but not everyone else in the Order could be as calm under stress as he could.

Master Unduli, however, was not as understanding. Mirialan society was very connected to the Cosmic Force, always thinking about how the choices they made would affect their destiny. So much of her life had been spent making sure she kept a clear head, not giving in to the Dark Side. It was one of the reasons she had never understood Qui-Gon's thinking, he always seemed rather rash to her.

"A majority we have reached," Yoda said, as the twi'lek Master raised her hand. "A wise decision we have made. The galaxy, we have protected."

* * *

"Did everything go alright with the Council?" Padme asked as soon as Anakin walked in the door to their suite. Taking his hands, she braced herself for the worst.

"It went so well I thought I was dreaming," he told her.

"What? I thought you were going to be expelled from the Order," she continued, confused.

"Did you want me to get kicked out? If you like I can go back and demand it," he teased, a smile appearing on his face. "Honestly, it went really well. I said I had a wife and Yoda instantly knew it was you, although I think I surprised Obi-Wan when I mentioned we were expecting a child."

"You told them that?" Padme exclaimed. "I'm not disappointed but this is almost too good to be true."

"Tell me about it. I think Luminara isn't totally sold on the idea but she'll come around. The Council just needs to rebuild at this point, we're supposed to be making a list of five planets we could build our new Temple on. Yoda thinks being on Coruscant caused the Jedi to become more involved in political conflicts than they should have been. Ideally our planet should have capabilities of getting off-world easily, but not a city-planet," Anakin explained. "Anyway, we are perfectly free to be a married couple, we don't have to hide anymore."

"You have no idea how happy I am," Padme said, giving him a kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the support it means so much!**

 **If there's anyone whose fate you feel hasn't been covered, please tell me so I can make sure to include them in the next few chapters!**

 **Zam: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoy the story!**


	49. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

* * *

 _3 Years Later_

 _Chandrila_

The last pops of firecrackers went off in the distance, as the celebrations for Independence Day finally came to a close.

"That gala made me miss trade negotiations," Anakin grumbled as he helped his wife remove her necklace.

"Oh please, any time Leia so much as sneezed you used it as an excuse to disappear for half an hour," Padme teased, rolling her eyes. After every gala or ball Anakin complained about how boring they were, as if he had been on the floor the entire time, not holed up in the play room for hours with the twins. "People were beginning to think you had skipped out on your own party."

"Technically speaking, it wasn't my name on the invitation," he countered.

"We have the same last name silly," Padme laughed. After her and Anakin's marriage became public, there had been some backlash to her having relations with a Jedi, despite the Order's recent acceptance of emotions. So confidence in the New Republic wouldn't be shaken, Padme stepped back from the political arena for a year, assisting with peace negotiations when she could, but also preparing for the twins birth. They didn't know at the time to be expecting twins, that had definitely been a surprise in the delivery room.

* * *

 _Padme was sweating from the contractions, and sighed with relief when a baby's cries filled the room._

 _"It's a boy," the nurse said, cleaning the baby before placing him in Anakin's arms._

 _"Can I hold him?" Padme asked.  
_

 _"Not yet, his twin is on the way."_

 _"His_ twin _?" Anakin echoed._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I thought you knew. Come on Padme, one more push," Nurse Gaillo said soothingly. Taking a deep breath, Padme concentrated with all her might as she focused on her next child, the thought of two healthy babies filling her with joy. Another baby's cries filled the room, and Padme smiled when she saw her second child lifted up into the light._

 _"She's beautiful," the nurse said, handing her to Anakin._

 _"I want to hold them," Padme whispered. Gently Anakin passed the boy to her, his eyes barely leaving the girl for a second._

 _"Luke," she sighed, looking down into the clear blue eyes that were just like his fathers._

 _"And this is Leia," Anakin said, shifting the beautiful little girl into her arms as well. "I suppose it's a good thing you didn't listen to me and we picked out a boys name too."_

 _"We could always name him Anakin Jr.," Padme joked._

* * *

 _A few hours later, Obi-Wan had stopped by the hospital, having taken the train down from the mountains where his meditative retreat was located, to the Naboo capital of Theed. He knocked on the door to the couple's room, and was surprised to see a pink and a blue blanket in Anakin's arms._

 _"Look Obi-Wan, twins!" Anakin said excitedly, rushing over to show Obi-Wan._

 _"You were always one for surprises Anakin," Obi-Wan quipped. Even across the room, he could feel the strong presence in the Force the two children had, similar to what Anakin's had been like on Tatooine all those years ago. "Padme, congratulations," he said softly, taking her hand. She seemed exhausted, and Obi-Wan turned back to the twins and Anakin._

 _"Do you want to take them outside for some fresh air?" he asked, wanting to give Padme what would probably be her last undisturbed rest for a long time._

 _"Sure, Padme, do you want to come?" Anakin asked eagerly. Padme shook her head slowly, already burrowing herself under the blankets. "We won't be gone long, I promise."_

* * *

The first few years with the twins had been hectic to say the least. Leia was very independent, her first steps had been when she got bored with a puzzle, and had decided to explore their cottage on Naboo, nearly giving Padme a heart attack when she walked into the play room and she wasn't there. If Luke was as adventurous as his sister, Padme wasn't sure if she would have made it through Anakin's frequent absences. Even now the twins could be a bit of a handful, but when things finally quieted down in the galaxy, and Anakin wasn't off fighting on the front, things became easier.

The early days of the New Republic had been difficult. Mon Mothma had become the interim president, and in her yearlong tenure she had heavily built up the military, and instigated small skirmishes against the Separatists and Imperial Remnant, in an effort to prevent them from viewing the New Republic as weak. To her credit, it had worked, but many of the galaxy's citizens were tired of fighting after years of the Clone Wars. When Padme had stepped back into the political arena two years ago, her popularity with the New Republic's citizens propelled her into office. Six months into office she signed an armistice with the Separatists, bringing much needed closure to the galaxy. However, the Imperial Remnant had gathered it's forces and began to attack Separatist and New Republic worlds, prompting the two former enemies to band together and banish the Imperial Remnant back to the Unknown Regions and the Western Reaches. After fighting together for a year and the half, the two governments reconciled, and the beginnings of merging the two governments were to take place next month. For Padme, fighting off the Imperials and reuniting with the Separatists she had worked with for years before the Clone Wars was not a bad first term at all.

"Are you ready for bed?" Anakin asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

 _Tython_

 _Kaleth, Jedi Temple of Knowledge_

Master Yoda gazed out at the waterfall as the Padawans were fast asleep in their dormitories. It was times like these that he meditated deeply, focusing himself on the Force nexus the ancient Temple had been built on. The Jedi had spent two years scouring the galaxy for a place to call home, and it was only after Yoda scoured the Archives that he found the place the Force had been calling them to. The home of the ancient Jed'aii Order, Tythos was a planet filled with the Force. Dozens of temples dedicated to healing and other subjects had been built across the planet, truly a home of infinite knowledge about the Force. The planet was wild and untamed when the Jedi Master had arrived, but they persisted and the mountain range they called home was now habitable. Some of the Jedi Knights went out on exhibitions to the abandoned structures to salvage what they could, but Yoda knew he would not see the Jedi Order expand to cover the planet in his lifetime. And he was at peace with that. The vague visions he saw of the future held conflict, as they always did, but the Jedi were always there, stronger and less ignorant than they had been the past hundred years.

Yoda had no doubt he had done well for the future of the Jedi Order. Padawans came to the Temple later, more mature and learning the ways of the Force easier. Their understanding of the different species of the galaxy through their own interactions allowed them to become better peacekeepers, and bring in fresh ideas that would only make the Jedi Order stronger as time went on. The visions Yoda had of the future only made him happier, and more in-tune with the Force.

* * *

The cavernous ceiling of the Jedi gardens loomed over Obi-Wan's head as he silently wandered through the aisles of luscious plants from thousands of planets across the galaxy. The Force was in balance, and that was all Obi-Wan wanted. After years of fighting in the Clone Wars, he had been delighted at the thought of peacekeeping, the way he had with Qui-Gon when he was a young Padawan. He had missed those days as the war had gone on, remembering when intellectual pursuits took up his spare time instead of lightsaber training, a time when Jedi very rarely had to lead forces into battle.

His former Padawan was absent from the Temple far more often than he usually was, but all the Jedi without Padawans often roamed the galaxy or were stationed in one of the supersectors. Obi-Wan couldn't pretend he never went to Chandrila, his status as the main liaison between the Jedi Order and the governments of the galaxy guaranteed that.

The only reminder of the days before the Great Jedi Purge at the new Temple was Mace Windu. Still unrepentant, Yoda gave him two more years before the Council convened again on his fate. However, Obi-Wan had noticed the hardness that surrounded the former Jedi Master had begun to soften, and wondered if he might come back to the Light. But that was a worry for an older Obi-Wan, a more mature Obi-Wan.

* * *

 _Chandrila_

 _One Month Later_

"You're going to have a great day in the office, I can sense it in the Force. You're the best politician in the galaxy, Councilor Lian has no reason to be difficult," Anakin reassured his wife.

"I know I'm just so nervous, what if I say something and the merger is called off?" Padme moaned. Anakin had never seen her like this, not even when the war with the Imperials was going on. Then again, he had been on the front for most of it.

"You managed to impress them so much they want to rejoin the government they seceded from in the first place, you have nothing to worry about."

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous," Padme said, calming herself down with a deep breath. _I was the leader of a planet at the age of fourteen. Negotiating with a leader that_ wants _to reconcile will be a piece of cake._

"No you're not. Everyone gets nervous," Anakin told her. A scream sounded from down the hall, and the parents knew the only quiet part of their day was now over. The sounds of tiny footsteps sounded, and Leia came barreling into the room.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, wrapping herself around her mothers leg.

"Good morning love," Padme said, picking her up. "It's time for me to go to work, listen to your father, don't give him any trouble." Setting her daughter back down, Luke walked into the room, a dreamy look on his face.

"I don't think he's fully woken up," Anakin joked, picking the toddler up. "Say goodbye to your mother." The boy gave his mother a small wave, and Padme kissed him on the forehead.

"Please don't let Luke into your toolbox again. Last time he managed to take off one of the panels on the holoport," Padme said.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control." Giving his wife a goodbye kiss, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **That's it, unless I feel the need to explain more haha! I'm open for any new story or additional chapter ideas, so just shoot me a PM if interested!**

 **In honor of this final chapter, I'm going to share all the stats. Total views (52,118), Follows (103), Favorites (145), and Reviews (53).**

 **Y'all have been amazing, and thank you so much for your support and input!**

 **Also I'm going to be posting either a rewrite or just a condensed version of this story. Putting a poll on my profile so tell me which you would prefer!**

 **If you're interested I wrote what was supposed to be a one-shot about how people in the OT and ST (like Han and Rey) think the Jedi are only myths when Han Solo was alive during the Jedi Purge.**


	50. Epilogue

**Unexpected epilogue! It has been decided that I will rewrite this story, so go check it out if you are interested!**

* * *

 _ **17 YEARS LATER**_

* * *

 _Tython_

"Leia!" her twin called, "get down from there or we'll miss the shuttle."

"Let me enjoy the fresh air before we're stuck on a ship for two days," she groaned.

"It's only twenty-five standard hours. And I know you won't stop holocalling Zyrma until we get home," Luke countered.

"Her family is on Ord Mantell, she'll be home a day before me," Leia protested.

"Listen to your brother, Leia. The more you dread something, the worse it is," Obi-Wan interrupted, startling Luke.

"Master Kenobi, I didn't hear your approach," Luke apologized.

"Not to worry. I'm not doing my job if I don't surprise my own Padawan from time to time," the Jedi Master said lightly. "We're leaving in five minutes, and if you're not on the landing platform you'll be here with Master Yoda for all of Unity Week."

Leia let out a dramatic sigh, and slipped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Only because you were so diplomatic, Master Kenobi," she joked, before running off to get her bag.

Luke shook his head.

"I don't know how you stay so patient with her. Even Master Unduli is short with her sometimes."

"She may look like your mother, Luke, but she acts just like your father," Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Now let's go, I wasn't joking about that shuttle."

* * *

 _Naboo_

"Dantooine? What's on Dantooine?" Anakin asked as he looked at the travel plans Padme had made. He normally enjoyed being surprised by what all the galaxy had to offer, but even his travels as a Jedi hadn't taken him to Dantooine.

"It's a lovely planet with lots of nature," Padme reassured him. "Like Naboo."

"Then why does it sound like Tatooine?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Tatooine, I promise."

"If there's any _hint_ of a desert, I'll go spend Unity Week with Yoda."

"You know I want to have a quiet Unity Week this time. Next year it'll be the fifteenth anniversary and there'll be all sorts of your favorite festivities like galas and-,"

"Did someone say there's a gala?" a familiar voice asked, and Padme jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Leia!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and enveloping her daughter in a hug. "We weren't supposed to pick the two of you up for another hour!" she said as she hugged her son.

"We were the only two left on the ship and we convinced Master Kenobi to let me fly. We made it in half the time," Luke explained.

"Now you're just boasting," Obi-Wan said, returning Padme's eager hug.

"How long are you with us this time Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Three days. Yoda has some business he wants to take care of before the Padawans start coming back."

"What kind of business?" Leia asked inquisitively.

"Nothing that would interest you. It has to do with astronomical calculations and...," Obi-Wan trailed off as Leia feigned a look of disgust at her least favorite subject.

"Anything but that," she said, waltzing off to her room.

* * *

 _Dantooine_

"That's what power converters used to look like?" Luke said, stunned at the sheer bulkiness of the circuitry.

"Thousands of years ago," Anakin explained. "And motivators used to require a machine to lift them."

"Wow," Luke said softly, stunned at how much technology had changed. "Do you think motivators will evolve like that?"

"Trust me son, they already have. Ask R2 how much lighter he feels after I put the new one in six years ago." Anakin's holo beeped, and he stepped away from the display to answer it.

"Anakin where are you? Leia and I just finished the tour."

"Back at the museum."

 _You've been there for two hours?_ Padme thought to herself. Only her husband and son could stare at machinery for that long.

"I'll see you soon," she said, ending the call. "Come on Leia, we're going back to the museum."

"They never left?" Leia asked, leaping forward to walk at her mother's side. "Anyway, I loved the lakeside house. The architecture is so much cleaner than what's on Naboo, and it blended with the scenery so well."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was a little skeptical when they kept referencing the stone walls, as if that was the only attraction."

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Leia asked quietly, looking around as if being afraid of overheard. Following her daughters lead, Padme steered them towards an open-air cafe.

"What is it darling?" she asked, handing her daughter some java.

"I don't think I want to continue my training," Leia said. "At least not past Knighthood."

"You don't want to be a Jedi anymore?" Padme asked.

"I do," Leia said, "but whenever I spend the summers with you at work, I feel like we're getting more done. But what's the point in being a peacekeeper if you can prevent a conflict in the first place? I should be Knighted before my eighteenth Life Day, so I could get a Youth Seat in the Naboo government and work from there."

"It sounds like you've given this a lot of thought. But you do understand that not every conflict can be prevented?"

"Of course. I hear about the Imperial Remnant attacks from Master Secura, and I know there's still bitterness from the Civil War. But the times I work with you and Obi-Wan on Chandrila are when I'm the most satisfied. I'm just afraid of how the Council will react, and Luke and Dad."

Padme reached across the table and rested her hand on Leia's.

"Leia, you have nothing to worry about. Your father has butted heads with the Council more times than I can count. I think he understands better than anyone that the Jedi lifestyle isn't for everyone, even with it's reforms. Luke will support you no matter what, he's your brother. And the Council may be upset at first, but they're far more understanding than they were twenty years ago," Padme reassured her, thinking back to when she and Anakin had first started seeing each other, and were scared half to death of the Council finding out.

"You're right," Leia said, sounding more confident. "Once I'm a Knight I'm free to go my own way if I choose to. Come on," she said, getting up from the table, "I don't want to keep Dad and Luke waiting."

* * *

The Skywalkers watched the fireworks go off in the distance, the grand finale boasting a gargantuan '14' in the sky. As Luke and Leia were herded off to their bedrooms, Padme's holo went off. Puzzled as to why it had gone off when she had placed it on silent, Padme's features frowned as she read the report. Luke saw her expression and distracted Leia with a new lightsaber technique, while Anakin walked over to see what had happened.

"There was a bombing on Taris, five dead and twelve wounded," Padme said sadly. "The Imperial Remnant was behind it."

"How? They've only been active in the Outer Rim," Anakin said quizzically.

"It appears their robberies have paid off," she said grimly.

"Do you want me to take Luke and Leia into to town for a bit while you sort things out? Obi-Wan is in charge of all the political stuff so they won't be calling me in for anything."

"No that won't be necessary. Mon Mothma has already addressed it, and since I'm a Senator from Naboo I won't be expected to make a statement," she said tiredly. "Lets get the twins to bed, it's been a long day."


	51. SEQUEL UPDATE

**Put up a sequel to this story, so if you are interested do go check it out! The rewrite is up and moving as well! PM me if there's things you want to see done differently or new things you want to happen.**


End file.
